The Archers Mark
by awannabewriter4years
Summary: Star Kane was just a "small" Island war commander. Sure The group she belonged to where Known for there deadly nature. However Marco and the rest of the Whitebeard pirates thought different. Join them on there journey set years before Ace sets out, And witness There story unfold. (Bad summary I know)
1. The Archer

Star

I woke up at the break of dawn just like every other day and yawned wide and big, even after I went to bed at the regulated time I still woke up tiered. Why? Well that was because my bed wasn't any more comforting then a wooden plank with some worn out sheets thrown on top of it to look good, Then again that could have something to do with it actually being just that. A plank of wood. (Or it could be my nightmares...Nah) Its the bed.

I thought that since I got promoted to commander, I would be able to have a decent bed or even a decent view of my island. But no I didn't get any of those gorgeous but haunting views that the other 4 commanders and 2 generals got, I got a splendid view of our Training hall which is nothing to be happy about, On our pillared island (which means the outside was protected by raised batches of elevated land and trees that shot out from the sea all around the island), full of luscious forests and a terrifying but beautiful rugged mountain terrain.

I got the dirt, chained linden (we get chained up for training it sucks trust me), blood stained coliseum that was our training grounds. I hated that place not because I had some child hood trauma which I did but because that was the place where I had no choice but to show that I was stronger then most of the people that where there. That was the place I proved my strength. It wasn't a good time.

I hated showing off my strength most of the time because I know it, and I know the ones that matter know it as well, so no one else really needs to know. But still that doesn't mean i'll shy away from a battle for fear of showing my strength, all my scares and my demeanor showed that I never turned away from a battle either. I think because of that mouth doesn't need to constantly talk about it. Even though I was still cocky I mean if your as awesome as me who wouldn't be? Actually you didn't read that i'm not cocky at all.

Anyway I guess your probably wondering why, I get the dirt? Not because I am dirt, which according to my longest rival (Friend cough) Knives I was, it was because I command and train the fresh recruits, the ones with natural ability's, (Which makes life easy) and the ones without natural ability's(which makes life hard). Yay me!

Being pulled back to reality I went to my tiny pile of clean clothes in the corner of my tiny squared room. (It was latterly a janitor's closet with a window on the side opposite of the door). I picked out our standard uniform which consisted of A long sleeved White shirt and white pants with jet black combat boots. However I left my shirt off and put on my pants and boots. As I sat down and started tieing my shoes, I looked out through my hole called a window and frowned at the sun's sudden approach. I may be a little late again today.

But hell I've been their commander for 6 months now, so they can't start without me.

That made me smile even though I hatted being "promoted" (Forced). I still loved having some perks of being an officer. Which did not include the room sadly. It did include more freedom around the Island. Sad thing is I can never get it.

Anyway I moved over and put on the white shirt I mentioned earlier which fitted me well, but also had a fine set of light chain mail( that was made here on this island) woven in to it. I then walked over to my armor stand which held all my armor. Two gold shin guards, two gold arm guards, a complete gold decorated chest plate and a gold helmet. However I hated having all the other armor on it was heavy and slowed me down, But on one hand the heavy weight did force me to be faster. But still I am really lazy and don't want to walk around with all that on.

I nodded my own content and inspected my chest plate closer with a faint smile.

It was decorated elegantly with gold swirls and designs that curved in with my breast to make a heart shape, I inspected it for a bit longer, closing my eyes and waiting for the feeling of confidence that swells through me every time I put it on. Then I grabbed it and slipped it over my arms and my head letting it fall and fit me perfectly. Then I moved and put on my black strap that held my quiver tightly on the side of my curved hips as my bow was strapped behind me this isn't its permanent place however I change where I put it all the time.

I then took _That women's whip_ and placed it on the opposite side of my quiver so the right side through a black sash around my waist as well. The whip was a trophy. A hunting trophy but a trophy none the less.

I put on my black wrist guards and gloves so that my fingers did not get slashed with the feathers from the arrows and also held a great deal of string that I tied to my arrows.

I looked at my maroon hood, ( it was once red but it was so faded it no longer was) and sighed. I reached for it then I shook my head and moved to look in my tiny mirror that had a small sink which I had decorated with small tiny shampoos and soaps. I looked at my face and grunted it wasn't that it was completely ugly, at one point I was very beautiful but that was before I had more then a 7 day battle with a women above my own rank, age, and power.

Because of that battle that I had sorely mistaken to be won from the begging, My face had four scares, The first one and biggest was a nasty pink scare running diagonal across the right side of my face staring at my temple just missing my eye lid and stopping at my check, another scare was a tear drop forced in to the left side of my left eye just underneath my tear duct, apparently my past enemy liked making designs, the third was just under my neck tracing down from my chin to the nap of my neck. (it was remarkable I wasn't dead the only thing that kept me alive was my haki which at the time was still very weak.) The last one was across my left ear and stopped and connected with the tear drop and my nose, so it looked like the tear drop had carved its path in to me straight sideways.

Looking at all my scares in distaste I threw my hood over my face so that it covered my scares and eyes, the only thing that showed was my mouth. so I was pretty much a walking hood.

Oh speaking of which If you wonder how I walk around its simple, I have a very good command over Two of the three Haki's. Kenbunshoko and Busoshoku Haki. So I just depend on Kenbunshoko for my sight and the other for everyday life here on my large and haunting home.

I moved out of my room quickly as to not getting caught by whoever else may be here in the hall, but just as I left my room and closed the door gingerly behind me. I run in to the same woman I was trying to avoid My leader, General Karen.

Instantly I froze and slowly turned around with a goofy "sorry?" Smile. She gave me a nasty look and said "Leaving so late again Star?" I looked down at her approaching blood thirsty smile. "No sir." I stated sternly. She put her hands on her hips her green cape not reveling anything about her expect for the bulge of her rocket launcher on her back (let's not get in to that freaking contraption of hell) "You sure? Looks to me like you and your division need to jump the pillars till there the ones teaching you a lesson." She stated. I held up my hands and shook them violently she was a huge fan of abuse and over working me,

"No no. I have learned my lesson I'm sure of it." I stated trying to save my ass and my divisions. Knowing them they'll get mad at me for causing it then there'll be turmoil then ill be screwed so lets not have that.

She shook her head "20 whole laps by yourself you can decide how many your division gets." She stated walking off as I begun to dread my life. I sighed and began to walk after her determined to change her mind. When she waved me away from following her and said "Oh yeah don't forget your regular duties today. Mistress wasn't pleased with your work yesterday." And walked off turning the corner I bite my capes hood and yelled my frustration in to the red fabric, this day couldn't get any more worse.

Marcos pov.

I really wanted to yell in frustration, but being the clam relaxed man I am I put my brothers stupidity to the side. Still however I had a right to be upset, it had only been a few days since we had last visited an island, and already we had run in to the problem of supplies. The problem? Thatch had some how used our whole food supply in one grand party for Izo becoming a commander. I found it dumb for him to be a Commander right now because we lacked the men to command.

That just reminded me on the next island not only do we need to get more food but we got to get more people too.

"Fuck!-yoi" I said out loud to myself as I leaned over the edge of the Moby Dick and looked down at the wake on our path to the nearest island. Watching the waves claimed me down, but soon the more relaxed I got the more I knew that we still needed to solve these problems. I ran my head through my Blond patch of hair. At the rate things are going i'll probably be fully bald within 3 years.

I shook my head once again and turned around to go tell Pops my new found information when suddenly I saw a glimpse of Thatch's pompadour dart from behind me. I frantically looked around to find where he had gone to see a some what empty deck. No one was near me and Thatch was no where to be seen. This was becoming very suspicious.

I began to wonder what he was doing behind my back. Realizing that he probably put a kick me sign or something stupid or childish like that on my back I started to slap the back of my grey ,sleeveless, vest when I felt.. I felt...I felt nothing. I frowned and shrugged off my suspicions. Thatchs small joke was not an important part of the problem, food and men where. I trudged over to Pop's grand chair and looked up at the great man that I cherished deeply. Whitebeard, Pop's, The Strongest Man in the world, Pirate, Monster, whatever you wish to call him he is Pop's to me.

Anyway He looked down at me with a smile "Why the long face Marco my son?" He boomed giving a questioning look.

I shook my head and made a motion down to the mess hall. "Thatch used up all our supplies Pops so where gonna have to stop somewhere else again. and I don't see any islands nearby do you?-yoi" I asked him rhetorically. Pop's laughed and caused the other occupants of the deck to turn there heads and look at us. "Well my son I don't know about you but I see an island in the Distance there." He raised a missive hand to point to an Island that I could barely make out in the distance even with my increased eye sight due to my new found abilities as a Phoenix.

As I looked hard at the island I felt like face planting, of course the island would be right in front of me. I sighed and nodded "That wasn't there a minute ago-yoi" I stated. Pops laughed and nodded "Of course it wasn't son, no need to worry head below deck and tell the others well arrive in a few hours," I nodded at his commanders and headed off. As I turned my back to him I heard muffle laughter coming from the others around his chair. I felt my eye brow tiwitch in annoyance as Pop's silenced them. Still I heard a small voice say "ah Marco?" I shook my head and waved the voice off as I went below deck to find the others and inform them of our unexpected changed.

I didn't know how big of a change it would be

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTerrible Xchapter XXXXXbutXXX tryXXX out XXXtheXX story XXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xXXstoryXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New story try it out.!

Tell me what you think.


	2. The Phoenix

**Marco's pov.**

* * *

I came from the laughter below deck red faced and frustrated. I had dismissed the fact of Thatch pranking me to early to realize that he had drawn a dick leading to my ass. I found that out to late and was only told out of pity. I shook my head as I closed the door to my room and took off my shirt and stood in front of my mirror half glancing at myself as I walked by then stopping once more and inspecting myself. I looked around my room and saw a bookshelf desk and small restroom, I saw no brothers so I stopped and flexed. I then feeling more comfortable started to pose.

Suddenly I heard a wild laughter from my door, which, I thought was locked. I closed my eyes and silently cursed, feeling me cheeks begin to turn hot as I turned around to see Thatch and Haurta snickering and throwing there self's in my room causing me to turn around and stare at them wishing my stare could kill but it couldn't and I sighed. Reaching for my clothes changing my manor. "Hahaha Thatch, Thatch (Haurta giggled then he started to pose puffing out his small chest and sticking out his arms) I'm Marco." I rolled my eyes and pushed the tiny person aside as Thatch hollered in laughter. Haurta was only a chore boy and was lacking in everything one needed to be on this ship like muscles, smarts, and looks.

"Shut up once you get muscles and can fight me like an equal, then you can talk."  
I stated. Haruta heard my menacing tone and backed away. Thatch shook his head sitting on my bed crossed his legs I walked over to my closet to thrown on a new vest. "So Marco what you gonna do when we get to land?" He asked with a smile, then made a pose flexing "Whoa the fine island girls with those pose's?" he asked again smiling.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my closet as Haruta looked in and said "Hmm what to wear what to wear. Grey vest's or grey vest's so hard to chose." Thatch and I looked at my closet as I slapped my face as Thatch began to laugh.

"God damnit Haruta get out of my room!" I yelled. He whimpered and dashed out of my room. Thatch looked at his dust trail then at me and shook his head sadly. "That pour boy did nothing but poke fun at your clothing choice."

I rolled my eyes and pulled a grey vest off my hanger and threw it on. Adjusting my katana as I did so. "Well back to the question before I'm not going to woe the girls, Im gonna restock and catalog all our supplies for our log book. We have it for a reason." I stated. Poking fun at Thatch borrowing it to write petty things like Marco's gay or A small smut story of how I came to be with a pineapple and a bird.

He smiled and laid back relaxing "Ahh so its not for documentation of your birth?" he asked. I closed my eyes and said "No it's not and if you keep going on, it will be documentation of your death-yoi." I sent him a look through my mirror as he held up his hands defensively.

I then looked back at my closet and stated. "Besides I happen to like grey-yoi." Thatch scoffed and shook his head.

"You my friend need better taste. (he tilted his head and smiled) Like me." He stated. Motioning to his clothes which consisted of a light blue chiefs top and some black pants. I have to say they contrasted greatly from his Red/Orange hair.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my sash back around my waist. Making sure everything was on tight and secure. "And you my friend need to stop using up all our food at once we do have a need for that to solve something... I don't know something called hunger?-yoi." I asked making a stab at his wasting our food (mainly because he kept burning it and insisted on only serving the good stuff to his brothers). He grimaced and sat up as I held my door for him to get out and motioned towards the open space of the hall way. He then smiled pointed in my face as he walked out.  
"Don't act like you didn't enjoy that party. I know you had a blast. Pulse that last part of your joke wasn't funny you need something funnier." He stated. I rolled my eyes and closed the door and locked it behind us.

"Like what-yoi?" I asked curios as to this secret gift of joke telling that apparently only Thatch knew. He grew straight faced and said "Your face!" And dashed off laughing Haruta on his heels. I shook my head and dashed after him.

"Thatch that's childish, and it makes no sense-yoi." I stated as the wooden halls on either side of me soon faded and the only walls left where the oceans blues. I looked around frantically for any sighs of Thatch but stopped when I saw something I did not expect. The size of the island.

I stopped and stared at the Large Island that was easily over the size of "The Navy Headquarters" and Saboday Archipelago together, and then more. There where tall large thick pillars of land that rose high above the sea level and where so close together there would be no way our ship could fit through the spaces they made. Maybe a small fishing boat or two but not our large ship. Behind the massive pillars there was a small beach and docks set up and a little path that i could see lead to a small village. and behind that was a luscious forest and a mountain that's peak had been converted in to a large castle and on top that castle lay a red flag with a black dagger I think slashing through a black rose.

That seemed familiar to me but that didn't matter what did was the fact that the MobyDick wouldn't fit. I frowned and walked over to Pops and looked at him he seemed relaxed as ever but still focused on the same problem I was. I looked at Him and pointed at the pillars and the island.

"Pop's you want me to fly around the island and see where we can dock?-yoi" I asked. He nodded and gave a side glance "I was just gonna say that however keep a watchful eye Marco that Flag shouldn't be taken lightly."He pointed at the flag I looked around shocked and shrugged "Whatever it is Pops we can take em.-yoi." i stated happily and confidently as I pushed off the ground with my legs and stretching out my arms feeling them grow lighter and longer as the began turning in to the bright blue flames and wings that is my body.

* * *

Star's pov.

I groaned as I jumped back and forth on the pillar. Pillar laps are basically wall jumping **+(in Mario)+** expect you start at the bottom of the pillar via a small boat then you either jump from side to side to get to the top then fall down getting soaked and wet thus making it harder to get back up again making it one lap. Or you crawl up as in with hands and knees going straight up, and do the same to get down making it one lap. Either way make it to the top jump in the water and repeat. However this was my last lap so I was fine. As I jumped to the side of the next pillar, I began to feel as if someone was coming so as I held on to the rough side surface of the pillar I looked to towards the ocean, to see a Ship growing the distance. I gasped feeling my clothes soaked and dripping as they sagged pulling me away from the top trying to drag me to the oceans cold depths. I looked back at the fact that i really was sinking and I yelled as I pushed myself that extra jump till my legs hit solid flat land. I claimed my spot with a triumph-it yell and smile as I looked back down to see my division coming along nicely. I leaned over the edge and shouted "Alright last lap Push through it!" I am trying to be a positive reinforcement on them. I don't know if i'm doing anything good. Oh well.

I looked at the new recruits all of which where teens 17-21 and, most of them where women. The men don't get far in this army. Mainly due to the fact that even tho we have them and semi respect them, The Mistress our ruler was a sever feminist and hated men. Amazon Lily anyone? Sike we have men and let them do there jobs and shit she does not like them. but long story different time.

Still despite Mistress's beliefs I had a man in my division and so far he was completely obsessed with me. Even now as I stare off at the approaching ship with caution (yes despite my hood being down I can still see sue me i'm awesome.) I could hear him call "If i'm the first one up there can i kiss you Commander-san?" I groaned and looked down to see a red head woman known as Flames my lieutenant crawl to the very top like I had. I leaned in and held out my hand for her and also said. "You think its to late to drown Piers(Pie-ers)?" I asked as I pulled her up. She jumped up and turned around to get the other person behind her Karly. Flames laughed "Nah commander, hes to cute to kill." she stated As more recruits started making there way to the top and laying on the ground. I looked back down and yelled "no! your not the first one I only kiss winners!" I then heard feminine laughter coming from the large oak behind me.

Yes we have a tree. On my pillar we had a very large tree. My men where all sprawled out gaining there breath under its shade and lovely cover.

I knew they would be tired, I did make'em do 60 laps. I did 100 because well I decided that it would only be fair me being more experienced at this plus I didn't want to be alone why they took longer. They weren't raised in this like I was.

I looked back down at the great feat I had made my men accomplish, and smiled seeing as most of them where back up on the top with me. I then pointed out towards the approaching ship focusing my attention on the black flag I could now see. I moved to get my bow and quiver. Which hung against the great oak trees branch. "Alright That looks suspicious. Flames go get commander Knives and General Karen and tell them we may need backup." She looked at me as I walked over to the edge. A Skinny blond girl named Cindy leaned in and whispered to Flames put on her weapons adjusting them so they didn't fall off as she ran. "Lieutenant Flames how can Commander Star-san see the ship? I thought she didn't have eyes." I shook my head rolling my eyes (key word my eyes) and leaned over the edge seeing Piers still struggle.

 _I still have eyes moron just because you don't see em doesn't mean I don't have'em_. I thought to myself.

However I sighed that remark away and focused on the fact that if I sat here waiting for Piers to get his love struck butt up here. We may not get the upper hand that I think we'll need if he keeps taking this long he was about a little less then half way. I'm not even that close to the ship and I can feel the sheer strength of there men. We will need a peace treaty or lots and lots of backup.

I cupped my hands and yelled "Piers if you get up here right now then ill give you a kiss." Before I could finish he sprinted up here leaving falling rocks to plummet and splash in the waters. I stood up taller towering over him and tilted my head as he puckered up I took my bow and smacked him (lightly) with it. "From my bow." I smiled. He deadpanned and started to cry in the ground.

"Why you do this to me!" he sobbed. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the ship. "The rest of you why Flames is doing that, I want you to get in to battle formations and wait for back up unless told otherwise you understand?" I ordered. They all gave me tired looks and moved sluggishly to jump off this pillar to the next and so forth, I sighed and yelled "Now!" they all snapped up and ran around frantically. Flames dashed off towards the barracks where I think Karen would be. She spends most her time there. meanwhile Knives takes her division around the northern beach to train marine wise. We where on the southern shore. Also if your wondering what I am training or fighting wise.

I am more land, air based I was just the sniper that goes where told.

Well actually now I was training all kinds of teens with expertise of there own. I sighed as they all withdrew to the other pillars with different sets of trees. I pointed to the top branch which was hollowed out and held a baby den den mushi in the top so we could communicate through the trees i griped the rough old bark of the tree climbed up perching myself on the top thick branch pulling out my bow and looking around seeing no one around taking off my hood and notching an arrow. I leaned in to the den den mushi and tapped it. "Oi you guys hear me?" I asked.

I heard panting and "Check." From Carly and Cindy. Both blond Carly was good at persuasion, Cindy was great with a gun. Something about her hands being perfect for a cocked gun?(dick) Don't ask me.

"Here." Stated a lower heaver voice to match my own that was Shay, she was very gifted in the use of a Katana. Jordan was also with her I could hear a high pitched mocking in the background. Both of them where fairly large. Shay being a 6'0 Dark beautiful woman. Jordan was a contrasted pale 5'0 woman. still they where best friends.

"Commander please kiss me!" I heard Piers sing through the mushi. I sighed and looked as I could now see the ships sails. I heard laughter and who would kiss your sorry ass.

"Oi. Quite incoming stay low and unseen." I stated and moved a bit to fire an arrow as I clenched my teeth and watched a large blue object came flying towards us. I pulled back the arrow then I felt the power surge. I stopped. " He's powerful let him go on." I whispered as I watched a gorgeous blue flaming bird pass over head. His (I'm assuming a guy) eyes looked tired and the mark on his stomach. looked like the perfect target. However as I pulled my arrow off my bow string and placed it in front of me watching as he glided passed me I saw something, I knew would happen. Of course it would. She just has to take something bad and turn it worse. My friend no. My sworn competition.  
Knives.  
And what did she do? She just lunched her self at the ship. Her division following her heels.

Forcing me to jump and back her up. I'm not gonna die. But if I do ima kill her in hell.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewer, and the readers that i have surprisingly, Im only doing this to get it out of my head so i can work on my other one. But hey thanks,


	3. The Knives That Cut

Knives Toaim's.( (To-aim) Yes Knives to aim,) Pov.

* * *

I watched as my Men (women) practiced there combat skills on other captured Marines with pride. All my men where coming along nicely and most of them where learning how to quickly and quietly outdo there enemies. I walked around the wooden stands that held our bound captures and pointed at a weaker member of my division and frowned. "Cam! If you keep acting like that ill send you to back to Star's Division do you wanna be disgraced like that!?" I yelled. Kicking up the sand that lay under our fully armored bodies as I made a quick b line for one of the weaker members of my team.

She was 5'3 tanned with black braided hair and completely dreadfully ugly. She held her plain sword tightly and purposely missed the person who was right in front of her. I pulled out my jeweled hunting Knife and held it to the man tied up.

"This man is right here he is tied up how can you possibly miss him!?" I asked not regretting as I dug my knife a little deeper with every motion of my mouth. She looked down dropping the tip of the sword in the sand of the beach, she wore a small blue cape like all of my men wore. It was regulated that they do at all times so naturally they did. "I know but that's why I don't want to fight c'him he's all c'hide up and defenses." She stated. I hated her accent she had c' before everything and it was very annoying. I shook my head. "You do not want to fight him?" I asked. What was she saying these guys where are prisoners we now owned them by right of war.

Before I could say anything I felt a powerful force enter the Island's vicinity, I stopped and looked around. I was on the Northern Shore which consisted of a large open cove and a roaring forest behind us, However far I was from the southern shore I could feel the power growing. At first I thought someone may have pissed off our Mistress or Star however as I saw one of Star's men dash through the trees. I began to wonder what it might be.

I saw the red long locks of hair bounce with ever stride and instantly matched it to a Girl named Flames she was about 17 and if I remembered correctly Karen was mentioning how she may soon take Star's place if Star wasn't already so well known. That bugged me passed the point of well. Sanity. But lets not get in to that.

Flames approached me and I, looking around and noticing my men stopping and watching me, quickly crossed my arms over my gold armor and tilted my head feeling the daggers braided in to my hair pull it more to the side. "What is it?" I asked. She smiled and bowed "Commander Knives, Commander Star asked for back up there's suspicious activity on the northern shore." She stated. standing tall and actually going wide eyed at the carnage at the beach. I scoffed "Of course she needs my help, she cant even wipe her own ass without my help." I heard snickering from behind me, and smiled. Flames made a face then nodded and said "If that is the way it must be." And dashed off.

I rolled my eyes and waved my men to follow "Half you stay here and take care of the marines, other rest follow me if you cant catch up then don't come at all." I stated and leaped in to the forest jumping from tree to tree felling the wind against my shaved smooth head with a pure vicious glee. However I was worried. If Star's asking for back up then how strong our they? I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I dashed quicker then before. Normally walking it takes about 7 to 10 hours to cover the island shore to shore and that's if the animals or planets don't get you. But because of our training the commanders and I could make it in about 3-6 minutes.

As I saw the southern Shore grow I could see a pure white was that a whale? Ship. Ok that was new. I saw the pillars that Star most likely had her men hide on. I admire her, for showing how much of a coward she truly is. To this day I would never understand why she was chosen to go on That mission so long ago. The one that changes both of our lives.

Tossing my growing sadness aside I looked up the pillars where more then 60 feet high. I just used them to help launch myself to the ship and pulled out my Daggers smoothly and quickly, yelling "Attack!" as I glided in the air dead straight for the large man that sat on the deck watching with suspicion.

* * *

Marco's pov.

I soared through the air getting a great view of the large island, However as I passed the pillar with a large green oak tree I noticed something dark red and maybe an black bow? I narrowed my eyesight to see a Archer with there bow pointed right at me in a crouched position. I slowed down and just barley glided passed the spot. I craned my neck and watched as the Archer shook there head, I think, that's what they did I couldn't see with the maroon hood on, and turned around. I nodded slightly and smiled internally as I flew over the green forest that was cut in half by a large stone path to a small village that seemed war torn and shanty.

As much as the Village looked interesting I noticed something shake the trees below me. I looked down in time to see a woman with a bald head, and... Daggers! braided in to her hair so the tips where pointed up charging to the pillars i just passed. I saw as she and a few other women jumped towards the ship and actually landed right on the deck gracefully.

I turned around quickly and sped my way towards the ship when I saw something out of the corner of my eye come hurdling towards me I dodged to the left and let the object wheeze passed my beak.

I turned around in time to see the Archer with a Haki covered bow fall gracefully. I almost laughed as I saw him? fall, and miss me. Then I saw a tiny black hard string glow just right in the sun. Passed my beak I watched as the archer used that to swing them self's over to the ship. I looked back to see the arrow stuck in the upper mast. I mentally cursed and swooped down. After the archer.

The Archer turned around and took the full blow of my kick and despite its efforts was forced back on the deck of the ship which had already become a fight. I noticed Pops had yet to take action mainly due to the fact that I'm sure if he did our ship would get most of the damage if he wasn't careful.

The archer slid back leaning forward dodging one of Izo's bullets by falling forward, the bullet went straight through my rib cage as I started to stand on the edge of the ship. I looked through my rib cage feeling the hole healing as my flames surrounded it then sent him a glare as he gave a small smile and pointed his gun somewhere else. I drifted my eyes back to the Archer as I saw Jozu lift up his large club and slam it down. The Archer rolled out of the way and jumped up just matching juzo's speed as he swung again. I held out my hands and started to run on the side of the ship spreading out my wings and rolling up in a ball and kicked down, and spiraling, The Archer swiftly moved out of the way and held up its bow and an notched arrow, I tried to stop but ended up kicking Juzo. He fell down in the wood of the deck, He struggled to move but was trapped there he looked up and yelled at me. I gave him a sorry look and leaned down to help him. He shook his head and pushed himself up forcing his weight on the already damaged wood. Needless to say he failed and ended up taking the deck with him as he fell down towards the lower decks. The hole opened up wider and caused a spider webbed crack I watched as it started cracking beneath my feet. But soon stopped.

I turned around to see the Archer wasn't firing at me but at a man who ran for the bald woman who was currently sparring Thatch. I say sparring because Thatch looked as if he wasn't even amused.

I heard a soft but still meaningful tone say "If you want to get your friend out of the hole I wont attack,, you did kinda put them in there." I was shocked as I caught a glimpse of her eyes, and a crazy smile. But before I could mange to say or see anything else she dodged a small potato being thrown at her from Haruta, I sent him a glare as he hide behind Pop's chair ,who drank his saka as People tried to attack him, but where simply slapped away.

 _Really where running out of food and you throw potatoes?_ I thought angrily to myself as the Archer ran up to the knifed hair woman and jumped over her smacking Thatch who was to slow to catch her, in the head. She landed on the edge of the ship and they looked like they where arguing. I tilted my head as another brown haired woman tried to stab me but was shocked to see that weapons don't work on me.

I looked on at the rest of the ship to see that most of the attackers had been knocked off the ship and there where only two remainders. And I bet there reaming for a reason.

* * *

Star's pov

I dodged the Bird man's kick and watched happily as he hit his own crew mate. I notched my arrow and instead of shooting or stabbing him like I should have, something stopped me, so I turned to see the rest of the battle field, Knives' had 40 members in her group however 20 or so where here. That was an massive comparison to these guys, I looked around and saw about half of them where also being defeated but coming back to fight still. I noticed a Man running with an dagger towards Knives and felt very conflicted.

She was my enemy, but she was also a member of the same army as me, I groaned and halved looked at the blond built handsome man next to me and smiled "If you want to get your friend out of the hole I wont attack, you did kinda put them in there." I stated. He looked at me for a split second. I watched eagerly if he was gonna attack, he didn't I released an arrow and watched as it disarmed the guy. I then ran towards him and smacked him down jumping off his head and using my hardened bow as a large smacky stick (yes smacky stick) I plopped the red pompadoured man on the head hard knocking him out and using that force like a poll vault and landing on the edge of the ship. I crouched down as Knives stared at me wide eyed. was she trying to kill me with a glare?

She was also Pale about 5'8 skinny not really many asset's and wore full gear which slowed her down and looked even worse then words could describe. She had killer light red eyes, which where filled with pure hate. I tilted my head with a smile which i'm sure she could see. Not the rest of my face though. "You just don't understand the meaning of back up do you?" I asked her. expecting her to know what I was planing. She should know considering shes gotten in my head and close enough to me to know what I planed.

She dodged a man by ducking under him and tossing him by me. I dodged his flying body with a laugh and smacked him down towards the sea.

I turned and watched with glee as he flew a few feet I pointed "going going gone!" I yelled.  
I then dropped low squatting as a bullet passed my head. I made a face. Knives laughed.

"The only backing up i've ever done was..(She looked up and laughed crossing her arms) well I've never, or correction would never be your backup." She stated disregarding the battle.

I looked up and saw a member of her army get knocked out cold. I felt anger boil inside and looked at her yelling over the noise. "Of course you wouldnt have, But if you had waited and taken a chance to to listen to what I was planing then your people wouldn't be with out help like they are!"

She scoffed and crossed her arms titling her head. "I dont see whats wrong they can simply back me up." She stated. "Yeah i'm sure they could of but now there's nothing left to back up." I stated. She rolled her eyes. My plan was Her Karen and I all tag team up but did that happen? She pointed at me "Its not my fault there weak your the one that trained them."

I was distracted for a second as I saw a large man come charging full speed at us. I rolled my eyes and pointed. "Fatty behind you." I said drawing my bow and notching an arrow. She shrugged and jumped over him as he charged, I quickly fired my arrow and watched as he dropped down on his knees. I wasn't shooting to kill, but to seriously harm, and by the way he was screaming I seriously hurt him. I don't know if it was the inner sadist in me but I wanted to laugh. She looked at the man and pulled out her knife not aware of the dwindling number of her men behind us. I looked around not caring about her approaching the man to see my men growing along the pillars edge. I shook my head hoping they could see me from here.

I was to busy watching my men to notice Knives kick the man and approach me "No wonder my men cant kill and are sucking, you don't have the balls to kill so be default you suck." She stated. I made a dead pan face and shook my head standing up and motioned to the lack of men she had and how they where starting to back up and flee. I laughed "Ok if your so ready to prove how much I suck then why are you losing men." I asked.

She turned around and saw her men also backing up. She pointed at them "At least my men are here where are yours learning how to be cowards from there Coward of a commander?" She asked. I really wanted to punch her but there is a situation I have to salvaged.

Ignoring her, I looked towards the pillar and waved my men over. Soon I saw my men land somewhat cleanly on the head of the great white whale, expect Piers who hit the mouth of it and kept stumbling till eventually he fell over the railing directly falling doing a splits on his nuts causing all the men to groan and cross there legs, of course I burst out laughing my ass off. They looked at me and I held out my hand and looked at the pirates who watched me with wide eyes. I jumped of the side and giving Knives a mean look I turned my back to them and pointed at my men "Get Knives division back to shore and await general Karen." I commanded. Cindy stepped up but I said "No questions go now." they nodded. I watched as Piers got up and grabbed a person who had been stabbed but stumbled and fell over the person causing them to cry out in pain. I pointed at him "And for the love of everything real Piers stay on your feet." He saluted me but ended up hitting him self in the face, The others laughed and of course i'm sure some of the pirates did too. I just shook my head and pulled my hood down tighter. Gotta keep this secure you know.

I felt shuffling behind me and barely turned my head as I saw Knives come at me Dagger at the ready, "They are my men they stop fighting when I say so!" I hated how she put so much malice in her words like I was bad for trying to get her men out of the way so I could fight properly, but I looked over my shoulder and made sure she couldn't see my eyes, because if she could then i'm sure she would see how much hatred where in them.

"I never said you could stop fighting. I'm just making sure i'm getting the wounded out of the way." She rolled her eyes (once again feeling not seeing) As she turned away and held out her black jade dagger. I hated that thing. So fucking much, anywho. She pointed at the large man that until just now seemed to be watching and actually not caring about the fights. and said "I will take you on and defeat you." She was so sure of her self, she should be I guess, Despite her attitude she can be very strong. Maybe she could actually do it.

Well that was till I felt the boat begin to shake slightly as I heard a deep chuckle almost burst my highly trained ear drums. I turned around quickly and saw The giant built man stand up his equally large Bisento at his side "So you still want to fight even though most of your men are wounded?" He asked. He almost seemed to care that was till I felt an menacing aura grow around us. I moved from behind Knives and pointed at my men "Get!" I yelled. they grabbed an injured person and jumped back to the pillars quickly of course.

"Then fight me.!" He boomed. My men jumped off Just in time because as soon as they landed on the pillars, I felt a strong wave of energy and watched as Knives knelt down her head forward absorbing it. I hardened my body and did the same. I didn't budge an inch however Knives stumbled back till she was a few feet in front of me. I walked up behind her and said "Holy shit this is great I cant wait to see your ass handed to you." I stated. She scoffed and turned her head towards me giving a sly smile that I thought only I could do and launched her self forward. I watched as she had her dagger at the ready, she looked like a lioness pouncing on her prey, expect she was in front of him and her prey was 6 feet tall easy.

I shook my head and looked at The blond who was watching with wonder. I wondered why till I saw Knives roll back on the ground towards my feet. I looked down at her and held out my hand. She could see my face and closed her eyes accepting my hand. I smiled and begun to pull her up only to feel her grip tighten around me and felt as she swung me around and flung me towards the man.

I felt my body spinning in the air and watched as my arrows fell out of my quiver and I lost grip of my bow. I still spinning and hurdling towards the large man stretchered out my legs and covered my self in haki and fell like a stone. I softened up and landed on my legs right in front of the Giant man. I had landed and knelled down trying to take a minute. Then I looked up seeing the large mans shadow cover me. I shook my head and moved to get up when Knives ran full speed at me and used me as a stepping stole and jumped off me. True I could have moved and I probably should have but I felt as if she needed it so I let her push me to the ground however I caught myself and rolled standing up. Facing the crowd of pirates who seemed to relaxed a lot from when i first saw them.

I still felt dizzy. So I shook my head and walked dazedly out of the way. I was to busy to notice Knives being swatted away like a pesky fly around a cows tall.

I heard the old man boom in laughter "A little dizzy are you?" He asked me, ignoring my fallen partner. (really falling) I nodded (also ignoring her) and shook my head then sat down on the beginning of the whales head crossing my legs fully. And cheered not noticing Knives was climbing back up the ship.

"Alright ass face once hes done kicking your ass i'ma kick your ass(i looked around) Wait where are you?", I asked. She grunted and pulled herself up over the whales head a few feet from me. I reached out my hand once again and she flipped me off pulling herself up and took a minute to watch and assess The large mans movements I sent one back then noticed as she stood straighter watching the large man with blond hair and a large white mustache approach her.

I begun to smile and wanted to laugh because this is what she gets. Just as I was watching Knives basically piss her pants but try not to show it, I felt another presence from behind us (Our island's side) Emerge and land on the deck shaking the ship much like had happened when the large pirate stood up.

"So commander Star your just going to let your fellow commander fight alone?" I heard Karen state. tapping her finger against her elbow. I dead panned and held out my hands jumping off the side of the ship and pointed at her questioning "Um where were you when I was asking for backup so that we could have had a chance? (I moved a little closer) Where were you when your beloved commander here used me as a stepping stool or as a human projectile? (I was about a few feet from her now. I could take her possibly.) Where were you when..." I was silenced by a hand and a glaring look from Karen's red eyes. Her and Knives where sisters, so naturally they both had the same views against me.

"You are out of line here commander remember your place." She stated. I looked at her and tilted my head. "I do remember my place it is the same place as your sisters, so if you plan on punishing me then do the same if not more to her." I whispered to her walking away. I felt someone grab my arm and jerk me back she tried to pull me back and I stood my ground feeling my arm almost being pulled out of the socket. I looked at her felling her squeeze. She looked at me not my hood my real eyes and stared in aw at my scares as she always did. She then looked back at my arm, my eyes following. "Your right both of your will be reported to Mistress but till further notice don't you have recruits to train and a watch this afternoon?" She asked.

I nodded and pulled my arm from her. Turning around towards my island, "Your right and if you need me ill be in the training hall. (I looked at Knives who's head was also down) Oi Knives if you want i'll take your members too.(I stopped and gave a small sly smile she could only see my smile).oh wait because they got there ass handed to them means they don't need it. right gotcha." I stated. I heard grumbling and saw as Karen turn around and yelled "Star! on your! knees!." I stopped dead and grew pale as Knives begun to laugh when she pointed at Knives and yelled "Both of you now!"

I quickly dropped to my knees Holding my hands above my head and keeping perfect balance holding up my back legs littarly moving all my weight to my knee caps, Knives walked over to me and did the same. Karen nodded and said "Good now both of you stay there while I fix your fucking mistake." Knives and I looked at each other, I mouthed "Mistake?" Knives just looked away. I looked back and held my hands behind my head on my knees like where supposed to do, (reason why that was restated was because Knives wasn't doing it anymore.) I saw Karen make a small bow to the large man who look both amused and sorry for us.

"Forgive us Sir Edward Newgate, or Whitebeard." She stated. Knives and I dropped our jaws. This was the pirate that took on Gold D. Roger? He was one of the only pirates that Mistress actually liked. Gold D. Roger Not Whitebeard, I was now in aw at this man. But that all died down as I realized that if I was on my knees now in front of people then that meant more pain was meant to come. When people wheren't around. Great, just fucking great.

* * *

All done with that chapter, ill write the next one when i write it. bye for follows fav's and reviews I would love to have more. But considring this isnt that good i doubt ill get them but anyway bye bye.

Awannabe Out!


	4. The Bargain

Marco's pov.

I watched with amusement as the two remainders bickered. It actually eased my mind about Thatch and myself. However when I saw The Knifed haired woman grab the Archer and send the Archer hurdling towards Pop's I lost all amusement and was filled with pure anger. I looked up and watched Pop's as he prepared to catch the woman not toss her aside like he had done with the other. She spun in the air I was able to hear "Fuuuuuccccck!" come from the spinning Archer I saw an arrow come full speed at me and grabbed it. As I clenched my fingers around the arrow quickly, in a split second I saw the woman quickly fall with the help of Haki and land gracefully, she tried to stand but was forced back down as the pale over egger Knife wilder jumped at pops using the Archer as a bounce board and attacked openly holding her head down as if to stab him with her hair. However Pops swatted her aside with ease, that actually caused me to laugh bit. To think she went through all that and still got swatted away. I could tell Pops was annoyed by her actions, I watched as she flew off trying to grab something, anything to keep her on the ship when, I heard the sound of the ocean swallowing her and knew it would take her a while till we saw her next actions.

I turned my attention to the stumbling Archer, for someone as graceful as I thought her to be it sure was taking her some time to get over the dizziness. I almost wanted to tease her or say something but stopped myself as I heard Pop's laugh. "A little dizzy are you?"

She nodded and walked over to the edge of where the whales head began and plopped down crossing her legs across her body and looking around the wide open deck as if she already owned our large ship. I had to admit I was awestruck with how comfortable she seemed if it where me I would be on edge the whole time expecting anything. Hold on that may also show how much strength she had or thought she had at least I doubt she could beat me or even hope at taking on Pops in his prime but still she if was cocky could perhaps back it up? Probably not the chances of islanders actually being this strong in highly unlikely.

Then again when I was fighting her she seemed as if she were holding back. I just need to figure out her strength. But wait this doesn't matter what does is the damage ill have to catalog in our log book.

So I looked across our deck and saw that there was little to no damage excluding the hole I accidentally caused, a passed out Thatch and the array of arrows and a stranded wooden arched bow that laid strewn on the deck from the spinning Archer. Rolling my eyes, I looked back to the Archer as I heard "Alright ass face once he's done kicking your ass i'ma kick your ass!" I smiled then watched as she begun to turn and twist looking for her I believe comrade.

I'm sure she said something else but I couldn't hear anything. However as I watched the red fabric of her cloak, which by the way did no good in showing off the rest of her features, expect a brief glimpse of gold or quick smile meant nothing. I begin to really wonder why was this all seeming familiar? This bothered me I wanted to know and I couldn't place it The flag, the cloaks, it was all on the tip of my tongue. However I sighed all my ideas away. I then watched The Archer hold out her hand for the woman with daggers for hair, the dagger haired woman rejected the Archer, The Archer returned the favor by flipping her off. I'm sure it was barely noticed by the Archer because how smoothly the Archer did it.

Suddenly I felt Haruta tap my shoulder, "Oi Marco aren't you offend?" He asked a small smirk on his face. I looked down at him my arms crossed leaning on my left leg, "No why-yoi?" I asked. He smiled and said "Well she just kind 'a just gave that bald person, you." he said. It took a few seconds for it to dawn on me that he meant the bird and he meant that I am a bird. However I failed to laugh, I shook my head and said "That was dumb Haruata just like throwing potatoes.-yoi" I stated, He laughed and scratched his head sheepishly "You saw that?" he asked. I nodded but was soon distracted by another very strong force, about the same strength as mine land on the ship not gracefully and even leave a small indention from where she landed.

The new woman showed more then the other two by far. She wore a sliver breast plate that, unlike the blade woman's armor which covered her whole torso and was gold, stopped just above her natural waist (belly button). The new woman that stood in front of the Archer and the Dagger girl, had wavy dirty blond hair and an oval face, that lead to a pointed chin as well as light red eyes that I could see from here. She also wore white slacks which seemed to be the same as the other two where wearing expect the Dagger girl (her new name) Wore full gold plated leg armor and shoulder guards. The Dagger girl stopped running towards Pop's as we heard.

"So commander Star your just going to let your fellow commander fight alone?" The woman asked. Leaning on her right leg tapping her elbow turning away from us to face the Archer ,who's hood still covered up her face and therefore reactions, by what I'm getting her name was Star? And she was a commander? Where they like us and had divisions and commanders if so then does that make her as strong as one of us and was the other one just as equally as strong.

As I looked closer I could see an rocket launcher strapped to the back of the woman who had just appeared. I was shocked as I looked around our men seeing almost single everyone of them shift uncomfortably due to the power surge we were felling. I then saw Curile smile a viscous smile he was great with rocket launchers and would most likely love the one on this woman's back, but something seemed off about her. Even as her green cloak swayed with the light wind that blew I felt uneasy about this woman.

I saw Star, I think her name is Star, Jump and stand up angrily and approach the woman, another unsettling force washed over us as Star held out her hand and motioned towards the island. "Um where were you when I was asking for backup so that we could have had a chance?" Star moved closer to the woman who seemed to back up and almost tense up at the words that where being said. I could tell by the way she seemed to sound so angry about this, something had to of happened before this incident. "Where were you when your beloved commander here used me as a stepping stool or as a human projectile!?" Star yelled, I could hear a low tone of her voice. She stopped a few feet away from the woman's face giving them both enough space to not have to yell at each other or draw there weapons if need be. Star's voice was barley audible when she said "Where were you when..." Her voice was caught off by a quick placed hand that went up.

I saw Star's whole body flinch and she stepped back a few inches before realizing what she did. (stepping back) The dagger woman sheathed her dagger and looked down. This must not be good.

"You are out of line here commander remember your place." Stated the green caped woman. Star looked down and walked up to her and seemed as if they were whispering something, Then she turned around and continued to walk off. However as her dark red cloak flared up and actually showed what looked like to be legs and a firm ass, her arm was violently pulled back by the green cloaked woman. Well at least just her arm. I watched as Star whipped her body around and for a second I saw Auburn hair fall out of the hood as well as a quick smile but after she wrenched her hand free she pulled her hood back down and continued to walk off. The Green caped woman turned around and for a minute I thought Star was gonna leave till I heard her say "Your right and if you need me I'll be in the training hall. (she then stopped and looked towards the blade woman) Oi Knives if you want i'll take your members too.(I saw her hand come out and move passed the red cloak resting on her hip) oh wait because they got there ass handed to them means they don't need it. Right gotcha." She stated, and started to walk off. I smiled at that. It was true they did have their ass handed to them I looked around to see my brothers stand up proudly and smile. Then we all were shocked and shrunk back down to the harsh toned ""Star! on your! knees!." There was a huge emphasis on every word and was so commanding I saw some of the men even try and kneel but stopped them self's and hoped no one saw.

Star stopped abruptly and suddenly feel to her knees turning herself around for us to see How she balanced her body which had a great figure I must say. However what she did seemed painful. She stood straight backed and lifted her hands behind her head (fixing her hood) and picked up her legs. Balancing only on her knee caps which did not seem to have the guards the Blade woman did.

The other one who I believe is Knives (wired names for these girls but very fitting to at least Knives.) started laughing but was silenced when the woman turned to her and said "Both of you now!" I had to cover my smile as I heard a small scoff from Star. Then after both of them where on there knees (Sounds way more sexual then I thought) I watched as the green cloaked one approached Pop's. "Forgive us Sir Edward Newgate, or Whitebeard." She stated bowing. I took a step back I did not know that they were aware of who we were especially with the way they seemed to attack us.

By the look on Knives face I was sure that at least those two didn't know. I watched as Star's straight body sagged and her head dropped. My eyes went back to The green clocked woman. "My Name is Karen and I am a general here on this island. We are sincerely sorry for these….(she looked back at the two women on their knees) Commanders rash actions. These two should have waited (she now stated through clenched teeth) For us to try and establish a way to communicate. However they didn't and we apologized for any injuries we may have caused" I looked at her. What was she being all proper for? I'm sure Pop's could care less. Hell I could care less I was more wondering how I was gonna put this in my log book.

Pop's sighed and moved his hand "It doesn't matter I'm sure they entertained my boys for a while." In his deep voice. I smiled at how that sounded as Haurata burst out laughing I sent him glances as everyone else tried not to as well. I looked back to see Thatch still out cold, I wonder when he'll wake up. However I heard a infections laughter come from Star as she bent down placing her head on the deck as the other tried hard not to as well. I didn't think it was that funny and nether did Karen because she turned around and snapped at the two girls Star stopped laughing and tensed up again. Knives snickered once Karen turned back around. I watched as Star slapped Knives with her elbow.

"We would like to know the reason's of your visit." She stated. I was to busy focusing on Knives elbowing Star and Star do the same till. Knives kicked Star. Star rolled out of the way and got back on her knees looking around. Pop's eyed the twos antics but tried not to show.

"We need supplies that's it." He stated. I half nodded as I saw Knives walk on her knees after Star as Star rolled away. Karen nodded "That can be arranged but on our island we have rules." She stated her tone growing menacing. I stood straighter as to look menacing as well but stopped when I saw Star crawling on her knees, swinging her elbows as she did so, to get away from Knives who was on her heels literately I saw Knives slam her knee down on Stars black boot.

Pop's laughed "Where pirates we don't care for rules if need be would could take this island under our name and reap the supplies cutting out the middle man, You." He stated. I nodded preparing my fist as I saw Karen flinch. "Well I.. Um…"

"That would be dumb," we heard a voice cut off Karen, I shot my eyes towards Star who was still on her knees. She crawled slash waddled over to us as Karen looked ready to kill. Pop's laughed "Is that so?" He asked amused.

Star nodded as Karen said "Commander you are out of place step aside." Star just scoffed "First off I can't step aside cause if I do then where screwed. second off it would be Knee aside as to pertain to the fact i'm on my knees" She made a motion of looking up at Karen. They went silent as both of them eyed eachother Star moved to stand up when she was forced back down by Karen. The hood showed Star nodding and she laughed "Anywho, Captain Whitebeard, sir Edward Newgate which ever you liked being called you don't want to attack us." She stated. Looking down at the wood. Karen looked at them both the started to ease up.

Pop's raised an eyebrow. "I don't why is that?" he asked. I wanted to know to. Why didn't we want to attack them?

" Because, yes you may have the upper hand beign (She paused) you, but despite what you think we also have more men then yours in total, plus half of them our just about as strong as your men if not stronger, sure you fight us and maybe you beat us and maybe you take our supplies but those maybes plus your name or strength won't stop us, Where a war island we eat breath and sleep on war and violence, Every day we conquer and defeat new islands, pirates, and marines alike. If you do decide to attack us or break any of the rules we decided would be best for our peoples safety, We will not stop until every single one of your sons are dead, However long it takes, days, weeks, Months, years we don't care where breed for this." She started to stand up as Karen backed up. "So Its either peace and you don't attack us for now which means we don't have to worry about yet another war to win, you get supplies and whatever else you may need from our island following (she emphasized) Our rules which is a win, win. Or you face the complete and total nonstop wrath, that is the power house of The Black Rose War Clan." She stopped her low menacing tone and with that and sent her message by crossing her arms and giving a defiant stance. I had to admit that was a pretty good speech however has I saw Pops shuffle a bit in his chair I knew all she did was Piss him off.

Stars pov.

I stood defiantly in front of a man who could easily kill me with a flick of a finger. I was shaking, eager, scared, and worried. I felt my hands shaking so violently, I had cross'em, I then felt my right leg shaking so I leaned on it. I felt Karen's, Knives and everyone else's eyes on me. Was I dead woman standing? I'm to young to die. I'm only 20 I need a life. All I have known was this war island I only had small brief adventure out of the island and that lead to all my scares, I wanted to explore more than just these scare's origins I wanted to go on adventure. Now if Whitebeard killed me now I wouldn't be able to. Why did I have to open my big mouth?

 _Please don't kill me whitebeard._ I internally pleaded.

I saw him shift his weight in his seat and move to stand up. I gulped and was determined to not back up I stood my ground, I watched as his size grew a few more feet and looked up. I felt Karen back up and Knives did as well. She had dealt with him only while he was sitting down. He laughed "Pretty big talk for someone who cant even face me by themselves." He stated. I made a face.

"That almost offended me, but I rather have strength in numbers then my own." I stated looking up at him. I can easily take you old man come on lets fight! He laughed and nodded "That maybe but its not the numbers that are bragging about there War Clan now is it?" He asked. Karen leaned in my ear and said "Thank you for starting a war over stupid shit Star if your alive Mistress well have you chained."

Suddenly the man with orange hair (that I had knocked out earlier) jumped up yelling "Chains? Where?!" I made a face and laughed. As did Whitebeard, Whitebeard laughed and said "good timing Thatch my son, your awake just in time to hear the rules we have to follow to get supplies."

"Ew Rules you serious Pops?" The orange stated. Whitbeard nodded "As a heart attack."

I dropped my jaw as soon as the Blond haired vest wearing bird did, "What!" We both asked. The Blond Bird stepped up and motioned towards Whitebeard "Pop's you can't be serious (he motioned towards us) Its like surrendering.-yoi" I heard his accent at the end it was so smooth I'm sure I'm gonna miss it sometimes, anyway I felt hurt I just gave this great badass speech and he's over here trying to start my death. I avoided it for a reason.

Whitebeard or Pops I don't know why they call him Pop's, sure I used sons but that was only because I knew he had sons for men so I guess that's why they call him pops. Duh. I answered my own question. Establish my inner answer as he motioned towards me "Its ok my son despite what she says you can run free." He stated. I almost deadpanned then I shrugged and turned around "What the hell its not like I try or anything." I mumbled. Karen stepped up past me and said "I'm sorry but you can not, Like commander Star so rudely interrupted," She looked back at me I scoffed and leaned on the edge of the ship as Knives crawled over to me on her knees and looked up at me.

I shook my head and said "Just get up where already gonna be whipped." I stated. I looked down at my own whip on the inside of my cloak and closed my eyes regretting my very existence. This whip was much more "simple" then the ones used for training. This had shards of glass braided in to it. The other one for training had glass, rusty nails, razors, and was hot so if the whip wasn't enough you had burns. I rubbed my temples as she got up groaning at her knees hurting.

"Tell me the truth did I do anything just now or did I just basically kill myself?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled "No im sure you did something." I cheered up "Really I think I embarrassed myself." I stated. She shook her head "Well you did but, you also sealed your fate." She stated. I began to fake cry as Karen went on.

"And finally and most important you are not allowed past the tree line unless with a General," She looked at the men who seemed bored and very uninterested then nodded "That is all." And she turned around. She then looked at us two and pointed "I trust you two know where you're heading right?" Karen asked. I gulped and looked down. Knives got on her knees and lowered her head a show of forgiveness or just being pathetic. "I'm sorry general it won't happen again." She pleaded.

Karen smiled and said "Very well Knives you may go back to your post." I looked at her and pointed at myself as if to say "who me?". Karen looked at me as Knives snickered I stood there defiantly till Knives knocked my knees from under me. I fell and put my head down and said "Yeah sorry." She nodded and said "cowering like a wimp gets you nowhere Star. Now get!." She stated. I jumped up and shook my head and walked off aware of the eyes watching this non justice.

I looked back at Karen and said "Well congrats you managed to call your sister a wimp." She smacked me on the head. I giggled for some reason, as she pointed at me and commanded "Go now."

I nodded then shook my head as I made a running start then leaped in to the air and kicked hard felling Air boost me up to the pillar and then ran to the pillar with the tree on top, (the one I started at) I looked back and saw Karen had stayed back. I saw Cindy stare at me. "So what happened?" I shrugged and started to walk off "Um, well, your commanders getting whipped again." I stated sheepishly. Cindy went wide eyed as I started down the large rope bridge that lead straight to the beach. Naturally I could take this and walk right up to the "pit" Which is what we call the torture chamber. However I was taking the long way round. Cindy shook her head "Oh dear commander I'm starting to think you like being whipped more then you do teaching us." I shrugged and started off. "I'm starting to think that too." Next thing I know Piers pops out (literally) out of nowhere keep in mind im on a huge mud cylinder with one tree on top, about to walk on a wicker bridge and he pops up on the edge almost out of the ocean. And opens his big stupid faced mouth to say "I would love to whip you commander." I looked down as Cindy shook her head "Do you want me to punch him or you?" she asked.

I waved her off "don't worry about it, are Knives's men taken care of?" I asked. Cindy nodded "Yes I don't see why you take care of them im sure we could have let them be casualties." I shook my head and turned around looking her right in the eye she gasped as my face showed in the sun, "We never leave someone behind," _lies_ "we never kill our own." _lies_ "and if you do then your as bad as the people we fight" _Truth,_. I pulled down my hood as Piers looked down as did Cindy. "Im sorry commander-san." I waved her off "Eh don't worry about there's been times where I've wanted to leave Knives behind so don't worry." I smiled. They nodded and I ran off.

As I did so I felt the ,ever present, felling of eyes wash away from me (meaning no one was watching me) as I entered the tree line, I stopped running and walked softly across the intertwining roots and shrubs amongst the ground and took off my hood. I continued to walk towards the Pit enjoying the soft and relaxing foliage around me it was peaceful. The Pit, However, was not like that at all It was literally a large pit that you where either thrown in. Or walked in. The Pit also had different chambers full of supplies that vary all depending on what it was being used for so basically everything from torture to prisoners.

Recently the Pit was becoming my home away from my janitor's closet I don't know why for most of the reason's but some to most of them where just talking...Back...Back talking. (I honestly don't see how((sarcasm))) Karen was the one that busted my nonexistent balls the most because, well I think she was angry. Still after two years she was angry, Knives was even more so because well we were best friends somehow I think. I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked to the large black box above the ground that had a giant vault like handle and sighed, I placed my hands on the handle and shook my head turning it.

"Star Kane, you are one stupid girl." I heard a light scoff and jumped around quickly reaching for my whip when I saw it was Karen. "Yeah you are. (she looked me up and down then smiled) and that's why you're a commander, nice thinking, (She saw my shocked face) that speech." I smiled as she approached me and gave a big cheery "So that means no whip?" I asked. She nodded. I jumped up and yelled "Yeppie!" Maybe she wasn't mad at me? Till she grabbed me and asked. "Not as many as I planned." She stated. I looked at her as she smiled. I made a huge distorting face with big eyes and an over exaggerated frown. "How many?!" I asked being high pitched and childlike. She held up her hands I counted "1,2,3,4,(my voice got more strained as I got higher) 20!" I was almost yelling when she then gave me a red eyed glee "Times 2." I got on my knees and held her cloak. "Oh Please don't." You may think I was serious but I was only sarcastically begging. I knew she would stop sooner or later I just hoped she stops sooner rather then later.


	5. The Nurse

**Cindys pov.**

I watched with awe as Commander Star left us and ran down the wooden bridge. _I saw her face!? I totally saw her face! She has eyes! She can see, Oh my gosh and earlier I asked how did she see._ _Ug I'm so stupid._ I thought to myself.

As these thoughts swarmed in my head, I looked around franticly, "I need to find Flames!" I exclaimed scaring pour Piers who was staring in aw as well. Flames needs to know that Commander has scares and the rumors of her being eyeless or blind are fake.

Piers looked at me with big sad brown eyes and sighed "Why does she have to have so many scary scares?" He whined kicking the dirt as he did so. I shook my head in disgust at his words and looked around the pillar seeing most of my fellow recruits sitting down bandaging up the wounded from Commander Knives division. I made a nasty face at the sight of my fellow recruits having to fix up the supposedly more trained, I didn't believe that we should have helped them because they didn't stop and take the time to listen to what Commander Star had to say they just, jumped and failed.

"That doesn't matter right now Piers," I stated still half listening to him. He looked at me "It doesn't? Then what does?" He asked. I looked down at him. Surprisingly he was only about an inch or so shorter than me, but still short. I gave him a knowing look "Telling Flames, Sha, and the others about Commander having eyes." I stated.

He shook his head and walked over to the wooden bridge "I think Commander doesn't want people to know (he had to stop to catch up with my strides) or else we would have seen them already." I ignored him and waved over to Sha who was wrapping some persons arm in a white bandaged. "Hey Sha! Come here." I called. She looked up at me and nodded giving me a one minute sign.

I turned and looked at Piers. "No that's dumb." I stated. He gave me an evil glare and I stared at him back. We were stuck in a staring contest. I kept staring till finally someone touched my shoulder.

"Gah what?!" I jumped and yelled causing everyone to look at me. I quickly gave them all glances and fixed my armor, I was wearing full body like Sha and the other recruits.

I focused and saw it was Sha who had tapped my shoulder, "you ok? You called me." I nodded " I'm fine. Girl guess what?" I said eagerly. I heard Piers mumble "Where gonna die." I turned and looked at him "Sush." Sha tilted her head and smiled pointing at us "Yall two together now?" She asked.

I took a step back and placed my hand on my chest, "Me!?(I looked back and forth) Him!?"

Piers burst out laughing and said "Ha I rather die then go out with her." He stated. I stopped and looked at him "What the fuck does that mean?" I asked. He gave me a small look and pointed to the wooden bridge "Ima go hide."

"No you wont, all of you in Stars lousy division front and center!" Commander Knives commanded. We all instantly filled in line from tallest to shortest, Sha and I where behind Knives who was a step up above us and then it went others in the division (which where all Teenage Girls 17-19) then Piers last. We looked down like we where supposed to, it was rude to look a commanding officer in the eye and stood still as could be, with Commander Star she was very forceful about this rule of not looking the commander in the eye, so knowing from what I hear from the others in the barracks at night Commander Knives must be way worse about the same rule..

I saw Commander Knives metal guarded feet walk up and down our line of recruits. "Due to your Commanders." she paused "We'll lack of better words Insubordination she has been taking to the Pit where she well be severely punished," Her voice almost showed a smile I bet was on her face. "I fail to see why I have to take her place in training you weaklings," _Oh please don't do us any favors._ I thought to myself inspecting the grass at my armored feet. "So I have decided to give you guys the insignificant privilege of watching the pirates around shore and making sure that they stay within the village and do not step off the path. I will have a stronger division cover your weak ass's in a bit until then Flames I believe is in charge." We all groaned and frankly where scared we had never faced an outside threat let alone an outside threat that Commander Star and Knives alike could not defeat. All our groan's and murmurs where silenced "Also it has been discussed that you will continue your rounds tomorrow along with your training from dreaded and unqualified Commander Star," We heard some groans (for the training part) once again. I however didn't complain I like Commander Star she can be… well ruff at times but generally good.

"Also do not forget that at the end of this week are our ranking battles so if you all want to,(she turned and headed my way.) no longer be little lackeys of Commander Star and move up to the real Division's then I suggest you get prepared." She stated. We all collectively nodded and roboticly exclaimed "Yes Sir Commander Knives Sir!" She nodded (or at least I think she did) and said "dismissed." We brought are legs tight to together, clenching so much a penny would stand up in my perfectly round ass.

Commander Knives then turned to her wounded men and pointed at them "Meanwhile the rest of you no good slackers get back on that beach in Two minutes or where doing 20 Pillars." She stated. I looked at Flames who had a smile on her face as the rest of Commander Knives division complained and got up and began to run to the woods. We did 60 without complaining well we complained but compared to 60, 20 was nothing.

Flames and the rest of us stayed at attention (Clenched ass's now staring at the sea and large whale ship docked in front of our pillar.) till they all left.

Finally, Flames turned to us and said "Alright you heard her we will set up a watch around the beach and wait for another division to relieve us." We nodded. However I resented the fact that I had to listen to her, she was a friend and all but she was not our commander and she was barely chosen as Commanders second. However if we did not listen friend or not she wouldn't hesitate in reporting us to Commander Star, or worse Commander Knives.

* * *

Harutas pov.

The scary woman Karen who wore a long green cloak jumped off our ship after the other two ,with red cloaks, with powerful kick to Mobys head causing some flecks of paint to come off at the force she used. I believed it was on purpose and was already upset about our "surrender" but I trusted Pop's and believed in him so I held my tongue. That and I didn't want Thatch or Marco or the others to tease me for being just a little scared. When Karen landed on the ship I felt sick and knew that if I went on the island then I would be worse off.

Anyway, Pops just watched the woman jump off and land on a fairly close pillar above (we could see a large mass of people gathered on the top around a Oak tree from here.) with delight. I don't know why he was so happy he just looked as if he was thinking something. "Where landing ashore and setting camp on the beach we will get our supplies and let the log pose set." He said starting to get up. I suppose he was getting a boat like most of my brothers where already doing because he walked over and started untying him one as well (a small boat), even though I was scared I also wanted to go ashore but thought my strength was needed here on the ship so I walked over to Marco who should know that im staying so he doesn't worry and tapped on his shoulder.

He looked down at me annoyed (I wasn't that shorter then him maybe a few inches or a foot or two but not much.) "What is it Haruta-yoi?" He asked. I looked down and said. "well I was wondering maybe I could join y'all later, I don't wanna go, (he raised his eyebrow and smirked) before lunch." I smiled and patted my stomach. Thatch walked over to me and raised his eyebrow "before what lunch? I'm not cooking on the ship today." He stated.

I quickly shifted my weight from foot to foot and stared at the pillar with people probably watching us waiting to kill us, and then I looked at the Black Rose that hung from the stone castle and heard The red ones words echo in mm mind.

" We will not stop until every single one of your sons are dead, However long it takes, days, weeks, Months, years we don't care where breed for this…. Or you face the complete and total nonstop wrath, that is the power house of The Black Rose War Clan.".

I felt a soft hand over my shoulder pull me out of my mind and jumped, I looked at a woman taller than me smiling, she had brown hair and i soon recognized her as Versis. (Versus) who I think has been here for about two years. She smiled and said "Oh Haruta that's where you were, the other nurse's and I were wondering where you went, remember today you promised you would help us?" she stated with a great white toothed smile.

Thatch stared at her then looked at Marco "Marco can I stay for lunch?" He asked. Marco rolled his eyes as Versis moved and smacked his head "No Haruta only. Your banded from the medical wing remember?" She told Thatch. Thatch gave a wired smile as Marco shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Sure do whatever you want Haruta, I don't care-yoi." He stated. I cheered as Marco flew off to shore and the others begun to row past the pillars.

I waved them off then looked at Versis and tilted my head "Um thanks but why?" I asked. She smiled and begun to walk below deck to the medical wing I followed behind her, "I've dealt with there strength first hand I'm not looking to repeat that just yet." She smiled giving me side glances.

I looked at her in aw and clung to her "No way you've fought them?" I asked. She laughed "Oh god no, I witnessed a battle between to main powers that decimated my whole island. That was just two of them." She stated. I looked at her wide eyed and followed pass the mess hall to a medical wing filed with medical stuff. "Really just two? A whole island?" I asked. She sighed and nodded "Yes just two, and a whole island. Imagine what an whole island of them could do?" She stated. I started to shiver "Oh no that's not good," I said. She nodded and looked at a clip bored and licked the tip of a pen. "Yep not good at all but hey You're the Whitebeard pirates y'all are ready for anything right?" She asked. I smiled. Feeling a sense of pride swell up in me.

"Yes where the Whitebeard Pirates." However as I said that I felt scare that maybe that black rose could be a warning.

* * *

Hey so thank you for the favs and follows still don't see how I have them, sure its good but I messed up on some parts I may go back and fix them I may not, Also if you haven't found out some names have different meanings if you can figure out Versis's meaning then your great and tell me then in pm not review, or you could just ask it'll be stated later I just want to know what people think.

Also so im gonna try and keep the words under 2000 per chapter but most will go over 2000 but i will try and keep it under 4000, which means more chapters. Which would you rather have longer chapters or more?

Any who you can tell me what you think via Pm. You can show me if you like the story by reviews, favs, follow,and as Always thank you for reading.

Oh yeah one last thing OCC moments sorry.

Awannabe Out!


	6. The Tavern part 1

I Left out a part so i had to add it or else it wouldn't make sense. Sorry but this is 4,318 words on here. On word its less.

* * *

Star's pov.

I arched my back and tried not to groan in pain as I felt the whips lash against my bare back sting as it tore through my already scared back. I felt a stray piece of glass tear it to my skin after the intel sting of the whip. I bite my lip shutting my eyes tightly forcing myself not to cry I was too strong to give them the pleasure of hearing my screams. Instead I squeezed my tightly bound hands together in fists; forcing my hands to turn red more then they were.

My hands where bound and I was hanging by a rope, (that had my hands so secure I could barely feel anything higher than my wrist), on a sturdy metal rod that stuck out from a large wooden stake in the middle of a wide space; surrounded by cages of once wild animals now domesticated for our biding and other cages of beaten marines and former pirates alike. I heard there yells and cheers as the whip slashed through my skin again causing the familiar sting and smell of blood to run down my back and feel my nostrils. I felt the force slam my body against the wooden pole and yelp at the pain.

"Why do you let me do this?" I heard Karen ask as I felt her body real back and arch getting ready to slash again. I barely lifted my head and smiled, I continued to dangle from the ground and pulled my shoulders to shrug but felt the pain rip through my body more and grimaced. "Well I am kinda bound." I stated sarcastically wiggling my fingers that where turning red and purple. "That can't be good." I mumbled looking up at them. I heard Karen's footsteps and felt the kicked up sand embed its self in to my wounds as she walked closer to me.

"That's a load of shit, we all know you could easily break these ropes." She stated, as I heard her wrap the whip up by throwing it in the air then pulling it down and have it wrapping it around her arm. Much like I did, I had learned from the same place that Karen had learned from. Her sister. I closed my eyes and let my head hang low.

"On contrary, my dear general if I could've I would've but I seem to be tied up at the moment." I smiled as I said my bad joke. Karen walked behind me and took the bucket of salt water that sat next to the pole that I hung from and bent down to pick it up. I watched her from the corner of my eyes.

She eyed my body and sighed. "Such a shame you dont do something about your situation Commander." She whispered. I closed my eyes as I heard the people in a cage roar with "Do it!" and "Give her a taste of her own medicine!"

I guess I deserved that but to be honest I thought they would be more turned on because I was bare backed and in my underwear, my bra was black and laced but due to the slashing it had tore and was barely covering my chest it hung on me only because of the way I was positioned. I was still allowed to wear my pants but the white of them had now become blood soaked from my cuts. So maybe that was why they weren't turned on. Either way I don't care.

I watched Karen's movement through the corner of my eye giving her a scared look. "My situation?" I asked giving myself a small twist taking in a sharp breath at the pain and then looked at her, feeling my wrists turn and burn from the rope.

She placed the bucket on her side slushing some of it out and causing the dirt to clump up. I watched in and gulped. "Nope, nope, nope," I mumbled trying to swing myself away from that menacing bucket. She laughed and picked it up "The one that you seem to be swinging away from." She stated moving to splash it on my body. However as I closed my eyes and awaited she stopped.

"Whats the point Star?" she asked suddenly breaking the moment of fear. "Well to make me regret what I did even though I did the right thing?" I asked letting my body swing and hit the pole with an "oomph." She placed the bucket down and shook her head her hair flowing with her as she did so. "No I mean whats the point of you swinging around you know whats going to happen so why not just accept it?" she asked picking up the bucket again. I nodded going along with how she thought of me, "its true I had thought of just accepting it but there's people watching us, and you know how Mistress loves a good show." I stated motioning my head to the open cages with hungry, frightened, and mutilated eyes.

This chamber happened to be a large circular chasm with rows and rows of cells stacked on each other (all in a cylinder) The ground was dirt and assorted instruments of torture lay around or on racks. The cells where in such a way that the freshly caught animals or people where on the very top with no doors and or food till they "learned how to behave." The second top row was accessible through a door via the first cage's floor. And the second top row gets water. The doors in the floor are open at all times you just have to kill the thing that is occupying cage below to reap the benefits. Only males though. Of any animal if you where a female of any , um, subject? Then you where trained, if you where willing to be, if you weren't then you were used as a slave like the men but where treated with more respect, like they could have a decent meal, a shower, restrooms, and where on the very bottom cage which was unlike the others only accessible through the front gates. Also if you survived the gruesome torment (specially human males) you were used for breading. Both genders of anything. Anyway on the top of the whole thing there was a viewing deck that was seldom occupied but still you never know who's watching.

Karen looked around noticing the eyes of the captives as well and nodded "Very well." Just then she tossed the salt water on my wounds forcing me to arch my back and yell. Screaming the pain away, still in a sick way I laughed after the initial scream. I felt the burning in my skin and the blood mix with the salt and the salt stick to my skin. But I laughed. Had I become so messed up that I laughed?

I shook the thoughts along with the pain away as Karen moved to untie me, I held out my hands and said "Don't bother." As I showed her that I was in fact capable of releasing myself and had broken the ropes when I was swinging around I just had chosen to hold on to the nail. She just assumed that I was strong enough when really the nail that was holding me up worked as a good cutter thingy ma bob.(yes cutter thingy ma bob) She looked at me with wonder and remorse and shook her head and started to walk out picking up her rocket launcher and throwing it over her back.

"I told Knives to give your men first watch, and that she should provide backup for tonight. Now I do expect you to continue there training tomorrow so much so I have already told Mistress that you have not slacked off again and this in fact shall be your last time messing up." She stated. I moaned and bent to grab my cloak when I felt the gash's demand my attention and fall. "Ug what happened if I over sleep tomorrow?" I asked more then pretty sure after I get these covered i'ma hit the hay and not wake up.

She chuckled, yes she chuckled as in a low hahahaha deep bellowing chuckle. "Well then be prepared to be taking a dirt nap." She stated. I perked up knowing what she meant but still choosing not to care.

"Dirt naps!? You act like I don't already do that with my current bed." I stated growing sarcastic and pushing myself up scourging for my bow that lay on the blood clumped dirt and picked it up turning it black (yes making it hard) and using it has a cane to lean on. She laughed and turned towards me "If there so god awful then why do you sleep so damn late?" She asked.

I thought about it then smiled. "Because I know when I wake up ill see your ugly face."

Karen just shook her head and stated the barely audible words. "Have you looked at yourself lately?" and walked out with a laugh. I heard the door close. Tightly shutting me in this cage, only temporarily of course but as the crys of the captured beast's and humans a like became louder, I felt saddened by her words. I knew how my face looked and I by no means was upset. Until I remembered the shocked faces of my recruits.

"Eh you knew that was coming you practically set yourself up so don't get so bent over it man." I said to myself finally moving my feet out of this place. As I walked out of the cylinder of death (the pit) I noticed my amour and shirt both were right where I had taken them off at and smiled. Then frowned as I bent over and picked them up, (groaning and mumbling curse's as I did so). I looked at the designed carved in to my breast plate with happiness, I liked how it made me feel relaxed and clam then as to end my calmness, underneath the swirls and protected feeling I saw my own reflection, it may have been disoriented, But still my reflection none the less. I stared at myself and nodded "Yeah not the best woman out there, But better then most?" I asked not to myself but to the dimly lit forest all together I looked around for an answer hoping I didn't get one and having my hopes come true I set off for my second home town. Just now noticing that the sun was far behind us to the west which I believe was where the castle was located. Then again I have no sense of direction all I know is that if I keep going north then I will reach the beach that I was at hours ago.

Which happened to have the best tequila in the whole New World. Well at least only the two/three islands I ever been to. But still most likely the best. I also have a close relative who would be more than happy to stitch me up. (Sarcasm)

* * *

Marcos's pov. (a couple hours before Star is released about 5:00)

I trudged up the empty stone paved trail that lead to the small village that we could see from the beach that we were "allowed to land on." and so far all I saw where shacks with lights in the windows and figures forming at the windows watching my every step with wonder and fear. Thatch who was at pace with me noticed the stares and closing doors and leaned in "Warm welcome?" he asked sarcastically. "I guess from the way they had never seen visitors before. Let alone pirates-yoi." I stated watching the stone pathway widen, curving as it did so, to led you buildings that were closer together, some with sings dangling in front of them others with none. This must be the main part of the village.

I watched as the villagers gathered on the wooden balcony's and decks of the buildings. Most wearing simple clothing others slacks and or cloaks ranging from blue to green. However as Thatch and myself walked toward the large sign that said "Barrack Village Tavern" I noticed that most of the on lookers holding their kids where men, and most if not all the woman from what I have seen wore the cloaks. I saw one of the Woman in a green cloak watch me and then approach us. Thatch and I exchanged looks as I began to ball up my fists feeling my skin radiate the heat that would supply my blue flame. Then as if a silent conversation had happened the Green cloaked woman nodded and turned around. Once she did I took the chance to inspect the large spiked javelin that lay against her back and how she moved her hands towards a group or woman and one man with purple cloaks and how they lined up and marched out not a one staring at us as they did so.

Thatch looked at me and shook his head pushing the grated bar doors that swung open to show a rather large bar that had many wine glass's and bottles of crude wine and beer, assorted on the shelves. The array of bottles only stopped for a rectangular window that had metal bar top and a bell so that the pour one armed tavern keep could receive and hand out the food when called. I assume that this used to be more then just a bar but still none the less it looked like it had what we need. And that was information and supplies.

When we fully entered the Tavern, giving me the view of a few wooden tables situated in the middle and 6 booths on each wall, everyone as if on cue looked up at us. However by everyone I mean about 4 old men in a booth next to the bar on the left and the small petite black haired one armed bartender. I tried not to exchange glances with the men but because I didn't look at them I stared at the one armed woman. She wore a long sleeved flower blouse with a bar tenders apron over her waist. She had long black finger nails and a harsh smile. Her right arm stopped where the elbow should be and the sleeve was tied around the stump her left arm found her waist and her fingers tapped the aprons tie.

"Ya gonna stare at my arm? or ya gonna tell us who ya are, and what ya want?" she asked. A harsh tone to match her being. I looked up at her face to see a set oval face. Her face wasn't that bad looking but still not my type. Thatch looked at me and gave a frown. I shook my head and focused on the bottles looking at a dark brown bottle with no label impress me as Thatch just gave a quick smile "I apologize for my brother here. Its not common that we see a woman as beautiful as you without an arm so of course we must take in the moment not to look at the sight of your arm but of your radiating beauty." He stated in one quick move.

She smiled as an old man from the left crocked "Eh? Ye(he) think ye(he) so suave, well ill have you Know back in my day I was the king of suave." The same old man puffed out his chest as he boosted, he wore an old grey robe and drank a glass of that same stuff that I was eyeing. Another who had more sliver then the one that just spoke who also had a full brown bottle of what looked interesting. "Ha in your dreams that pirates got more suave in yem then ya do in ya whole body."

Thatch smiled almost glowing from the remarks as the bar tender shook her head and smiled then nodded "ill admit that was pretty smooth. How ya pirates get in heer anyway?" she asked. It took me a minuet to think but Thatch beat me to what I was going to say. "The front door." She rolled her eyes and said "gosh you sound just like my sister one smart ass comment after the next." She stated. Then shook her head "Never mind how did ya get here?" Thatch opened his mouth when she cut him off "If you say something about woman having intercourse with men I will kick ya out of my bar before ya close your mouth."

Thatch shut his mouth and looked at me "Gezz testy." He mouthed. I nodded then stopped as I she turned towards me "so blondy ya mind telling me how ya got here?" she asked. I smiled my fakeist smile "Yes but first may I have the contents of that bottle there-yoi?" I stated pointing at the dark brown bottle. She smiled and turned around grabbing a large glass and pouring me some then she set it behind her bar. "Sure but what I want to know first." I narrowed my eyes at her as I nodded.

"I guess that's fair-yoi." I stated. She laughed.

"Ha a Pirate wants to be fair wheres my sister when you need her?" She laughed.

* * *

Hindsley (the Bartender originally Handless buttttt no.)

I stood silently watching and listening as the blond man who had introduced himself as Marco sipped some of my homemade tequila that was really quite simple to make. He had told me how My sister along with another commander and a general all allowed them to land on the island but from what he said Star must have really felt there full strength but that meant with what she said she would surely be punished.

"That's, more sense actually, I have to admit I was very worried when Pirates walked in to my tavern. So, (I motioned to the curtains that covered a doorway that which only consisted of a small cot and extra supplies) should I interest ya in some rooms or no?" I asked my accent being clear for them to hear. I hated that I wasn't trained like my sister to hide our true langue, Then again I wasn't really willing to give them the chance.

Marco shook his head "No, we came here looking for supplies and some information-yoi." I heard Marcos accent as he quickly spoke. I shook my head crossing my arm on my chest and holding my tie on my sleeve. "No ken do. I cant give ya either, I supply all the booze you would like however nothing more without Mistress's command." I stated. They looked at each other and I watched as the auburn almost orange haired one with a pompadour; (who had already won over my affection raise his eyebrows, Unlike Marco who's hair was long but stayed within the top of his head The pompadour one had his hair long but greased for no fly aways. I'm sure if he took out his due then he would have very sexy hair;) Stated "Ah to hell with the Mistress."

I looked at him shocked and blinked before I shook my head regaining my composure and gave him a stern voice "Ya do not say that here sir and if ya will it will come to a great cost to ya." Marco looked at me stern and then grunted "What is up with this place-yoi?" he asked more to himself then to me. I just shrugged and tilted my head "So now what ya want?" I asked.

Marco smiled and said "I want to know if you know the Archer that attacked me or any of the others-yoi." He asked. I looked at him sternly and scoffed.

What does he want to know about my sister? I asked myself. However I stuck to my guns. And didn't faze just like my sister taught me. "Sorry I can't willingly give ya that information." I stated.

The pompadour leaned In to Marco and began talking. I saw the door opened and looked wide eyed as I saw my sisters division walk in. Or at least a portion of them I Noticed a tired tall woman with flaming red hair. I knew her as Flames, then a blond bombshell who I believed who was named Cindy, followed by a dark brown woman I believed was named Sha. They all looked upset over one thing or another, But somehow Flames made eye contact with me and we had a silent conversation. I started getting three cups ready when as the door swung closed behind Sha we heard a loud thud and saw a brown haired teen about 17-18 who I had heard a lot of from my sister and sure enough to live up to his reputation the kid named Piers ran smack dab in to my doors not only that but when he tried to get up the impact of his hit had caused them to slam back and hit his face as he got up.

I shook my head disappointingly and looked at the two men who both watched the woman with a sense of want in there eyes. This bugged me that pompadour was clearly in to me he had been so smooth and even called me beautiful. I shook that out of my head and looked at the women determined not to sabotage their drinks. I placed a hand on my hip and looked at them "Yer commander cut ya all off." I stated stubbornly. My sister really could have cared less about how they drink. However they did not need to know that. Cindy looked sad and pouted "But! But, We just got off the surveillance shift!" I stiffened up as did Flames who looked over at the Pirates who eyed them now intrigued by their words. I still showed no emotion as Flames looked over and whispered "Cindy those are the pirates right over there." Cindy looked wide eyed at the men and instantly scooted three bar stools till she was practically right on the Pompadours lap. Which infuriated me.

"Oh My God your,..(she smiled) You're really badass pirates to take two commanders and one general like that! Tell me you do have any stories? Oh you must have stories." She chirped. The pompadour held out his hand and smiled "I sure do, but there quite long." He stated. I almost blushed out of that innuendo. What else could be long?

Marco rolled his eyes and tapped the bar "Bar tender would you be able to supply me with multiple case's of this stuff and some uncooked meat-yoi?" I frowned having half the mind not to give it to him. "What for?" I asked. The pompadour man seemed to smile at Cindy and begin to play with her hair as she practically flirted with him the whole time. I eyed them but made sure I was not seen. The pompadour man stated cheerfully breaking apart from Cindy yelling "a party! In which the whole village is invited." The four old men who we called the villages old farts all eyed one another then me, I'm sure they expected me to abide by the rules but I saw how Cindy was all over him and wanted them out of my bar and in trouble. I looked at Marco and smiled "How much ya want?" I asked.

"Well enough to party with a whole village and over 100 men-yoi." Marco stated. Flames and Sha's eyes widened as well as the other women's. Probably due to the fact that they were just invited to a party with men, they had only ever seen the old men or the untouchable slaves never a free strong young man on this side of the island.(apparently no one cares about Piers) That was due to this being Barracks Village which was home to all rookies which where mainly female,) Untouchables where men born here on the island that were not allowed to be flirted with or else dire consequences that is why most of them that grew up on this island never really truly had a man. Then again never have I. My sister would get on to me when I would flirt with a slave or an untouchable. So I learned to put them away but when this pirate called me beautiful I couldn't help but find a soft spot for him.

"So more the a few case's?" I asked. He nodded and I looked at Flames, Piers (who tried to calmly walk in but still received looks) Cindy, and Sha. "Ya guys make ya self's useful and carry these crates with the men to there party." Cindy cheered "Yeah ooh my first party!"

* * *

Part 1 done sorry if the spelling is messed up and stuff. Also shout out to my reviewers! there awesome also the reason why i'm cutting this in to two parts is that i don't want to go over 3000 because i don't want it to be so boring for you to read.

anywho review i would like it if i could get over 3 reviews that would be great! also if you would like to put in input dont hesitate to pm. I also would need names for some of the people so if you have any ideas go ahead.

Thanks for reading!

Anwannabe out!


	7. The Tavern Part 2

I added some more on chapter 6 i would go back and read thankyou

* * *

Star's pov. After Marco left the bar.

I trudged up the path as the sun had set clean out of the sky and candles and lights started to leave the windows as I walked/drug my body towards the Tavern, I noticed how my bow no longer was hard and covered with my Haki, the walk had tired me, plus blood loss. Despite the salt soaking up the blood I was still bleeding and believe I have glass under my shoulder blade.

Anyway I saw the sign and smiled I continued to drag my bow across the stone hearing it scrap against every rock in the path. I gasped as I took the final couple steps to the wooden porch that was built (Like an old western) and tried to push the grated doors apart when I felt them fail to budge. I pushed again and cursed being able to see inside that no one was in there. I looked around in wonder. Amongst the buildings and stone pathways the Moon shone brightly causing me to stare. I then walked out in the middle of the path to stare at the moon and followed it down to the sea where it bounced over the waves glowing on the very edge of the world. The waves where peaceful, The pillars and the large oak tree where peaceful, The bright burning fire on the beach peac…. "wait the fuck!?" I yelled looking at the red orangish glow in the distance. I looked around "Mother fucker there having a party? Who sectioned that shit? Who's gonna stop them? if I dont my ass'll be on the line." I stated to myself losing myself in thought.

"Why are you cursing this time at night?" I heard a low stern voice ask. I being susceptible to jump scares jumped high and flung my bow at the voice. "What the hell!" I yelled. Then regretted moving my body at all and cried out in pain not willing to hold in the tears anymore. I felt a comforting arm warp around my shoulders and felt as if I was being pulled up the steps of the Tavern, I looked at the person and saw it was none other than my one armed sister. She frowned and pulled me all the way passed the bar and passed the brown curtain that blended very well with the wall. She drug my now no longer willing to work legs and grunted as she tossed me back first on the cot. I yelled my pain and rolled over falling on to the ground with a heavy thud and moaning "Shit!" I laid there in immense pain feeling tears pour down my face as she took my armor that I had somehow managed to put on. It didn't help the pain in fact it worsened it, the armor was tight and squeezed the open wounds rims and the salt had acted like a scratchy body lotion, so when my sister un hooked my cloak and opened my armor from the sides forcing it up and over my head (causing me to moan as I was complying by lifting up my arms still laying face first on the ground as she did so) the skin or what was left had blood mixed with salt smeared all over my back. She gasped and throw the golden plate to the side hitting a few pots. "Hmm" she mumbled. I groaned my reply "Mhhhhh" I sated.

Then I tried to pick myself up as she pushed me back down. At first I had my armor on so my DD cups where safe but when they got forced to the ground it hurt worse than my back being spilt open. Plus I don't think she cleaned down here. "Do you clean?" I asked softly looking at the dirt on the floor with wide eyes, I suddenly don't hurt anymore I can get off this floor. But she held me down applying pressure with her arms against my back "Shush don't move this is bad, last month's stiches reopened, have you been using the lotion I made for you?" She asked getting up and walking over to a shelf.

I stared at a speck of dust and exhaled trying to "Pomfph" it away. "Um between sleeping training and eating I have zero time." I stated honestly. "Also can I have a pillow for my face?" I asked. She smiled and said "sure thing sis." Sarcastically. I closed my eyes and felt her drop the pillow on my ass. I growled "That's not my face." She picked up the pillow and mumbled "Could have fooled me." and dropped it on my head. Which buried my head in to the dirty floor of the bar.

"Why you need a pillow anyway?" she asked as she began getting things and setting them in my front of my eyes. Pure Whiskey I eyed it with wonder and want and then she placed gaze, and a needle and string,(needles!)

I contorted my face "That's not appetizing?" I said to myself. My sister furrowed her black arched eyebrows and went "Hmm" to ask. I shook my head trying to grab the pillow "No matter, I need a pillow because I don't like lying on the floor, I mean do you ever sweep?" I asked plopping my chin on the pillow staring at the needle she placed in her mouth as she picked up the whiskey bottle "Frist we clean." she mumbled and poured the whole thing on my back. I wanted to yell but instead bit down on the pillow biting clean through and hitting my fists on the wooden floor making indentions in it as I did so. She placed the bottle in front of me and I didn't hesitate to arch my back and chug it down. Large bottle mind you. She looked at me "Then we begin to stich." I felt her insert the needle and beat down on the wood "damn it why? Y u do this?" I said it just like that. She smiled and shrugged "what ya do this time?"

I rolled my eyes and laid my head down "I stopped some pirate group called the Whitebeards from attacking are island. Apparently it's the same Whitebeard that Mistress's favorite fought." I stated. She nodded knowing about Roger, and adjusting her knees so they pointed away from my face which stared at the curtain in front of me where the bar was and all the booze also happened to be kept. "I love booze." I mumbled forgetting about Roger and how he just recently became the pirate king. My sister looked at me and stopped leaving the needle in my skin so far she was nowhere near done.

"Did ya just say ya like boobs?" she asked. I laughed and nodded vigorously "Yes, I love booooobs!" holding it out like cow in moo. She looked at the bottle that I chugged and looked at me "Girl that was 70% percent alcohol." I smiled and shrugged moving my body more "I don't feel different I can handle my drinks sis." I stated. using the same word I hated against her. She made a big smile and wide eyes and mumbled "Ok whatever ya say sis." as her one good arm traveled furiously over my skin.

I started to close my eyes feeling my strength leave me and felt sleep pull me away from the pain when suddenly I felt a slap to my back. "Oh Star ya need to know that dre was theis Hot hot man asking about ya specifically." She stated happy as all can be. You can tell her emotions by how she speaks. Same thing for me expect I'm just a can of nuts. Mmmh Nuts "That's cool im hungry." I stated.

She frowned and yanked out a piece of glass "Yar hungry now? of all the times now?" she asked then she mumbled "Shizz." I raised an eyebrow "Shit what do you mean shit." I asked. She smiled and shook her head "um..Nothing, anyway yes that Man his name was Marco he's blond has a wonderful purple tattoo which I believe is yer favorite color, his hair is eh but I'm sure he's a real dominate person in bed, ya like that right?" she asked. I closed my eyes and laughed to myself. "How would I know never slept with anyone?" I stated sourly.

I have come incredibly close but knew that _action_ would cause me death. My sister sighed and nodded then pushed herself up. Grunting a bit as she used her one arm to push herself up. I laid my head sideways and watched her struggle with anger. My sister was crippled for the rest of her life because of _that_ woman. I closed my eyes calming my anger. And sighed feeling my strength leave. "Where you going?" I asked calmly. She wiped my blood on her white apron and looked down at me smiling.

"I just remembered I have a newer lotion that should almost heal this completely." She motioned to my whole body including my face. Nothing's wrong with my face. Well expect the constant reminder that my Haki was not, No, is not strong enough.

I nodded letting out a small whimper of approval and closed my eyes. But opened them again when I felt a strong presence enter the Tavern. I picked up half of my body and propped myself up with an elbow closing my eyes feeling the whole Tavern, the image of it forming in my head and I felt a tall presence, he may, be new here, Very strong. I opened my eyes and covered my body in Haki making me (yes hard I get it hahaha) and pushed myself up touching the wooden ground and turning it black as well. I made a face and retracted that bit. Actually all due to no power or wanting to.

"Hello? Is anyone in here I was wondering if I could get some more case's of booze-yoi?" The voice sated. I froze and almost dropped myself. It was the pineapple, I knew by his accent and his power. I remembered by his bearing that he was handsome and I also wanted to instantly run out there and ask him about his adventure on sea and many more questions that I may have had at the time however despite my still wanting to just rush out there, I calmly shouted "One moment please!" I yelled softly, hiding my true deeper voice with a pleasant chirpy one. I looked around frantically noting that I was walking around in my broken bra and pants. So I tossed my cloak on my back mumbling and biting the hood as the pain continued. "Nope, nope, nope," I mumbled and quickly tossed my cloak off and then frantically tried to hook my bra which was broken but still the hooks should work. I did so with little to no pain. I mentally gave myself a checklist then nodded and walked out reveling my scared face and body.

The blond man stared at me walking out fully exposed expect my pants of course my hair was messy and hands where at my side. However I forced myself to move them as I walked. I watched as his eyes looked me up and down and he by no means tried to hide it. I could feel my checks burn but determined to keep my cool. I walked over to him and smiled "what can I help you with?" I asked softly.

He looked at my chest and said "Um….I.. need licking..(I raised my eyebrows) I mean liquor-yoi." He stated trying to play it off But I saw how he had pourposely let that slip. I gave a sly smile and motioned to the bar "Well I can help you with the licking, but rules and all. (I leaned forward and pointed to my sisters homemade blend) But I can give you the greatest boobs in the world." I smiled and made a face looking at him as he nodded "I can see that-yoi."

 _Smooth._ I thought to myself and rolled my eyes making a face "I mean booze it's just I was talking about boobs so boobs popped out." I stated. Then he laughed "Like yours are-yoi?" I looked down and saw nothing wrong with them. This was a good tough type of sports bra so that shouldn't happen. I think. I half smiled and said "No mine don't pop out there just very noticeable." I stated.

I made a wired face as he begun to laugh "I can tell-yoi." I gave up trying to test him out see how far he would go and let my self blush noticing the blush he sat straighter and smiled a suave smile I shook my head and smiled "so the booze?"

Marco's pov.

"So the booze?" The strange marked woman asked. As I stared at her dark green eyes I could tell her eyes looked familiar but I couldn't place it. I could tell that she was doing the very same that I was doing with her testing me out seeing what I would say it was very hard for me to think right now because of the booze I had consumed before my walk up here. And honestly I could say that the walk and sobering up was worth the view I received right now. I couldn't deny that she was very good looking especially in just that top how her curves and to be honest built structure showed. I paid no attention to the nude colored scares that ran up her body as if tracing her body much like I wished my fingers could right now. All these's thoughts must have been alcoholically induced because the more and more I stared at her body the more and more I wanted her.

However much my eyes undressed her, I could still see the pain in her fake smiles, I suddenly wished to know why for some reason and I could feel that she may be more kept to herself like the other woman on this island, so I would have to be smooth about this questioning. No more hollow flirting, well at least on her part.

I nodded "Yes, to the booze-yoi" I stated honestly I saw her nod lightly. Her face looked quit delicate except the multiple scares that covered it. If I looked hard enough they made shapes and designs. She nodded and said "I'll get it when my sister gets back until then well pass the time I'm sure you have questions." She looked at me her voice changing which did not go unnoticed. I nodded my approval. She smiled and stood straighter showing me her full hieght "Normally-" she turned around to revel a tore open back that was half stitched together and looked as if it were very fresh and deep causing me to grow sober and upset at whoever did this. "-My sister would refuse a customer especially one asking for case's of her stuff.-" she made a small wimping sound as she reached up and grabbed the last bottle. I wished to warp her in my arms and give her a hug. But I restrained my silly fantasies.

"Well then she made an exaptation because, We had taking the whole supply and left a few hours ago however we ran out and still wanted more-yoi."

"-Oh-" She stated turning around her pained looked disappeared as soon as our eyes met "-then she wont mind me giving you this bottle then-" She stated as she opened the bottles cap with a grimace and handed it to me our finger tips touching slightly sending obvious chills up her arm and a cold hard touch to mine. She stared at me for a moment but quickly pulled back "and she surely won't mind me getting just a little bit of this." she smiled and pulled a cup out and poured a thick bottle of straight whiskey in to the glass. I eyed her choice as she chose not to delude it with water.

"Surely just a little-yoi." I stated smiling as I took a sip. She smiled "Size just depends on the object of course." She stated back not as slyly as I expected her to be causing me to gag. Did she just refer to my dick? Or size In general?

She smiled with a pure crazy smile that seemed so familiar. And looked at me expecting a move and I surely made one. "Well I assure it with me it's never just a little. Even a soft object-yoi." I stated. She had tossed back her drink and was swallowing when I made my statement causing her to gag.

I smiled dismissing my thoughts and shook my head "Tisk, Tisk you should never spit up something so good-yoi." I stated taking a suave drink.

She made another face smiling and shaking her head then poured another. "Eh its much like most things, Never satisfying when there's so little to take in." I smiled at her response and new I could keep this conversation going till I eventually get the point across with a visual but as I could see her back and her manor she was not ready for this. Not yet.

"What happened to your back-yoi?" I asked changing the subject it just having popped in my head. She looked down and pushed the cup aside and gripped the bottles handle and picked it up and holding it above her head drinking a good portion of it. Then she placed it down and had no need to wipe her mouth because she didn't spill a drop. "On this island a simple act of goodwill can have negative effects." She stated her light and cheery voice dropping to a more serious voice.

"What do you mean by that-yoi?" I asked curios to her reasoning. Maybe she would give me information. She smiled and watched as it was my turn to drink the remints of my bottle before she answered her eyes shifting to me then behind me. I didn't feel a presence so I let it pass.

"There's not much more to say to that. Hell there's only so much we _can_ say to Pirates. You guys aren't even supposed to be here after all." She stated takeing another gulp.

I looked at her. "Really we can be where ever the fuck we want some war clan or not-yoi." I stated. Feeling my sobriety dissipate.

She scoffed "You can't just assume that we would just let you trespass, you are really lucky that Fucking Knives was there to screw everything up or else you would have.(she stopped and took another drink) really regretted coming to this island." She stated. I raised my eyebrows "What do you mean regret-yoi? We are the whitebeard pirates after all the strongest pirate group alive-yoi!"

She laughed and crossed her arms leaning on her left leg "And? Where The Black Rose war clan known throughout all the new world as the most ruthless war clan there is. We have more then 200 territories. We can easily take on a group of pirates such us yourself" She stated with a smile.

I looked at her and pointed to the shore "Oh really? You can then why are we here right now in this spot-yoi." I asked taking a suave drink. She smiled "Because the Mistress allowed it." She stated simply.

Maybe she could answer my question "And who's that-yoi?" I asked. She seemed to lose any appearance of joyful and looked at her drink pulling up the large bottle and chugging it till nothing left. Then when she placed it down she let out a breath.

"She is the highest rank in our clan, The ruler of everyone. Its her rules her words not ours. Never ours." She stated. I looked at her "So what colored cape does she wear-yoi." I asked remembering seeing all the different colors and how the green's seemed to have power over the reds, purples, and blues so it must have something to do with rank considering that Commander Star (I think) and Commander Knives used General. The woman in front of me nodded and said "I guess you figured out our system then?" She asked I nodded. She smiled "She wears Black. A dark deadly force if I where your little pirate group I wouldn't wish to know anymore then that."

I frowned. "Well then it's a good thing that your not us huh-yoi?" I asked. She smiled and nodded "Doesn't matter either way. Pirate or not I would still have kicked Knives's ass peace treaty or none." She smiled. I raised an eyebrow at her statement of Knives where they enemies? Was that why she had all the scares?

"Wait You didn't use commander or general like the others did-yoi." I stated. She raised an eyebrow "Yes I didn't, but what do you mean others?" she asked growing very interested placing the bottle aside and sitting behind the bar and leaning over it.

I smiled and shrugged "I don't know-yoi." Hoping she would take the bait.

She eyed me and returned to the glass and poured her another drink and took another sip. This showed me she wanted to take her time maybe for questions? "Whatever happens has happened I guess all we can do is drink and move on." She stated not taking the bait. I mentally cursed maybe I needed a different approach.

"I don't understand this island it's so secretive-yoi." I stated watching her reaction as I did so. She smirked. "You don't even know the half of it." She stated looking at her empty drink and frowned. I tilted my head back taking more than a sip I may need to sober up some for this. I may not read as it but I could feel the tingle run through my body.

"Well I guess I don't-yoi. Maybe that's because no ones told me exactly whats goning on here-yoi" I stated.

She smiled and pointed towards the door "Because we can't. I can give you the basic's at least Like I already have. But most of us if not a very few have ever left this island and have no idea who you or anyone outside of this island and the others under our flag is. So even if we wanted to say anything we couldn't." She smiled and shrugged then grimacing and looked down the pain in her back showing despite her drinks. I looked at her alarmingly as she closed her eyes and held up a one.

I stood up and leaned over her "Are you ok-yoi?" I asked forgetting my pervious feelings. She laughed "Yeah just peachy. (I could tell it was sarcasm) Don't worry about me just a perk of being a part of this clan." She smiled standing up. I had refrained from rubbing her back but when she was bent against the bar I could see just how deep the cuts where and how she covered most of them up with Busoshoku Haki which was an impressive show of her strength.

so far that's three women with an immense hidden strength.

This Girl, The Archer and I believe Karen. Are there more like them? Ill surely have to see tomorrow. After all I was invited to a training coliseum or something like that by a drunk lieutenant Flames.

* * *

Thats all folks! Next chapter shortly but right now sorry for misspellings and stuff. Any ideas go ahead pm me.

Reviews please.

Thank you for my followers and favorites as well.


	8. Arrows and Spears

Star's pov. The next day.

I woke up the next day like yesterday. Hating my life. Why? Oh I'll tell you why, one would be the massive headache I had and two my back felt as if it were on fire. Sure my sisters lotion almost completely healed it but that didn't mean it wasn't sore. Still I pushed myself of my pile of terrible blankets and stretched. Arching my back and hearing a satisfying amount of popping and my body begin to stretch further. I smiled and smacked my bad breath away, I finished my morning routine and emerged from my room in time to see none other then the silver headed bitch that was Knives.

I must be civil we _were_ partners at one point. I steped outside my room closing the door making sure it was tight and tossed my hood up. I took a common stride with Knives as we headed down the hall. "Commander Star! Well its so good to see your doing well." She stated with a smile. I rolled my eyes "Whats going on?" I stated not buying her bullshit. She smiled and chirped "I saw that your division was with the pirates last night passed curfew." She smiled as I bite my lip.

Fuck that was them? Crap man I can't take another beating because of stupid shit. I adjusted my sash showing my hunting knife "by accident." And looked at her "And your point is?" I asked. Knives's looked down and then looked back towards the hall as we headed towards the stairs. "My point is while they were doing that there commander was giving classified information to none other then there first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. An offense like that would certainly be worthy of a punishment from Mistress herself." She stated smugly.

 _Ok first off bitch I wasn't aware of who I was talking to. Second off that didn't happen. Actually no be the bigger person._

Despite my thoughts, I moved my head slightly my hood hiding the killer glare I was giving her. "How would you know this unless you were out passed curfew yourself which would mean the same punishment right?" I asked watching her armored feet as we went down the steps in perfect unison. She stopped realizing that her little tidbit of information was of no use if she got punished too. I stopped and looked up at her moving a leg so one was on a higher step and leaned on it. Now to top it off with a bad remark.

"Hmm Knives sweetie? You got something on your face." She looked at me with a curios look. "What is it?" She asked touching her face.

"ugly." I stated and turned around quickly picking up my pace. _gonna die gonna die!_ That's when I heard the cry "Star I will kill you!" I burst in to a large smirk and picked up my legs jumping every other step dashing passed the spiral staircase and pushed past the wide doors that led straight in to the coliseum. I slowed my pace and inspected the large open _training_ hall. It didn't have a large moat on the side like most instead it had chains and weapons the stands where cement and very high up compared to the actual floor which is what we were on. Over the whole coliseum was a large webbed chain. It wasn't to keep things out it was to keep the fighters inside.

I Kept jogging till I got to about the middle which was about 60 yards from the stair case that I came from (which was stone if you care). Once I got right in the middle I heard Knives chop her feet and jumped up. I turned quickly to catch her arms daggers in her hand. I couldn't say knives at the ready cause Knives was at the ready. The ready to kill my ass. Yeah not the whole me just my ass.

Anyway she quickly brought up her knee and kneed me in the stomach. Thankfully I was wearing my armor. However unthankfully she could easily pierce it if she wanted, she didn't but still her knees still hurt. I tumbled back throwing her off me and coughing up some blood. "Ha." I laughed and spit the rest up. I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow. I closed my eyes as I felt her jump around using her own technique called Dagger Dance. (Cp9's shave.) Expect believe it or not she use's her daggers.

I know shocking with a name like that I thought she used harpoons. Anyway her body was to my right, then my left. Now shes behind me. I took in a deep breath. "1." I felt her closer to me she kicked up dirt as she landed it was subtle but I could feel it and taste it. "2." I began to swerve turning with her aiming at her, matching her speed. At the same time I created a circle of dirt with my foot gliding over the sand. This was my boundary. She jumped to my left again then finally. The moment I was waiting for. She crossed my line. Just as I felt the dagger get close to my skin I quickly moved pushing her dagger aside with my arrow and smacking her with my bow. I sent her flying a good few feet and I quickly closed the gap. I held my arrows tip with one arm at her throat and my bow pressing down on her right wrist with the other.

If you wondering how her hair/ Knife Mohawk thing isn't ruined beats me.

She grunted and looked away. The sun had started to rise when we entered and by now I could see and feel it start to shine down on us. So it made it very easy for me to see the frown on her face. "You were saying?" I asked.

She quickly kicked her legs and knocked mine from underneath me causing me to fall back. She took the chance and forced me down, dagger tracing the scar on my neck. She was determined to follow in her sisters footsteps. I felt my hood fail to cover my face as she moved to sit right on top of me. Her full body weight pressing against my stomach. I grunted and forced my hands on hers as she struggled to plunge the dagger to my throat. I felt my body harden when she smiled. My hands tightening around her wrists. "Star Kane. I will be the death of you." She said smugly. I smiled bringing up my knee and kneeing her in the back. Her dagger moved forward towards my face as she fell towards me and I quickly moved my head rolling my body out from under her and quickly crawling over her to take my place over her pinning her wrist down with my feet I stepped till she dropped the dagger My arrow at her neck. Her eyes watched me with fear.

"Well then. (I smiled big) I hold you to your word, but not today." I stated sternly. I leaned in pushing the tip of my arrow just against her skin and gave her a pure insane smile as the tip just barely about to break the skin. I wasn't going any further. I refuse to be like that women. She smiled and sent me a look. I relaxed my arrow a bit and begun to slack expecting a smug comment that would end this all. Something funny and simple.

"Is this how you killed _her_?" she asked. I stopped, And looked at her making sure she saw the whole fury of my glare and let go of all my restraint that I had, My sanity was gone and I forced my foot harder on her wrist hearing an effective snap and leaning in holding her arm with my right arm as my left hand dropped my arrow and went for my knife.

"You don't know a damn thing so shut your mother fucking mouth before I shut it for you!" I growled. Just then I became aware of the ever present eyes of my division, 2 of the 2 generals and the other commander here along with their respected divisions.

"Ahem." I heard. I looked up to see who it was still holding Knives down with my dagger at her throat. My hood was down and showing my angered expression. I closed my eyes and cursed. It was general Spear's. She was one of the second strongest people on this island. She was directly under The Mistress and of course she had to be here today right now. Of all the places.

"Yes?" I asked acting as if I wasn't still on a pissed off Knives. I actually was more relaxed now despite my dagger still at her throat. May be relaxed but still ready to kill her ass. "Commander Star would you mind explaining to me why you have Commander Knives by the throat?" Knives and I glanced at each other. If I said I won which was obvious then she'd be punish. No one else can hurt her. Only me. I shrugged and retracted my Knife. Still on top of her leaning back on her legs which where up. "Simple," I stated. The General who was tall had dark black hair a few nasty scares and huge spear on her back, raised an eyebrow "Is it?" I notice Karen watch both her sister and I with a worried look that said "Don't you fucking dare open your mouth Star."

Well I opened my mouth "Yes very because O Commander Knives here wanted to try out some new, techniques on fighting to show her division today for rankings in a couple of days. You know?" I paused to see if the General was following she looked at me skeptical. I exchanged looked with Karen who was mumbling "Oh for godsakes." I gave a proper smile to that then as I begun to open my mouth again. Knives kicked me off making me roll on the ground. I felt my cloak roll with me kicking up more dirt and laid on my back. Dust and dirt beginning to cover my body as I laid there. Just taking my sweet time getting up.

"And Commander Star being my _Sister_ in arms obliged to help me." Knives spat out. I almost gagged on the dust when she said that. Hell she almost gagged when she said that. She just wants to save her own ass too. "Is that so?" Spears asked eyeing are actions. Well I only assume that's what she did I stayed my happy ass on the dirt. I decide the sky was a lot better looking than that old farts face. Knives moved to block the beautiful blue sky with not a cloud in it. When I saw her face I kinda jumped. But saw her outstretched hand and took it. Smiling. This was almost like old times.

 _Almost._

* * *

Karen. A few moments before.

I stepped out of my room fully dressed in the proper attire that a General should be wearing. Even though by the end of the day ill end up wearing less then when I started out. I walked down the, white bricked, hall. Quickly passing Stars room (hoping she was already gone from here) all this to meet with General Spears. Forgive my lack of taking in surroundings, its just General spears is someone you do not keep waiting.

General Spears is an "old" (40year old) woman with slight wrinkles starting to form under her eyes from years of frowning. Her jet black hair is always framing her round and stern face. As I drew closer down the winding hall (My green cloak flowing behind me) I could see that she had on the standard white pants with the armor that showed just exactly how physically fit she was. However much like Star she refused to wear the full amount (of armor so there where gaps in her protection. I inertly frowned on her choices. Why would you leave your body so exposed? I do sometimes not wear all the armor because I forget to put it all on however most the times I have it on.

I saw her staring at the wall where a picture of the first Clan members hung, and debated interrupting her or not. Still we had a meeting to get over with there was a lot that we needed to catch up on so I made a small "Ahem" And bowed to her "General Spears. I'm glad to see that you made it back in time for Rankings. I assume everything went well in the Eastern seas?" I asked. Referring to her being away for a year conquering a couple of small Islands that would help expand our reach of the seas. However as I saw the Generals face fall from a small grin to a frown I began to suspect something.

"Not too well. We manage to claim two Islands effectively, however the other three well we couldn't take them." She stated looking down clenching her fists as she did so. I looked at her stunned. Someone had really thought as to fight us?

"Is that possible?" I asked. I was stunned. We were trained from birth that we were the ultimate force. Nothing could stop us. However when Spears nodded I frowned.

"I believe so. I came back in hopes of getting more recruits to beat back the enemy and control the islands now. and to check up on how you are handling things but mainly the recruits." She stated walking vigorously towards the training grounds passing the other two commanders rooms. I nodded keeping pace with her "I'm sure you could find some remarkable recruits to take with you. I've made sure Our commanders have been-" She cut me off. With a wave of a hand.

"What about that one rookie?" She asked eyeing me through the side of her eyes. Oh yeah that one rookie I defiantly knew who that was. "I'm sorry?" I asked. "Which rookie could you be talking about we have about-" Once again I was cut off. "That one that Mistress sent after that damned traitor Ver-" She stopped and gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." She stated her face breaking in to a softer one. I smiled up at her. Yes I was not as tall as her I was in fact 5'6. She was 6'0 at least.

"Yes it hurts to know what my sister had done, who she had done it to, however I fell no remorse for a traitor like her so you do not offend me by calling her what she is A damned traitor." I stated proudly. I believe it was the truth. She was a traitor she betrayed our family, and Defiled another.

Spears Looked at me and smiled "That's good. I'm glad to hear my shadow has been filled by someone like you. Someone that knows loyalty." I beamed prouder as we walked down the staircase to the training grounds. "Someone who has the instant respect of my Division for the things she has done." I looked at her words shocked. Her division knew who I was? She's been gone for a year and a half. She was the one that took My sisters place. So she's been First General for 2 years and second general for 10? I don't remember.

"There…i…n...nsatant respect?" I sutured. Her second in command alone was stronger than me. To have their respect was beyond meaningful to me. It meant that I was actually doing something right with my commanders. Heck 2 of them are ready to kill each other and the Third. Well she's a little hmm out there.

Spears nodded as she walked down the stone spiraled stairs. I could see from one of the windows that the sun was rising. "Yes especially James ( _her second in command)_ , Then Mistress told me how you were able to break bread with those Pirates. I have to say that is an amazing feat." I smiled and beamed proudly. I have no remorse for taking credit for Stars actions. "It was nothing really. We had no choice but peace there wouldn't be any benefit from our fighting." I stated. I believe that's how Star put it.

"I admire someone who knows when to fight and when not to fight." She stated. I looked at her smiling. "Thank you sir," I satiated happily.

Spears gave a simple nod as we started out the door. "So back to that rookie." I nodded "Yes back to her. Right." I mumbled biting my lip as we entered the coliseum. I felt a wave of energy engross us as we saw dirt start flying up in the center of the coliseum. I looked around seeing where the commanders where to stop this so I didn't have to however as I started to talk. "Ah she's a commander now. Commander Star, She was promoted upon her success along with Crystal and.." I stopped when I saw my sister fall down and Star get on top of her, an arrow at my sister's throat. I noticed at how relaxed Star looked. My sister however was not. She has no idea Stars strength.

Spears looked at me and pointed at them non-chantly "Is that Her?" She asked at Star who was on top of my sister. I nodded and giggled lightly as I noticed that James started leading Spears's Division to the center seeing and feeling the immense strength that was resonating from these two as well as us. Then I saw it. Star was starting to relax and get off when suddenly I saw her body tense up and a huge release of power. My sister just may have fucked herself over.

"You don't know a damn thing so shut your mother fucking mouth before I shut it for you!" Star yelled and looked as if she would plunge her knife to my sister's throat. Normally she wouldn't but as I felt this release of power and could see she was about to. I took in a deep breath and made a sound "Ahem!" I stated. I needed to stop this but still keep my cool. Crossing my arms as Spears shook her head and held out her hand. Singling for me to be silent.

 _I cant save you now Sister_. I thought to my self.

Star looked up and for once in a long time I could see the pure anger that fueled her power. The reason she was sent away in the first place. I could also see my Sisters handy work all over her face and looked down quickly before anyone could tell. I couldn't stand looking at her face.

"Yes?" Star asked. I could see her clam and relaxed personality take over. "Commander Star would you mind explaining to me why you have Commander Knives by the throat?" Spears asked. I could tell she seemed amused. This was not a amusing situation for Knives and Star because depending on how they explained it both Star and my sister could be in trouble. I can whip Star but not my sister I can't harm her at all. I was really worried for them. I looked around as they continued there conversation.

"Simple," Star stated smiling like this was her favorite part. "Is it?" Spears asked. She was not buying it of course who would? Still I could see she was gonna give Star the benefit of the doubt. I heard murmurs behind me mainly from Crystal. The third Commander I mentioned earlier. "Oh come on Star ya can find a better Excuse." She seemed as if she was enjoying this very much. I shook my head hoping that she didn't see me wishing for her to shut up.

 _Don't you fucking dare open your mouth Star._ I thought to myself. I also heard her lieutenant step up and mumble "Come on commander pull it off." I halved smiled at that but lost it when I heard Star open her mouth.

"Yes very because O Commander Knives here (Star looked down at Knives and gave her a stern glance.) wanted to try out some new, (she had a very long pause) techniques on fighting to show her division today for rankings in a couple of days. You know?" Star asked stopping, giving General Spears a second to take hold of the situation. I looked at Spears and could tell she was now buying it. Of course she would, she didn't know either of them like I did. In fact she looked very interested. I heard someone from Knives division mumble "I never thought they were friends."

I scoffed then mumbled "Oh for gods-sakes Star keep your mouth shut." As I finished my sentence I saw Stars pink lips split in to a grin as she read my lips. Her scares where starting to show in the rising sun. I watched as the sun begun to expose just how much had really happened _that day_.

However before she could talk again I saw Knives tense up the kicked her off causing her to roll a good few feet tossing up dirt as she did so. Knives had a smile that was fake you could tell she was trying not to puke as she spoke.

"And Commander Star being my _Sister_ in arms obliged to help me." Knives almost gagged on that last part. I giggled lightly trying to hide my laughter. Knives and Star would never be like they were and to see them like this was very amusing to me. However if you think about it, Star could pull it off maybe if she hid her anger well. Knives? Never.

Spears Smiled "Is that so?" She asked. I looked at Spears as she had a stern look on her face. Then it softened when she saw Knives walk over and hold her hand out towards Star. Star noticing most the people watching them, pulled her hood down so the rim was above her nose. She walked next to Knives and wrapped her hand around her shoulder giving her a happy smile. They stood there arm in arm like they use to however we all expect Spears knew it was fake.

Spears looked at Star as if assessing her being. Star smiled then nodded. Patting Knives on the back really hard as she did so.

If she really wanted Star under her then she would need a crash course in her past and I'm sure no one was willing to give up the embarrassment of my family.

Finally Spears nodded "I see. I find these actions noble, and would expect to see everyone in our massive force acting the same way towards each other." I sweat dropped as Crystal behind me burst out laughing. Spears turned towards me "General I must say I am impressed with how you have managed to bring the commanders together, I wish to see what other things you have done on this island in my absence."

I smiled up at Spears as my eyes looked past her and saw Knives push Star away. Star backed away a bit with a smile and held up her hands showing she was defenseless. Then I saw Knives throw a punch and Star dodge. I looked back at Spears who still smiled at me and sighed "Um yes, but first may I interest you in some, um… breakfast in town?" I asked realizing that in my rush I had failed to eat. And I wanted her to get away.

Spears nodded "I would most love that then we could speak to the Mistress about my proposal." She looked passed me then smiled "Ah Commander James (Generals get two commanders each since there's two of us however she took him and I got the other three.) Just who I needed would you and the others watch over the commanders today in my stead?" She asked.

I blushed immensely as I felt James's presence behind me. He was just so strong and great looking I couldn't help but have a crush on him. "Sure thing General." He stated. He then passed by me and nodded at me. "General Karen." He stated as he walked by me. I felt my knees shake and was lost in the way he walked towards the stands, then snapped my head back towards Spears who watched me with a smile. I gave a small smile and motioned towards town. "So breakfast?" I asked. She nodded and we left the arena I stopped for a second and looked back to see Knives and Star fight along with Crystal jumping up and down cheering.

I looked up at the sky. _Please help Spears if she gets Star._

* * *

Crystals pov. Very cherry not sarcastic like Star.

"Ohh Star hit her with your left!" I yelled as I felt GK (General Karen) leave the area. I looked around the arena for some weapons so I could join but saw my lieutenant stare at me. She was A green haired meanine. She had green hair and red eyes so she was rightfully named Water Melon, or Melon for short when i'm mad at her. Or Mel for even shorter. Yay! Melly, melly, Watermelons! Anyway.

"Commander are you sure you should be condoning such behavior?" She asked me looking down on me. I looked around at Stars division who looked ready to fight as well. Then at Knives's division who looked like they could care less and where actually walking over to my division. "Why would I?" I asked looking at Star catch Knives fist and knee her in the stomach only to have Knives head butt her with her dagger head. Hehe that's funny. I cupped my mouth and shouted "Oi Star!"

I saw Star step back dodging Knives's kick, "Ya!?" Star called back to me I cheered and jumped up. "She's a dagger head!" I called out. Star stopped and looked at me as Knives did so as well and huffed "I am not!" She yelled. I looked around seeing everyone around them where staring at me. Not wanting people to watch me, I ran to Stars side and nodded. As Star high-fived me and laughed "Ha-(she caught her breath) Ha that's great Cry," She smiled. Knives shook her head "It is not!" She said back crossing her arms. I looked up at Knives I was a 5'0 so these two above me where very scary, I also felt like a dog who watch's there conversation bake in forth.

Haha ruff ruff ima dog.

"I think you are Knives, or should I say Sister?" Star asked smiling. I smiled to remembering when we really where sisters. I jumped up and clapped my hands "Sisters again!" I cheered. Knives scoffed "Like hell I'll be your sister and Cry why are you even here?" Knives asked looking down at me. I smiled then shrugged "No one knows the great plan Fate has for me so I cannot give you a proper answer." I smiled moving on my tiptoes. Balancing from the front of me feet to the heels of them.

Star smiled and looked at Knives. Who was apparently ticked off. I smiled at them. "Why did I see that coming?" Knives asked us as I gave her a sweet smile. "Cause im very very great." I stated and pointed at them. Star nodded trying not to laugh "Yes you are very very great. Along with very very special." She looked down. Knives scoffed "Ed." finishing her sentence. We all laughed at that then Star sighed "I need to get my division ready for rankings, are y'all ready yet?" She asked looking at us.

I looked back at my division and nodded cheerfully. "Yap yap. Where all good." I smiled holding out a thumbs up. Knives scoffed and wrapped her hands on her chest. "Of course where ready where not like your division Star, slackers."

"Hehehe Star Slackers!" I laughed. they both smiled then Star frowned.

I pouted at this and looked at star, me being as short as I was I could see under Stars hood. I saw how her eyes flickered from happy to serious. She smiled "Your right Knives we are slackers and since both of your division's are ready and mine are not I require the whole coliseum today." She stated.

I smiled nodding then frowning realizing what she was really asking, "Wait that's not fair you cant just take the whole thing." I stated. Oh she's a real word twister. Big meanine!

She smiled as Knives scoffed "Like I would give up my chance to train, we may not need it but it won't hurt." Star smiled wilder. What was she planning?

"Well then I propose we make sections what I need is the pipes so I call the left corner. yall can have the rest." Star smiled. I looked at her and looked over to the left section, Why would she need that. We had large steel pipes sticking out of the ground for whatever reason I don't know over in the left section. "Why do you need that?" I asked. Knives looked at Star. "Your gonna try and teach those weak recruits Haki?" She asked.

I gasped. Then leaned forward in the middle of the two. I didnt know Haki like they did I wasn't born in to this.

"Star you can't there's no way the'll learn it by then." I said. She shrugged and started to walk away Pulling her hood tighter. "Maybe, but one of them's bound to get it, don't count my guys out just yet. After all where not Knives's division." She stated. Knives grew red and took my dagger out of my sheath and threw it at Star. I ducked and yelped. "Ekk."

I looked up noticing that Star had caught the dagger not bothering to look back and laughed. "Hey Knives. Watch where you aim that thing you almost hit me!" I smiled at that and saw Knives smile as well "It was meant for you. Dumb ass!" Knives called out.

Star laughed and yelled already having her division line up. "Oh then in that case you suck!"

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEARS! yes i know its not the New years but still take it or leave it.

I still decided that yeah that whole 2000 or less. Yeah i just kinda messed that up. So now its at a decent number till i say the chapters over. Sorry if its longer.


	9. Arrows and Pillars

Cindy's pov. (before Star and Knives fight)

I opened my eyes softly taking in a wooden ceiling. That's funny I thought the Barracks had concrete celling's? I then tried to move my body feeling a soreness swell through my body starting from between my legs all the way to the pounding of my head. I becoming aware of the pain in my body groaned as I pushed myself up. However where I expected the hard cement floor of the barracks I felt a soft plush bed?

I pushed down on the object again as I blinked away the blurriness that hung in my eye, then as I begun to get my barring's despite immense throbbing in my head, I saw a room. Not the Barrack rooms which was a series of blankets and sheets made in to 4x4 squares in a large warehouse. But a real four wooden paneled walls. The boards in the wall where covered up with a light brown stain. In front of me was the large open space that was the room itself, I could now tell that whatever I lay on was against the furthest wall. To the wall on my right was a dresser with large mirror there laid assorted gels and hair cream's all of which seemed to be knocked over as if someone had brushed them aside in a rage or something. I looked to the left wall which had a bedside table and a laundry hamper. Along the corner of the wall I could see my armor laying carelessly on the floor as if it was thrown off. Then as I kept going I could see more articles of my clothing till I remembered the buzz that was last night.

I gasped and stood up regretting my sudden realization of last night. My gasp and jumping caused a sudden pain to feel my head once again causing me to groan and lean back in the bed feeling big rough hands touch my side lightly. and I jumped and whipped around reaching for something to use as a weapon but failed to grab anything of use and resorted to grabbing the blankets reveling the hands, owners very prominent um, should I say package? I then heard a masculine groan. I remembered something from last night and felt my checks growing hot as I rushed the pillow to cover what I felt was my nude body.

The man looked at Me and I struggled to remember his name. I don't remember much of what happened last night however I do know that this did not look good or feel good. He had red/orange hair that was down and un gelled. He didn't have any scars* along his eye. He looked at me as if he was finding his surroundings like i had to do, then slapped his face. "Fuck." He moaned. I nodded "That's what we did didn't we?" I asked.

He nodded then smirked eyeing my body as I covered it "Yeah I guess you'll have to forgive me I hardly get as fucked up as I did last night." He stated moving to to lay on his side reveling his whole self. I stared for a moment then looked back at his face blushing. That wasn't my plan I, I,,,,what did I plan to do? "Forgive you!" I yelled backing away to my clothes and still holding the pillow to my body tried to bend to get my underwear without reveling myself. Don't get me wrong im sure if the time had come and I was ready I would have been more than willing to show off every inch of my body. But these where the god damn pirates that sent commander Star to the pit. I could not be seen like this. With.. With him of all people. I was only pretending to get close so that I could kill them all, not fuck them!

"How can I forgive you I don't remember what I have to forgive?" I yelled. I then covered my head and dropped my pillow and fell to the ground landing on my knees. Then regretted that because of the soreness that coursed through my body. "Uggg why does my body hurt so much!" I groaned. I heard steps on the floor board. I learned from commander to listen to everything.

"Sush it's still very early. Plus what your feeling is me. (he paused) well my actions last night i'm sorry normally I can hold back I just don't remember how much we had." He stated with a sly smile and knelled down beside me. I looked at him if only I had my gun now would be perfect to get my revenge for commander Star. However I didn't have it. I nodded "So ." I sighed, and looked down at my thong and gripped it moaning at every movement I was beginning to remember. He nodded helping me up as I brought my underwear up passed my legs. Him still very exposed. "Yeah I assume it was great." He smiled making me feel weak in the knees.

"I need to leave." I stated looking behind him and noticing that the sun was coming up through the porthole that was above the bed. "Commanders going to kill me." I whined.

* * *

Marco's pov.

I woke up to a loud splash and felt a cold chill come across my face and body. I groaned my annoyance to hear a voice say."Ya gonna get up yet or I gotta pour more?" I lifted up my head and rubbed the blurriness out of my eyes, to see that I was in fact still in the bar. However I was in a small cot in a tiny room with boxes of grain and many other things I looked up and saw The One armed Bartender from last night looking down at me, her one arm held a bucket of half full water. I looked down at my soaked body now realizing that she had poured water on me. I jumped up and grabbed her by the shirt lifting her up "What exactly are you doing-yoi?" I asked. Pretty angry that cold water was all over me.

She looked at me unfazed and swung the bucket hitting me in the stomach. I doubled over and backed up. She then took the bucket and tossed the rest on me. I dodged the water and raised my fist only to have the bucket thrown at me. My hangover hurting my sense's stopped me from catching it and I felt the bucket make contact with my face. The force alone knocked me over and I fell in to some box's crushing them.

Before I could get up I saw a large hook in my face. "Look I understand ya'r a little upset and all but if ya ever threaten me again I will kill ya." she stated. I looked at her and inspected the weapon in my face. My head throbbing to much for this, I waved my hand. "Fine, where am I-yoi?" I asked. The woman looked at me, her hair in a black bun as she pulled the hook away and placed it against a shelf. "Do you not remember last night?" She asked blushing a bit. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. Did I do her? Im not one to judge but I don't think I would. "I don't remember, we didn't do anything…did we-yoi?" I asked. Starting to get up.

She looked at me checking me out, I was still wearing my open vest and felt like I should close it. She then shook her head laughing loudly. "goodness no. Ha, Ya and my sister looked like yall where about to go at it right on the bar." She laughed then picked up a rag and handed it to me. "Your sister yoi?" I asked. "Thanks." I stated as I started rubbing my face and drying off my body.

"Oh so you don't remember her ethier?" She asked. "No problem." She sounded kind of hurt as she said these things. Her voice just slightly cracked but she shrugged. "I guess you don't huh?" I gave her a look that was basically saying does it look like remember? She as if reading my mind sighed and turned around and started walking out, I followed "What do you remember,(She pointed to a rather big box of bottles. and dried meat) can you get that please?" I nodded and picked it up carrying it on my shoulder as I followed her through the maroon curtain.

"I remember being invited to a training place by um," I thought for a second. "Flames?" I asked. She shrugged then I nodded as she pointed to a empty space. "Put it there please." I nodded and disposed of the crate. "Yeah, then we ran out of booze and I walked up here and met.." I trailed off and looked at her as she started scrubbing the bar. She was smiling and looked up at me. "You met?" She asked holding out her one hand and motioned for me to keep going.

"That Topless woman-yoi." I stated. Seeing flashes of auburn hair and gorges eyes pass through my head. I also saw a large amount of open wounds and scares. The woman stopped and looked up at me "Topless?!" She asked. I shook my head, "No um not topless just Shirtless?, yeah Shirtless cause I could see all those scares and stuff-yoi." I stated. I saw her face go from aggression to shock. "You actually saw her scares?" She asked.

I nodded "Yeah she had opened wounds on her back too. Is she ok-yoi." I asked, seeing the woman stop cleaning for a second. The woman nodded "Yeah shes ok ya'll need more then a whip to break her.(she mumbled then looked at me) So Pirate whats your name?" She asked. Her accent dropping for a second. I looked at her and moved as she walked away from me. "Marco, and yours-yoi?" I asked. She smiled and started scrubbing a table. "Hindsley," I nodded and looked at the curtain. "So what did happen last night-yoi?"

She laughed, "Well basically ya and my sister talked a long time about the dumbest things, Then about 4 or so it was after I went to bed. My sister drug ya in to that room onder (She motioned to the one with the curtain that I came from.) She told me to wake ya up before I got customers and to send ya back to the ship with supplies. Even though I told her it was against the rules, she said she'll take responsibility. Of course she was pretty damn drunk too, Wich makes sense if you saw her scares, but anywho I listened and was able to pack up some rations for at least a few days, ya cant get them all at once of course so to start, that Box ya brought out is just one of many ya can pick up with different people. Of course, Ya cant get all our supplies without Mistress's approval." She saw me step up.

"However my sister told me to tell ya that If ya go to the coliseum with your captain and speak to the General I suppose the woman with an green cloak ya ran in to yesterday and ya should have no problem with getting to meet the mistress." She smiled. I looked at her and nodded. "And what about the Archer well she be there?" I asked. I still wanted an answer to my question's She gave me a suspicious look and shrugged. "How the hell I know? My sister didn't tell me where she'll be today. That woman's always in some kind of trouble." She stated. I nodded and said "Thank you, Hindsley. Whats your sisters name so if I see her around I can thank her too-yoi?" I asked. Picking up the box. Hindsley smiled and begun to speak when the blond bombshell from last night came running in. An a shirtless Thatch behind her.

"Oh for shit's sakes-yoi." I mumbled to myself. As if already knowing what Thatch had done. The blond who I remember was Cindy came in pushing the doors far off there allowed amount, her armor looked loose around her as she struggled to brush her hair with her hands. "Oh Hindsley I'm in deep." Cindy whined. Thatch smiled. "It was actually me who was." He stated. I slapped my face. "Great-yoi." I mumbled as Both woman snapped there heads at Thatch. Hindsley wrapped her arm around Cindy and looked over her shoulder at Thatch.

"Im sure ya not. What happened?" She asked. "I know what happened-yoi." I mumbled to myself I glared at Thatch who like I said was shirtless and giving off a certain kind of stance only other guys recognized. This was the I just got laid stance. I shook my head as he looked at me "Marco?" He asked. Walking in with a smile. I still glared at him it wasn't a rule that they couldn't sleep with the island woman here. I just assumed that he wouldn't go all the way with these island woman. Especially this one who looked at least 5 years younger then him.

"You slept with her-yoi?." I whispered. At Thatch as Cindy sat down shaking her head talking to Hindsley.

"What am I gonna do Mistress will have me killed or worse." Cindy said as Hindsley tried to salvaged the situation. By pouring a drink and handing it to her Thatch walked up to ask for one but She sent him a glare.

"Im sure ya'r commander well understand." She looked up at Thatch, as if saying "Why are you still here." I turned to him.

"I didn't mean to, it wasn't like I planned it." Thatch said looking at me. Eyeing the woman at the booth, I rolled my eyes and shook my head "I thought you would use your head-yoi." I stated. Thatch smirked. "I did." Cindy looked at him and put her head on the table.

"Just not the one on my shoulders." He finished with a smile. I shook my head and smacked him upside the head. Then looked at Cindy, "That's ok it's not like you were a virgin or anything-yoi" I stated. Hoping my words would be comforting. But Thatch put his hand on my shoulder holding his head down low. I gritted my teeth. As Cindy nodded. "I was!" She yelled getting up, "Now because of him I could be killed!" She yelled. Tears starting to form in her eyes. "It wasnt suppose to happen like this." she mumbled.

"It never is." Hindsley stated rubbing her back.

Note to self, don't have sex with anyone on this island. I guess there goes that woman from last night.

I looked at Thatch who looked offended. "I.. I didn't know.." He whispered. If I knew Thatch then I knew he was a gentleman deep down and was legitimately sorry for this but there wasn't anything he could do now. The deed was done. I just hope he was….Oh shit.

I leaned in and whispered. "You where at least Safe right?" I asked. He gave me a shly smile. "I don't remember." He whispered back. Cindy stood up. "I have to face commander don't I?" I bite my lip. Deciding that not telling her was worth it. Hindsley looked at the both of us and wrapped her arm around Cindy, "Go take a shower and ill write something to give to her ok?" Cindy nodded and walked out, stopping for a second to glance at Thatch then walking off.

Thatch moved to say something but I slapped his hand down shaking my head. He looked down and then looked at me. "Oi what you doing here anyway?" Hindsley walked over and forced the box in my chest. "Just leaving." She gritted out. I made an "oomph" as I took the box surprised at her being able to grab it. I frowned and looked up at Thatch and mumbled "Just leaving -yoi." Thatch gave a sly smile as we walked out. As soon as we stepped on to the road I gave the box to Thatch who also made a grunt as he grabbed it. The sun was just rising (*the middle of Star and Knives Fight when Spears shows up*) and the town's people had yet to walk out. Thank god. "What the hell where you thinking Thatch-yoi?" I asked. As we walked down the path.

"I wasn't." He said back. "Yeah I guess not, who knows how this islands like as you've seen its strict we don't wanna cause any more trouble than necessary-yoi." He scoffed. "Since when you care about the locals? Why didn't you come back to the ship last night?" He asked. I didn't answer. He raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't you come back Marco?" He asked again. I looked at him and rolled my eyes "I dont care about the locals I care about the members of that war clan or whatever, Because if you hadn't realized we are in the middle of there fucking base-yoi." I stated. Remembering the woman last night coating her open wounds in Haki. The Archer using Haki, The general that we were supposed to talk with, putting fear in both strong woman and if this Mistress is as strong as these woman are scared of then that means we really don't wanna fuck with them. Thatch scoffed "You didn't answer my question Marco~." He cooed. I looked at him "I didn't fuck anyone if that's what your wondering-yoi." I stated as we descended down the hill where our camp was set up. I saw that the dinghy's where already on the beach some of the men must have already came to shore.

"Well if you didn't then why didn't you come back?" Thatch asked. I looked at him "I just didn't-yoi." I stated. Thatch nodded "Mmhhmm." I turned to him and stopped "Fine for your information-" I started. "You did! Bout damn time you got over that tramp um whats her face?" he asked. I gritted my teeth. "Kaillie-yoi." I stated. She was a stupid one night stand that was her forever and I thought I could make something out of it but she wanted to make something out of many, many other men.

Worst part is I can't get away from her. She's a fricking nurse. "Oh yeah Kaillie the one woman you where all over. Too bad huh?" He asked. I sighed "Yeah too bad-yoi." Too bad she fucked the other men, Too bad she tore my heart out. Too bad I was doing the same thing to her when she was doing it to me. "So who was this girl? It wasn't the one armed one was it?" He asked.

I shook my head "It was no one-yoi now put that back and send some more men, that aren't you, (I poked him) to the tavern to pick up some more supplies, and when that's done find me I need to talk to Pop's-yoi." I stated. jumping in the air and transforming in to my Phoenix form.

Hopefully we could leave this Island and everyone on it behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Star's pov.

I closed my eyes as I saw my division line up in front of me. Each one of them looked guilty and worried. I sighed. I knew what Knives had told me and I knew if I got in trouble again it would be bad.

 _"_ _.._ _this in fact shall be your last time messing up._ _…_ _"_

I walked over to the first pillar and inspect it, It had rust and blood coated on the pegs that where used to climb on or to impale. I nodded at them as if paying my respects and moved to inspect another as Karen's words burned in my head

I touched the pillars remembering how I learned my Haki, the woman who thought me, The same one I would have to destroy after she did so and took a deep breath. "Alright line up!" I yelled forcefully. I heard my men groan at my loud words. I tried not to laugh at this because my head was hurting too so I took another breath. They had hangovers much like mine. Unlike them however I could have one. Perk of being a commander I could drink and get away with it, maybe stay up past curfew but that's just maybe. They certainly couldn't.

"Roll call!" I stated. Standing in front of the tallest pillar which was about ten feet long and about maybe a foot wide.

They listened lining up by height and avoided looking me in the eyes. Luckily they couldn't look me in the eyes since they were covered after all. "Lieutenant,"

Flames saluted me and yelled "Here!" She then groaned. As did Sha who stood next to her, "Sha," I nodded her already being here I just wanted them to yell in each other's ear. I know its mean but hopefully it'll teach them not to go to random parties with pirates. Please there faces are amusing.

"here." She groaned.

"Cindy?" I asked not seeing her in line. There was no response. I shook my head and frowned and mumbled "Fuck." As I did so.

"Cindy?" I asked again hopefully I Was just not feeling her presence. No answer, Flames stepped up, "She's not here." She stated a little worried. I nodded and moved on.

"Halley?" (Another blond who was fairly good with a staff). She looked at the empty space left by Cindy and nodded. "Here!" She really yelled that cheerfully. I stepped back my head hurting too.

"Well then." I smiled she couldn't hear but I just shook my head. I don't have time for this.

"Ada?" A brunet who was extremely graceful. I couldn't see her nor feel her around here either.

 _"_ _.._ _this in fact shall be your last time messing up._ _…_ _"_ I get it, I get it.

"Another missing?" I asked this time a lot louder so the others heard me. I waited for one of them to say something but they didn't. I smiled at that they have a code already? That's great. I miss my codes. Mine where gone when I killed my best friends sister.

Anyway I sighed "Piers?" I asked. I heard nothing. I tilted my head. "Holy shit how many of my division is gone?" I asked. Starting to get annoyed angry, you could chose which. I had a very limited amount as it was.

I looked at Flames who looked down guilty along with Sha. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "Well whats going on here?" I asked. Flames picked at her blue cloak "Commander-san you already know don't you?" She asked.

"I don't know the full story but you know what? We don't have time for this 2 of you get up on the pillars climb, jump I don't care just do it." I stated. I debated the risk's of me not knowing over me knowing. If I did it would look bad, if I didn't it would look bad. I just picked whichever one would help us succeed. Well my men succeed.

Flames looked at me and stepped up, "As lieutenant I'm prepared to take full responsibility." She stated. Looking at me. I laughed "Go ahead, we have too much to do and too little time." I stated. She just looked at me as Sha and Hailey climbed up the pillars both having little to no difficulty. They struggled to balance but with a few close calls got it.

"Why do we have to do this commander?" They asked. I shrugged, "Training." I stated lightly. "Be careful once you get up there." I called out.

"Hey this isn't so bad." Hailey smiled getting her balance. I nodded and begun walking over to a basket with old rotting fruit in it. I had Hindsley give me all the rotten fruit I needed and put them here before I went to bed and after I told her to take care of that pirate. I didn't get his name. Wow I did a lot last night, if only I remembered half the stuff I did. anyway, I shook my head picking up a rotten squishy tomato and looked at Flames, "Heads up." I called out and tossed one to her. She caught it then groaned. "Ug this stinks." I nodded "Be happy it's not cannon balls." She looked at me, "Why would it be cannon balls?!" She asked holding the tomato away from her face.

I shrugged, "Cause those would have been easier to dodge, and more painful. But I'm training a little different." I stated. She looked at the tomato and at the woman who stood on the pillar. Eyeing them figuring out that this was a different kind of training. "Uh commander what exactly are we doing right now?" I opened my mouth to say something when I heard Crystal chirp "Food fight!" I looked around and saw Crystal digging in the bucket felling her cloak hood with rotten fruit and vegetables and pulled out my bow and notched and arrow pulling it all the way back passed my face. To look fierce.

"Commander you throw any of that food and I will skewer you." I stated with a viscous smile. Crystal looked at me and shrunk down. "Ok but how bout we work together, our men combined so it looks like you have men and I get to train them something." She chirped. I looked around at her division her and Knives had way more than me by far but that was only because they had born recruits ones that were born on this island I have ones that were taken from other islands. Remember the slave thing I told you about? Yeah well most my men are that. The ones who's parents made a deal with us so they could be free. There kids. Not so much.

"Fine I guess you already know what im doing right?" I asked Crystal as she jumped up and down "Ya ya ya, just toss the fruit at their head, and make it there death bed!" She cheered. I made a face and walked over and grabbed the fruit that was in her hand. "Um no," "I am not treating them like ours did. Yes throw it at them but lets not kill them please?" I Asked. Flames looked at me, "Death bed, head?" She chocked out, Sha and Hailey started wobbling losing there balance. "I don't wanna die!" they screamed. I shook my head as Crystal pointed at me and used an rotten squash as a mic and began to sing "So your gonna have to~"

I sighed and tugged on my hood. "No one's dying, today but what I'm gonna teach you and how I'm gonna teach it, will hurt, it will be very aggressive and very tiring so I want to hear it now. Do you want to do this or not?" I asked all the men not just my own I looked at Crystal who was looking down she never made it to learn Haki she was just the only one of the recruits left after, well after the reason I had to leave. So she was automatically a commander.

They all looked at me and Flames tilted her head "what is it Commander-san?" I smiled as Crystal motioned for her men to pick up the fruits. "Kenbunshoko Haki." I stated. Crystal smiled "Release the panic!" she yelled. I sighed "Halt! Can I at least explain first?" I asked Crystal sighed and pouted crossing her arms. And huffed."

* * *

WELL THEN HELLO I AM DONE! really long chapter im so sorry. It says about 3,000 on word but over 4,000 on here wired. anywho I broke my finger! ;~; its ok its healing i can still type its just a pain in the butt. Anyway ima wait till i get another two reviews before i post the next chapter so if you like my story and want it to keep going then dont hesitate to Review and or pm me with names ideas what ever you would like. And negativity i would prefer in pm if yall don't mind.

Also for the * About Thatchs eye, there young so i dont expect him to have his scare just yet and of course OC moments sorry. Also some words may seem wired in place and that's because even though i set it up for a different word i couldn't spell it properly and put a different simpler term in the hard ones place. No im not like 10 or anything i just cant spell very well sometimes.

Anyway good bye

Remember ill be back as soon as i get 2 more reviews or one more. I just really like this story hehe. anyway. Thanks for the Favorites and followers I have.

AWANNABE OUT.

Happy New Year!


	10. Arrows and Throphies

Knives pov.  
I saw Star and Crystals divisions both climbing the pillars that where used to learn Haki. I assed my competition for rankings. We all had to fight each other to see how strong we had become if we where to go at it right now Star and I would be equal if not me being the better.  
Crystal? No she was just the last one left.  
When my oldest sister flipped she killed all. Only a few where left and they where left with less then half of themselves. Mentally and physically.  
I shook the growing memory out of my head and looked at my division. They where doing what was supposed to be done, paring up and sparing training for rankings not trying to learn a hard skill in just four days.  
Still as I saw there cooperating divisions I began to wonder just exactly was going on.

The projectiles they where using weren't the canon balls that I was used to no. It looked squishy? I tilted my head and looked at my division, waving them to keep going and walked across the field towards the groups of members.  
Once I got there I saw Star among the recruits standing in front showing there members what they needed to do.  
I saw Crystal in her shirt glory jump up and down holding a rotten tomato.  
"Food fight! Food fight!~~~" she kept repeating.  
She tossed the tomato in the air and I caught it quickly above her head.  
"Well, we seem to have gone soft huh Star?" I stated squeezing the tomato above Crystals head.  
Crystal cried out and stepped aside. She held her arms out I. Distaste and watched the tomato ozz off her arm. She looked at me as everyone went silent.  
Crystal smiled and held out her hands in an attempt to embrace me. I backed up and heard Stars chuckle.

"Yeah I have. I couldn't take the canon balls. I can't touch them you go ahead. After you escape Crystal of course." She stated waving me off. I looked at her division members who followed her moves and begun to dodge pieces of rotten fruit.

I watched Crystal from the corner of my eyes. She had settled for chasing a member of her own division yelling "I order you to hug me num num num!." I walked over to a bucket where woman where plunging there hands and grabbing fruit. And chunking them at the ones on the pillar. I heard there crys of "eww." And "oh my god this stinks." I picked up a brown apple and tossed it in the air wishing I could use Haki on projectiles like Star could but instead just felt satisfied with just a sheer tough throw.  
I watched as apple flew towards my target. No it wasn't Star. She ,as much as I hated, always used Haki so she would catch it but instead it was aimed after her second in command Flames.  
I smiled as the fruit continued to fly passed Stars cloak and towards Flames.

The red head had her eyes closed and was doing a very good job at dodging most of the rotten delicacies. I had aimed it at Flames knowing Star would jump in front. I saw Star turn and watch it quickly pulling out her whip. Wait her? _Her?!_ No my sisters whip and slapping the fruit in half as Flames jumped off the pillar.

Star quickly wrapped her whip back together and placed it in her sash and jumped off. Approaching me with a new sense of emergency, her cloak flowing and flaring up behind her as she picked up pace. I smiled and grabbed more fruit as a defense.  
"So commander its not enough that you have to pick a fight with me you had to pick a fight with a member of my division?" She asked. Taking a stance in front of me. I smiled "you act like I did anything, (I looked around) for all you know I could have been helping?" I stated smugly.  
Star was now face to face to me and I looked at her scares proudly. Those were marks of my sisters work. She started something that she didn't finish and I will happily finish it. Those scares will forever be the Archers Marks.

James pov.

I sat bored amongst the concrete steps of the coillusim. I watched as the hooded commander joined with the crazy? One and left knifed one was all by herself. I sighed picking up loose pieces of rocks and held them above my hand levitating them in my palm.

"So your just gonna stick around here and stroke your cock to there training commander?" I heard a heavy voice say. I lazily looked up. My body was spiraled out in the stones so I had to bend my head back to see my fellow comrade.  
Beg.

yes that is her name you know how she got it? She made our enemies get down on there knees and beg for life. Of course she didnt grant it. What was the point. I was gonna kill them anyway. When general says no one alive. We leave no one alive. Of course I have fun first but let's not get in to that.

I chuckled " what general doesn't know doesn't hurt." She rolled her eyes and jumped over a seat looking down at through the metal bars and sighed. "You say that a lot commander." She stated smugly. I smiled and closed my eyes "It fits." She scoffed "Thats a first." I sat up a bit and leaned in to her ear. "Really I fit you pretty well." I whispered. She blushed and I leaned back against the hard stone rocks.  
" Anyway, do you remember when that was us?" She asked. I closed my eyes. And re-positioning myself. "ya.(I sighed) I also remember it being a lot harder." I stated.

She laughed "not the only thing a lot harder." I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue sitting back up laying my hand between my legs leaning forward with a smile. She was getting a little to much and was begging to annoy my rest,Still ill entertain her for now. "dear Beg. It's only funny when its not true." I stated with a smile my eyes still closed. She looked at me with a shocked face as I laughed.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." She said looking back at the floor below us. I sighed and laid back. "Very well." I closed my eyes still aware of her presence.

"Oi, James can you believe that Mistress made the traitors sisters a general and a commander." She said staring down at the knifed one that walked with a sense of owner ship towards the other two. I bet she's the strongest. Beg was tense and staring intently at the Knifed one.

I shrugged "well Tearra really had no other choice there where only three surviving recruits and we where sent off right after wards. So she couldn't expect us to stay behind could she?" I stated to send her the message. She looked around and jumped on me straddling my waist and holding my head back covering my mouth. I was against the stones and struggled to move as she had my body pinned. Sexy but not the one I really want.

She leaned over me her rough hands around my mouth. She wasn't very endowed but she had something however I couldn't see because the armor. Damn protection always getting in the way."Don't say her name. Iv heard that she's stricter then the others you say her name and we will both be punished." She stated looking around.

I smiled and pulled off her hands passed my face and licking her arm softly as I moved up her arm till I got to her ear and smiled. "I can think of a few punishments." I whispered. She pulled her arm away and wiped her arm on my pants. "Ew your salvia on my arm is not attractive." She stated smiling at me as I laughed. "Really you didn't seem to mind it anywhere else." I stayed mentioning a different time and place where she very much enjoyed it.  
"Thats different we both thought we where gonna die. And the people we wanted weren't there. Think nothing of it." She started towards the metal rope that was below us. I marveled at her rocky sculpted face. She was right she really was nothing.

I leaned forward and nodded " I never did." She scoffed "so you hear about that rookie General Spears is looking at?." I shook my head and leaned towards the ropes right next to her. "no how have you heard all of this we've only been here for a day or so." I asked moving my hands as I did so.

She smiled as her hair now fail and covered half her face. "Let's just say like you old habits die hard." I looked at her side ways. "Ah I see so what about her?" I asked. She smiled "well apperntly she's the one that Mistress sent after that vile traitor and when she came back shes almost taking on the women's personality." I raised my eyebrows and let out a low ,"hmmm. I don't know if that's good or not." I stated.

Beg jumped up "its obviously bad! That woman was a traitor a murder a physco path!"  
I raised my eyebrows and shook my head "I understand but she also was responsible for over half of our territory's immensely strong and extremely effective. She was even 1st general for ten years straight." I stated.

Beg frowned and sat down "Do you not understand?!" She stood up then as the rocks around me rose to single her treading very carefully she sat back down and scoffed. "doesn't matter from what I heard that commander's blind anyway. Spears wouldn't want her and if that Commander does come anywhere close to acting like that woman I will be the first one to kill her. " I frowned. "As supposed to the last." then I shook my head.

"You act like general Karen would let you touch her subordinate." I stated. Beg smiled and looked up. "General Karen? Is this perhaps the same-" I cut her off with a wave of the hand. "Silence you know as well as I do that now she's higher rank she is completely off limits." I stated looking down at the commanders to see that the Knifed hair one had moved and was now tossing a round object.

Beg smiled leaning her head on her hand that was propped up, her purple cloak covered the empty that she made by this position. "that's never stopped you before." I smiled. "You where not the one that counted remember? Think nothing of it." I stated. she gave me a shocked face but I cut her off with a hand up, and leaned in closer and furrowed my eyebrows as I saw a whip being pulled out. "well well is that who's I think is?" I asked. Changing the conversation.

Beg turned her head slightly then tensed up and jumped up out of the cement then fell straight through the chains. I quickly followed suit and chased after her as she ran full speed at the cloaked commander.

I guess that was to be expected. Begs brother was one of the recruits that where killed in the massacre. I shook my head remembering that day.

 _Quick memory._  
 _"Oh come on Karen its just a little kiss." I yelled calling after a young Karen who ran out to the training hall "I know but if my sister finds out she will kill you she hasn't been herself lately and I don't wanna take a chance. " Karen stated walking off I shrugged "its fine but when ever you want me you know where I'll bee-" I held out the be. As I stepped outside and saw non other then Karen's sister standing amongst bodies of slain recruits. I watched as the bodies most of them in pieces soaked the dirt in blood and even as I walked there was a major amount on my shoe. I gulped and stared down at them. My shoes then heard a vicious laughter as a arrow flew passed my face._  
 _"Ahh pitifully Little girl you have no choice but to subdue. Your already so weak."_

 _I looked at Karen who looked back and forth grabbing her rocket launcher and firing. "James!."_

 _(No longer flash back.)_

 _"_ James!" I looked up from my memory and shook my head seeing that I was surrounded by the divisions of all three younger commanders and Beg pushing the hooded one against the pillar that had a spike sticking out right by her head.

"Who the fuck do you think you are using that traitors whip?" I couldn't see that specific commander but I saw the crazy ones motion for her men to line up as long as the kinved one. Both of them watching helplessly.  
"I am a commander. And you are not so I suggest you back off me please." The hooded one stated. I crossed my arms as Beg pushed her closer to the pillar seeing the spike as well. Beg meant to push the commanders head towards the spike. "That doesn't mean a damn thing to me." Beg stated.

I sighed and clicked my tongue. Did she just dismiss our rules?  
"she's right Beg she has seniority. And if you fail to listen to her I have no choice but to report it to general Spears or the Mistress herself." I stated through gritted teeth. I may have been a rule breaker at one point but now this is where I cant help her.

Beg looked at me and scoffed "seniority. The hell with seniority do you know what that whip has caused?" She asked the commander. I looked at her and saw her head hang low and her arms fall limp as if she knew she accepted this. "Of course you don't cause your just some half assed commander who doesn't know a damn thing about That woman and what shes done." Beg stated. pushing the woman towards the spike. If I didn't know any better i'd say the Cloaked commander showed have already been impaled.

I stepped up and placed a hand on Begs shoulder "I think you need to step back. Beg you've accomplished nothing." I stated. I heard a sigh.  
"It's lunch time anyways. And Beg right?" The girl asked. We both looked at each other. Beg nodded as the girl stepped closer to Beg. Begs more built muscular frame almost matching the Commanders so they blocked each other.

"Take a good look at my face and tell me if I don't know a damn thing about her capabilities? You weren't in her division you didn't go after her. You weren't her Lieutenant You didn't fucking! Have to Fight her! You can't give me any shit until you have on this fucking red cloak. And know exactly how I fucking got it. You understand solider!" She asked.

I took a step back seeing Begs face and sighed. "There's nothing I can do Beg rules are rules. If you wanted she could punish you for it."

The woman smiled as I saw faint glimmers of pink scares. This smile was a vicious smile the likes of one I've only seen on one other person. Then I eyed the spike behind her. This large metal spike was completely bent back. I looked back at the commander with a new sense of aw.

"Only punishment I can think of is missing out on lunch. So I'm leaving." She stated and pulled her hood tighter her bow in hand as she walked off. "My division your off until after a lunch then we'll meet back in the Forest for rounds." And she walked out her division following her as she did so.

Everyone else dismissed them selves as Beg and I stood there facing each other. "James how could you?" She asked. I sighed "oh don't give me that you had your chance but you chose not to be one. So deal with whats been giving."  
I looked up to where the marked commander had left "However. I don't think that a commander should only have a bout 3 in her division am I right?"I asked as I saw her division leave behind her.

"Yeah" said a foreign voice "and I know exactly where they where."

...  
Stars pov.  
I walked out of the coliseum shaking my head and clenching my fists and unclenching. I felt my anxiety rise and fall I looked sideways and saw the walls of tress on Either side closing in on me.  
Remember the view of the trees I was talking about? Why couldn't I get that? No I got the haunting view. Being against that pillar just reminded me off the past.

I heard Flames call after me but kept going as if I didn't hear her.

"Commander-san I know you heard me." She stated running up to me keeping pace with my fast stride. I sighed "I know you know I hear you I was just kinda hoping that you didn't know." I sighed. She rolled her eyes and kept walking with me "so you gonna tell me what happened?" She asked. I looked at her "nope." She shook her head "yeap."  
"Nope."  
"Yes."  
"Fuck you I'm commander."  
"With all due respect you will tell me." She stated. Standing in front of me stopping me in my tracks. I took a deep breath.

"Fine she was just upset that's all." I stated. Flames shook her head "not good enough."  
I gave her a look and put my foot down whining "but I don't wanna." I stated crossing my arms. She laughed and said "come on."  
I sighed and looked away "fine." I sighed "That was lieutenant Beg her brother used to be in my division when I was rookie. Just on a side note Flames Rookies now and then are different you know that. You guys where takeing from wherever." She clenched her fist and nodded. At my side mark. She knew this I just wanted to say it.

"We where born. Um breed for this so we all grew up together where put through the same shit together and where a true family. Until that traitor."  
"Vers-" she started.  
"Don't say her name." I stated. She nodded "anyway the traitor used a single weapon to rip our family a part. Begs brother my brother to pieces limb by limb. And that was this." I said moving my cloak to show my whip in my sash and looked down at it.

"Beg and her comrades left just before I did, so she didn't know how I got it. She was just mad."

Flames looked at me stunned "so if that whips such a problem for everyone then why do you use it Commander?"

I continued walking "because its a trophy. And what good is a trophy if you don't show it off?"

~~~'~'~~~~~~××¥¥®®£¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢  
Authors bite. ..yes omgosh spell check on my phone went from note to bite. Ok so my Laptop decided that it was gonna be a moron and bug out on me however unlucky for yall but not for my other readers I am also on Wattpad. Wich i can do from my phone. yes im aware i can do this sight on my phone its just not the best. anyway i have at least two more chapters that ill upload. i just need to give a shout out to my reviewer "guest" cause that made me laugh a bit and feel great mainly because i have no idea how Thatch's real personality is and i dont think that most people realize that this is set either before roger dies or right after, i actually plan on adding way more, Because its set in that general period of time Thatch and Marco and the others are way younger hince why i made Haurata like 10 so he'll only be like 30 or something i dont know his real age oh well. Anyway I will give determined times in the future.

The other reviewers of course i did not forget and i appreciate you guys. also i lost followers! that made me sad so i juststared at my reviews and made me happy.

as always if you have any questions comments concerns creative criticism, pm me. And if you like the story then hey why not tell me via review? but in the long run as long as someone out there is reading im fine i just like the pickme ups everynow and then.

Goodbye have a nice day Awannabe out.


	11. Arrows and Cookies

Crystals pov.

I skipped out of the coillusim looking for Star but all I saw was her second in command Flames. I stopped and chatted with her telling her how I was gonna find Star but She looked towards the way I think Star had gone and shook her head forcing me to walk with her because she wouldn't tell me. If not telling me wasn't enough she also brought up the "technically it's rules that a commander needs to be with all there division members at all times card." Mine where all at the mess hall, So I was forced to agree with her and change course we now continued to walk down the path to the mess hall with was a giant shack with crowded amounts of people and certain tables to sit at. All the commanders sat together but I assume that right now have everyone sitting together wouldn't be such a good idea considering there bout ready to kill each other.

I looked into the distance and had a mental match. I imagine Star could take on Knives with ease maybe Beg with difficulty. But not James. No where near him. And she surely couldn't deal with Beg along with James along with Knives. No no no. She'd get wiped like a baby's ass.

I laughed to myself as Flames was blabbing on about something that happened last night involving her and Piers and how she was scared to let her commander know.  
But I didn't pay attention at all I was to busy running over the conversation I heard Knives talk about. "If we could use that information against her then she'd be sent to the pit and not allowed to participate in rankings. Giving us all a step up."

James was about to speak when he had saw my head snaking up behind Knives's shoulder and stopped. I cursed myself for that I need to be a better ninja. Anyway.

Flames words kept entering and leaving my head until we got to the edge of the Forest and I could see the crowded shack. I begun to bounce up and down like an excited kid.

Out of All the times of the day lunch is my favorite. Oh along with dinner and midnight snacks. Or when id sneak up to the moon pool at night and steal some of stars secret stash of berries. Those are great.

I laughed to myself (ignoring Flames look of concern) and remembered when we first snuck up to the moon pool.  
Knives,Star, Scrap, Ace, Cookie and I. It was one of the best nights of my life. We where the best. We where together forever... We Where.. We where. I frowned and pouted. Shaking the memory's out of my head when I soon remembered Ace. He was Begs's brother. I remembered how he was. His black hair and freckles that where childlike and then his can do personality. I remembered how he would always make me laugh when ever Commander beat me. I smiled walking to the doors with out knowing.

But as soon as the good memory's came the bad ones came faster. I suddenly remembered way his body was mangled. How I held his toreso covered in blood to my face crying. His torso was all that was left. And that had a gaping whole in the middle. He had been torn apart limb from limb. I then remembered how that nasty nasty woman used them as projectiles towards me. Each one of them a member of one of my best friends. Throw at me as fast as bullets.

Then I remembered Star and how she jumped in front of me and took every bloody hit. I remembered, How until that moment Star was that perfect student. One of which that had impressive talent and a knack for killing upon request. I honestly now thinking about it secretly hated Star because she was a teachers pet. Until I saw the toll she had taken. She had bite the hand that fed us. And because of that got a rabid disease.

I stopped thinking and took a deep breath. The past is the past what done is done. Now I just gotta be cheery and happy for everyone I am the joker. I make them laugh. They must smile.

We stepped in to the shack to hear the voices die off. All if them became quite murmurs. I knew they where expecting the other commanders but once they saw it was me they went back to talking and gave me nods as i walked passed them with an happy face bouncing as I did so till I heard a familiar voice.

"Well I be damned if it isn't the black hole?" I stopped looking down at my feet. Turning my head slightly with a smile "Is that?" I asked myself. I swerved around to see my old friend who was a cook for the recruits but he was moved up before the incident .

He was older then me by two years and was now taller then me. He had light red hair and Sandy eyes. I smiled and lunched at him wrapping my arms around his neck. "Cookie!" I yelled gathering everyone's attention if they whernt already on me.

He chuckled and laughed warping his hands around me showing everyone my body type by how his arms pushed my cloak in. I was so tiny compared to him. Ima baby. Wah. Wah.

"Black hole!" He laughed as I pulled myself off him and looked at his set oval face. Well up at him. He is very tall now. I bet hes a mountain and i can climb him.

He looked at my face then smiled I took a step back bouncing on my heels. I noticed everyone was staring and I smiled "you came back!?" I asked. He laughed and pushed my head down "of course I did I couldn't leave my sister behind could I?" He asked. We weren't really related I didn't have any blood relations anymore or at least any at all I never really knew my family so him and James who are truly brothers took me in. Even though James was always an hypocritical asshole. Hehe hes an asshole. That'd be a insult to donkeys around the world.

I nodded and smiled "of course you didn't or else I would have killed you." I stated. He laughed and said "of course you would."

"I really would." I stated seriously. I tried to give a stance that I had seen Star do but I failed as He looked down at me and then shrugged.

"So tell me. You miss your big brother?" He asked leaning in as if he wanted to hear me tell him the truth. Hmpfh. I smiled and turned around and heading towards the metal window skipping "if it makes you feel better." I said looking over my shoulder he laughed and followed me.  
I grabbed my tray with a nod (we whernt supposed to talk to the chiefs with words it was against the rules. Or rude. You nod your acceptance. "To be honest we didn't have a chance to notice you where gone." stated as I walked off to a metal table that was commanders only  
Cookie got his as tray of pig slop as well not limiting his critique. "This looks like what we feed the war animals." He mumbled. He followed me and stared as I sat down nonchalantly "it probably (I poked it) is I think I saw Karen..." I trailed off when I looked at his face and asked "what's wrong Cook?" He frowned and motioned to the door "I can't really sit here you mind we go outside?" He asked. He seem to balance on the heels of his feet. I looked around and noticed other stares especially from my own division and nodded. I got up and followed him out till we where clear of the stares.

"So besides lots of work how are you." He asked moving over to a tree and jumping up landing on a branch. His purple cloak making him look like a magical fairy. I assed the branch and noticed it looked like it was gonna fall I looked up and swung my arms.  
"I'm better then you." I chirped. He stood up and leaned over the bad branch his tray of food in hand. "What?(he began to wobble) whoa~ whoa." Then I heard the loud crack and the cersplat as he landed. I smiled and looked at him as he groaned. "You couldn't have helped my fall?" I looked at the tray of food that had landed on the above branch and was teetering. "No but your about to lose your food." I pointed at birds now approaching his plate. He sighed as I watched with aw.

"Are you OK?" He asked. I looked at him and titled my head "what chu mean.?" I asked. He stood up towering over me. "Your different?" I shrugged. "That's a good thing." He nodded but looked down "but not when I remember my clam collective little sister who was very helpful. Watch me fall from a tree and laugh the focus on something else." He stated. I made a face. "A lots changed since you left cookie!" I began rocking back and forth staring at the large round oak tree that had ant trails carved in its side. "A lots changed." I stated. He nodded. "I can tell. So what's Mistress doing to keep you so busy if you can't even remember your own brother?" He asked. I looked down. "Whipping, trying to train keeping Knives and Star from killing each other."

He frowned and looked down. "Star killing Knives? I heard rumors but never thought my girl would be that way." He sighed to himself.

I sighed "I don't think Star's your girl anymore. Shes different since everything that had happened." His shoulders sag as his armor relaxed around him.  
"Well how is she?" He asked.  
"she's good. Shes pretending that's she's alright but i see how she snaps. Theirs moments where shes not even herself. Shes shes different." I stated. Looking down. He frowned "that woman took a lot? but i think the most was my girl huh?"

Xxxxa little after crystal entered the mess hall.

Marcos pov.

I sat in our mess hall watching Haruta gobbled up all his food as Thatch frowned "come on kid you can't eat like that you'll get gas" Haruta smiled and nodded letting food hang from his mouth . "oh mmk" I heard a laughter that belonged to Verses , as I shook my head and finished my own meal. "well at least someone likes your cooking Thatch." Verses chirped.

Thatch frowned and puffed out his chest "I'll have you know my cooking is perfect your just tasteless. "

I rolled my eyes and took a drink. "yeah perfect for the trash." Haruta stated. I coughed on my drink and begun laughing as did Thatch himself. He nodded.  
"I'd be careful if I where you Haruta, when we go on the island I won't hesitate to toss you in the line of fire.."

Haruta frowned and shook his head. "No you can't, I got them ninja moves Thatch" he stated moving his hands around falling them like a spaz. He hit the table on his third and most pronounced move. With out explanation we all laughed.  
Thatch laughed as I struggled not to die of choking on my drink.

"I don't know why where bringing you." He mumbled I nodded but then started coughing again.

"I can't wait to go I wonder what its Marco can you tell me what were gonna do again I forgot?" Haruta asked.

I opened my mouth to speak when Verses tensed up gripping the fork hard enough to bend it. I only noticed because I was in front of her at this giant table that sat many of our brothers however most of them went to the tavern. No one has ventured in to the forest yet but they will. In fact where going with pops to find that Mistress or whatever.

"I plan on talking to this Mistress that they keep talking about." I stated watching Verses turn pale. Through the corner of my eye. This was interesting, what was her deal?

"I really wish you all would stay on the ship I don't like this island. I've seen what they can do." She mumbled. Thatch didn't hear her and leaned in "you say something tasteless?" He asked with a smile. She tensed up more and shook her head. "Nothing pedophile." She stated taking a simple drink. She then got up and stormed off. Letting the door slam shut behind her.

Now it was Thatchs turn to tense up. He looked down honestly i could see why he felt guilty. we where only 24 and I'm assuming that that woman he slept with(Cindy) was only about 17 or so. So I guess Verses was right. Normally Thatch doesn't get bothered like he was about stuff like that. I'm sure it had to do with her being so afraid of a punishment?

None the less the tension had grown to both Haruta and I could feel it he looked at me nervous and I let out a deep sigh. "Well on that note I think we should go tell pops-yoi where ready."

Thatch and Haruta nodded and looked at Verses who looked lost in her own world.

We all silently nodded and left her alone as soon as we got above deck to tell Pops Thatch looked back at the door and shrugged "has anyone else noticed that Vers isn't all here today?" He asked pointing to his head. I shrugged. "Maybe she just doesn't like being called tasteless-yoi" I stated. Thatch turned the corner, as I did so, he turned around holding out his arms.  
"You act like I stared it." He said in defense.

I shrugged " doesn't matter if you started it she sure finished it-yoi." I stated as we walked towards pops door. The wood framing in sight.

"She said she saw two of those clan members fighting and it destroyed her island or something." Haruta stated waving his hand and jumping up and down. I shrugged and said "that would go with what she mumbled earlier-yoi." I said nonchalantly to myself.  
"Really what she say?" Thatch asked. I shook my head "something about seeing them in action or something-yoi." I stated making it look like her words weren't burning in my head.

Thatch opened the door and nodded "makes sense." Haruta and Thatch nodded to then selves trying to reassure themselves and started walking in. I stopped for a second. We found her in a bloody pulp struggling to breath on a baren island. I remember that there where trees that where all snapped and broken. Nothing suggested anyform of life or if there had been it was almost gone. Had there been people on that island? Did two people really fought there? Was Verses a lone survivor? I shook my head walking in the room where Pops was lacing up his gigantic shoes.

"Is something wrong my son?" Pop's large concerned voice startled me. "No?-yoi" I asked. I wasn't sure. Who on this island could I ask? I could ask Hindsly but she was already defensive about me. She only listened because her sister.

It dawned on me that maybe her sister would talk and tell me. But how would I find her? I'll have to ask when we get back on the island. But what's her name?! I never got her name.

"You sure?" Pops asked once again interrupting my thoughts I frowned and nodded "yes-yoi."

He gave me a skeptical look and nodded. "Very well lets go then I'm beginning to think if we don't go soon well over stay our welcome." He asked glancing at Thatch with an I know what you did, glare. I nodded the stare off it didn't effect me. Thatch, however, just gave a small guilty smile and shrunk down under the glares weight.

I put my head in my hands. Why do I feel like this isn't going to go well?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end also the previous chapter the pic is what I think James would look top here was cookie. If you hadn't have already guessed there names are unique.

also lets have a few more reviews eh? im just trying to get passed three.


	12. Arrows and Strings

Stars pov. Just as Crystal entered the mess hall.

I heard the leaves and branches snap as I ran passed them. I held no remorse for the leaves under my feet. They were already dead, however she wasn't. I left my general alive. I left her alive by using her whip. Claiming it as my trophy. Never letting go of what she had done. How could I? When she left me like this.

I could feel my chest heaving in and out with every force of my legs so I stopped to catch my breath. After I had chatted with Flames I decided that a run in the forest would help so I dismissed my sister for today and took off. I didn't where I was running to. I figured I was heading towards my divisions rendezvous point subconsciously because I could feel the overwhelming feeling of repetition. This was where I had them meet after every other training session. I liked teaching them how to use your surroundings instead of just relying on your weapon or skill. It came in handy to me all the time.

I looked down at my quiver feeling my bow rest against my legs and sighed. I closed my eyes as making a mental check of this area and noticing nothing but a few little tremors and some birds flying from the tremors there was nothing special. Feeling safe enough I pushed off my hood ruffling my hair as I did so. "Trophies?" I asked myself hearing my true voice crack at being unused. I moved around in a circle and looked around at the tall trees circling me, the canopy of leaves allowing only a few stray sunbeams to shine through. "Is that all we were to you!?" I yelled up at the sky. I don't know why if I would yell anywhere it would be down towards the ground. Where that woman should be by now.

I frowned and looked down at the ground some more. "Hmpfh" It looked soft and plush. Which meant this was the first plush thing ive seen in a while. I haven't really been sleeping well due to either my bed or other reason's so now that I think about it, this break may be a good moment...to... sleep. I closed my eyes and felt my body drop to the ground being absorbed by the soft leaves and grass alike. The echoing sound of tremors and the forest all blurred in to one big black glob.

" _General Version why?!_ " _A distraught Star asked as she watched her general, her idle, her best friends sister tear her siblings apart. The brown haired woman who towered above Star by the severed limbs that she stood on grinned with pure insanity. The blood that covered her body glimmered against the shining sun that beat down on the carnage. Her green cloak flickered with the wind that seemed to carry the wails of the victims yet to succumb to their fatal wounds. "My dear Star, how I would expect you to know the most?" she cooed. Her light soothing voice taking over her insane manor. Star pulled out her Bow and notched an arrow launching it to only have it snapped out of the way with an expertly flicked whip. She watched as the wood splintered and the metal arrowhead feel. It landed next to the body of one of her siblings. "How could you kill your family!?" Star yelled. Running full speed at the pile of bodies dodging the organs and blood puddles that lay scattered on the floor. The woman just chuckled at the sight of Star running._

 _Suddenly as Star leaped up towards the woman who stood deathly still. She felt a tug at her foot and looked down to see Flames's red hair farm her blood covered face as her head was removed from her shoulders. Star gasped. As Flames mouth open, "Where just Trophies." She stated. As Star yanked her foot free from her lieutenants grasp she stumbled and fell in to the pile of bodies, only to have the pile shimmer out of the way as Star kept moving backwards staring at Flames in disbelief. "No." Star whispered to herself. Her general now descended from the pile, her whip dragging behind as she moved towards Star. Star regained her balance and started walking backward's shaking her head in disbelief and shock as she did so, Till finally she tripped over an arm and fell. She struggled to gain her composure when she saw the wooded isle around her start to tumble and break from the woman's mere presence. Star stared at her approaching doom till she felt a warm substance feel her hand and she looked down seeing blood cover her hand. She then quickly looked at the body of her General that lay next to her blood covered and scared. Star looked back at where the general had approached and determined that the body next to her was in fact the woman that lay next to her, soaking her hands in blood. The bloodied woman gave one last smile and held out her whip. For Star to take, as if she where proud of what Star had done. Star stared at the woman then stumbled up picking the whip holding it noticing the blood it was covered in. She snapped it around where she stood and watched in aw as the trees began to crash around her witha loud "thud" and shaking her body to the core._

"Boom. Crack!" I snapped awake sitting up as I felt the ground shake beneath me. I then held my hood tightly as I almost was sent in to the air from a mysterious blast of wind. I looked around franitc scrambling to get up taking leafs and dirt with me, "Where am I?" I asked myself as I felt wetness against my cheeks. I whipped the wetness away and looked at my hand. Tears? What did my dream mean? Heck what was it even about?

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I heard another cracking of a tree and saw a gap start to form and could hear battle cries. I instantly tensed up and started closing the gap from me to the battle cries, using the trees as spring boards till I got to the clearing to see None other than Knives and her division once again getting whipped out by just three Members of the pirate group. There captain who had golden locks and an exposed chest. The Orange/Red haired member that I knocked out and the Birdy boy, I never really got his name did I? Oh yeah plus a small one that hid behind the captain. Whitebeard. I smiled and notched an arrow they were on home turf and against the rules. However I saw Knives get flung aside and her lieutenant ran to her aid as the Blond from last night held out his arms turning them in to wings. I smiled and made sure my string was attached to this arrow that was already notched. "What comes up must go down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thatch's pov.

I watched as the Woman with knives for hair launched herself at me. I caught her arms with my hands seeing her grimace and quickly lower her head and increasing her force pushing me against a tree. I looked at the dagger tips lingering in front of my eyes and gulped those suckers where sharp and she was pretty strong. I saw her push her black boot and white slacked leg closer to me taking a forceful step. She was so close to me it was where I could feel how her golden armor almost crushed me However, before the blades barely touched the skin on my nose, I pushed her back with a loud grunt of effort, just in time for pop's to finish a half assed swing and happen to catch her and five other woman in the air waves afterwards. "Commander Knives!" A woman yelled and ran towards The supposed commander. As I looked at her I could tell she was only showing a figment of her strength. How could that be? If she planned on taking us on especially Pops. Then why was she hiding her strength? Or maybe I was just giving her more credit. I noticed movement to the right of Commander Knives and thought I saw something sparkle behind the trees from the sun. But I was drawn to Marco shooting in to the sky with trails of blue flames following close behind as he yelled "Ive had enough of this-yoi." I watched as he begun to turn his self around spinning in a front flip motion to give a final blow when suddenly I saw a flash of metal in the sun and looked over to late, and watched helplessly as an arrow shot straight for Marco.

I laughed as it went through him seamlessly. Then suddenly I saw a solid black line form from the shooter to the arrow that was clean through Marco by now, but I watched as the string cut through his shoulder and heard his yell in pain as the arrow seemed to be pulled backwards and lodging its head in his shoulder I then saw as he was pulled with such a force that the puller was flying towards him.

I covered my eyes to block the sun as I looked up and saw a shadow pull the string and bringing Marco to its bow and smacking him with such a force we could hear it from down here. The smack alone sent him higher. But as soon as Marco gained his balance by stepping on air he grabbed the line with his now formed claw (his right wing was unusable so he depended on catching a good footing and one wing) He took his claw and spun himself around, the figure being pulled helplessly around and around till finally Marco released his grip flinging the shadow higher in the air. The string snapped as the airborne shadow stayed higher in the sky. The flyer seemed to be floating in the air and it seemed nice, that's when the shadow seemed to come hurdling towards Marco releasing two more arrows as it fell with amazing speed. Marco both wings now being used dodged both projectiles however as soon as he did the figure appeared behind him and stabbed him with another. I saw the two dodged arrows lodging themselves in the sand a few feet away from Pops as Marco struggled to keep his height. I saw him drop altitude a bit and felt, something I'd never felt from Marco since he got his new devil fruit, Drops of blood.

Marcos pov.

"Get off me-yoi." I growled as the Haki clad arrow dug deeper in my shoulder. I could feel myself falling. "No." The voice spat out. "You damn Archer I will fucking kill you-yoi." I stated. I was at a standstill. I couldn't use my hands without losing my wings which means plummeting towards Pops. Wait that's not a bad idea. The Archer dug her arrow deeper in my shoulder her whole body solid black as she latched on to me. "Get in line birdy boy." She stated. I gave a sideways glance and scoffed. "Alright then-yoi." I stated. I started to let myself fall hoping she would let go instead all she did was yell "Wait." and pulled out her arrow quickly dropping it to the ground below. I instantly stopped. "What-yoi?" I asked.

 _Really Marco what? You stopped?_ I have to say I didn't like stopping but the way she yelled. It wasn't a yell from someone not trying to die it was different. _Oh yeah she was different because she didn't want to die?_

The Archer nodded and pointed to the castle with the black rose flag with her right hand. Holding on to my chest with her left. (she had pulled me from my thoughts of course.) "I wouldn't be able to tell you (sincerely) down there but if you keep going you'll meet a dangerous woman. And I'll be happy to show you if you don't plummet me to the ground." I could feel her warm breath against my neck as she struggled to hold on. I knew every ounce of my body wanted to just give in and listen to everything she says. But I knew better than that. I scoffed rising higher to where the thin clouds that seamlessly floated over the sky. I could feel her grip lighten up. "Yeah and what if it's a trap-yoi." I asked. She shrugged and then did something I never expected. She pressed herself closer against me and whispered "Well I guess it's a trap then." And then let go. I looked down and watched as she fell free falling with her bow in her hand. I stared for a second "what the fuck-yoi?!" I yelled and swooped down after her.

Star's pov.

I felt the wind rush passed my ears and make a loud popping sound as I got lower, and lower towards the ground. I was still back facing the ground seeing the birdy boy diving after me. But I knew he'd be to late. I turned quickly notching an arrow (which is extremely hard when the air is literally forcing your body to stay up and gravity forcing it down. It felt like I was in an air force sandwich. That is why Haki is a girl's best friend.

Anyway, as I waited for my shot I saw how tense, the massive giant of a man, (Whitebeard) had become as he looked ready to jump to catch me himself. I stared at the treetops feeling my adrenaline kick all the way on high. I don't know if I would be right but I was waiting till I got passed the very peak of the closest tree (on my right) so that when I shot my arrow it would fly up and catch the top branches. Maybe.

I saw Knives's eyes widen with was that fear? And I quickly forced my body to the left turning myself around and released the arrow towards the right tree. (as opposed to the wrong tree) feeling the feathers catch the wind and the arrow being forced up towards the peak I was aiming for by the wind. I coated it with Haki and watched as it shot straight through four tough branches and began to wrap its self around the peak of the tree that I had just passed. I without a moments noticed felt the force of the black hard as steel string tighten up and gripped on to it wrapping my fingers on to it tightly feeling the string actually try and cut my hands but I was wearing tough leather gloves (thank Mistress I wore them) and forced my legs out swinging my body towards the tree changing how I landed. I swung just passed the small kid who I believed threw potatoes at me? And picked up my legs as my ass began to get closer to the ground. I pulled my self-higher on the string.

I picked up my legs as my ass came inches from splattering on the ground and felt as my speed began to slow down as I continued to just barley scrap by the ground until I met the edge of the tree line once again and felt my string slow down enough to where I could swing higher and let go, once I landed I jogged the rest of the force off stumbling a bit as I came to a stop but caught myself and stood still amongst the trees smiling like a mad man. I just did that. I just fucking did that!

I turned around quickly proud at my survival as I saw Knives grow angry and hold up her hands. I looked around at the ground pushing my hood up and walking back towards her. "Star! What the fuck!?" She yelled I smiled and jumped "Did you just see that? I totally was badass for a moment!" I yelled jumping up and down. She shook her head and motioned towards me. "No you weren't you should have let your self splatter." She stated. I furrowed my eye brows and looked at her ignoring the panting Bird that landed watching me with wide frightened eyes. "Eh!? Me splatter? Are you kidding me that's not how I'm gonna die." I stated.

Knives scoffed and turned her head "(Snort) it should have been." I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Damn sorry for wanting to have a chance to destroy your ass at rankings." I stated. I knew I was pushing her buttons and by the anger that ran across her face I could tell I was winning. She pushed me and grabbed my cloak. Me still just letting her, "If my lieutenant wasn't here I would have cut the string myself." She whispered. I smiled and giggled a low one but still a giggle. "wow everyone just wants to kill me today?" I asked her out loud. She looked at me and pushed me away causing me to slip and catch myself on the dirt with my right hand out and my legs out, my back arched. I stopped and looked at her, she smiled pulling out her dagger. I watched her eyes drat from me to Whitebeards crew. I didn't look instead I closed my eyes letting my Haki take over and gave a slight shake of the head No. She shook her head and ran towards me anyway.

I felt her every foot step as she ran fast towards me. The pad of her foot leaping of the dirt leaving a trail of dust. I took a deep breath '1', I dug my fingers in the dirt as her left leg pushed her faster, 2 she be far was the fastest out of all of us. I tightened my finger around my small dagger on my clothed belt still in a bear crawl position. I took a deep breath and looked up as her right leg kicked off the dirt launching at me. 3' I quickly shot myself up Dagger pointed for her neck when suddenly I felt a different presence.

"Commanders!" We both stopped Knives hands on my cloak and dagger at the cinch in my armor between my heart and shoulder. While my left hand digging in to her shoulder and right dagger at her throat. We both snapped our heads towards the voice I laughed to myself (still holding Knives) "Yes Flames?" I asked. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "Aheam." And she nodded towards the pirates that still stood there looking a mixture of worried bored and confused.

"Pop's why are they looking at us?" I heard the small kid whisper. I looked back at Knives and loosened my grip. "I almost forgot about them." I mumbled. Knives grew pale and stared at them letting me go "Damn it Star you let me get distracted in the midst of the enemy." She stated twirling her daggers in her hands.

I looked passed the Giant man moving a bit to look behind him noticing nothing but knocked down trees. "Enemies? Where." I asked staring at the carnage. I saw an obvious smirk from the pompadour one. Knives scoffed and pointed at Whitebeard. "Him quite playing stupid." I rolled my eyes "Fine but that's no fu." I was cut off by a snicker from Knives's Lieutenant who had her strawberry blond hair tied in a tight bun. "Maybe shes not pretending?" She asked. Knives and I both turned around. I stared at her brown copper (far weaker metal) chest plate which was more squared and her blank white long sleeved shirt (much like mine however mine was more tinted brown from the dirt) looked to big as she tucked it in her blue sash. Her pants where also tucked in to her black boots.

Knives and I looked at each other for a split second and both released are daggers towards the woman. "Don't you ever call your commanding officer stupid again?" Knives stated. I shrugged "Just happy to throw my knife" I mumbled turning towards the trio and the kid. "No matter how true it may be." Knives stated turning around towards me giving me a small smile. "why did I throw my knife at the tree again?" I mumbled then I smiled and brought my right arm up against my left and flicked her off. Making a large gesture. Flames gasped "Commander you are in the presence of outsiders you should at least hold some kind of composure."

I nodded and finally faced the trio crossing my arms. "Your right, forgive me." I tilted my head "Nice to see you again. Sir Whitebeard." I nodded he laughed, causing the trees to shake. "Please just Whitebeard." He laughed again. I nodded smiling. I noticed the Bird still stared at me sending daggers with his stare. "So Just Whitebeard why are you here?" Knives asked. I turned around facing Flames as Whitebeard boomed.

"I was told by my son that we could meet This Mistress or whatever to get the supplies we where promised." I nodded still turned away from him.

"Flames I need you to get the rest and meet up for further instructions." She nodded and ran off.

"Promised? We didn't promise anything." Stated Knives. The birdy stepped forward my eyes closed and facing away from them. "That's a lie I was told to find a general or commander or something to get supplies-yoi." Knives stepped forward "I am one of only four commanders and none of us where informed of." I bite my cheek remembering last night. Cutting her off "I was." I stated. I made a face and nodded turning around facing them pulling my hood tighter. "I was informed by general Karen last night while I was in the pit.(I added that because knives was staring at me) That I was to find them after training to take them to meet Mistress."

Knives turned towards me "You decided not to tell me this you fucking lowlife." I shrugged and stepped forward a little bit "It's not like it came up while you were failing to kill me." I stated. She frowned and shook her head. "None the less they still entered the forest that was against the rules General put in place." I shrugged and scoffed "How should I know I was being punished for doing something that benefited us."

She rolled her eyes and looked back at them "Very well commander you may lead them besides itll give me some time away from your lazy ass."

I rolled my eyes as she started to walk towards my right heading in to the woods. "Yes I'm the lazy one when I actually managed to do something instead of being thrown aside like a bitch." I called after her. I saw a small smile creep on Whitebeards face as Knives turned pale and walked off. I started to smile as she walked out of view then when she left I jumped up cheering. "Holy shit that was great, I was about to die. I saw my life flash before my eyes right there." I saw the pompadour one and the Birdy both sweat drop. "That was just a faced-yoi?" I sent him a beaming smile then realized that he could see my face and pulled my hood down.

Birdy boy gasped "You where that scared girl at the bar-yoi?" He asked yelled. Same thing. I shook my head and placed a hand over my heart "Me?!" He nodded walking forward I backed up "Yes you-yoi." I ducked his hands as he reached for his hood by dropping down. Little did I know it was by his crotch. I was smiling till I saw his crotch and blushed jumping back up. "We all have scares where a dime a dozen." I stated. Getting back up again."No not here-yoi." He stated then moved for my hood and once more I ducked.

"I don't know who you are Birdy boy but I would really appreciate it if you didn't remove my hood." He scoffed "Why-yoi?" he asked crossing his arms and staring at the only place I would let him see my lips. I clicked my tongue. "Because I rather not scare my division members when they see me, thank you very much." He looked stunned for a second then backed up. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

I smiled "So whitebeard as your newly appointed tour guide or something let me introduce myself. I'm Second commander Star. But Star is good." They all nodded as Whitebeard smiled. "These are my sons (he pointed at the pompadour) This is Thatch, (he pushed the little kid from behind his leg) This is Haruta and That is Marco." Marco looked at me as if he was mentally tearing me apart. I shifted from his gaze and smiled "Sorry Marco I like birdy boy better." I stated and smiled as I saw him clench his knuckles. "I have a few names id like to call you to-yoi." He grumbled. I smile and tilted my head "Aw isn't that sweet?" I asked.

It was his turn to tense up but before he said anything I heard Cindys voice. "Commander Star there's something I need to tell youuuuuu." And she died off. I turned around and saw Cindy and we started walking of course I was waving Whitebeard and his gang to follow "Might as well walk and talk. (I turned to Cindy who kept glancing back at Thatch for some reason) So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked as I heard the loud thumps of Whitebeards footsteps. I guess sneaking up on people is a huge no no for him?

Cindy laced her fingers together and leaned in "I broke a huge rule." She whispered I stopped. It was so abrupt that Marco walked in to me. Causing me to move a bit forward as he bounced back "Oi what the hell-yoi?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Looking at Cindy as her eyes darted towards Thatch again he seem to grow pale as I turned to him slightly, "What rule?" I asked. She leaned in "I had sex, not just any sex but sex with an outsider." She turned a new shade of red and glanced at Thatch he seemed to be proud till I looked at him and scoffed "And? The problem is?" I stated. Looking at Cindy. She went wide eyed and grabbed on to my arm "Commander? I broke a valued rule I could get killed. Right?" I nodded "Right." I said.

She shrunk down a depressed aura growing around her "Your gonna kill me?" She asked. I stepped back wrenching my arm free "No, can you use your gun?" I heard a deep voice "Shes got a trigger finger alright." I glance back at Thatch as Cindy smirked but then grew red faced. "Yeah." I looked at Marco who was face palming. "Can you still keep up with your comrades?" I asked. I heard Thatch scoff "She can keep pace alright." I turned to Marco to see a mark of annoyance growing on his forehead as Whitebeard had on a devilish grin along with Thatch. "Im assuming he's the one you fucked?" I asked. Thatch nodded along with Cindy I rolled my eyes and chirped "Eh I pegged you for someone better Cindy." Marco smirked as I motioned towards the left "Don't worry Cindy I don't see why there should be punishment for as much as I care you've done nothing wrong. Now go get Flames and tell her to get the others and meet back here ill join them once I'm done escorting Dumb and Fucker." I pointed at Marco and Thatch ignoring Whitebeard. I really had nothing to say about him. He seemed good enough. I just hope Mistress likes him as much as she Like roger

"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p  
I have to end that there. so get this. i have made my softball team so that means that posts may be a little more spread out. I will do as much as i can i just need to wait for some time anywho, thank you all for support and many other things. If you have any ideas or names or people i am glad to use them and such cause well why not you know?Anyway thats all for today good bye."Awannabe out


	13. Arrows and Rulers

Knives pov.

I stomped away from the clearing that Star had shown off at, frustrated. I quickly glanced at my lieutenant as we walked away from the pounding on the ground. "Lieutenant?" I asked while pushing passed the thick foliage of the woods. She stepped up matching my pace but with heavy breaths. "Yes commander-san?" She asked.

I smiled. Such a good puppet. She wasn't anything like Stars Slackers. The rule breakers. I know where her division's been. I know who they've been with. What they've done. I could easily take this opportunity to swipe the carpet from under there feet. I could feel that chance at becoming first Commander and getting off this island like it was my own skin. It was so close, but I need to wait. Of course that doesn't mean I can't mess with her beforehand.

"When general Spears came back did she bring the war Tigers and other beast's?" I asked reaching for a branch in a low hanging tree, begging to hoist myself up to the next nearest branch of the heavy leafed tree, (with ease if I may add.)

Unlike Star I had strategies to get what I want. And now what I wanted was that chance to leave this island. James told me of the palaces they went, the carnage they left behind. The sound of it was alluring enough to give me that extra incentive then normal to destroy Star. And after Stars demise i would have no obstacles.

Crystal would be no problem. Hell even now she was an easy one to take down, All I would have to do is suggest she look and watch the "pretty sky." Then a quick clean stab to the heart would end her pour pitiful life. It was the perfect way to kill her. She would get a good look last look at the sky as she always wanted. Now sure someone would have to take Crystals place but I'm positive my Lieutenant could take on both Stars and Crystals Lieutenant for the spot of fourth commander (Crystal's position) with ease.

Star would most likely just be moved down from her current position as 2nd Commander if I decided to do as my sister did and leave her alive. However I am not my sister.

My lieutenant jumped up and perched herself up on the spiraling branch beside me and looked at where my dazed eyesight was. I was of course watching the trees bend and ache with the passage of White beard as I was thinking. "I think Lieutenant Beg said something about that yes." My lieutenant stated watching my pleasure as my planes danced in my head. I halved turned towards her and smiled. We were extremely close to The Pit and if those beasts got Star's team separated even more so then they were already I could use this time to strike. Just before my final blow of course.

Flames pov.

The whitebeard named Marco followed close behind Commander Star as we approached the tall looming castle ahead of us with the small banter and thick awkwardness it wasn't hard to zone out most the normal walk to the castle. I watched as Marco would glance every now and then at one of us as we walked side by side with the Whitebeard group. Cindy and I behind Star then two more behind us next to Whitebeard as he crushed the small bushes under him when he walked. That man is to damn big.

"So Archer why is everyone so quiet-yoi?" Marco asked looking around us as Star kept walking obviously to far lost in her thoughts to really understand what was asked. It was defiantly quiet but when I thought about it. I enjoyed the sounds of the birds chirp and the roars of the animals on the hunt. It was rather peaceful for me this was my home now. And I liked it. Defiantly better than that other place.

"Because in this forest its better to hear whats coming to eat you before you see it, and you can't really hear something when your squawking now can you Birdy?" Commander stated. I looked at her as I heard Thatch start to laugh. "I don't squawk-yoi." Marco stated. Commander Just shrugged. Marco scoffed as the small little kid that stood close to whitebeard asked. "Well what kind of animals are on this island anyway?"

Commander turned slightly looking at me. Her eyes locked on mine as we shared a silent conversation. I couldn't look at her face anymore and looked away, smiling as I did so, hiding my fear that her face and its background had caused in me. "Lots of your normal animals I guess, Like Rhinolions and tigers." I stopped thinking about what else we had. Sha chimed in "and Bears." I nodded in agreeance.

"Oh my." The kid (that still clung close behind Whitebeard) stated. We smiled. "Pops I don't like how Rhinolions sound will we be safe?" He asked. Commander Star giggled. As we all smiled exchanging glances. They never heard of Rhinolions? "Yes, your as safe here as you are on your own ship." I stated answering his question. He beamed a huge smile at me and I nodded back towards him. However Star just made a small scoff that no one but myself and Marco heard. I turned back towards her and saw her clenching her knuckles and relaxing them as if something was going on through her mind that she did not particularly like.

"Don't be fooled Harauta there's lots of beasts that will gobble you up. Just wait i bet you we'll meet some and have no choice but to find you to them," Stated Thatch behind me.

"Um if Thatch is on the ship then its not safe, so does that mean anything for here?" The kid asked. Thatch gasped and covered his mouth "It is to safe with me on the ship. If anything its safer if I'm on it. You know why ladies?" Thatch asked us all. Star looked around "Who's he calling ladies?" She whispered a small smile on her face.

I shrugged. As Cindy not hearing us continued with her conversation "Whys that?" He puffed out his chest "Because no one wants to fuck with me." He stated poking his pecks as he did so. Cindy burst out in to laughter "Yeah I can agree with that." Star burst out laughing as I cracked a large smile. Marco smirked as Thatch pulled Cindy close "really not what you were saying last night." Cindy giggled and whispered something very very gross in his ear. Commander Star mocked gagged as did we all.

"Ewwwwww Cindy gross~"Commander Star chirped. Walking passed a path that lead to the pit. I looked down that forbidden pathed for split second and noticed something big and black dash across the path. I tensed up and looked towards Commander Star who didn't notice and kept heading straight.

"Oi Commander Don't knock it till you try it." Cindy stated proudly. Commander Star once again gagged then grew serious. "Wait, one minute your scared your gonna die then the next you wanna jump his bones again?" She asked. Cindy laughed. "I guess your right Commander-san." She stated. Commander Star turned around and smiled "Im always right." Then she stuck out her tongue.

Marco who was following close behind Commander Star and with her sudden stop and tongue out. He ran right in to her, her tongue licking his cheek as they both collided. Stars mouth hung opened in shock and she quickly turned around pulling her hood down walking faster away from the situation. Marcos cheeks turned to a shade of red as he wiped his cheek chuckling.

"Thanks for that but I rather have your tongue somewhere else yoi." Marco stated. Commander lightly scoffed "Like there's anywhere big enough to put it." Marco took a step forward quicken his pace to match Commanders "I know one place-yoi." Marco stated leaning in to her hood. Commander turned around so fast her cloak flew up behind her and showed almost her whole curved figure before closing up again. "Like where?" She asked smirking. Marco stepped closer "Your mouth-yoi? Where else?" He asked. It was commanders turn to turn red. Well only the half of her face that we could see.

All of us exchanged looks of amusement. "Commander Star-san and Marco~~" Cindy chirped. Thatch stepped up "There so cute together!~" Cindy nodded "I see it." Thatch smiled and started to sing "Star and Marco sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." We all begun to laugh as the small kid joined in going for five rounds till finally Marco yelled. "Stop-yoi!" Naturally no one listened.

This went on for a few minutes with us joining in clapping keeping beat until we became aware that we were starting to brush against the large dark green stone walls of the castle gate. Causing most of our conversations and laughter to die down and the situation to grow very grim. You did not go to the castle unless you have done something very bad, or very good. Rookies, and recruits where nowhere near allowed in. Of course we would see it every day the training grounds being right there and all. However we were to never step past the threshold. Whitebeard noticed the situation and let out a deep booming question "Who is this Mistress? And why are you all scared of her?" He asked.

I noticed Commander move her arm from her side down to her hip and unlatched her bow that was somehow strapped by two small leather straps to her waist. Commander took a deep breath and looked at the large iron gates that had overgrown moss and vines intertwining with the actual iron works themselves.

"Our Law, and Punishment."

(meanwhile in a war planning room, this is what you get Blah! 3rd pov.)

Karen watched as General Spears, spared no movement as she paced back and forth in front of the looming black throne the sat before the both of them. "Mistress the times are changing out there. We can no longer sit back and wait for more time to heal from some, "mishap" that happened two years ago." Spears glanced at Karen who held her head down in shame. "We have had, Two years to recuperate. The time to attack is now." Spears stated looking directly at Karen. Karen's reaction "The great Gol .D Roger has been captured. The world is in chaos, We were once a great war clan feared by everyone and now? Look at us; We only have a measly 30 territories, If we can use this chaotic state of the world to our advantage and launch a full on attack i'm sure we will all but gain all 50 of our territory's back." General Spears stated.

General Spears's green cloak flowing gracefully behind her as she moved captivated Karen's attention more so then her speech. What was this speeches main purpose? To tell them there weak and that the Mistress's only friend was soon to die? They still had 30 territory's. And his death was nothing any of them could foresee or stop.

Karen shook her head out of the daze and looked at Tall Auburn haired woman who sat towering above them all in a black and red laced dress. Karen looked at the fair skinned woman in aw. It was remarkable how a woman of such virtue such pure strength could stay awake in a meeting as trivial as this. Maybe that was why she sent off the only other general she had. So that she wouldn't have to deal with long boring meetings such as this. However trivial and boring it may be Karen still took her job religiously and took the facts even more so. So Karen stood up, taking her bow singling for Spears to take her seat. She then took off her hood and cleared her throat.

"I agree with General Spears." Karen stated. Spears burst in to a smile knowing that she would win. "we do need to make a stand." Karen smiled again then frowned. "but with who?" She asked turning around motioning towards the empty spots on the floor where empty place settings and tea cups filled with nothing sat. She then turned her attention to the table down below.

"These guys?" She asked pointing at the little wooden figuring's that sat on the table that mapped out the whole world and the Black Roses' territories. "These figures? The ones that used to each stand for 2,000 men?" She turned her head to see the Auburn haired ruler lean in interested. "How much men do you think we have after are little "Mishap" Spears?" Karen asked leaning over the table picking up a small carved woman with a sword figuring. Spears looked down and scoffed. Karen turned sharply crossing her arms and looking square at The ruler. "And Mistress my lord do you?" She asked. Karen watched as there Mistress gave a slight curve of her eye brows and opened her mouth speaking boldly and crisp enough to be heard only once without fail.

"No." Mistress stated looking down at the table seeing the large world and remembering the adventures she had. Karen walked up to there Mistress just as boldly as her sister had once done many times when they where just comrades. This was a bold move to do but Karen still kept the rules in mind as she approached with her head down holding out the figure for the Mistress to take without the eyes of her subordinates on her.

"Well to put this in perspective, Most of these wooden figures-" Karen pointed to the figure in Mistress's hand while looking back at Spears. "Now stand for 5-10 members that have long since been forgotten or checked up on so who really knows if there even alive, or still loyal which is just as crucial as being alive or not. And most of the loyal ones tend to leave after they hear the truth that over 1000 members of this clan where slaughtered, and our own former Mistress was killed in a "Mishap"" Karen stated looking at Spears. Leaving the baffled and remorseful Mistress to herself for a moment. "So let me ask you. What numbers did you believe we magically got after 2 years, General Spears?" Karen went to sit back down on her cushion singling her speech was almost done. "Also before I forget may I remind you we are at the least amount of members now then we have ever been. And on top of that this years rankings will not help our numbers any more than they ever have?" Karen stated calmly taking a sip of her tea.

Spears took this moment to send a sharp crisp smile to Karen signaling her that this argument had yet to just start. "I have a theory that it's not the quantity of our men." Spears started picking up another wooden figure moving her arm over the table and placing it next to Karen's small tea cup. Barely disturbing the tea that remained. "But the quality mmh?" Karen looked down at the ripples in the tea cup and moved to grab the wooden figure tensing up as she noticed that this figure had a bow. The Archer figurine. Karen rubbed her thumb over the smooth wood and frowned. "General Spears; I do hope you know that Commander Star is not of the best quality right now, if that is who you want." Karen Stated.

"I believe she is." Spears stated with a clam smug as she placed down her cup of tea softly.

Karen took a deep breath and tried desperately not to yell. "No she is not, She also is not a damn cure all for all our problems may I remind you that she is still in training herself?" Karen asked.

Spears chuckled and looked at Karen her smug still on her face. "If she was still in training then why was it her that was sent after our top traitor? And not someone of more-" Spears held up her long arms showing her sliver couplets. "Whats the word?Hmmm Skill?"

Karen grew silent and looked down at the Figurine. "In my opinion Mistress if we have allowed her at the stage of an untrained rookie to leave this island then why not now when she has since increased in strength skill and manor?" Spears stated. She was determined to get the quality she thought was needed to help regain the glory of the clan. Taking The Mistress's silence as an answer Spears smiled and turned away singling for her Commander and his lieutenant (who were both stationed at the door as guards) to leave in triumph. As General Spears begun to take her leave the candles that gave the room its dark red tint grew bolder and brighter informing General Spears she had yet to be dismissed.

However before a word could be said Both Generals tensed up feeling an imposing presence pull at their sense's. Mistress grew wide eyed and looked at Karen. "I thought you said you had those Pirates agree to stay on the beach?" Karen frowned closing her eyes contemplating on who would have been stupid enough to bring potential enemies here. Then it dawned on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's a warp. well at least it is for now. I have officially gotten myself an editor. However if i actually use him or not is another thing, sorry i haven't posted in a while and sorry if this is shit. but hey i used to be able to do 3rd pov. now i'm just like, eh. I like the fact that what i want to do is coming up it just depends on if my life will let me or not. Any who lets see my laptop has gone screwy again however i think it got fixed properly this time.

Awannabe out! Review Fav follow.


	14. Arrows and Warnings

Stars pov. (Our Law and punishment.)

"Holt oho go there?" I looked up above the towering green vine covered wall to see a woman in full battle armor looking down at me guns at the ready. I smiled and held up my bow as a show of no hostility. "2nd Commander Star," I stated smugly. The woman frowned. I think she frowned at least I couldn't tell because she wore black dark armor and a nicely shaped helmet that covered the top half of her face. I really liked the Castle guard's armor. Mainly because there just so jagged and sharp they look so cool. "Yo think yo sa sly Do yo Commander Star?"

I looked up even more now having to cover my eyes from the sun that was behind the guard. "As a matter of fact I do. If you want the right answers ask the right question Comet." I smiled. I know it sounds like I am an asshole I probably am but Comet was not someone to mess with and that's why I messed with her. She frowned and shook her head "Why did you bring these...These Pirates here?" She asked motioning to Whitebeard in disgust. She was one of the ones that did not know the truth she still believed that they were all killed by Pirates. I looked back slightly and looked past Whitebeard looking for who she was calling Pirates. "I don't see any Pirates, Comet. All I see is allies." I stated seeing Whitebeards smile. I then looked at Flames as Comet stepped back putting her gun in a metal holster and began to walk over to the leaver that opens the gate. "Lieutenant do you see any Pirates?" I asked Flames crossing my arms and tilting my head just a bit.

Comet smiled and nodded "I see, since theror (there are) no Pirates, then yo can come in." I smiled. Flames looked around and whispered "But commander I thought they were Pirates?" Flames asked. I closed my eyes and slowly turned towards Flames. This was unlike her in every way. I heard a groan from Comet as the Metal gates started to open. That was a Piers line not a Flames. Speaking of which where is he? No back to the main point.

"Lieutenant... Did you just say that?" I asked her. I saw her skin flush and her face break out in to a shy smile "No?" she asked. I heard Marco chuckle. "Wow that was smooth, until that part-yoi." I closed my eyes and held out my bow as Marco tried to walk in front of me. "Well you rather have me say that yes you are pirates and send most the guards in to a panic thus being bad for you?" I asked, hearing the meatal gate open all the way. Marco stared at me as I gave him a small smile and faced towards the bricked pathway that lead to the tall and gapping mouth of the castle. Comet stepped in front of me and pointed to my division as I started walking through.

"There's rules you know Star, all new recruits cannot and will not step passed this threshold." Comet stated, placing her hand over her holster. I smiled and nodded "of course." I turned to Flames and saw the others looking at the castles face with aw. "Hang back guys." I stated. They all looked at me and frowned. "Alright commander san." They stated in unison and saluted me. I rolled my eyes and waved them off. They really respect me? But is that out of fear? Does anyone really know what I've done? Who I'm becoming?

I shook my head and started walking in front of Marco and the others following Comet as she strutted to the large double black doors. "Mistress Is currently in a war meeting." Comet stated as we walked passed the scorched ground and the doors. "That's great I wasn't planning on training my division anyway." I sighed. Comet laughed "I didn't thoink yo where training them anyway, I thought yo were just skipping the meeting." She stated pushing the doors open. I gave her a small look as she began to take off her helmet. Reveling a large scare across her right light blue and clouded eye. I heard the men gasp behind us. I turned around slightly wondering if it was the grand open archway that stood in front of us with thousands of red and black candles glowing brightly. Or if it was Comets scare. Comet placed her helmet under her arms and looked at me sideways ignoring the men take in the view. "Yor not gonna take of yo hood?" I shook my head and kept walking passed pillars with decorated armor embedded in them. "What do you mean skipping?" I asked walking through the narrow hall.

"""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Marcos pov.

I watched as Star walked in front of me but still following behind The woman in all black armor. Her armor was server and distracting to say the least. You could see how the tight chain mail clung to her body and I'm sure protected it. However it also failed to show any coherence with what I had seen before this. Why was there a difference in armor? What does it mean?

Is it the more you have the stronger you are? Or is it completely random and up to choice? I watched Star with curiosity focusing on any hint of her armor as she entered the dark scorched castle. That's what this placed looked like. It looked like someone had let a fire just cover this whole lawn. When the doors open we where all pushed back and faced against a strong breeze almost as if forcing us back. However Star and the other woman Comet seemed to be unfazed by it. I looked around the astounding sight of the castle. When we first entered the castle we were greeted with a narrow hall way with black and red spiraled shaped pillars holding up the high arched ceilings with had thousands of black and dim red candles.

"Yor not gonna take of yo hood?" I heard the guard ask with a disappointed tone. I looked back to see Star shake her head and in fact pull her (in this dark candle lighting) crimson hood further down her face. Comet rolled her eyes as they started their conversation back up. I looked back at Pops as if asking "What did we get ourselves in to?" He just sent me back a reassuring look the suddenly he seemed to pick up on the growing presence that started nagging at me. I watched as Star continued to walk in front of us her cloak blowing up as she did so.

"What do you mean skipping?" Star asked turning slightly to face Comet. "Well maybe the feiact that yor 2nd commander and theo first is in there right now with theor Lieutenant ." She struggled to say. I raised my eyebrow in question. These accents very from understandable to completely made up. what was the consistency in them?

Star scoffed shaking her hood. "Well that's just peachy. So James,Beg, Spears, Karen and Mistress are all in that meeting?" Star asked. I exchanged looks with Pops as Comet nodded. I don't know who these people are but seeing as there all in a War meeting I guess there important.

"Well isn't that great? All the people that hate me all in a big room with multiple weapons." Star stated lifting up her hands in a motion to show us the wider open throne room. The walls expanded and stretched out as black carved ivory lined the walls and braziers which stayed just as dim as everything else lite the cob webs in the corners and trailed to the two doors to the left and the three to the right. Then in front sat a giant carved black throne with skulls knobs as feet and black roses laid on the floor.

Star turned towards us and faked a bow "Welcome to the Castle Black Rose. or as I like to call it Hell." She stated with a smug smile. Comet laughed and stopped our looking around by tapping Stars shoulder. "well, I will go get Mistress-" She started but was soon cut off by a female voice deep and threatening.

"No need to she's on her way. Comet back to duty." The voice stated. Comet stiffened up and bowed then she looked at Star who's smile I could see turned in to a frown as she seemed to mumble something. I turned my attention to the voice to see a women in a purple cloak stand in the middle of the giant throne room. The large black throne behind her towered at least a good 10 feet in the air. The Purple cloak woman's dark green hair was tied back and her tanned skin showed an aggravated face as the woman smiled crossing her arms. "Comet can you close the door? I hate it when Trash gets blown in here." She stated focusing on Star. Star still facing us pointed at herself then shook her head and pointed at us and started nodding.

I heard Thatch mumble "Does she mean us or Star?" I shrugged crossing my arms feeling heat in my body rise and roaring for a fight.

"Oh sweetie I hope you don't mean me, You know the one that's an higher rank, do you Beg?" Star asked turning around. Facing the woman now addressed as Beg who had tightened her jaw in silence. Star nodded "Thought so."

Beg rolled her eyes and walked passed Star aggressively running in to her shoulder with immense force. I expected Star to dodge and smiled. But when I heard the "oomph" of the hit and saw as Star was knocked flat on her ass I frowned and flinched for a second. Why didn't she move? I stepped up, "What the fuck you doing-yoi?" I asked as I jogged over to Star staring at Beg. Stars hood looked down almost as if she was in a daze. Beg turned around and looked down at Star who I stood in front of holding out my hand. The woman laughed "Ha its not my fault that she couldn't see me coming. You know Commander. I don't even know how you survived." She stated.

"Lieutenant you better have a good reason your still here." Stated a heavy masculine voice. Beg nodded and then glanced at Star who reached for my hand. Her own glove felt worn and tattered as I pulled her up. "Yeah just making sure the blind commander was okay."

I froze as Star jumped up making it look like I had not just helped her. Smiling at me for a second. She's blind? How could she be? I looked at her closely for a second however she fixed her hood quickly in a second. But still I swear I could see a tear mark down her check as if she had been crying this whole time. Then she stepped back as the masculine voice approached sounds of boots clacking told me he was approaching pretty fast.

I looked at the man with distaste as his brown hair and black katana both seemed to bounce as he lazily walked towards Star. I didn't realize that I was still holding her hand but she squeezed it and stepped forward still holding my hand but blocking it by her cloak. "I'm sorry for that Star, But you know you really shouldn't just be standing in peoples way like that." The man stated with a gruf but relaxed tone.

I let go of her hand but instantly felt a feeling of cold take her hands place. Star scoffed "Please James I am the way." She stated placing her hand on her hip. I cracked a smile. However James only grew straight faced. "Still have a humor?" She shifted from foot to foot. "Its as evident as the ugly on your face." Thatch murmured a laugh mainly because it was a bad joke. I thought it was simi adorable. James shook his head "Well we'll see if you still have a humor later on hmm?" He stated. Star tilted her head as he begun to walk off. He looked up at us and nodded his smug smile disappearing as he saw all our un-amused faces. "Pirates?" He murmured to himself.

Star turned "No there friends, you know the things you don't have." Star stated crossing her arms. The man in his 20s laughed "That's fine at least ill still have a division after tonight."

Star grew wide eyed and suddenly charged towards the red cloaked man grabbing him by the collar of his cloak and pushing him against a pillar with an "omph"

"What do you mean by that?! Are you threatening my Division?" She growled. I looked at Pops who looked just as stunned as I. Thatch ran over and pulled her off however she pushed him back and pulled out a quick dagger. "Damn it James is that a threat?!" she asked. He just laughed. "Ha-ha Karen's right you are like Versions" He stated.

Star stepped back staggering shaking her head dropping the knife. "Oi Star are you ok?" Thatch asked. Star just nodded and pulled her hood down bending down to pick up her knife that just finished clanking on the ground, I watched as her hands shook. She looked up at Thatch and smiled. Judging by his face he made he was shocked and stepped back. She realizing that we where staring at her stepped back and pulled her hood down. "Yeah i'm fine."

We hadn't known her long but within these few hours I've figured that she is a pretty decent person. Still wanna kick her ass though. But a decent person none the less. I leaned in to Thatch as he whispered "Oi you sure we cant make it to another island?" I sighed and nodded "We wouldn't have been in this situation if you hadn't of cooked all the damn..." I was cut short when I felt a powerful presences approach and began to watch as the candles around us all burned brighter causing the lighting in the Castle to almost feel as if it were outside. We all started looking around noticing the armor and pictures that lined the walls. Most of them where covered in black veils others had little captions saying there rank. I didn't pay attention to any of them as I heard a light but threatening voice.

"Ah the Whitebeard Pirates I have heard a good sum about you. However im quite surprised that you did not live up to your reputation." The voice stated. Pops chuckled and stepped up "Im glad you've heard about me." The voice let out an equally fake smile. "Yes my General has informed me of your current peace treaty with us."

He nodded "So you know why my sons and I have come here?" Pops asked. I looked at him astonished by how quickly he grew serious. I trailed my attention to Star who kept glancing at the a picture of a smiling girl who had a black veil over the picture. "Yes I know why you're here, however I am not happy that you got here." she stated.

I looked back at the woman who now spoke. She was tall, about 6'8. She also had auburn hair like the scared woman I met at the bar yesterday and the covered up picture that Star was glancing at. The Mistress I assume had a more darker tone of hair but still Now that I look at the woman that stood in front of me and the picture I could see a resemblance. Both woman had hard squared features, there Jaws even though they had beautiful snow like skin tone looked almost triangular, however the woman who stood before us looked way older so much so we could see wrinkles starting to form around her eyes and cheeks. Her body looked muscular and almost similar to a built mans. The only thing that suggested feminine was her breast's which would be no more than a c cup. And her black laced dress that had strands of red thrown in there. Her sleeves looked torn and she wore no tights just small slippers. For a woman who looked old facial wise she looked like a girl dress wise. I looked back at the picture to see the girl was wearing the same thing.

"Ah Mistress my lord that's my fault. I saw these pour lost friends and just had to help." Star stated walking up lightly the sarcasm in her voice was audible to everyone except the Mistress herself. The Mistress (sounds so wired saying that) snapped her head towards Star. "Commander. (she hissed) we missed you today." The Mistress stated. I looked at Star and once again saw her clench her fists then I saw her hood tilt. "Well you see funny things happen when you don't communicate with your people Mistress my lord." Star stated. I looked at her in aw, she seemed to have different personalities with whoever she was with.

Mistress laughed "Well id expect you to know If you weren't being punished all the time." The Mistress stated. Star chuckled "Yeah for stuff I didn't do." She stated. Mistress pointed at Star as the braziers around her burst in to brighter flames almost scorching Star and causing thatch and I to brace our selves from the heat. "You are punished for your inability to know when to shut the fuck up. If I wanted your opinion then I would have asked. You should know this by now and new friends doesn't give you the right to start smarting off again. I thought your time in the Pit was enough already was it not?" The Mistress asked. Stars hood looked down as she grew quiet and nodded. "Forgive me ma'ma." Star stated and got down on her knee kneeling. The woman let out a low "Hmpmh" and looked at us. "Now for you."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Piers pov.

I came running through the forest. Dodging wild bushes, and scaring birds as I panted past hateful leaves. Why did the leaves hate me all I wanted was to see my sweet commander and my fellow comrades again. I ran till I couldn't run anymore and bent over slightly catching my breath heaving in and out and trying not to barf. Last night was crazy. I don't even remember what I drank, or how I drunk it, I just remember locks of fire red hair and wild panting. Then waking up in a cave not far from the gloomy castle that reminded us all that we live and fight for The Black Rose. I looked up at the tall peak of the castle which also went with the steady incline of the mountain that it was in. I lifted my head up slightly and gasped. "So... Much...More..to..run." I panted. The clearing we were supposed to meet at was only about a couple miles east of the castles entrance. Well supposed entrance since none of the recruits knew there was an entrance we just think that the commanders made it up to make them feel better.

I took in a deep breath and looked over to the supposed direction that I was to meet in. Depressed that my head hurt so much and I couldn't just teleport to where I wanted to be, like commander Star and Knives could. I shook my head and started off on my light jog when I heard the bushes move and bend as something passed the corner of my eye. I quickly jumped back pulling out my long sword. Stepping back a bit. "Haha funny guys I know im late don't give me crap." I stated as I swore I heard giggling.

I looked harder after the giggling stopped and I saw nothing out of the ordinary and the birds that had been noisily chirping where gone. I looked at myself in my swords reflection and smiled seething my sword. "Its just your hangover acting up." I stated and started walking off towards where I needed to be when suddenly I heard rustling again.

"W-w-w-hos there?" I asked my voice breaking a bit. I'm not scared I'm just baiting the hook. I told my self as I reached for my sword on my side however, once again I saw nothing rustle and heard nothing so I nodded to myself and turned back around heading in the direction I was supposed to be.

"Must have scared them off with my awesome manlyness." I stated pulling out my sword again looking at myself. Then I put it back then started off on a nice jog this time picking up my speed a bit glancing back every few minutes. I was almost passed the halfway point of our meeting point when suddenly I saw a shadowy figure drat in front of me. I jumped back quickly taking in my fighting stance that Commander Star-san showed me. My swords tip pointing at the figure that dashed back and forth from bush to bush.

Ok whats going on?

"Oi..Whoever that is stop it." I stated trying my best to sound tough. I heard a rather low growl and noticed that the figure that dashed back and forth was multiple. I heard rustling on my right and spun over to that side and saw a hunched over black furred beast with glowing red eyes. I gulped and stepped back a bit "Nice Beasty?" I asked the nice sweet animal that wont most likely eat my face off. I kept my tip straight and ready for any sudden movements. Sure enough out of the corner of my eye I saw another beast leap over the bush and start charging for me. Quickly I remember what Commander Star had yelled at me so many times. And lifted my arms high with all my force yelling as I did so.

"Damn it Piers you gotta swing down you have muscles you have the will now slice something!" Instinctively I sliced down using all my force that I could and felt my sword feel like it was nothing it was so weightless I couldn't even feel it that's how strong I am I couldn't even feel my sword. I heard a loud roar of pain and opened my eyes in triumph smiling as the beast laid before me still alive and bearing its teeth at another one that wanted to eat...

Wait! Alive! I looked down at my hands frantically and noticed that my sword was no longer in my hands, in fact it was flying high up in the air. I gulped as I saw the cool steel spinning and reflecting the sun as it began to fall back down towards me.

I backed up a bit seeing the beasts turn their heads towards me angry that I just killed there friend. I smiled sheepishly "The power of Piers damnit!" And dashed off towards the only place I thought was closest safety, the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end! for now may the power of Piers be with you.


	15. Arrows and Aggression pt1

Cindys pov.

I sat down outside the gate as Flames and the others looked up at the castle in aw. "So this is the front of the castle? All I ever see was the tower in the training hall." She stated. I nodded. Looking up as the sun beat down on us from above. "yeah, looks like someone took a big match and just set it on fire." Sha stated. I tilted my head back looking at the giant walls that were only guarded by just that one person. Why was there only one person guarding it?

"Maybe someone did?" I asked if something had happened then maybe that would count why the castle looked like what it did and why there's not that many people guarding it.

Flames looked at me wide eyed as if I had dropped one of General Karen's rockets on her. "You kidding me no one would attack us really would they?" She stated. I looked at her and nodded "Yeah that's it maybe someone did, Don't you remember what the villagers told us when we first got here?" I asked the others. They looked at each other Flames perching herself next to the wall leaning on it. "Don't you remember that, that was two years and two Commanders ago?" Flames stated. Hilary nodded "Yeah Cindy a lots happened since then." She stated. I sighed and nodded feeling the wind blow against my back softly. "Ok ill give you that but It was like a um,, A Pirate group or something that attacked us and decimated all the recruits., they could have burned the castle then, because, if the recruits where gone then who would have been protecting the island?" I asked. Flames looked at me holding her head and shaking it. "To much thinking makes my head hurt." She started. I rolled my eyes. "Do you get it?" I asked. I mean my head was throbbing as well but I dealt with it. Sha sat down with a plop and nodded "yeah I think I remember." I nodded. Hilary tilted her head, crossing her arms. "Then why would they allow Pirates on the island?" She asked. I frowned. Then zooned out as I remembered tidbits of last night and felt the soreness in my legs once again and groaned. "You ok Cindy?" Sha asked as I opened my eyes and blushed a bit. "Yeah fine, just a little sore." I stated truthfully. Hillary nodded "Me too those girls where really chucking those tomatoes at us. I swear I have more bruises then skin." She stated as she pulled up her sleeves to revel evil black bruises starting to form.

I smiled slyly. "Hillary I wasn't there." I stated. She looked at me as Flames stared at me wide eyed realization in her eyes. Sha and Jordon who had joined us when I did began to giggle. Hillary still didn't understand, "That's right, then why are you sore?" She asked. I looked down at her giving a small smile and a blush. "I amy have broken the rules a bit." I said sheepishly. Flames looked at me sideways head against the wall and arms wrapped up on her torso. "Same Cindy." She stated. Everyone droped there jaws.

"W-w-what? Lieutenant we see Cindy doing that but you?" Stated Ada who had recovered from passing out on the barracks floor. "Oi what the hell does that mean?" I stated growing angry. Sha laughed as Hillary stated "Whats going on?!"

"Flames broke a rule?" Someone asked. I ignored who.

"What do you mean you expected that from me?" I asked.

"Flames what rule did you break?" Asked another. Flames just blushed and looked down.

"Guys why from me?" I asked being ignored.

"Stop asking Hillary we'll explain when you're older." Stated Sha playing on Hillary's naïve state of mind. Still ignoring me.

"Who was it with Flames?" Someone asked. Flames looked up her face burning brighter than her hair.

"Guys, Why do you expect this from me?" I asked. Finally giving up.

"Because your..."

"Piers."

"Yeah because your Piers..." We all went silent at Flames's voice.

"Piers!" We all yelled. I face palmed. Well at least I did it with someone I'll never see ever again after a week or so. But her? Oh shit she's screwed. Literally. We where about to burst with thousands of question when the gates opened and we saw a purple cloak sway in the wind. Indicating that a clan member was coming by. We all went silent and jumped up clenching our bodies and mouths looking down as we did so. I listened as the tension grew and there was a soft chuckle. "Look Commander, at least Stars division knows respect." A woman's voice stated. I heard a soft murmur beside me from Hillary to Sha. "Isn't that the one that had Commander by the throat?"

"Your correct. And don't forget it because if you do then ill have every single one of your bones snapped in your body till your begging for death." The voice stated. I looked up slightly to see a woman with dark black maybe green hair, I think it changes depending on her surroundings which was cool. However as she scanned all our faces and she saw mine I knew I was dead.

"What are you looking at recruit?" She asked. Rushing towards me. I gulped and looked back down. "That's what I thought. Oi wait...There's more members here." She stated. Her black boots stopping at my own and turning around. I saw the end of her cloak flare up.

"Lieutenant Begs if you kept your mouth open like that you'll catch more than flys." A masculine voice stated. I instantly made a face of disgust as I heard Hillary mumble "What does he mean by that?" I heard a small snicker and snickered myself only to fell a harsh presence force me to the grown. I quickly caught myself with on knee landing on it pretty hard and leaning forward. I gasped as I felt the air from my lungs leave me. I looked up chocking feeling my lungs heave in and out trying to get air. My body shaking as it happened. "You...You are one of the ones I don't remember seeing? Are you perhaps the rule breaker?" He asked. I looked at him. Falling too my other knee and leaning on my hand one on my throat trying to pull whatever force he had on me away.

"Commander James how would Commander Star react if you killed one of her members?" The man smiled and I felt air swell back in to my lungs and started gasping and coughing as Hillary and the others ran to me.

"Well Comet still on Guard duty.?" The woman who held her helmet down letting her blue hair flow scoffed "Still a dush?" She asked. The man laughed and shrugged, "How's it feel being downgraded?" He asked. She scoffed her black obsidian armor glistened in the sun. "Downgraded? Ha ill take this over ,over seeing this shit storm any day." She stated.

When she said that I scrunched up my face and looked at Flames who's red hair dashed over to me and fell in my face, as she was kneeling down. Flames saw my look and returned it with a one simualr to the one I was making.

"Oi you ok?" She asked panicked. I coughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah that was breathtaking." I stated. She smiled and put her arm under mine and started to lift me up "Come on we'll wait for commander Star-san inside the gates." She stated. I nodded as I heard the man chuckle "Don't expect this to be the last time you see me ladies." He stated walking off. I wanted to hold up my middle finger but if he was like Commander Star then that would be bad. I looked at the woman in the black armor starting at her in aw. "I thought you had an accent?" I asked as She held the gates open for us to come in and sit down on black boulders that looked like pieces of the castle wall itself.

"Don't always believe what you hear, I do yes, but if I chose to use it, is a different story." She stated. I looked at her and nodded black dots still in my vision. "So Comet? What did you mean by Overseeing?" Flames asked. The others took spots and crossed their legs or closed their eyes not concerned. The woman took a deep breath and sighed then started walking towards me.

"It means nothing. You should worry about your friend instead of me." She stated. Flames looked at me and smiled I gave a small smile back "Shes ok." Flames said halfassed. The woman nodded and looked at me, "That was First commander James. He is a force to be reckoned with, I wouldn't cross him again if I where you." She stated coldly her voice sounded like Commander Stars but older. I nodded as she began to turn around. "Uh thanks." I mumbled not sure what to say. She nodded and put her helmet back on and jumped up over the 50ft wall and landed on it expertly. Than begun walking around the walls as if on guard. When there really wasn't much to guard here.

I gazed at her in aw as Flames put her face in mine looking at me. "I'm glad your alright. But what happened?" She asked. I looked at her a shrugged. "I...Don't..know." I whispered to myself. Flames looked up where the doors were and frowned. "How long do you think it will take them?" I shrugged gaining my strength back. "Don't know," I paused hearing the silence that filled the air. "doesn't mean we cant spar?" I asked. Flames rolled her eyes. "Pleases there's a reason i'm Lieutenant." She stated. I nodded "Yeah cause your good on your knees." I stated. Flames took out her staff and twirled it around. "Of course I am I learned from you."

Meanwhile in the castle. (Piers is still running to the castle)

Stars pov.

I looked back at Marco as I left the giant, now perfectly lite, room and followed Karen in to a smaller room with pillows on the floor. I instantly belly flopped on all six pillows laying down in a line and cuddled the nearest to my head. Mistress made us leave so that we would not distract her or some shit. Personally she's just jealous cause i get this fluffy pillow. Karen looked at me my hood off my face. She looked away and turned around staring at the throne that over looked us. "Spears wants you." She stated. I smiled and put a hand on my waist. "They all want me."

Karen scoffed and looked back at me, then turned back around "No this is serious she believes that your some secret weapon that will bring this dying clan to greatness!" Karen said holding her hands up as if praising the world. I slowly sat up. "Ugh (grunting to get up) and the problem is?" I asked. Karen spun around her cloak flying up as she did so. "The problem is not one person can solve all our problems. sure you can help but just depending on you would be to much that's what happened last time." She stated. I crossed my white pants legs and looked down at my black boots pulling a pillow to my chest and holding it. " What happened last time?" I asked curious. Karen looked down not looking me in the face. "My sister." She stated softly looking at my scares. I moved my hand to touch the tear drop on my cheek and looked at her. "What about her?" I asked the malice in my voice growing.

Karen looked at me "The others had put all her victories on her, because of those events that followed." She was purposely skipping words and sentences. "The others believed that they see hints of Version." She stopped as I flinched. "I'm sorry." She stated. "Its ok" I said as my hand retracted from my face and begun twisting the pillow. "-In you that you'll be just as effective if not more so in regaining our lands we lost." I looked at her shocked. My hands shaking around the pillow. Images of Versions whip and bone chilling cackle filled my mind I shook my head. "Im not like her." I stated softly. Karen frowned "I'm not so sure they think that." Karen stated.

I stood up throwing the pillow at her "I don't care if they think that. There is no way in hell that, I'm like that good for nothing psychopathic murder!" I yelled walking closer to Karen till her and I where face to face. She straightened up and looked at me, my breath quickening as I looked at her red eyes seeing them shift to a darker color. "Really look at your self Star!" She stated. I saw her tense up. "You've become irritable, hell id say you've become aggressive, You've had to stay in the pit for six months till you where stable!" She yelled. I stepped up yelling back "I was physically recovering! I couldn't walk, couldn't speak, fuck, I couldn't even take a shit with out screaming in pain. Forgive me if I've become irritable and aggressive!" I stated. She sent me a warning look her eyes growing darker. "Really!? Physically recovering?! That's what you call It when our prisoners turned up slaughtered?!" She asked.

I took a step back. I may have had some vicious nightmares. I don't remember. "I don't remember." I stated softly. "Do you call it physically recovering when you spend night and day training and becoming the same monster you put in the ground?" I looked at her "I'm not your sister!" I yelled my hand moving towards my whip, Karen noticed it stepping forward her eyes glazing over as she did so.

"Oh really? How many innocent people have to die, before you match her?" Karen stated her eyes brimming with tears. I looked at Karen shocked. I looked at the woman who stood before me and felt every mental restraint I had snap. "If your so god damn mad at what I have become then why did you send me!" I yelled. My vision begging to blur as I felt hot tears around on my eye lids. "Why did you!" I yelled. "Why did you send a 16 year old! You're the monster maybe they should want you instead!" I yelled. She looked at me and quickly as my mind began to blur, suddenly my vision was hindered as she slapped me.

Mistress's pov.

Men, these disgusting men. All four of them sat in front of me saying there vile poison to get me to bed with them. I rolled my eyes and looked at Whitebeard. He certainly was one to rival with Roger. However he was Rogers enemy so therefor he is mine. "No." I stated sternly. As the blond one who introduced himself as Marco stopped talking and looked at me. I noticed his fist clench and his jaw tighten. I smirked and leaned forward increasing the heat of my Flames around me.

"With all due respect we are taking those supplies this was just a courtesy." Whitebeard stated. I smiled. I finally get to fight someone. "I will not allow that to happen." I stated to the long blond man with his bisento in hand. He laughed this was a deep resounding one. "Gur ra ra ra. That's unfortunate I heard from my son there was some good Sake here, Oh well." Whitebeard stated looking over at the blond who seemed to smile. "Marco my son do you want to give our goodbyes?" He asked Marco smiled and nodded bawling up his fists and lunging at as. I rolled my eyes at these stupid men. All they care about is sake, tits and fighting. I held out my Hand a wave of flames forming around my arm. When suddenly I heard a loud scream and rocks crumbling.

In a second after that a body came flying towards the blond and colliding with Marco. I looked at the hole in the war room seeing dust fly up and then settle as General Karen stood tall and proud. Her red eyes focused on the collision that sent Marco and the body in to a row of candles. I quickly held out my hand and demised the flames that I'm sure would be covering the two that fell. However asi looked over to the crash I saw That there was a different color flame licking around the figure that now struggled to stand up. Marco stood up blue and colorful orange flames surrounding him and a red cloaked woman. Someone I knew to be Star. I chuckled "General I told you that punishments should only be carried out in the Pit." I stated looking over at Karen. She nodded and bowed "Forgive me my lord some things just cannot wait." She stated. I nodded and looked at the Whitebeard pirates and sighed looking back at Karen. "General you are the one that allowed them on the Island should we allow them To take our supplies?" I asked hoping she'd be gun ho to fight.

Marcos pov.

I looked down at Star as her hood barley covered her nose her eyes still a mystery, however her small lips had a steady stream of blood coming from her mouth. I held out my hand to help her up as the candles around us went out causing it to grow extremely dark.

"General I told you that punishments should only be carried out in the Pit." The Mistress chuckled as I helped a groaning Star up. My hand went behind her back to steady her as she shook her head. "Get off me." She stated. I looked at her shocked.

"Forgive me my lord some things just cannot wait." Karen stated. I looked at the both of them as Star tried to push me away. However I still held on tighter "Oi your bleeding-yoi." I stated feeling blood begin to warm my hand from where I held her on her arm. She nodded grunting "Well I was just bitched slapped through a wall." She stated, I rolled my eyes and let my flames increase hoping they would heal her like they did me. I watched as the blood on her lower lip stopped flowing and smiled. "It works-yoi." I stated to myself as I looked at the Mistress. Star nodded regaining her balance "Thank you." She mumbled. I nodded.

"General you are the one that allowed them on the Island should we allow them To take our supplies?" The Mistress asked. Star mumbled "Is she really asking?" I looked down at the shorter woman and nodded "Yep I was just about to kill her-yoi." Star turned her cloak fixing the hood. "Nah no way she wouldn't be that dumb, we don't have the numbers." Star stated. I nodded and looked forward then looked down at Star again. "Wait what about what you said the other day-yoi?" She giggled. "Oh that? That was a bluff."

"With all due respect My lord I believe we should we have no reason to oppose them nor the man power." Stated Karen. Star smiled and stuck out her tongue "meeh told you." I caught her tongue and forced her to look at me. Before I could see anything more than I have seen before I felt her lick my finger. I quickly pulled back as she giggled and started walking towards the exit.

"Commander Star don't expect to be let off the hook I will see you in the Pit tonight?" Karen stated calmly ignoring us. Star who kept walking shrugged and stated "Not if you want to cause more bloodshed? We do have Rankings in two days." She stated.

It feel silent. I eyed Pops and we had a silent question. Both of us ended We needed to leave this island there was no way we wanted to get caught up in all of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi! bye!

Thanks to my new favs and followers and i think i got a new reviewer?! thats great this is the most ive ever had. I think. Thank you nonethe less. thankyou for putting up with my mispellings and shizzzz.

Awannabe out!


	16. Arrows and Aggression pt2

Karen's pov.

I was the monster? I was the one trying to look out for Star. I was the one that is helping her. How could she not see it? I watched as the Whitebeard pirates went from there instant wanting of fighting to relaxed. However I'm sure they can still hand our ass's to us at any moment. If this where the old us, I would have no problem fighting them, but now?

We lost a great amount of potential.

Mistress looked down at me her dark dress pilled on the throne as she sighed "Very well if that is what you believe I give them full permission to take the supplies that they need. And the time that it takes for their navigators to regain their wits." The small boy with red hair jumped up and cheered. "Yay! we dont die today!" However 5 sharp glares cut him off. (Thatch Marco, Whitebeard, Mistress and Karen.) Mistress rolled her eyes and looked back at me. "However they are not to be allowed on the inner parts of the island without a commander or general present at all times. "

I glanced at the Whitebeard gathering and frowned. "Do you have one in particular?" I asked. She sent a sharp glare towards the castle doors as Star pushed them open, clearly done with our conversation. "I believe I do." She stated. I shook my head ignoring the Whitebeards still really relaxed manor. "Really? Last time I checked there all very busy with training there members for rankings." I stated. Mistress chuckled the flames behind her rising as if laughing with her. "Please as if two days would make a difference."

I nodded. "They do." I stated. She waved her hand and jumped off the throne reveling her tall 6'4 stature.

"General I have given you your orders now follow them." She gave a quick glance to Whitebeards men who all seemed disinterested and very board, then looked at the door a quick recognition of sadness ran across her face as she stared at the doors and leaned in her body resting on my shoulder. "Karen, please don't bitch slap my daughter again." she whispered in my ear. I nodded a small frown on my face. "I'm sorry my lord I forget sometimes." She nodded and begun to walk off.

I frowned and then looked at the Whitebeards all now watching for any idea on what had just happened. "This is great Karen." I stated to myself. This is really great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stars Pov.

I walked out of the doors quickly dismissing the fake smile I had put on my face when I was talking to Marco. I looked at the bricked pathway and watched it as I slowly walked. I noticed the charred grass barely covered the sides of the pathway. I starred with no purpose as I heard the hoops and hollers of my division watching Flames and Cindy spar. I sighed walked over the dry and crisp grass to lean on some rubble as I quietly watched my members fight with grace.

Flames stabbed her Staffs end in to the ground cracking it slightly as she twisted on it flinging herself towards Cindy who ducked down by squatting but winced as she stretched out her legs. I moved my lips to the side watching them fight. Both of them looked pained as they moved, Cindy jumped up and stepped back losing her balance and swinging her arms backwards to catch herself. In that instant I imagined Flames pulling her staff out of the ground and slashing down. Straight through Cindy. However as I shivered at that chilling thought Flames planted her feet on the ground and held out her hand and caught Cindy.

I let out a small sigh and started to clap slowly ending the fight. Everyone's attention turned to me as I walked over to them. A strong burst of wind pushed passed my face as I smiled big and wide. "Not that bad guys I may just not give you any training today." I stated. They seemed like they could handle themselves even without Haki. I'm sure they can survive rankings. Well they better cause if they don't then i'm stuck with them again. Or they die.

I surveyed there faces and saw they all looked at me with something I knew too well, fear. "Whats wrong guys?" I asked. They looked down. Cindy and Flames exchanged looks then Flames pointed to her face and said "Commander." As Cindy looked down and away.

I tilted my head a small smile growing on my face as I squinted a bit to see Flames. The sun somehow was burning very brightly, shining in my eyes. "What?" I asked. Flames looked at me as if i could read he thoughts..

"Commander Star-san you have pretty eyes." Cindy said transfixed on the scorched ground. I felt my cheeks grow hot at the compliment as For some reason I could see her without Haki. How could she have seen my honey colored eyes...Wait.

I shot my hands to my hood and noticed that it had fallen back behind my crazy untamed auburn hair and yanked at the rim bringing it over my face and holding it tightly realizing that there looks of fear where from my face. "Thank you Cindy." I said I looked at them still starring down or away and sighed "You may look now guys." I stated.

I began walking through my men as they made a path for me. I was still looking down at the different stones in the path as I walked. "Commander aren't we going to wait for Whitebeard and them?" Asked Sha. I didn't turn around but just kept walking shaking my head as I did so. "No they can take care of themselves." I said my mind still on today's events. And the fact that my own men where so scared of my face.

She sighed and asked "You sure?" That made me mad cant they just go with it? I turned around and once again felt there stares on me. "Yes i'm fucking sure cant you just take a goddamn order and not question it?!" I heard every once of the aggression that seeped in my voice. I looked at me division as some of them gulped or gave me wired looks.

Or was that fear? I cant tell. I looked down and frowned "Im sorry guys. I just haven't had the best day." Flames nodded but kept staring at me.

Why is she still staring at me? That's all she's doing. I moved my eyebrows and reached for my hood. "did it fall again?" I mumbled as I felt the rim just passed my nose. "No...commander..." Flames stated shocked. I shot a glance at her as my men stared at me. "Then what is it?" I asked getting annoyed and nervous that I was some kind of hideous freak.

I still got there shocked eyes and no words. So I took a deep breath with my eyes closed. In. Out. I opened my eyes smiling and they where still staring. Finally I lost it, "There just fucking scares! They mean nothing!" I yelled. It was then after those words that I felt the growing presence of Three war beast's behind me and could hear some kind of screaming or cheering.

I felt heat flood my cheeks and bit my lip, (slowly) turning around and pulling my hood down as I did so. Im not crazy I swear.

I turn around and of course what do I see? Piers and his short and childlike persona jumping around dodging the large fanged beasts that pounced at him. I watched with aw but frowned when I saw two but felt three. I looked around fanatically, passed the black gate that was slowly opening and saw that even though there was two out right in front of the gate, as he yelled, there was still one watching from behind. I smiled "Ok guys change of plans again. Independent training begins now. Attack." I stated softly as they gasped. "But commander we cant." Flames stated. I moved my arms towards her and Cindy.

"That's bull shit, Yall where just fighting, and doing really well, whats the difference?" I asked. Looking back watching Piers run away screaming. "Flames! Someone! Helpppppp!." Flames stepped up glancing at him then at me then back at him. "The difference is those are War beast's we are not." She stated. I giggled. Then started laughing. If only they knew.

"Your beasts too~" I said smirking. They looked at me with wired looks not getting the idea that. I sighed " just go, fight-" I started pushing Flames passed the gate. "Now Remember to work as a Division and use your surroundings." I said as the others followed behind my forceful push . I stood back and nodded as they hesitated

I tapped my arm "One,"

"You cant do that were not kids." They stated. I licked my lips starting to smile and tilted my head. "2" Instantly they all jumped through the fully open gate weapons at the ready.

Hindslys pov

I watched as the Whitebeard crew trickled in my bar choosing random seats. Many of them young strapping 20 year olds some with distinguishable clothes or hair dues others without. I went behind the bar grabbing a pen and a note pad with a strap on it and attached it to my stub. Then walking over Smiling, despite wanting to tell them get the hell out I dont want you here, I waited on them. They stared. And stared and finally a boy asked "Ma'ma what happened to your arm?"

I smiled at his rude question. "Someone needed a hand." One of the other more grown men chuckled "Ill just have whatever gets me drunk the quickest." I nodded. Me too. I wrote down "Expensive: make pay." I heard agreements and smiled. Maybe these Pirates aren't so bad after all.

Marcos pov.

"wow was I the only one that felt like we weren't the biggest problem there?" Thatch asked. I heard Pops behind us agree "Yes I have to say that this island does seem to have its own problems and will be glad when Marco says we have enough supplies." I looked up at my large father and gave a small smirk. "Well we still could level the island-yoi." I stated giving up trying to figure out why this island seemed important.

Thatch Looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder smirking "And risk your chances with Commander Star? (he wriggled his eyebrows) Or that woman last night? I mean that is two woman on the same island you have shown interest in since your breakup. This is a rare phenomenon."

I rubbed my temples, Thanks for reminding me. Please tell me that is not why we have gone through these hoops-yoi? I asked myself. realizing that, that would make sense. Not that I have really put thought in to all the extra steps myself, However it still stands for an question.

I heard my father agreeing with Thatch pulling me from my thoughts, "I have to admit, I see the potential in there little Star as well." I looked at Pops with a mock anger expression. "You to Pops-yoi?" I asked. He nodded then looked ahead his eyes narrowing then dismissing it and looking back at me. "Even though I didn't know about a woman last night." He stated.

I rolled my eyes turning around "I don't think I need relationship help-yoi." I could feel there stares on me as Haruta skipped passed the courtyard. " Well, I dont care as long as we don't have to deal with the scary lad-"

"Look out!" We heard a woman cry, cutting him off. In a split second a huge flying object came hurdling towards Haruta and us all. I quickly transformed and slash at the object that flew towards us. However a hard force jabbed me in the stomach and tossed me back towards the ground. As I regained my wits I saw Star standing over me her cloak flowing in the wind.

I looked over as I saw the object now roll over died with a staff in what look liked its chest and a woman with flaming red hair standing proudly over the now as we could see grey and orange striped fanged beast. Suddenly there was a chirpy but solid and loud voice. "Flames don't get to cocky that's 1! There's two more. And look they brought friends! Make that 5 more! Hurry up or you'll miss the fun!~" I saw Flames turn around and look back at what I now saw was a giant dust cloud and shouting.

"Fun?" She asked herself. "Fun can be classified as many things Commander. But this is not one of them!" She yelled back sliding off the beasts belly her staff in hand.. Then there was a louder yell, "By all means take your time its not like your division needs you or anything!" Flames turned pale and ran towards the fight. I exchanged glances with Pops and Thatch then took off towards the fight as well. Once we got passed the gate I could see a bunch of blue cloaks swaying in the fight so far there where three groups, One with Cindy as the leader and handling two by dodging the big grey animals sharp nails. There was another group with a tall dark skinned woman leading she stood up in the trees with two other woman as they seemed to have ropes at the ready as the last group which had Flames and I believe the kid named Piers chasing two beast towards the ropes.

I looked around seeing the situation mainly being handled, until I saw Stars red cloak stand out against the black stone wall. I looked at her as she held her bow at the ready. I watched as the black haki covered wood somehow still bent with the force she was using against it. The arrow its self was also covered in the sheer dark color which contrasted greatly with the brown tinted(Dirt) clothes she wore. I looked at where she was aiming at. I narrowed my eyes and saw two vicious blood shot red eyes. I watched as she continued to have her arrow at the ready however held it. The red eyes scanned the fight it was about to pounce when a loud ear piercing scream filled the air.

I looked frantically and saw a a beast that Pinned a amazon height woman with brown hair. Its nails digging in to her skin. The others stopped as suddenly as they heard the scream.

I saw Stars concentration brake as she dashed forward running to to the beast. "Jordan!" She yelled as she jumped in the air. I don't know why but when I saw her leap in the air I leaped off the ground as well, my feet stretching to sharp talons as I jumped over the beast. I looked over mid flight watching Star as she pulled out a black whip and as she flipped upside down over the beast. I looked as her armor became exposed and flashed the sun in my eyes. No it wasn't that it was the glass shards that where embedded in the whip.

It felt like hours till I felt my talons rip threw the beast. I heard the beast scream in pain as I landed next to the tree. Star next to me turning around and flipping the beast which must have been caught in the throat by the whip. The beast flew with an roar and landed with a loud thud knocking out numerous trees. I looked around still in my battle stance as the other beasts ran off whimpering.

Star twirled the Whip till it knotted up and placed it back in her sash. "That's enough training for one day." she mumbled as she rushed over to the girl who had falling down. The blood staining the tree. I looked around and saw Thatch rushing over watching the tree line as pops walked over to us. Star leaned against the girl tearing off the slashed piece of metal that was supposed to protect the girl.

"Oi what happened?" Cindy came calling as Star pulled open the girls shirt looking over the wound. I saw as the gash went past her left breast and turned around out of respect as did the others. I heard the girl growl and start to cry. "Its hurts. It hurts so bad." Stars voice rang out agmosnt the screams.

"I know it does trust me, I know, i'm sorry. I should have been paying closer attention to what was happening."

then another voice "Commander will she be fine." There was more screaming and finally it stopped with an "Omph."

"Why'd you knock her out?" Cindy asked.

"Shes in a lot of pain its better for everyone if shes out. I'm really surprised shes made it. War beast nails are one of the sharpest things in this world. Her amours destroyed, So's her skin, Damnit!" She stated to herself.

I could hear others crying "Is she gonna make it?" Star groaned as I heard more ripping.

Then in the sounds of ripping and worried comments there was as a small "Here this may help."

I heard Stars voice. "Thanks Comet I figured you'd stay passive this whole time." The voice scoffed "I thought about it,really did. Till I noticed that General Spears's personal beast was out and about." I heard a small grunt and more ripping. "Yeah I know... I was to busy focusing on Him to notice This bastard over here."

"Shes not gonna make it." Comet stated. I turned quickly to see what was happening the woman against the tree had three deep gashes down her chest her cloak was being torn up and applied to the wounds to absorbed the blood.

"Like hell she isn't. This is a member of my division my responsibility, she is not gonna die tonight."

The voice chuckled "I didn't know you had a change of heart since you where gone." I watched as Flames stepped up cane at the ready at Comet in her black armor. The whole group circled around her. She laughed looking back down at Star who struggled to keep the bleeding under control. "Why are you fretting so much over her in two days she could be dead. Hell they all could be."

I saw Star look up at me for a split second her eyes full of tears. "They will not die! Today's proven this." I looked up Thatch who was also staring at us. Pops just watched with anger in his eyes. There was nothing we could do. Its not like I could heal her...Wait.

"Proven this? Yeah ok so you don't have a member bleeding against a tree right now?" The woman stated. Star pushed against the bleeding girl again. This time tieing the last piece of cloth against the wound.

"Thank you for the bandages Comet however I believe you have an empty castle to guard." Star stated. I looked at Star as she looked around frantically, our eyes meeting. I watched them widen as she realized that I had healed her already before. She grabbed my hand and put it over the wound frantically with out my permission. However I moved how I was sitting and let my arm turn to blue flames and lick the wounds. I watched as they healed to a smaller size but not completely. Star smiled and sighed seeing as the bleeding had stopped. She nodded towards me and smiled I looked at her face and noticed a tear drop on her cheek.

"Thankyou." She stated. As she got up lifting the woman in her arms bridle style. She looked back to her division. "I'm truly sorry guys. That didn't turn out like I hoped. Yall where doing so Great too." She stated. I heard a small scoff "You think?" From flames. However her smile showed anything other then hate. "Is she ok?" They asked. Star looked down. "Yeah Thanks to Marco. Ill take her to My sister your free for the day. Good job today guys." She stated. And dashed off. I looked at Pops and Thatch and gave them small looks before I dashed after Star.

Crystals pov.

"did you run in to any marines while you where out?" I asked Cookie as we drank happily in Hindslys bar. Cookie nodded "Yeah we ran in to an Vice admiral but he was a push over we took him out with no problem." He stated taking a large swig of his beer. I smiled at him taking a sip of my water. "Thats so cool?" "Whats an admiral?" I asked. The noise in the bar was starting to rise as the sun was starting to set. Cookie laughed "Um, Its like one of commanders. Im sure there power equivalent as well." He stated. I smiled at him "Really? Thats so cool what other great things are out there?" I asked. He laughed "Theres these beasts called Sea Kings and they come in all forms of shapes and sizes." I looked at him stunned.

"No way!?" I asked. He nodded "YES! and there's so many other people with different abilities, out there. Its crazy." He stated. I smiled and tilted my head "You guys are so lucky you all get to leave and visit great places." I stated, wanting to go so badly. I remember when I had a chance. I don't anymore but still I wish I did. he grew serious "Its great and all but its no fun and games. We had someone die everyday for the first three months." He stated. "We had everybody die in one day." I stated with a smile. He winched and looked down. I didnt know what I said but it grew quite.

Till suddenly a blond man with a purple chest tattoo barged in carrying a member of Stars Division followed by Star rushing in. "Hinds we need you now!" Instantly Hindsly used her speed training to go from one now silent booth to the blond mans arms. She grabbed him and lead both of them to the back room. Most the men in the bar stood up murmuring "What happened? Whys commander Marco carrying a girl?"

I looked at Cookie who sat stunned "Who was that in the red cloak?" He asked staring at the entrance. I snickered. "Thats your girl."

He furrowed his eye brows in a cute way. "Thats Star?" He asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too much? Oh well hi bye sorry if theres bad moments.

Review fav, follow!

Awannabe out!


	17. Arrows and Aggression pt3

Stars pov.

I rushed in the tavern following Marcos long legged stride, dodging the looks that I received. "Hinds we need you now!" I shouted earning the looks from anyone who wasn't already staring at me. I felt my hood still on my head (Surprisingly) considering all the running in the wind ive been doing. Good for me I guess.

I felt Hinds moving quickly from her bar and rushing over to me as I headed towards her back room where I was just treated last night. She moved out of the way as I pushed past the bar (Marco leading.) Hinds leaned back so much as I walked she accidentally knocked over someone's booze. They didn't complain as I gave a half assed glance. And tilted my body through the small revolving door that was behind the bar and towards the room.

"What happened?!" Hinds asked one arm fumbling the shelfs for a first aid kit. I looked at Jordan and pointed at Marco as the closet felt crowded. "Put her there." He nodded. And placed her down gently looking at her wounds as he stood up. I gave a half smiled and kneeled down grabbing her hand and inspecting her wounds, They weren't bloody anymore but still open and nasty looking. "I...Thought that it would be good idea to fight war beats." I stated as Marco looked down at the woman as well.

"Starla K. Domino! What where ya thinking!" Hindsley yelled at me as I looked at Jordan, my eyes growing with tears. Marco flinched at my name, moving out of the way as Hindsley grumbled and peeled off the fabric I had used and sighed. "She's not dead.(I said to myself)"

"Of course not, im still here." My sister stated I smiled then she sent me a look. "But that doesn't me your off the hook."

"I know this but I was, supposed to watch them, I take responsibility." I stated to myself quietly enough for no one to hear me. Then I sat down on my the backs of my knees "I thought fun, and easy. Until.."

"Until one of ya'r subordinates, gets torn open right?!" Hindsley spat out, pushing passed me. I looked down as I felt her force against me causing me to move away and lean in to the front of Marcos legs, "No... Yes...No." I stated trying to figure it out, she cut me off by talking to herself. "This is gonna take a lot of stitching." She inspected it a bit then hummed. "It was worse, how did she heal?" Hindsley asked me not taking her eyes off of Jordan, as her one hand worked crazily and double time. Her movements where so fast if I wasn't trained it would look like she wasn't even moving.

I looked up at Marco who somehow thought it was ok to place his hand on my shoulder. I moved it and looked back at Hindsley. "I healed her, well most of what I could my powers don't work as well on other people as they do myself-yoi." I looked back down, towards Jordan and saw flash backs of another time. When my family was in the same if not worse shape. It was funny but I almost brought me comfort to remember that.

Hindsley looked at Marco and flashed a smile, then looked at me and frowned. The way she was looking at me seemed like she was about to revert to our native langue we both grew up with. Witch would suck I had learned so many other accents and languages I wouldn't be able to handle it. She just rolled her eyes and went back to Jordan.

"Out of all the things I would expect you to do," She threw away a scrap of clothes as she pointed at an old grey bucket. "Hand me that bucket please?" Marco moved from me and grabbed a bucket, then she pointed to a fresh new bottle of gin that I had not gotten to last night and moved down with her finger "Pour it in there." Marco started to glancing at me. Just before he was done she yelled "Wait hand me the bottle." Marco did and then moved as she chugged back the last few drops. Then chunked the bottle at my head. I dodged. "That's a waste." I stated at the glass that still had some drops left scattered on the floor. She continued on her rant. Dipping a new piece of white linen in the alcohol.

" in the first 6 months you've been back, and (She threw some bloodied bandages down.) with two days, Mind you! Before Rankings a very important moment for all of you, You would go and decide It would be fun to fight Warbeasts?" she asked rhetorically. But I answered anyway. "Well first off they were babies, There eyes weren't even red yet. Second..." –I was cut off but continued- Off There was a general's war beast which meant it wasn't wild and was trained and shouldn't be out unless a general was with it controlling it.

"Are you really trying to explain to me the sound reasoning? That of which you have none?" She stated. Oh shite she's gone proper. This is worse than our language. Her accent means normal her which means shes nice to everyone besides me. Proper her means I am very much gonna die.

"Hinds if I can just." I started but she stopped me. "Don't Hinds me!" She stood up straighter as people called out "whats going on?" She stood up so fast she almost ran right in to Marco who had to back up to dodge her. She pointed at me "I have to go and clam my tavern down, (She pointed to Marco) See if you can heal her more. (He nodded even though he seemed a little ticked to be commanded like a bitch) Now you,(She pointed at me of course.) I expect you to start thinking of a real reason why this girl got hurt under your supervision." She tore off her bloody apron as I nodded then rushed back to Jordan's hands. Hinds turned around and left not hesitating I bet. I wouldn't know I wasn't watching.

Marco walked quietly and knelled down next to me stretching out his wing. "I cant heal her anymore-yoi." I nodded. "That's ok you've already done more than enough. Thank you so much." I stated still focusing on Jordan her brown hair matted with dried blood. It went silent after that till finally I moved and sat down, criss crossing my legs and re-adjusting myself.

"So Marco-" "Star I have-" We stated at the same time. I glanced up at him and shook my head, he did the same. "Sorry you can go"-yoi" We stated once again at the same time. I looked at him smiling as he chuckled. "You first Birdy." I stated. He looked at me wide eyes and thought about it then spoke.

"What did that Comet woman mean by In two days they could die-yoi?" He asked. I looked down and sighed retracing my hands and playing with my hood, "Um well we have this gruesome competition called Rankings, and that involves everyone in the clan to fight against each other to gain a spot of an higher position, typically...(I trailed off and remembered my first rankings) To the death." His eyes bore in to my skull as I continued to play with the ends of my cloak. "That's terrible-yoi." He stated.

I scoffed feeling somewhat offended. "Like you don't kill people birdy." I stated a little to harshly. Why am I acting like this, this man just saved a member of my division? I sighed "Im sorry." Marco was already talking. "I do kill people, but not my family-yoi!" he almost yelled. I frowned looking back at him using my gloved hands. "I never said "I" Killed my family." Lies lies lies, I closed my eyes and looked down again. He nodded "Sorry, it's just I heard what you said about them being your family, and I know I could never lift a weapon towards my own-yoi." He paused. "I may want to kill them sometimes though-yoi." He stated with a small chuckle. I nodded, "I used to believe that I couldn't." I stated without recognizing the remorse in my voice. He caught it and leaned back against the shelves as I clenched my cloak in my fist. Bad, bad, bad.

"What you mean by that-yoi?" He asked. I closed my eyes and smiled viciously, remembering who I was talking about. "Just we've been betrayed one to many times." I stated losing my smile. I've been betrayed. I've been beating to a bloody pulp. I've been betrayed.

"Oh its a touchy subject-yoi." he stated to himself. I nodded "Yeah, well... kinda, no, I mean it depends on who and how old you are." I started, I briefly looked up and saw his blue eyes locked on mine. His eyes showing every bit of concern. "What you mean-yoi?" His voice once again speaking fast. I could barely hear the cute-yoi at the end of his words. I sighed and looked down at jordan at Jordan.

"If your younger then 18 or a civilian, then you don't know because you weren't hear at the time. If your 18 or older then you remember and it's a very touchy subject. Simple as that." I stated. Marco looked at me. "And how old are you-yoi?" He asked. His eyes landing on my hood. (Haki remember?)

I cocked an eyebrow even though he couldn't see. "Trying to see if I'm legal huh?" I asked with a smirk. He laughed and leaned in closer to me his hand pushing passed my cloak and brushing my hair aside. His face towards my ear. On instinct I backed up turning my head and flipping my hair so he couldn't see my face, hopefully. He felt my movement but didn't back up or pull away he just pressed closer to my ear his hot breath dancing against my skin sending goose bumps down my arm. "If I wanted to I could have already taken you. I don't care about age, I am a pirate-yoi." He stated. His hands move across my chin touching it lightly. I let him trail his fingers across my skin, till I felt him try and lift up my chin with his fingers. I caught his hand forcefully. "You don't want to." I stated harshly.

He pulled his hand down a little, my hand still holding his wrist, nodding. "You don't want me to-yoi?" he asked sounding a little hurt. He sounds hurt? Why?

I pushed myself back towards him, this time him backing up. "I... I don't. Not many people like my face." I stated trying not to laugh. Marco shook his head trying not to smile at what sounded like a terrible joke. "I did last night-yoi." He said softly.

I frowned, I can't let him know that was me. Not because I want to keep up a façade it's just that if anyone knew that I willingly helped a Pirate (technically our enemy.)then I would be killed our worse. By the hands of the Mistress herself. I never knew the woman personally but she was one tough bitch. She had the power to command flames at will. Not someone you wanna anger. But yet I do it. Hahaha I'm crazy.

I took a deep breath regaining my wits. Letting go of his hand. Realizing this whole time I had it and laughed. "I'm sure you tell that to all the ladies." Changing the subject. He smiled. "Yeah and it typically works." Yes. It worked.

"Typically." I repeated. He nodded smiling a bit "Yeah, Typically on most woman-yoi."

I flipped my hood tighter covering my exposed left ear and scare. "Now see, I'm not like most woman-yoi." I stated. Marco chuckled "That's what they all say-yoi." I was about to snap something when I felt Jordan moving in her sleep then started violently coughing. For what felt like a timeless moment of pure fear and silence, Marco and I tensed up, Him flames at the ready and me just sitting there.

Then she went back to peaceful sleep. I sighed. "Im not going to get any sleep tonight."-again. I mumbled. Marco smirked. I looked at him. If he says something about him and I, I will scream. However the obvious smirk aside, Marco pointed towards the curtain. "We should let her sleep-yoi." I nodded. "I know but I kinda want to stay with her. I wouldn't ever want to be alone, so I think I'm not gonna leave her." He stared at me for a moment and nodded. "I understand-yoi." He sat back against the shelves fixing himself so he was comfortable. I glared at him as he spread out his legs kicking me in the ass. "Excuse you." I chirped. He cocked his head "Oh my bad-yoi." All innocently. "Damn bird boy." I looked back at Jordan and sighed.

"So Birdy boy tell me a bit about yourself." I asked. He glanced at me and shrugged. "Not much to me-yoi." He said closing his already relaxed eyes. "There's always more to someone." I stated non-interested. He opened his eyes kinda shocked at my words, when suddenly I felt another presence enter the room.

Then I heard a deep and caring voice. "Star? Is that you?" I squinted at Marco seeing his tensing muscles, as I turned towards the curtain till I saw none other then one of the men that I really will kill for. Piers being the other.

"Cookie!?" I asked curiously and childishly. I saw the new changed man in front of me, smile and nod. Well damn, He made it back, well lucky him, I suppose, I never have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcos pov.

I felt relaxed leaning against the shelves of empty boxes of booze bottles, and overgrown vines or herbs hanging out of the boxes, After my little moment of wanting to strip Star down in all forms. Ok before I feel like a complete scum bag, I just didn't want to see her naked that would be nice but she really was a puzzle. What she has just said really amazed me. Did she really believe I was more than just a pirate that takes what I want especially after what I just did?

I was about to remark when I saw a tall muscular man with light brown hair that contrasted just a tad with his tan skin walk through the curtain and stare at Star who sat crossed legged at me and sent me a look that ment she felt his entrance.

 _She could feel mine.._ Mind stop.

His opened black vest reveling his white long sleeved shirt and an outline of muscles showed that he was a stiff competition. My chest however, was bare and showed my well-earned muscles. So I now felt sure of myself that I would have no competition with him, until I heard the Joy in Stars voice as she saw who it was. "Cookie?!" She asked. I watched as the tanned man smiled a white toothed smile. "Hey Star, long time no see eh?" He asked trying to play off his surprise. She looked towards me then the brown haired woman who laid injured in front of her, then back up at this "Cookie" Man. "Long time no see? Really you'r gonna give me that bullshit?" She stated. Turning back around towards me. I saw the mans look of fear as he shook the disbelief from his head. "What do you mean bullshit?" He asked.

I saw a hint of Stars smirk as she turned back around twisting her upper body not moving her lower half. "You didn't write! You didn't even say goodbye." That part she grew quiet like it really hurt. I wanted to scoop her in my arms and hug her. However I don't want feelings for a girl I just met.

The man looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry when we left you where gone. Or something. I try not to remember. But if it's the writing then that's not my fault." He stated. Then he looked at me, as if noticing me for the first time. probably is since he hasn't taken his eyes off her for anything.

"Who are you?" He stated harshly. Star caught the tone and before I could say anything Star smiled and looked at him. "He's my sexy Pirate lover. Leave him be." She giggled. That caught both of us off guard.

I caught myself smirking and laughed. "So you do think im sexy-yoi?" I asked. "Star! Your joking right. Hes a pirate!" Cookie asked/stated.

I sent a glare at him and he returned the look. "Yes." Star stated happily. She was so hard to understand. One minute shes upset, next shes bold and brave and lastly shes happy and cheerful. Lastly when I touched her she didn't flinch, she didn't even seem scared she just seemed calm then next thing you know she has my wrist in a death grip.

"Yes to which?" The man asked. I smirked at his vile stare. Star shrugged "How bout yall bye me a drink and well find out eh?" She asked standing up quickly probably figuring out this wasn't the place to have conversation as loud as this one was getting. She smiled Looking down at Jordan and placing a blanket over the woman. I looked at how Star squeezed her hand as if saying something then turning towards the exit and pushed past the man and the curtain. "Sure we have lots of catching up-" She left.

I started to get up as Cookie looked at me and growled. "If you so much as lay a single hand on my girl I will kill you. I don't care if she's joking or not I don't take that lightly." He poked me. I chuckled darkly and grabbed his arm returning his look my arms lighting themselves to add a little danger to the mix. "If I where you, I would watch out who you threaten. I don't take threats lightly-yoi."

He scoffed as I walked passed him. The bar was quite expect a few murmurs, while Hinds (According to Star) sent everyone out of the bar. I noticed many of my brothers. Some of them going calmly others pointing at me and saying "Why isn't he leaving?" Hindsley looked at me as Star sat on a stool her head down. "Im sorry Sir but ya have to leave as well."

I looked shocked and at Star as if it was a joke. But I saw her mouth word "Goodbye." I frowned knowing something was wrong. I couldn't leave now. I wanted to know so much more about this place its history Its people. I don't know why but I did.

I looked back at Hindsley and shook my head. "I think ill stay-yoi." Cookie came out and growled quickly sitting next to Star as I walked passed her. I sat on her right side just as if nothing had happened.

Hindsley looked at him, Star, another cloaked woman who was smiling very crazily and bouncing in her seat, then she looked at me and sighed. "Alright. But wait till I close up to start talking." We nodded. And watched each other as we heard keys dangle and then saw Hinsdley walking to the back where Jordan laid. As soon as she left the smiling sliver haired girl straightened up.

"Stary how did you injure your recruit? Aren't recruits made out of rubber shouldn't they bounce right back? We always did." The girl asked with a smile. I noticed the corners of Stars lips turn up in a smile as if she was remembering fond times. "hmh Crystal that's just a metaphor, they aren't really made of rubber." Star said lightly. The deeper tone of her voice blending with the lighter in a wired way.

"OH we were, but I guess that's fine. Is anyone else made of rubber?" The girl asked looking around as if she there was going to be an answer. I smiled and looked at her, she seemed so filled with wonder, it was remarkable she was here apart of this war clan.

First she was short probably about Haruta's height, second she had either a really light light blond or sliver. But in this light It looked sliver. Her gold amour looked bent and dented and she wasn't nearly as gifted as Star, however she looked very innocent and sweet but yet like she was hiding something. Maybe that's how shes apart of the Clan.

It was Cookie who spoke next laughing, "Crystal there isn't anyone in this world, who is made out of rubber." Instantly Star turned her head looking at him. "Wow now there's gonna be someone. You just jinxed it." Star stated. I smiled at how naïve she sounded. It was adorable. Then I heard Crystal chirp up again. "Then if she's made of rubber then how did she get hurt?"

"Thats not what shes saying-yoi." I smiled explaing. Crystal looked at me her eyes showing fear. "Hello Mr. Pirate she just said now there's gonna be someone. Jordan is that someone, shell bounce back." Did she just call my Mr.?

I heard a small groan from Star as she looked down and placed her hand on her forehead. (At least I assume I don't really know.) "We were attacked by Warbeast's they were just babies I thought they could handle them." There not gonna explain to her that that girl is not made out of rubber?

Cookie seemed shocked. "How where you attacked by war beasts?" He asked. I looked at Star remembering those evil looking things. Star lifted her head turning her body away from me. Truth be told I already felt like and outsider but her turning around made it more true.

"Good question _Cook_ weren't y'all supposed to put them in the Pit?" she asked. I noticed the sharp tone she said Cook in, I tensed up ready to fight if need be. But then i heard a small wimper from Crystal. I looked at her,

"Oi you ok-yoi?" I asked. Crystal nodded then turned her head back to the conversation.

"I don't know we put them up, hell Sam and I where the only ones down there taking care of them till about lunch time."

She turned to me. "I dont like hearing Stars voice like that."

"Ok what about the pins where they locked?" Star asked. I tilted my head I couldn't tell what she meant. I looked back to crystal.

"You dont hear it?" She asked I shook my head no.

" Star im telling you, There's no way they got out on their own."

"Its mistrust. Cook and Star used to be the two to watch over us, they where the most trusting people all i'd hear is trust from them but now Star seems guarded, No trust, No trust."

Star scoffed. "No way? Then how come I had a whole pack along with the general's personal beast all attack? Hmm" Cookie seemed even more shocked. I kind of liked seeing my competition go down the drain.

I looked at Crystal still lost. She was now on a different subject. "My ninja skills, let me know that both Star and Cook are telling the truth. Someone let them out. Yep yep." She chirped. Shocked from what i could decipher i looked up at Star and Cook who seemed at each others throats.

"General Spear's warbeasts?" He asked. Star nodded slowly. "Yeah. I was too focused on that bastard making sure he wouldn't join the battle, to notice Jordan get corned. I should have been more observant." She stated.

That's when I stepped in. "Its not really your fault Star, (Especially if someone else did it) It happened so fast we didn't even notice it-yoi." Which is an amazing thing for Pops not to notice. Star turned to me and I saw a pink scar and a small smile. I remembered feeling the scar on her left ear. If she really wasn't the scared woman last night, then what caused both of these woman all of these scares?

"Thank you Marco. I know you mean well. And that makes it better." –but. I expect a but to come around any moment now. However it never did, just a soft sigh of approval from Star. Star was about to speak again when a stern light voice broke the sound of silence. "Star do you think anything bad's gonna happen at rankings again?"

I looked around shocked. Star looked down and Cookie or cook, I don't know they have really wired names, even turned his head also looking sad. I picked up on the tense moment that was happening and leaned in to Stars hood.

"I guess over 18-yoi?"I whispered to her. I noticed a smile from Star "Yes Marco over 18."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hate this chapter so much. However i need to put it. It may seem wired and out of place but really it has purpose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well hello. Goodbye.


	18. Arrows and Aggression pt 4

Knives pov.

I heard the howls of the War beasts as if they were in pain and flinched. What had I done? Needing reassurance, I looked to my Lieutenant who still twirled the keys in her hand as she was smiling.

We waited by the cage doors deep in the bottom half of the pit agmosnt the yells of other prisoners to free them. As much as I was proud of capturing our prisoners I couldn't stand to hear them call out to us like the curs they were. It made me sick. The lot of them. Almost as much as Star.

I shook my head and started my way out waving my hand, "Lieutenant when the beasts come back I want you to catalog the dead ones as Natural deaths and come back to me with a full report of there numbers." I stated confident enough to leave her with them. She was strong enough to handle one of them alone, and as long as she rang the torture bell then she would be fine. I needed to know exactly what damaged had been done to Stars division before we continue our plan. After all The quickest way to destroying her is destroying what she cares about most.

So needless to say I ran towards the crys of pain that rang clearly through the forest. As I grew close I became aware I was hearing a female screaming, so I sped up smiling. I ran quickly jumping from thick tree to thick tree like we had been taught.

Maybe this loss will hinder Star? No it'll just piss her off. What do I care? I want her to be destroyed. I want freedom.

I put my thoughts aside and began slowing down to a light job between the shrubs instead of jumping from trees. I could feel the growing presence of the Warbeast charging towards me. I was not scared. Ha how I could I be? I knew for sure If Star could take them then I'd damn sure be able to kick there asses with ease. I have no problem. and suddenly as if my confidence called them to me, I was surrounded. I stopped dead in the forest as a strong wind carried one last cry of pain and forced the trees to bend and shake. I looked around slowly doing a 360. And realized that I was very much surrounded by what was left of the pack I had released.

I smiled a blood thirsty one and started to pop my neck. "This is all you have left?" I asked. As if they were answering my words there fierce leader. General Spear's personal beast which was a full Grey almost shiny sliver, with Red almost blood looking stripes ran down vertically around its fur. Its nasty snarl and its cold red eyes fixed on me. His snout was long but almost kicked in, with vicious sharp razorblade like teeth pocking out as if saying "Fuck with me I Dare you."

I scoffed and produced Two daggers that I always had tucked in my sleeves and twirled them around so they followed the natural curve of my arms and leaned forward, sending it my own snarl. "Come on!" I growled. The beast with out a warning lunged at me. I dodged it barley and sliced upwards. However it too moved to fast and all I did was cut a few inches off of its fur. I growled again as I slide back to far and one of the ones behind me swiped at me. I didn't dodge it I just moved my head forwards and let my daggers stab through the beast. The beats cried out in pain and swiped its paw away. Bad thing was I was still stuck through its paw. However as it flung me I unhooked my hair from its paw and landed behind the red eyed leader which watched and moved as if it was laughing. I tilted my head as the adrenaline pumped through me. I snarled at the beast again and crouching down almost like a beat myself and took a deep breath using my Busoshoku Haki to cover my head and neck. I felt the Beast tense up as well as if expecting an attack and I sure as hell would give him one. I launched forward without giving it another thought.

I waited with eyes clothes as I flew in the air. I should feel its blood anytime soon. Then I felt it an instant collision.

"Oh fucking A!" I heard someone yell, I opened my eyes just in time to see a tree racing towards me. Before I could land my feet down I felt two quick hands force me to a stop with an "Omph" I looked up and saw that blond haired commander from earlier today. I stood up realizing that he had a look of concern on his face. I felt my cheeks get hot. "Thanks." I mumbled. However the Blond man with the purple tattoo looked around me. To where I heard the one woman I didn't want to hear.

"Fuck Knives this isn't the time to fight me, How did you even know I was coming." Star asked. I snapped around "I wasn't attacking you, your not worth my time." I stated. I looked at Star and saw her chest heaving in and out as if she was starting to get a anxiety attack like she used to. But then I saw the girl that lay limp in her arms and tried not to smile. "I told you, you couldn't handle anything you failure." I stated.

The man that stopped me Scoffed and pushed past me reaching for the body. "I remember my way to the village you can handle this one-yoi?" He asked Star.

Stars hood moved and looked at him as it nodded then relaxed its arms and let the body fall in to his. "Can you heal her anymore?" Star asked unconcerned with me. He held the woman close as blue flames surrounded her. "I don't know-yoi." I glanced at the moment they shared and felt furious. A Man acting nice to her. Her! and a Pirate?

Star drew her whip and flicked it in the air hitting branches and leaves for show. I instantly shivered as terrible memories filled my mind. "That's ok Marco just get her to Hindsley." Star sighed as she was fixed on me. The Blond took this moment and rushed off, the leaves bending, making way for him as he did so. I turned to Star who seemed very menacing, "Do not provoke me right now." Star growled almost as if she wasn't herself. I laughed and pulled out two new longer daggers. "Please your all talk no bite." I looked at where Marco had been remembering the girl, and giggled "Or should I say all talk no claws?"

Instantly before I could register I heard the whips crackle and felt my arms catch fire. I looked down and noticed both my daggers had been disarmed and red marks lay on arm. I looked back up at Star shocked and gulped. "That whip fits you." I spat out. Regaining out of my Stars hand started to shake as she dropped my daggers on the forest floor. "It should have been yours." She said softly. Then turned around "I don't have time for you right now." And dashed off.

I looked down at where my Daggers lay and closed my eyes feeling my eyes start to swell with tears.

 _"It should have been yours."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Knives! Star, Ace, Cook and Crystal front and center!"_ My sister called us. I remember the tone in her voice, how upset she seemed. _"Knives? Care to tell me what this is?" My sister/general asked viscously as she held up her whip which was torn and shredded._

I looked at the daggers in the grass as the tears fell. _"Um a whip?" Star stated,_ I remembered looking at her and seeing she was covered in mud and dirt like the rest of us, despite wanting no part in what we had been doing. _My sister turned her red eyes to Star I could feel the hate radiating from her. "Are you Knives, Lieutenant?" She asked. Star gulped and looked down. Then Ace stepped up, "No sir if she's any weapon shed be a Bow." We all looked at Him and Stars firm stature broke for a second as she leaned out of the firm line we were in. "Ace that doesn't even make sense." She almost giggled. I rolled my eyes as the others stared at My sister. Karen wasn't there she was with James I think, they had been spending a bunch of time together. I sat down on the forest floor. "You know what just someone tell me right fucking now who the fuck took my whip."_ _We all looked forward and with out a second word we all raised our hands. My sister glanced at us, then smiled "Great so you all draw blood today huh?" We gulped and shared a single glance. And we all heard Aces words ring through our heads 'No one say anything.'_

What had really happened was Stars bow had gotten flung behind a warbeast's cage because we had taken it for something she didn't want to be a prat of, and we had tried to use the whip to retrieve it however a War beast thought it was fun to play tug-o-war. Enough to say, we all got pulled around in the dirt and muddy and of course My sisters beloved Whip was damaged.

 _"Knives, as my sister I expect you to take my place, So take my Whip and teach your comrades that you do not break the rules." I stared at it and gulped. She raised an eyebrow. I wasn't ready. "Well?" I shook my head no. She sighed and raised her whip "Fine then you all get punished." Suddenly there was a cry. "Wait! Stop! It was me!" Star cried, stepping forward. I looked at her harshly as Crystal began to sob. "Pst cry baby." I stated with a smile. A good solider knows when to show there fear. Ace glanced at me with a worried look as my sisters green cloak swished passed me. "Help her." He mouthed. I shook my head no. She spoke up, She deserved it._

 _"Alright then Star if you wish to take it so badly you can have it." And then we heard the flick of the clean glass cutting through the air and slicing through her sliver weak armor with ease. Then the cry of my sister._

I remember Later that night, I confronted my General. _General will I really get your whip?" I asked as she sat at her desk. She had a nice grand room with many beds and desks for nothing but just to have them. She chuckled, "No." I looked at her shocked. "Are you kidding me? You sat there and told me that I was." Her long strawberry blond hair flowed as she laughed._

 _" Why the fuck would I give something so precious to someone so weak like you?" She turned around reveling her red eyes that clashed with her tan smooth skin. I stuttered and looked down. "Im stronger then Star, and i'm...Im your sister damnit!" I yelled at her. She laughed again. "Really?!_ _not with the way your acting, You say your stronger yet your always persuaded by Star and her lackeys." I frowned. She smiled and continued "You say you should get my whip because your my sister but remember I two more before you, your just the backup."_

 _"Its supposed to be mine!" I yelled. My sister pulled it out and held it above my head smiling where i could reach._ We where only 14 at the time and I had yet to grow.

 _"You can have it. If you can kill me."_ It truly wasn't mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stars pov a few hours later.

I looked at Cook as he smiled. His white perfect teeth shining the light back towards me. I frowned and threw my head back taking a drink. Marco had left due to someone telling him to, for some reason. It seemed important, Leaving Hindsley, Cook and I to ourselves. Crystal said she had to go do stuff. I mean latterly~ that's all she said. Stuff.

"So Cook what was it like getting your first taste of freedom?" I asked remembering when I first set out. Of course for me it was all out of rage however it didn't mean I wasn't shocked when I met my first real wave.

He looked at me and smiled "Intoxicating." I smiled at his childlike smile. His eyes looked big and full of wonder. "Star there where so many different fish out there, all the amazing dishes I cooked. It was truly amazing." He said. Hindsley scoffed, "Don't act like you had time to do all those things. We all know what you had to do." I looked down as well as Cook.

He nodded "Fine, Two out of the three Islands we took where under the control of a pirate named Big Mom she had taken the territory from Roger after his crew disbanded. General spears was under the orders of leaving no body alive." I frowned and clenched my drink. Hinds looked down as well clenching her teeth. "We did as we were told however this pirate wasn't happy with her subordinates dying. She attacked back, with her full force. We lost countless amounts of lives." He looked down.

"It was so stupid. After we wiped them out they should have given up yet they fought, and fought, and died. Now we leave the island that we fought so hard for. and Next thing you know the ones we left there are already dead. Its so pointless and fucked up." He stated taking a drink.

I nodded "Always is. Just be happy you came back. Some of us never did." I stated. They both looked at me as I took a drink. I'm not alcoholic I just sleep better when I have alcohol it makes my dreams/ nightmares end faster.

Hinds rubbed her missing arm "You know guys. I've been out of commission for a while reduced to just this tavern. I haven't even stepped foot off this island. And here the both of you are talking about it like its scary and dangerous but I was listening to those pirates." I took another drink and lifted my eyebrow.

Cook scoffed. She continued "And it sounds wonderful. I heard that there Pops just accepts anyone all you have to do is ask really." I looked at my older sister. She was by blood but she might as well be we both grew up on this island her a little older. She was supposed to deploy with General Spears, when we where betrayed. But she never got the chance. She looked so different she no longer looked like that old woman who was tired. She looked like a little kid eager to explore. I smiled and leaned my head on the bottle.

"But what can you do on a Pirates ship? You only have one good arm." Cook asked, and suddenly my sister's eagerness was shattered as tears swelled in her eyes. I stood up straighter looking at him then at Hindsley.

I smiled "Don't listen to him.(I winked) We could stick one of those pirate legs on your arm or something." She started to smile I didn't stop and jumped up spreading out my arms "Yeah we could get you one of those, thingys then stick it through your arm like (I made a forceful Noise and a "zsumph" sound) and give you one of those inter-chainable hooks. Eh?" I stated. Hindsley just looked ta me and started laughing.

"Its interchangeable. Not Inter-chainable." I furrowed my eyebrows (She cant speak proper English but she can correct me) and waved my hand "Nah it'll have chains. Big chains, small chains. Chains the size of Cook." I stated. She laughed then grew silent. I smiled and looked at Cook who's eyes where fixed on me. Instantly I felt my anxiety start to rise.

"What?" I asked fear forcing my voice to crack. Hindsley dismissed it with a wave of the hand and a smile. "Nothing we'll just get you an eye patch. or two. Maybe a whole face mask." I looked at her with wide eyes. Then imagined myself with one and started laughing. We all started laughing, it wasn't forced it wasn't really anything but it was nice. Then suddenly our conjoined laughing began to turn sad and hollow till it died off. We all looked at each other for whats next but Cookie frowned.

"You know. We were the Pit crew." I smiled and nodded "Yep Ace, Crystal, You, Kinves, and I. We were the Pit Crew." I looked down at my drink as Hinds grabbed me another bottle.

"Here." "Thanks." I said saddly taking a drink.

Then I laughed forcing my bottle down. "it was our home. All day everyday." I stated with a fond smile. I was begging to remember our life together.

He nodded. Hinds shook her head "Ug ya had the med bay in a fit all the time. I begin to think ya just liked it more than the training hall." I laughed nodding. When Cook added "Yeah seriously, If it wasn't the Pit or infirmary, then It was the moon pool." I nodded and pointed "Oh~ I remember that! I actually remember there. Like the first time we taught Crystal how to swim?" I stated. He burst out laughing at how I had just thrown her in and said "Live and let swim bitch!" I started laughing. She had flung her arms around and was failing to stay afloat till Ace took Pity and jumped in to help. Only to figure out his devil fruit wouldn't allow it so we would have to save the both of them.

Cookie laughed as we remembered all the funny shit we did. I smiled "Or that time we switched around everyone's cloaks and caused chaos?" I pointed at him. He laughed "That was your fault. Your the one that couldn't do laundry." I laughed. Hinds frowned. "I dont get it. What do they have to do with each other?"

I laughed as i began to explain, "remember, when I was 12 and had to wash everyone's cloak as a punishment? For some reason."

"Back talking."

"You sure?" I asked Cookie. He nodded "Its always back talking."

"Ok anyway, I had to wash everyone's cloak which was a mother fucker. I didn't now, (I put out my hand talking with it.) that you separate the colors from each other." Hinds rolled her eyes as i begain to laugh. "so when they came out with different colors, instead of telling someone like we should have."

"You should have."

"Like I should have (Glaring at Cookie) I switched everybodys cloak around." Hinds began to shake her head. I smiled "I didn't know that they had different sizes. so we had super tall girls with like tiny tiny capes."

Hinds started to shake "You did that! I though I had gotten fatter! I was scared!" I burst out laughing again.

"Oi was it the right color though?" I asked. She nodded, i smiled and held out my hands "There we go. Job well done." I stated smiling.

"Is it still there?" Cookie asked. I closed my eyes then tilted my head "The color?" I asked, "I dont know I mean we where 12 sooooo." He shook his head.

"No no. the moon pull is it still there?" He asked. "I don't know. I haven't been there in two years." I stated shurgging.

However Hinds nodded "Yeah its Still there" I nodded and yawned. Hinds sighed. "Ya can take a bench I've cleaned them." I frowned "You own a Tavern and I cant get a bed?" I asked her. She frowned.

"Are ya paying me?" She asked turning around and swing her hips.

"No." I stated. I wasnt going to pay her why would I pay her?

"There we go. Only paying customers, are allowed real beds." She stated pushing to the small door that lead to nice soft beds.

"I don't get paid." I whinnied. she smiled.

"Then ya don't get a bed." she stated pushing past the doors and walking away.

"But im your sister?!" I called out.

No answer. I stood on my tip toes like a begging dog waiting for a treat. However all I got was Cookies eyes. I rolled my eyes and pointed out. "The bars closed buddy." He smiled and instantly appeared next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist causing me to jump and sequel.

"Im so happy your okay Star." He said nuzzling in to my neck. I rolled my eyes. And sighed patting his Head (on his shoulders) "I am too."

No your not no your not! Maybe not but this moment is nice. Even if he isn't that man I wished it was.

Then suddenly to ruin my nice moment a pillow was chunked at my head. "Keep it in ya'r pants _sister_ ." I jumped out of Cookies hands holding the pillow pointing like a crazy person.

"You admitted it I am your sister I should get a bed." I yelled. I heard a stern "Go to sleep." And laughter of a male kind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So um i have another half to this that i want to do but this is a different ending I decided ill put this nice fluffy part in (even though it has meaning) instead. And ill make a plan for something else. Also i had another begging of the story that would go on a whole different plot line. If you want to see the first chapter of what this was supposed to look like then talk to me and ill see what i can do. however its just a prat of figuring out what gives me more motive.

As always Vote, comment and so forth.


	19. Never Open Your Eyes

_**~*I normally don't put warnings for language but Comet says a word that i dislike however it fits. If you get offended. Then whelp it say Mature for a reason~ Im sorry no one give me a content thing. Ill change it if someone doesnt like it just P.M. me and ill change it asap.**_

 **Marcos pov.**

I walked out of the bar confused as to this Islands history. Its workings and the ever so burning question, Is it stable enough to be protected by us? As soon as I got a distance away from the Tavern, I started to look back at the quite town. The Castles outline in the dark night only proved the dark feeling I got from this island.

I kept walking, following the cobblestone path down the hill lost in my thoughts. The only noise out here was the rustling in trees of the wind. I stopped. There was no wind right now. I turned sharply staring at the tree line that was a mere feet from the path. The trees began to bend and creak as I saw a pair of vicious red eyes. They locked on me and for a second I assumed them to be that Orange War beast that Star had addressed as General spears, and tensed up ready for a fight. However as I saw the outline of a woman I relaxed a bit.

"Who's there-yoi?" I called out. Sending a tone that came across as aggressive however the eyes moved as if the person they belonged to was laughing.

"Friend or Foe?" the eyes deep low voice asked. The voice was grumbled and sounded as if it was unhuman. Or at least unfeminine. I let my shoulders and body glow with my new found blue flames. I let the warmth dance through my body as I saw the eyes once again move as if laughing.

"That's the question-yoi." I stated. The eyes rolled and a sigh that sounded feminine broke my concentration.

"Pirates, young warriors of the sea. We're all the same. All are ruthless, All are quick to Kill first ask later, All are enemies and All die." The voice stated. I grew my flames and finally launched myself at the eyes. However even my speed brought me to an empty spot to where they just stood. I groaned my annoyance as I looked around quickly not letting my flames die down.

"Marco?"

"Ahhh!" I jumped up my wings quickly giving me the power of flight. I felt my heart beat out of my chest as Thatch's roarish laughter filled my ears. I let out a deep sigh and placed my legs gingerly on the ground. Thatch's face went from laughter to fear to concern. "Oi Marco you ok?" He asked looking behind me.

I turned around and saw nothing, then back to Thatch walking next to him and pushed him slightly my face growing its normal relaxed state. "Fine-yoi." I stated. Thatch looked at me and motioned for us to walk a smile growing on his face as he started to laugh. "I scared you!" He cheered. I sent him a glare "I don't get scared-yoi." I stated proudly. He rolled his eyes. "Bullshit! Just wait till I tell everyone how I scared you!" He called. He sensed my glare, and dashed off. I quickly followed suit.

"Like hell you will-yoi" I will eternally enjoyed how he was able to turn a tense situation to a light one.

 _One of the many things ill miss._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(((((I had a video for this part that should sync up with this part on Wattpad but this isnt Wattpad. Its Called Close Your Eyes by Digital Daggers) Start video now. slight word warning.))))

 **Comet** (3rd pov). After Marco and Thatch.

She sat with her back against the charred castle walls. Her black armor blending in with them giving her a sense of camouflage. She sighed and stared up at the sky, the thousands of stars sparkling in the night sky. It was sights like these that she missed when she was in the castle. It was the wind blowing through her hair, the smell of the trees, and the singing of the village people in the other villages around the castle that carried in the same wind that she loved. She never got a chance to just sit back and relax when she was the Mistress. She never got a chance to go out and dance with those villagers when she was ruler. Even now as she heard there voices being drowned out by the sounds of animals she couldn't go and dance, she couldn't sing, she couldn't leave.

She was at the command of the Mistress as was her guard before and so on and so forth. She was bound by honor and rules to stay and guard the castle.

Even if the Mistress can take care of herself there must always be someone here taking care of the fence. Comet looked down at her board sword and shook her head picking it up and swinging it on her back as she stood up calmly aware of the intrusion that lay at her gates.

She walked the wide trail on the top of the wall till she got in-between the two narrow pillars that raised the gates, staring wide-eyed at the red eyed beast that lay before the gate.

"I knew I smelt Pussy." Comet stated harshly.

The eyes laughed menacingly. "Well certainly you could forgive my *Cough* _smell,_ I have been living with Pirates." The eyes smiled. Comet twisted her heavy sword in her hand as her black and tough armor clanked together.

"Hmm really i'd thought you'd be living with the fishes." Comet stated. The power that forced her to beware grew as the laughter increased. "I did too." The eyes made a step forward, there smile growing to reflect an evil glare. Comet leaned forward ready to pounce. "However our little Star missed." The voice stated.

In that brief second Comet launched herself forward. Her muscles clenching as she crashed her sword in to the cold harsh dirt that once held the eyes. Comet growled as laughter and the sound of wind filled her ears. She closed her eyes. And remembered her fondest pupils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"The conclusion of this year's rankings brings the following Generals in this order! Version! (Small pause) Tera,(Another pause) Bait, and Chilly!" Comets harsh and commanding voice resonated around the new recruits and island specters as they nodded and cheered for their winners. To the people this was just a form of entertainment and death, but soon four battle torn grim, tall and beautiful woman stood beaming with pride. Comet picked those specific ones out for one thing and one thing only, there brutality._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Comets memory was cut short when another "Whosh" passed her. This time she matched the speed and swung her sword. The _blunt_ side caught the moving eyes in the chest and forced them back. The eyes went tumbling towards the tree line as Comet stood tall and proud. "I'll fix her mistake."

Comet spun her sword again and walked quickly and with a certain swagger to the laying pair of eyes. There was still that bloodthirsty laughter in them as Comet held up the sharp edge in the sky and struck down. The laughter in the eyes stopped.

Everything stopped. It just went quiet, Comet felt a warm tingling in her chest as she dropped her sword. The trees swayed with the wind but the sounds didn't make it to Comets ears, the only thing she felt was the laughter of the Eyes resonating behind her body. Sending shivers down her spine.

"You missed." The voice stated. Comet gasped as the cold steel in her chest pulled out of where it had lodged itself. She grimaced and feel to her knees. The blood trickling from her mouth filling it with a coppery taste. Comet feel down face first. As the dirt rose around her heavy armor, she realized with her strength gone she couldn't even turn around to see the stars that she loved to stare at. The dust settled and she realized that Quite frankly she was tired of Star-

The eyes stared down at their newest victim with glee. They took no time in relishing in their victory instead they quickly took to the armor removing it and straddling the victim. Taken a dagger to the bare back and carving their mark in them. The one that they had sailed under for two years. The eyes looked at there handy work and looked down.

"I'm sorry Mistress."

((((If I did this right the song and this part should end at the same time))))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James pov.

I watched as our young recruits walked in to the mess hall for dinner before nightly rounds with pleasure written all over my face. Now it wasn't from Beg who truly lives up to her name. It was from the fact that Versions little Star was now a failing commander. I watched as Her beloved "Family" walked in to the metal double doors eye balling me as I leaned against the metal frames that held the doors they walked through.

I gave a light nod towards the lieutenant named Flames "Evening lieutenant." I stated in my smooth voice. A smaller male with brown hair that looked almost childlike eyed me with what seemed like aggression. Flames stopped walking and gave an instinctive bow. "Commander james-san." As she stopped the others did as well and echoed her response. I was glad that they had discovered my name within the short period of time that I had met them. I smiled my charming smile and nodded. "At ease ladies. I am just seeking council with your Lieutenant."

A shorter bleach blonde with narrow face but filling at the same stood next to her firmly. "What you say to her you say to us. Commander-san." She added at the end. I smiled purely, she seemed like Star when she was young. So stupid and Gullible. Both of them where in needing of punishment.

I frowned and shook my head "I'm sorry she is Lieu-ten-ant you are just an Ant." I stated easily. The blond seemed hurt and stepped back. Flames glared at me as if assessing my abilities and how to take me on. I smirked. "So May I have a word Lieutenant?" I asked again. Flames looked at the blond and smiled. "Its ok Cindy." I smiled and waved my hand "Bye Cindy."

She glared at me and then nodded. "Ill be right in there if you need me." Flames nodded then snapped her head towards me. "You have 1 minuet Commander I need to eat dinner before curfew."

I smiled "Good thing you bring up curfew." She furrowed her eyebrows. "How so?"

I smiled and leaned in and whispered "Simple you weren't here for last nights." Her eyes grew wide as she gulped. "How did you know?" She stammered. I smiled wide and laughed.

"oh my dear Flames. I didn't." I stated. She grew wide eyed and started to tear up. "No I didn't mean to I swear just one thing lead to another. And, and I." She started to sob. I noticed others started to look at us and appear through the doors. I smiled and grabbed her arms pulling her away from the spectacle as I heard murmurs.

"No please don't. I didn't mean to." She cried louder. I yanked her harder and she tumbled to the ground. I looked up as I heard yells and screams of stop. I noticed an older member of my division was holding the young childish boy back as he kicked and pulled towards Flames. I smiled at him. He was why she missed curfew. This was great it wasn't just the missing of curfew. I looked down at her and smiled viciously opening my mouth to speak.

"Commander James I expect you to have a good reason as to why you are dragging one of your own around on the ground." I heard a light but stern voice fill my ears. Instantly I let go of Flames as she fell to the ground crying. I felt stunned as the breath in my lungs left.

"General Karen?" I stated. My eyes watering as I heard the next words come out of her mouth. "Good you remember who I am." She stated. "Remember?" I smiled and turned around "How could I forget?" I asked. Her harsh body stance relaxed as a small smile came across her face then it faded. "Forgive me for thinking that but with all the _rules_ you've broken I would say you have forgotten about me."

I looked at her shocked "How could you possibly know?" I asked stunned as she walked passed me. She smiled her eyes moving to the dirty crying Flames. I followed her as she walked right passed me. "I didn't."

I looked at her wide eyes dropping my arms to the side and looking up to the stars and laughed. "Wow, use my own line against me." I stated. She ignored me and knelt down to Flames. Flames looked at her and sobbed. "I..I didn't mean to.. Just one thing lead to another."

Karen nodded "I understand. You still broke a rule." I nodded. She kept going. "However seeing as Rankings is in one day I'll let this slide just this once." Flames stared at Karen with wide eyes. I stepped forward. "So no punishment?" I asked. She shot a glare at me as another person ran over to Flames and helped her shaking legs up. I saw the purple cloak and thought _Traitor._

"Do you want Punishment for your rule breaking?" She asked me standing up and stepping towards me.

I smiled and looked down at her "Only if you're the punisher." I stated.

She looked at me eyes watering. "Really? You're the punisher! This whole time i've been hopeful that you where loyal. You were worth the rules I broke! You were worth me facing the whipping post by Tera's hand. Fucking Tera! I had to deal with her shit for two years alone. Because she's mistress and you fucked her, just like you fucked every other woman in your division." She stated.

I looked down and shook my head "I never fucked Tera." I stated. She looked at me her light red eyes shimmering with her tears. "But the others James?" She asked. I looked up at her then quickly back down again. I couldn't argue.

"You should be the one punished." Karen stated. She stood up and walked away towards the group of people who stared at us. I looked down at her as I passed her stiff and heaving body. "I am being punished." I mumbled as I walked off towards my bunk. Defeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whelp that's all folks. At least for a week or so. I have a concert coming up which is why i haven't been writing(I should be practicing tbh but eh.) The word starting with a P idk why but i really hate it. I may actually change it Y'all can tell me if you want it to change or not. Also the song it fits if you really think it fits. Also i hope you catch ALL the hints even the ones that aren't obvious. and if i'm trying to hard eh oh well it happens.

Bye bye! Comment vote all the nice stuff!

Fav follow, review.

Awannabe out.


	20. Never Close Your Eyes

Hindslys pov. 2 hours before dawn.

I came back from the back room where Jordan was laying peacefully and saw Star literately passed out on my table, and frowned. "That means I have to clean that table again. Again Damnit! It's not enough that' I gotta clean up the blood that she left but now I gotta clean up her drool." I stated to myself. I looked around the bar and seeing as it was completely empty despite the fact that I felt like I was being watched.

I cautiously looked towards my doors which had yet to be graced by the suns light which meant it was dawn. I saw how the wind had blown the dust up and even heard a sad creaking from my locked doors but nothing other the nature's elements seemed to be at my door.

I saw Star flinch and gasp as if something had hit her and sighed. That must be one of the nightmares she always has. I frowned and shook my head walking around to my Faucet and pulling the handle for water. "She's bound to wake up soon. Might as well get a drink ready for her." I stated to myself.

I looked down at the glass cup smiling as I watched the ripples. It was the something so simple it made me clam and even more tired. I started to feel my eyes grow heavy and felt my body becoming heavy. I looked down at my bar with heavy eyes, It wouldn't be too bad to sleep. I moved the glass a tad and pushed my arm across the bar under my head and laying my head on my arm.

I was getting comfortable when I saw something dart across my taverns door.

"Oh fuck!" I yelped and threw the glass of water out of my hand and on the counter, causing it to shatter.

Star instantly bolted up-right, her eyes watering and her arm already on the knife that lay on the bench of the booth. I stood up straight and stared at the door. Watching the opening for anything that moved. "Whats wrong?" Star asked me. Concern filling her voice and wide but tired honey brown eyes.

They weren't her mother's eyes that's for sure. I looked towards the door again. She caught my gaze and turned around knife at the ready. She looked back at me and tilted her head. The water on the counter falling off in to the ground making a splattering sound, as I gathered my thoughts.

"You ok?" She asked. I looked at her then the door and stuttered. "I thought...I thought I saw..." I thought about my words and shook my head. "Its nothing." I stated. She nodded like she understood but still turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Star it was nothing." I stated again sounded more frantic then I meant to. Upon hearing the crack in my voice, She stopped walking for a second and nodded. Her frizzy hair bouncing with her head as she started walking more cautious with every step. "I heard you the first time." She stated sternly. It scared me how cold her voice could sound, it hardly ever sounded like this before. But now it was different, if it didn't sound like this.

I walked around the bar, following after her then saw the water pooling on the floor and "tsked" the water or myself and grabbed a rag to start cleaning it. "If you heard me then why are ya walking over to the door?" I asked her, kneeling down and cleaning up the water.

She shrugged and started fumbling with the lock to open the doors. "I only know four out of how many of those Pirates? Who knows what they do." She stated. I shrugged and looked back down to the pooling water and caught my one armed self in the reflection. And spoke to myself. "It wasn't a pirate that I saw." I heard a gasp and jumped up ready to explain myself, as I saw Stars bombshell body go ridged.

"What is it?!" I asked. My hand reaching for my rag. As if it would protect me. I creeped forward as Star leaned passed the door. "Star?" I asked. She held out her hand and lifted her leg over the door (probably not being able to open the lock) and cautiously walked out of my line of sight.

I creeped closer not hearing or seeing my sister. "Star?" I asked again this time real concern creeping in my voice. I stood quietly. Nothing happened. I began to get frantic. What if the woman I saw was really _Her._ Oh Mistress no. If Star didn't kill her then what would that mean for both Stars life and career? I shook my head and rushed to the back room passed a peacefully sleeping Jordan and ripped the keys from there hanger and rushed to the door and unlocking them fumbling for the right key. As I focused on the door I felt my heart beating out of my chest and felt the presences of eyes watching me, both of these things didn't mix well with the dimly moonlit street and cool breeze. Feeling my hands shaking, I shook my head finding the right key and turning the lock, when suddenly.

"Hinds!" I screamed and jumped dropping my keys and slapping the air with my rag eyes closed.

Star burst out from behind the corner ally hands in the air and teeth snarling.

"OH ya fucking bitch!" I yelled as I regain my dignity and held on to Star as she pulled me in the door, laughing.

I let her take me in as, I stopped my quickened breathing. "That was not Funny!" I yelled throwing my rag at her. She made a flinching motion and giggled. "Im sorry, I am, I just couldn't help it." She stated. I rolled my eyes and placed my head on my arm, rubbing my temples. "Ya scared me half to death." I smiled lightly looking up at Star. She sent me a beaming smile. Suddenly again behind her I swore I saw something pink dash passed the bar doors.

I took in a deep breath and let it out. My eyes fluttering as they did so. Star saw this and sat down. "Oi, look im sorry." She said lightly as she moved to sit down.

I stared at the door for another minute then I faked a yawn, "Oh it was nothing I'm just tired." I stated yawning again. She sent me a small 'Are you sure look' only to be met with my own 'Ya' then she nodded and stretched out her long white sleeved arm.

"Well lucky for you there's a nice comfortable table (she patted it) Right in front of you." She stated with a cheesy smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Funny, but I rather have my own bed, in my own room." I stopped and looked at her, "Ya know somewhere ya should be too?" I stated. I was fine with letting her stay here but now that I thought about it she has her own bed, in a castle which was better the a table right?

She scoffed. "Yeah right it's just a pile of wood with a sheet over it." She shook her head leaning back against the wall of my tavern. "I want to be here with Jordan, Besides I don't sleep much anyway." She stated closing her eyes. I frowned "Ya I can see that, I saw ya flinching a few minutes before ya woke up." She nodded. Then opened her eyes smiling "You watching me sleep?" Her smile seemed to stretch out her scares, the dark pink lines reveling all too painful to me just what may be the cause of her nightmares.

I smiled back deciding to drop the subject of her nightmares. "Well someone has to take care of ya?" I stated. She smiled and nodded her eyes closing again. I knew she wasn't asleep but in that moment I let her have her peace. If she could ever have it that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stars pov.

I kept my eyes closed aware of my sister's eyes but somehow still drifted off to sleep. However I never got passed the state of being asleep and awake at the same time, before my biological clock told me to get my ass up. I groaned and ignored myself before something in my gut forced me to get up.

I sighed and opened my eyes, moving a bit as I saw my sister slumped over on the table her stub acting as a pillow as her good arm rested over her eyes. She looked peaceful as a small amount of drool trickled out. I giggled as I got her rag,( that was so cruelly thrown at me) and wiped it up before moving for my armor and dragging it to her bathroom. In there the small lite candle shown on my face with a darker tone. I took a moment before scoffing in disgust and looked down sighing as I grabbed a wash towel and began washing myself. With each new show of pale flesh I saw more scares. More and more memories, more and more scares, till by the end I was trembling. Steadying myself I gripped on to the edge of the sink. Holding my upper body over the sink and my head locked on the drain.

"Shes gone. She cant hurt you." I stated to myself. I still looked at the sinks drain, as I washed the dirt off the towel and began to put it over my hair maintaining it enough to force my hood back on. "She's gone." I stated, looking at myself in the mirror. I stared in to my eyes as they were only the right. The left already had a tear below it. "Shes gone." I stated to myself. Then for a second i saw a flash of her face and her vicious smile. "If only I could believe that."

Haruatas pov.

I yawned and stretched as I walked out on deck. The sun starting to rise high and it looked really pretty. I always loved watching the sun rise. Something about the way it shimmered over the sea was nice. But if I ever told Marco or Thatch that I'd be picked on.

I rubbed my face as I walked towards the closet where I keep the mop and stuff. That was one of my many, many chores, swab the deck in the morning. So I did it with no problem. I always did. I was a part of this crew and I need to pull my weight.

As I pulled out the mop like every other day, it began to fall. And like every other day I would reach for it and stop it but this time Instead of my tiny arms catching it, A woman with dirty strawberry blond hair caught it and looked down at me smiling. I flinched and looked up seeing her breast fall in my face. Now that's a nice sight.

"Im sorry Haruta, I thought you may need some help." She stated. I furrowed my eyebrows. Huh the boobs knew my name. I smiled. And nodded. "Erm, ah, yes I could use your help." I stated stepping closer till I saw Verses's eyes stare at me. I jumped back. "Nurse Verses!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and placed her finger on my mouth, I gulped, "Shhhh it's too early for all that yelling." I nodded. Then inspected her, her dress looked a little torn as well as her hair looked messed up. I gave her a look and tilted my head when she looked down at her self, and her smile vanished. Her finger trailing down my neck, I shivered. "Never mind what I said, how bout we go down and get some breakfast instead?"

She removed her finger and placed them on her lap as she bent down giving me full view of her cleavage. I gulped and nodded again. She smiled pushing me away from the closet. I began walking down and turned around to find her staring at the closet as if something was in there that shouldn't be. But that made no sense I was just there I would be able to tell if it was or was not. I shrugged and kept walking, I got as far down as the breakfast line where other early risers stood when we heard it.

The blood curdling, scream.

Stars pov. Just before the scream.

I walked in the mess hall feeling awkward, noticing sleepy and wide awake eyes all where on me. As the norm.

I normally never go to the mess hall, but seeing as I failed to inform my division where we would be this morning I figured I would need to make a trip here to inform them that we would be on the pillars. Its easier to spar and way, safer then war beasts. I still hated myself for that. Anyway, I made my way to where Flames sat. It wasn't hard to spot her because one she was watching me already and too her hair was so bright it practically lite the whole hall.

I quickly made my way relaying on my haki to not run in any chairs, when I heard a yell, "Oi! Star! You come in for some breakfast?" I heard Cookies voice fill the hall. I looked from flames and at the window that Cook stood at, his apron on. "Um, yeah. I haven't had your cooking in two years. You'd think I'd miss my chance to have it now?" I called out, forced joy in my voice. Really it was to early for this. His smile now made Flames hair look like a star behind the afternoon sun. I swear if he smiled more he'd have no face left. He motioned for me with a spatula in his hand. "Then come over here and get you some. Oh by the way I just made a fresh heaping plate of waffles (Did he say Waffles?) with chocolate chips."

MY WEAKNESS! I clenched my fists and bite my lip resisting the urge to apprare over there and steal everything. Everyone else needs to eat first. But on another note, He remember my favorite desert, those where so rare to me I had only them one other time in my life. My fifth birthday. I can't resist. But Flames first. My division First

I nodded and held up my finger "Me weakness! Hold on, One min-"

"I thought we only feed pigs our leftovers Cook?" Knives cut me off. I turned from looking at Cook to look down at Flames, ignoring the rudeness. "Flames have everyone meet on the northern beach."

"Will do commander."

"Of course we do Knives." Cookie stated handing her a Plate she proudly took it and sent my hood a sharp glare. "See Star even a division that hast been here for two years know your place."

I smirked, pulling at my hood, as I felt Cook held up a trash can. "Is that so?" I asked. She still stared at me till the smell of the over turned trash filled her nose and she turned around. "That's why I made you your own special plate."

And what did she and everyone else in the hall see? Cookie dumping out the trash cans contents on Knives plate. "While you little."

Then suddenly a blood curdling scream. Knives turned around and instantly her eyes where on me. And like old times we burst in to a instant sprint. Me jumping on Flames table and running as fast as I could dodging cups and plates of food, and Knives running on peoples heads. None the less when the double doors suddenly opened we where the first ones out. Also ironically tied. I looked over at her as we ran passed the trees and to where the scream came from again.

"If its another War beast I swear." I stated. As I did so Knives stopped running with a 'oh shit I forgot' face and rushed off in the opposite direction. Towards the pit. I shook my head and rushed forward following the castles walls till finally they curved to the entrance. And there in front of the black gate.

Tied up to a cross with a curved middle part (+Whitebeards plan mark+) her bare carved back facing us. Was Comet, Our former Mistress. The same woman I both hated and looked up to. Hated because she sent me after her Sister, Looked up to because she was the fastest and strongest woman at the time. At that time because now that I see Karen slumped over crying for her dead sister, I realized that she wasn't as strong as I thought she was.

Of course she wasn't, She was dead.

Instantly a feeling of doubt and fear hit me. I took a step forward to try and soothe Karens pain before it hit me with such a force I had to fall to my knees beside Karen.

Karen was the one that sent the heart breaking scream. Karen was the one that sat down in the pool of blood that mixed with the dirt beneath her sister, Karen was the one that vouched for the same Pirates that now marked her dead sister's body. Karen was the type that would feel solely responsible. Karen would get the punishment, even if I had equal part. It would all be on Karen.

But I was the fool who was befriending there second in Command.

XXXXTO BE CONTUINEDxxxxxx


	21. Never Look Away

Stars pov. (To long to be together)

 _I was the fool who was befriending there second inCommand._

"What is all this scream..." I heard Spears state. I barley looked up from my knees as I kneeled in Comets blood. Karen still sat crying beside me. "What happened.." She stated the disbelief in her voice. I felt her light steps walk towards us. Karen shot her head up, eyes red and snot draining from her nose.

"She's Dead!" Karen yelled. Her voice cracking and breaking my heart. I kept my high down but Spears shook her head "That's evident but how did it happen? Who did it?" Spears asked. Karen shook her head "I don't know."

"Does the Mistress know?" Spears asked. Karen rolled her eyes. "I just found my sister dead...so of course I have informed Mistress." Karen stated. Her tears drying up. The pain now being replaced by anger. "Death is a daily part of our lives Karen. Move on." Spears stated. I looked up as I flet more eyes grow around us.

"James, get Mistress." Spears stated. I frowned "There's no need." I mumbled and as to mimic my words. The ultimate power on our Island burst through our gates. "There's no need. I felt the disturbance and have prepared myself for..." She must have saw Comets body. "My god."

"Whoever has done this shall be killed this instant." Mistress stated. My heart shattered.

I looked up at Comets body hopeful that maybe I was just imagining the relation. But no. That mark I've seen it on Marcos chest. It is no doubt the whitebeards Mark. "Whitebeards men." I heard an estranged voice say.

I took me a few seconds to process that it was me who said it. "Are you sure?" Mistress asked me. I shook my head "no."

"Was there any witness's?" Spears asked. I took notice how there voices broke as they asked. I shrugged. Karen continued to sob. This time leaning in to me so her tears covered my cloak. "So other than that mark we have nothing to go on?" Mistress stated.

"It's enough for me to attack, we do have their mark all over the body." Stated Spears.

 _"Her body."_ Whispered Karen. I nodded and sat closer to Karen letting what was left of the un-soaked blood seep in my cloak.

"But is it worth going head to head with them?" Mistress stated to herself. Karen sniffled as if answering. _Yes of course it's worth it look at what they've done to Karen, and when Knives...Oh god Knives._

Karen looked at me,(pulling me from my thoughts) really looked at me, her eyes locking with mine, she whispered "If it was the Whitebeards, where going to die." I gulped, my eyes widening at hers. I instantly thought about my body being held down while a war beast charges at me. Or, Being hung upside down with lacerations all over my body. No that wasn't the worst. There was so much more.

"The worth doesn't matter Mistress. We have the rage of our men on our side, this would be the perfect time to attack, show the world that where still a key factor of the seas." Stated Spears I could hear her men shouting in the background. _Blood thirsty much?_

I sighed feeling Karen start to slow down in her tears.

"Of course its worth attacking them." I stated. The group looked at me. Karen gripped on to my arm. "It's worth it, Yes, if it were just words." They stared at me. Karen gripped tighter as if trying to break my arm, however I just pushed her aside (lightly and started to stand up."

"And now I see that I have the Famous Commander Star on my side." Spears smiled, and walked over to me, As if to hug me or some other form of embrace. I held up my right hand pulling my hood down with my left and walked away from her. Spinning in a circle.

"We can talk about retaliation, or we can do it. Right now. Take our anger and fear and destroy them." I heard cheers and yells. More men (Woman) started to join. "But If we do it," I stopped and started walking towards the Mistress herself. She wore another black dress but this time more simplistic then yesterdays. However the fire that burned in her eyes showed me that she was far from simple. _Help me. Im gonna die, im gonna die._

"Then Mistress, there will be more scenes like this one. (I pointed to Karen who looked at me teary eyed) Whats happened here is a tragedy, It really is. We've lost a sister. In arms, and in blood. The blood that we all share on any battle field." I looked at Spears and scrunched my nose, no one could see due to my hood of course all they could see where my lips. "That same blood that we all share will be needlessly spilled if we rush in there with anger and rage!" I stated.

I took a breath and a chance to turn around to face the crowd poking my gold plated chest as I announced my words. "I have seen what anger and rage will do."

Spears scoffed. "What do you know of needless blood shed?" She asked. I looked at her shocked. Has she not been informed of the shit I've done for this hell hole? "May I remind you Commander you have been in one battle. You know nothing of Wars."

I laughed turning to her "War?! Is that what you want?" I laughed "Trust me general, I know War. Many of our men are not ready for War! half of the Divisions haven't even killed a living thing besides food. You throw them out there against these well trained and dangerous pirates hyped up on rage and anger of the death of a person they barely know and what will you get Spears?" I asked.

She looked at me her eyes locked on my lips. Hers curved up in a small smile. "I expect Commanders to teach them survival methods in case a situation like this where to come up."

I nodded. "Hmm, yes we teach them to survive, we teach them to fight each other for a competition to the death." I looked around and then back at her my hood showing my movements. "We train them to die at each other's hand, never by someone else's. But if you fight the Whitebeards now? While there untrained and to young live like a general then they will die, And what will be left of the famous Black Rose War Clan for the world to see?" I stated. _Young? Haha I wasn't to young when I died? Huh I wasn't 16 when I watched my family be torn apart?_

Spears smiled and puffed up her chest glancing behind me. "Right there you shattered your whole speech. War! Clan!. We are prepared for War. (she turned around) We live and Die for War. If you aren't then why are you even..."

"General Hold your tongue." Mistress spoke up, Her voice cutting us all down. I turned around and straightened my back showing myself as presentable. "Commander you as well." I nodded. "Everyone on your knees." I dropped instantly to my knees. That command was programmed in my brain. I wanted to stand up but could not. Apparently Spears was also whipped like me and dropped. I felt the divisions behind me also drop.

"Commander Star, I believe your intentions are pure. I agree that as of right now our men are not ready for a full on attack." I felt pride swell up in me. "However-" However? No no however. Im right,

"-General Spears is also right-" Bull shit! "-we cannot stand back and let them desecrate and-," _Desecrate...Oh no._ I frantically increased my haki to search for my division and within the group of combined Divisons, I only felt one presence Sha. Good, That means there on the beach and far from harm...right? Yeah of course. Flames was in the mess hall. Cindy was...Where was Cindy?

"-And murder our sisters. If we were to do that, we might as well replace that proud red flag of strength and honor with one of white for surrender and fear. We might as well give up everything we ever worked for to achieve and give it to the world government that imposed us all!"

I felt Spears straighten up. "And what might you want us to do Mistress?" Spears asked. I was still busy turning around and flinching trying to think of where Cindy could be. "Commander Star, would you like to speak on this matter?" I heard Mistress state. I sighed "Yes Mistress I would."

She nodded "You may," I nodded. Bitch, "Ahem, I propose that instead of attacking head on, and risking needless bloodshed, the day before rankings, mind you." I stated quickly, "We...um.."

"Well commander?" Spears asked. I took a deep breath. "We scout them out, keep watch on them, and even maybe befriend them." I heard laughter increase around us. "Befriend them? Befriend murders?" James asked. I rolled my eyes. "Like you haven't killed anyone James?" I asked. He scowled "This is different. We had reason to. This? This is pointless."

"And yet my sister is still dead Commander, watch your tongue." Karen stated forcefully. I had to admit that I was a bit scared of Karen. "Commander Star as you where saying." Mistress stated. I nodded keeping my head down.

"Are you familiar with keep your friends close and enemies' closer?" I know I am, that damned woman said it all the time. I thought I was her friend. No I was her enemy. "I am, and I see what your proposing, We befriend these Pirates, see who was the one that did this and act accordingly to what we discover?" Mistress stated. I nodded. Holy fuck that worked. That actually worked. She turned to Karen. "General, you vouched for these pirates, as did your 1st commander, It was also your blood sister that was so ruthlessly killed, So I leave what we do to them in your hands."

Karen looked at me with wide light red eyes and a young looking face. Her eyes clearing, she looked nothing like her siblings, "Commander Star, You have planned for your division to train on the northern beach have you not?" I looked at her shocked.

"How did you know?" I asked. Both generals and Mistress collectively laughed. "Higher ups always know." Spears stated. I felt my eyes grow wide. _How. I wanna learn this._

"Anyway, Commander train your members like you would any other day, but keep watchful eye on the pirates, if a single one of them shows suspicion you are ordered to kill on sight do you understand?" She stated. A new violence in her eyes. Now she reminded me of her sister.

"Yes General." I stated. I heard Mistress giggle. "I've heard you never missed Commander." I nodded. "I hit everything I aim for."

"Then you will have no problem killing Whitebeard himself if he attacks?" Stated Mistress. I scrunched up my eyebrows, "What would that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Last night after the murders, left I locked myself in the library recounting every story Roger had told us. The one thing that keep reappearing was the fact that he does not take kindly to his sons death."

I bite my lip then spoke. "I don't wanna kill them Mistress. But if I have to I will. That has never changed, nor will it ever." I stated. Mistress nodded. And held out her hands, Her sleeveless dress with a black and red simple lace trim stretched and moved with her. "Proud Members of The Black Rose, We will mourn the passing of our gate master. Her proud and honorable being will be missed, However we will not let this drive us in to a crazed frenzy, We will give her a proper burial. And seeing as tonight will be the last night we see some of your faces again, we will a host a banquet. In honor of everyone, Past and future. One of which all the villages will attend. And tomorrow we will host Our grand event of rankings. Before that however, Commander James, you will take half of your division and tackle the western shores, inform the villagers that they are requested to be here tonight and tomorrow at rankings. "

James nodded "Aye Mistress." He got from his knees and waved to his men, they split and followed.

Mistress turned to the left behind me "Commander Crystal, you will take your men and go to the east, do the same as James." Mistress stated.

"Um Mistress!?" Crystal stated simply and lightly. "Yes commander?" The expectoration~ in her voice evident. "By inform you mean Force right? And by force you mean weapons? And by Requested you mean, they have no other choice but death right?" Crystal stated honestly.

I chocked on my own spit, placing my head on the dirt. "God damn it Crystal I love you." I stated, laughing to myself.

"Erm Yes Crystal, I do, these people belong to our clan, they want our protection? Then they do as we say right?" Mistress asked. Crystal growled "Hmmmmmm I guess. Okiey dokey you can count on me." and ran off.

Mistress looked at Begs and the rest of Spears men. "Lieutenant I am charging your men with a Pit sweep and protection of my castle. Can you do that?" Mistress stated. Begs scoffed "That's baby stuff give me a shore Mistress."

General Spears jumped up. "You will show respect to your superiors."

"General that is fine. Lieutenant, you will address me properly and follow my orders or you will die. Your choice." Mistress stated. Fire growing around herself. With no reactions Begs ran off towards the pit.

That leaves Knives' division, but Knives wasn't here neither was her Lieutenant. Well at least I couldn't feel cowards around. Hehehe. "Commander Star, seeing as Commander Knives is indisposed at the moment I am leaving you charge of her divisions training."

"What about the south beach?" Spears asked. Mistress nodded "Karen I will leave you with that beach it is the most peaceful of them all, meanwhile General Spears will get Comets body ready for tonight. Is this okay?" Mistress asked. I started to get up and caught eye contact with Karen, "Yes that's fine Mistress." She said. But her eyes told me that she was dying inside, and a peaceful beach wouldn't help what so ever.

I knew that look, I see it in the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry way to long to be put together. Anyway ima be a while. A lots happening this set of chapters so i have to plan it out very carefully.

Also Thank you so much for the review! I am glad to know that what im trying to do is working. Thank you! So much.

Tell me what you think ill be happy to answer any questions.

Fav, follow, review, all that nice stuff.

Awannabe out!


	22. Never Show Fear

Knives pov.

 _Fuck fuck fuck_ , was all that kept playing through my mind as I ran through the thick foliage of the forest. I completely forgot about my Lieutenant. I pushed my legs harder, pushing my lighter body structure passed the trees till finally the green started to fade a clear to show the giant cellar doors that lead down to the pit. I quickly turned open the great big black wheel that held it shut and pushing it open, the leaves and twigs that drug on the ground between the small gap of the door making it harder for me to just easily swing it open.

I walked down the small rectangular pathway and kept walking with surety until it split in half, One to the view section of the pit and the other to a spiraled staircase that lead to the prisoners and the war beasts.

I stopped because I could smell the blood from here. Not of the prisoners. Their blood was never fresh, and when they were eaten you didn't care and the other prisoners would be silent. But as the sound of the beast growling and tearing in to fresh flesh and the prisoners yelling "That's what she gets!"

"That's what they should all get!" "You filthy whore! Die!" "Share, share the meat!" "Yeah I haven't eaten good, for a while."

I knew my Lieutenant was dead. I closed my eyes and felt the pain and regret swell inside me. I shouldn't have left her. I shook my head, walking passed the double stair case and pushed back the curtain, that lead to the viewing balcony and felt mortified. I looked down the ring and ring of cages that circled the pit and saw in the middle was a large 't' like structure but with a curved part in the middle and attached to that was my Lieutenant still very much de limbed but as the War beasts picked at her used to be flesh and snarled at each other for there own piece. I watched as the blood soaked the dirt underneath them reminded me of two years ago. It was a fairly easy task for me to get up and see the same place but as I watched as pieces of her flesh stuck between the teeth of the beast I felt something sad and powerful twinge in my heart. There would be no saving this situation.

I stared at the scene as the grey beast moved slowly and time itself began to stop, I felt cold as wind started to blow the dust away and scatter the scene from my eyes.

"You were too weak." I stated as the scene completely disappeared from my eyes. And the hollers disappeared to my ears.

"There once was a time that you weren't like this Knives." I heard my older sister say. I barely looked at Comet, But I felt different, even uneasy. So I looked back at her, and there she was standing in front of me, her broad sword at ease on her back in her new looking shiny black armor, her hair was free of the dyes she had put in it and was now its natural strawberry blond look and her eyes where a more clear red almost like transparent pink. In fact that's how her body looked completely transparent.

"Go away." I stated. Looking towards the wind. Comet stepped forward and sat down next to where I sat on my knees.

"Funny, I always thought you'd be the first to go." She stated looking at the dust storm. I tilted my head, "What do you mean? Don't you have a gate to protect?" I stated jabbing at her new job. She shot me a look. "Yeah, maybe, I don't know. Anymore." She stated to her self. I rolled my eyes. "You don't know your job? Here let me enlighten you." I stated as I got up and pushed her. However she was so fast to dodge it was like all she did was waver as I fell through her.

I got up and grunted my annoyance. She laughed and place a hand on her chin looking at me. "Yes, defiantly you. You know why?" she turned around. I sighed heavily and held out my hand rolling my eyes, "Why?" I asked.

She laughed, "Your broken. Always have been, probably always will be. Ever since the moment you where you born you were broken." She stated. Each word stabbed me hard and hurt. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Broken?" I asked, pushing away my sudden hurt and getting annoyed what does she even mean by broken? She looked down and perched herself on a viewing bench. Looking down at the dust that hadn't yet settled.

"You didn't cry when you were born, you kind of just, (she shrugged) Laid there quiet and still for so long that you scared all of us, momma was such a mess she didn't even get to hold you. Versions made sure of that." I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My mother? I have no mother." I stated truthfully. I haven't had a mother since I started my training.

I have no idea how this is relevant to anything. I bet this isn't even real. This is stupid. All of it. you shouldn't care about me. This isn't my plot. Comet shook her head "no".

"Momma was a strong woman, she was the first black rose after all, She was the first Mistress at 20, Her, Domino and her sister at 15, Aza and I only at 9 started it. Then came Versions we where still so young but we still thrived in it. Then many other members all older but mainly just as young as 15 joined, Then 10 years later Karen came. By then Momma was done, our clan had become the biggest force known to the world. You weren't even as expected as we where." She held out her hand, as it began to shimmer with the dust.

She shook her head clicked her tongue then sighed. "To much to say to little time... Even as strong as she was, she couldn't take it, you being born, (she paused and saw my face) you being born broken that is. She couldn't stand it, an all-powerful woman mind you, could not take her unwanted child being born broken. So she cried, and screamed, Oh how she screamed. It matched equally if not more so than any form of torture on the battle field known to us. Versions couldn't take it. She was to weak to stand Mammas screams, So, she ended it. She "Helped" Mamma. She stopped her from crying, from her pain. From living. Then it was your turn." She turned towards me a sad look on her face. Why is she telling me this? Versions killed our mother?

"But no, Karen would not let go of you, She was 7 at the time, She was so naive and little, she kept rubbing, slapping, tickling, you to laugh, cry, anything. I tried to tell her it was a lost cause and stop her. You where broken. You weren't worth it. But I couldn't tell her that. I wanted her to find out for herself. I wanted her to find out that one thing she just could not grasp. Hell she still can't grasp it."

I felt my body give way as I choked back my tears. "I wasn't wanted? I was what? Dead?" I couldn't be dead. "Go away, go back to your gate. I don't wanna hear anymore. This is stupid. You're stupid." I said.

She turned and stood up walking towards me looking me right in my eyes, her body starting to shimmer as she did so, and suddenly I knew this was real, she wasn't. She was fading leaving me. Instantly I felt my heart breaking, worse than when I watched Ace die, worse then when I saw that Star came back. Worse then when I watched her unhinge and hear her scream. Worse then counting Ace's body parts, as I collected them. Worse then seeing my Lieutenant limbs being cleaned by Warbeast's wicked tongues.

"What didn't she know?! What couldn't she understand?" I yelled and asked as I watched my sister start to leave and the smoke start to dissipate and noise start to come back. I didn't want to hear the prisoners scream I wanted to hear my sister's un-accented voice. Maybe for what could be the last time. She gave me a small sad smile as her body started to completely dissipate.  
"You weren't strong enough."

And with those words she was gone. The noise was back, and I could clearly see General Spears personal War beasts chew on what looked like a round pink hat.

As I stared at the beast I felt tears flow down my cheeks. "She wasn't strong enough, I wasn't strong enough. Is anyone?" I asked myself. I sat there watching and listening for I don't know how long until my body became comfortably numb.

"Commander Knives?!" Begs asked, tearing me from my numbness. By now the bones of my lieutenant where already cleaned and scattered across the pit. I stayed still focusing on the pink hat that laid next to the bones.

"Oh my Mistress, Commander Knives! Are you alright!?" Begs yelled running to me and sliding next to me. grabbing my arms to lift me. "She wasn't strong enough." I repeated to myself. "Who wasn't Knives?" Begs asked. She seemed to be looking around frantically till she saw the giant wooden stake with the curve part that my lieutenant was previously tied on. Begs looked at it and closed her eyes dropping me.

"That's the same Mark..."

I Fell down and Stared at the pink hat. "I wasn't strong enough." I mumbled to myself. I really was not Strong enough. But now I am. I am the strongest commander in this clan. I am better then Commander Star, I am strong enough. Im more then strong enough. Maybe that's why Karen wouldn't let me go, She knew id be strong enough. And how I proved her right.

 _But if only I picked up on the other words my sister said, then maybe S_ he'd _still be alive._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stars pov.

I walked furiously passed the tree line, this time sticking closely to walls as I walked. I glanced every now and then passed the trees out of paranoia but that was common. What wasn't was a group of Pirates showing up, being allowed on our beaches, being taken to our Mistress, then our gate keeper being murdered. Now of course I aided in most of that but that doesn't mean it isn't common.

I kept walking head down as I thought, If Comet was one of the fastest women on this island then the person who killed was faster. So it couldn't be a common member of whitebeards crew. If it was his crew.

"Commander! Is it true That, Comets dead!?" someone yelled at me, startled I jumped and quickly scanned the area. I was just on the outskirts of the village and Pires in his full armor stood waiting for me by the whipping post. I cringed at that sight hoping I never see any of my members tied up to that post. I looked at him and nodded.

"How could she be dead she helped the girls out just yesterday." He stated. I stayed silent as I kept walking this time not taking in the remarks of the old men. that followed.

"Comets dead? I thought she was the Mistress?"

"NO you moron, After those Pirates attacked That Tera chick became Mistress."

"Wow, this is why we cant allow pirates or outsiders on our island period. Every time we do people die. it isn't safe for our lives."

"Yeah if they could kill a Mistress they could kill us with a wave of the hand. What where they thinking allowing pirates? Where not safe. "

"No, the commanders will protect us. Look there's one right there."

I quickly looked up to get a glimpse of what was happening, and so far there was group of men sitting out in front of Hinds tavern in rocking chairs, talking and chewing tobacco. Hinds stood out on the porch as well. She was leaning calmly on a wooden beam that supported the balcony. Her black hair tied up and a flower apron around her waist.( Do not ask me how she ties it.I honestly don't know nor care.) Piers followed behind me. I stopped my quick stride in front of Hinds. She looked at me a tear in her eye. I would know why, Hinds was a loyal the 1st commander of the elite guards that protected Comet they where practically joined at the hip at one point. Back in the time where they actually taught skill and each other had loyalty.

"So its true?" She asked softly. I nodded "How did you find out so soon, I was on my way to tell you." I asked. Ignoring the men in the back ground.

"See I told you. " "Go to hell you old fart!"

Hinds looked down at them not ignoring them, then back at me. "When ya'r the bar tender ya know things." She stated. Her accent thicker than most days. I looked down at my black boots realizing I was still covered in blood. And sighed. "I'm sorry Hinds." I stated. I felt terrible. Comet was Hinds's friend, sister. And I let her die. God damn it. Why do i feel so guilty. It was my dream.

"Sorry for what? Did ya cause it?" She asked. Shook my head. "No but I feel as if I could have done something." I stated sadly. She shook her head "Nah the only thing ya can do now is keep commanding, or teachn-ning, or whatever the hell ya call it." She stated.

I nodded and looked passed the bar. Remembering yet another one of my mistakes. "Hows Jordan?" I asked.

Hinds nodded towards the back, "She's good, shes stable." I nodded "That's great when do you think she'll"

"She won't be in ya rankings this year." Hinds stated cutting me off a little to harshly. I nodded sadly. That means her debt would not be paid off. Her family will most likely be killed if she isn't. If I was more observant would that have happened?  
"Commander Star?" Piers asked. Pulling me from my thinking.

I turned around, as the old men whispered. "That is Star?! Who'd a known."

"Yes Piers?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly towards the inside of the bar and said. "Jordan's in there? She's alive?" I smiled. "Yes mainly thanks to that pirates help." I stated.

"Pirates helped us? Why on earth would they."

Piers glanced passed me, obviously excited that she's alive but trying to keep his cool, and ignoring the men as well. "Ahh what do you want us to do today?" He asked looking passed me again. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak. But found no words. As Hinds stared at me. I sighed. "Just do what you think is best. Ill make it when I get there."

 _If I make it, at all._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen's pov.

I shook the sight of Comets body from my head as I started down the castle path once again towards the south beach. This time with less blood splattered clothes. I had left Tera's company to get cleaned. Im sure I should have stayed and listened to Spears declaration of war. But quite frankly I didn't care about that right now though, My thoughts of Comets demise, (the supposed banquet?,) where the only things carrying me down the trail and to the view of the pearl white sandy beaches. It was great that everything on this side of the island went smoothly. I watched from the small hill, But why was it so damn windy?

As I left the tree line, I was slammed with a harsh gust of wind, almost knocking my hood clean off. If it wasn't for the clasp around my neck then it would have flown off. I grumbled and pulled it off my head. I let my dirty strawberry hair flow in its full un tied lengths walking through the sandy beach towards the shore. As I did so I tore off parts of my armor.

"Damnit Comet! Damnit!" I yelled up at the sky. My eyes watering as I tore off my cloak and let the wind catch it. "How can you expect me to keep going?!" I yelled. I tore off my sliver colored armor, (it wasn't really silver it was a near indestructible metal that's found in a cave not far from here.) "How can you expect that from me!? First Mom, Then Versions, Now you?" I yelled. Comet was the indestructible one. Comet, in her prime was exactly what her name meant. She was so fast, so powerful and then to end up like this?

Fear struck me mid stride. And I feel to my knees. If someone was so powerful to murder my sister like that, then we're basically just fish in a barrel. There are only two people who could do that. Tera and Versions, Teras our Mistress, and Versions is dead. So Who? I asked myself, looking around seeing nothing but the birds trying to fight the wind for safety. I closed my eyes and let my knees sink further into the sand as I cried.

"God damn it Comet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Karen watched with aw as Comet and Tera reemerged from the forest where they had previously joined forces and pushed Versions in to the pit and chained her up. Karen had been out of the battle for over 4 days now, due to sever lacerations on her stomach and chest. Most of the deaths had been covered up or taking care of. Now lay the after math. She surveyed the blood soaked battle field and considered herself lucky. She was not a match for her sisters pure strength._

 _Hell The First Commander Under Comets personal guard, (the most elite) was "relived" As Versions put it, of her arm. The others where dead 3 elite Commanders wiped out. 6 out of 8 real Commanders dead, 3 out of the 4 generals Dead. Almost all Lieutenants dead. The whole batch of recruits that everyone had basically raised together, Dead. Excluding the ill-fated four. There lieutenant completely tarnished. Even now as Karen watched her oldest sister carry Tera on her back with an incredible limp. She could hear the Lieutenants yells, and screams for her friends, Her blood family. All gone. All dead. Because Version._

 _Karen looked over and Saw as the bloodied and screaming woman held her little sisters lifeless split in half body, she wasn't even a member of the division, she was just there to support the young lieutenant. A token of debt._

 _Karen looked over again and saw her kid sister stare at the boy Karen knew as Ace. His mangled body wasn't shown but the blood that soaked through the white sheets that covered the body parts showed what you could call him._

 _Karen tried to reach over and hold her sisters hand but instead, Knives jerked away and ran towards the woods the sounds of her sobs audible over the others that filled the air. Karen felt the tears in her eyes as hopelessness flood her body. She couldn't run after her sister. She couldn't help her. She tried to get up when a gruff bloodied hand held her down._

 _"Oi," Karen pulled again. The hand forcing back again. "Oi, Karen it's me. Comet. You gotta stay, your injuries are bad." Karen turned her head and saw her sister's kind but sharp angled face. With lose and crazed hair stuck to her head. Comet sat down steadily on the cot next to Karen. "Comet?" Karen asked. Her voice not breaking as she probed for anything that showed familiarity. Comet nodded sadly and pulled Karen in so her broken black armor mushed together with Karen's bare golden._

 _In that one moment of embrace, the wailing of the wounded stopped, the cries of the soon to be dead, stopped. The earth stopped. The wind stopped. Her quick paced heartbeat stopped._

 _Everything melded together in this one hug. Karen couldn't take it. She couldn't take the guilt of the serenity of this one hug, amongst the carnage that lay all around her. She burst in to tears and gripped her sister's shoulder harder. Pulling her in closer to make sure shed never leave. "What has she done?." Karen held tighter. "What has she done?" She cried louder catching a glimpse of her dearest friends body finally being lifted up and carried away. "Why?" Karen buried her head harder the tears now washing down to her lap. "Why?" She asked again. Comet curled her hands against her armor in a loving embrace. Keeping her sister as close as she could. "Why?" Karen asked as she Saw That same Lieutenant being carried off by Her beloved James and his brother Cookie. Both of whom staring at Ace's body. "God damn it Sister why?" She asked harsher this time._

 _Comet shook her head and sighed. Starting to pet Karen's hair. "This, is a tough life to live. And when you live it like we have. It gets too much. Manageable sometimes on the best days. And on the worst, crippling. Most of us could take it. Versions was always different to begin with. From the moment she helped mama to now. But I still love her and forgave her just like I love you and Knives. Its what Families do. But I should been a better Mistress and noticed the signs. This is my fault."_

 _Karen looked up and noticed a different kind of look in some of the remainders eyes. "They're gonna hate us now." she laid her head back down on her sisters shoulder. Comet started petting Karen's hair again. Closing her eyes and resting her head on her shoulders as well as her eyes closed._

 _"Yes."  
"How do we handle it?"  
"We don't."  
"What do you mean, we don't."  
(sigh) Comet moved her head and looked up. "I mean that, She is our sister, no. she was our sister up until now we treated her and loved her like the family she is. We forgave her for her mistakes. They know that. They did as well. We can't change what has been done. We can't change anything that's been set in to action. Never could, never will. So to disown her now would be a lie. And it will hurt us in days to come. But for now just take comfort that no matter what, we (Comet pulled her back and looked Karen in the eyes) will always remain family. We will always remain sisters. And I will always Love you."_

 _Karen burst in to tears again. This time the noise surrounding, and swirling around her as she began to become light headed and see black dots dancing around the carnage. Finally it was too much and she closed her eyes. she just let her body go._

 _Karen went limp in Comets embrace. Comet felt the tears wash away on her sisters back as she placed her head in-between Karen's limp shoulders and began to rock. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated. Then as she felt Karen's breathing decrease she pulled away. And stared at her sisters clam expression. Her dark blood dried strawberry blond hair trailed peacefully around her face as the wind lightly took it. Then she saw the small frail body shake. She felt the intensity of it in her own bones and quickly and strongly yelled for a medic. However none came. To many injured else were._

 _So Comet did the only thing she could do. She held her sister tighter yelling "I won't lose you. I won't lose you. I can't lose you." Till finally the shaking stopped, and her sister began to breathe again. Comet looked up to the sky once more, and thanked the guardians that Version had now created and watched the sky with awe. She would no longer hide in the castle. No she would stay beneath this sky. Day and night. Until the day she dies._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All done. Dang this took me soo long. I got summer now so it should be more recent. Im having to write more then i use. chopping it up to fit. Like this part wasn't gonna happen until next chapter but it fits better here. Anyway thanks so much for all the views now i'm sure 100 + are my own. but still! That's great. I would love you if I got feedback good on the review not so good in Pms i try and thank everyone for everything no matter what. Also yes the age is wired. and it puts her at having a child at 11. Which is extremely rare and hard but works. It puts the woman but the recruits at an older age which works.

Follow, Favorite, Review. Good bye until next time!

Awannabe out.


	23. Never Show Weakness

Flames pov.

I stood starring at Piers with a stern smile on my face. "Start with 25 pillar laps, then do basic warm ups and then pair up, and spar with no deadly blows. And wait for further instructions. If your done by the time Commanders not back. That is." Stated Piers as he looked so cute standing before me. His eyes watching mine for any sign of,,, well I don't know. Cindy nodded and hit me on the shoulder, Pulling me from my daze.

"Well we better get to it then?" She asked me eyeing Piers knowingly. I nodded and headed back to the tree lines so we may climb the bridges that lead to the pillars. I took notice of the white sandy beaches seeping in to my boots as we walked. I was rather focusing on everything but Piers who was the cause for last night. I heard as Cindy called over the others and explained to them what we were to do.

"Oi can we talk Flames?" Asked Piers, I looked away from him and focused on the shore. "Nothing to talk about Piers, it was a mistake nothing else." I stated. I felt my heart shatter as his voice squeaked "oh."

"But why is Commander not here Lieutenant?" Asked Sha. As we started to climb the trees to get to the bridges (using the integrated steps of the trees) to get to the top. "I don't know...Um Piers?" I asked trying to sound as normal as possible. My saying his name made him jump a little. I didn't mean to sound harsh. Last night was rough for the both of us. But he wouldn't have been killed. I would have. I shook that from my head. I must not let my internal feelings stray me. I must be a great Lieutenant for my family. For there debt.

"Well, um this morning that gate keeper that helped us was found dead. And Commander was covered in a lot of her blood. So maybe she went to change?" He stated. I scrunched my eye brows as Cindy spoke what I was thinking. "Why would Commander-san be covered in Comets blood?"

"You're not insinuating that she did it are you Cindy?" I asked. I must admit that was a peculiar thing to ask even though I was thinking it. Cindy scoffed "Insinuating? What does that even mean? Where the hell do you even come up with something like that?" I sighed. "Cindy it means..It means...Ah fuck, are you saying that Commander had something to do with Comet-Sans death?" I asked. Hear my voice catching in the wind that swayed the bridge.

"No. No. I'm just asking why would she be covered in blood?" Cindy stated. I shrugged. "Oh I have an idea?!" Shouted Hailey who's bleach blond hair swayed in the harsh wind. "wow you spoke?" Stated Cindy as we started to gather on the pillar with the oak tree on it. I looked around to survey the area like I was taught as they continued to talk. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"Wow you broke a rule?" Hillary stated in a sarcastic tone. "Oi that hurts!" Cindy stated. I looked passed the pillars wide green ground realizing that the Whitebeards Ship was not be a few yards away. And the more I stared the more I felt watched.

"Commander couldn't have killed Comet" Sha stated. "guys as I was saying, (Hillary stated) Maybe she was covered in Jordan's blood heard the scream like we all did and ran." I thought about it. "That makes sense." Sha stated what I was thinking.

"Oh yeah speaking of Jordan, Commander Star was asking about her, and turns out shes doing fine. She cant make rankings though." I frowned and turned a bit towards the right to try and scop out the best way to jump.

"That could be why shes late. checking up on Jordan." Cindy stated. I nodded my agreement as i spotted something dash across the ships deck.

"Yeah Piers next time start with that ok?" Cindy stated as she began to take off her armor

I would have said something to defend him, However I was to busy focusing in on their ship watching as no one was above deck yet power grew immensely from the ship. But with as much power there was still no one on the deck. Well as far as I could see. Why do I still feel watched? I sighed, giving up and turning around starting to strip my armor and getting ready to plunge my self in to the churning waters below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Stars pov.

I watched as Pires dashed off to inform the others what to do. Then looked at Knives as one of the old men asked me a question, "Commander Star eh?" I nodded. "What made you a commander?" He asked. I felt Hinds nervous eyes on my hood as I just look towards the tanned saggy skinned man.

"My red cloak." The man almost seemed to deadpan as I said it simply, the other ones just burst in to laughter. "That's our Star!"

Hinds smiled but looked hollow. Too much for her I'm sure. I nodded towards the bar. "You open yet?" I asked. I was already moving towards the double doors anyway.

"No that couldn't be her she did drink."

Hinds halved followed me with her eyes as she stayed pointed towards the rode behind me. "If I weren't would that matter?" She asked.

I had half my body over the door as I shook my head picking up the other, I stuck out my lips some and shook my head. "Nah." She rolled her eyes as the old man yelled "Yeap that's our Star for sure!"

Hinds sighed "It's opened now." And moved to unlock the door. Me still stuck with half my leg over, She pushed it open causing me to hop with the door between my legs, saying "Oi,Oi,oi...Never-mind." till my leg slide through.

Once I entered I was hit with the memory of my dream that I had just a few hours ago. Shaking my head to get out Ver- (I still cant say her name Fuck) Cackling.

I saw as Hinds walked towards the bar to light the candles. "Oi, Hinds, you ok?" I asked lightly seeing her hands shake as she held the lighter. She looked down, and closed the lighter, now holding her missing arm. "It's just, it's a lot, Star." She stated simply.

I held out my hand. "Oi, I know. I know." I stated softly. She jerked away from me. "No Ya don't! Ya where busy chasing that woman and running away from all of us to know. When ya where gone, Comet was here. Comet the Mistress ya so hate was helping me and everyone else who was just as fucked up as ya! The woman ya hated helped me." She hit her chest. "Yar sister. Not by blood," She tilted her head a bit but still went off. "but still The only fucking family ya have left. She helped me. ya didn't."

I looked down and closed my eyes. "So, no ya don't understand." She stated. I wanted to yell back everything that had happened between Comet and I. Anything. But I couldn't. I wasn't running.

I wasn't running.

I was not running.

I was chasing.

"Chur right." I stated finally to tired to hide my accent. She looked up at my voice, so foreign to her and to me. I took off my hood and un-clipped my cloak holding it in my hand and scrunching it up as I talked. "Chur right, Hinds. I doun't understand. I do not, nor will I ever.(Pause) Understand the love ya have for the woman who sent me after cher sister, because she could not go after cher, herself. I will never (starting to get louder and more clear) Understand the way ya felt towards her. I won't try to either. But by blood or not, I am your sister. And for now on, I." Stepped closer. "Will always be here." I stated taking her hand. She tried to yank it away from me when I pulled her just as violently into a hug. She for a split second laid on my shoulder till she pulled back. Wiping her eyes.

"Ya accent doesn't fit ya anymore. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not that weak." She stated. I rolled my eyes. Holding on to my cloak. She made an effort not to look at my face as she turned away. I sighed. Feeling disgusting. I turned around and dropped it looking away as well.

"Ha) It's Interesting that, in the two days the pirates have been here we have had two rule breakers in yar division, A warbeast attack in yar division, and a death of my fr..our former Mistress."

I nodded. Taking out an arrow then removing the tip and carving with it in her bar counter top.

"All of this seems, connected." She turned towards me. "Stap that Star, I just cleaned." She stated.

I sighed "Your always cleaning." as I looked away from her and towards the curtain behind the bar. "I don't think they are connected at all,(Don't wanna talk about it) but Oi, um are my pants still back there?" I asked pointing to the back closet. Hinds nodded and turned to grab two of her home made bottles of booze and two cups. "Yah, they're in there." She still not looking at me.

I stuck my leg in the curtain and stopped briefly changing the subject, "Don't waste the cup I'll take the bottle." Hinds scoffed "Don't waste yar breath I'll take yar money." I rolled my eyes as I entered the closet careful not to look at my wounded member. I pushed my hands across several boxes of herbs booze and rice. Each one turning up with no pants.

"Shes normal again." I mumbled to myself with a smile.

I moved a little further and stumped my boot on a box breaking the box of rice and it spilling all over my pants leg. I mumbled a curse and started looking more frantically. Making sure I Stay away from Jordan and sighed looking at the shelves that didn't have them. I looked down and debated the odds of her being awake or not.

Till finally I turned around. And I saw what I was trying to avoid. I looked at Jordan's body. Her frame stripped down to just bandages and cream to heal. Her eyes closed and tattered chest heaving up and down. I stared at her for a second and sighed moving over to grab her hand and put it to my forehead as I now knelled. "I'm sorry Jordan. I really am." I kept my head down on her hand and mumbled things I cant re say about my guilt and how sorry I am. I started to sniffle, when I heard the entrance bell ring and felt a strong presence.

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned my head towards the door when I saw to leave when I saw a glimpse of white pants stuffed in a box. I smiled and pulled them over to me crawling. I started to walk out the curtains when Hinds right leg swiftly pushed me back in. I almost yelped when I remembered that Jordan needed her sleep. I sighed and shook my head. Unlaceing my boots and shivering at the smell.

I almost got my pants off, when I heard James enter. I thought he was supposed to be doing their own things? I quickly pulled off my dirty pants and put the other ones on crawling over to the curtain. A terrible feat but with little grunts I got them on.

"Ah Hindsley still a lowly Bar keep now?" James asked I could see his hair was slicked back one side and the other stood tall kinda like his poster. Hindsley pushed my cloak under the bar with her foot as she scoffed. "Ah James still an annoying Dick." James gritted his teeth. I smiled and nodded. But stopped when his eyes moved over to my hiding spot. I ducked in the closet once again.

"You have someone back there do you?" He stated. Hinds replied "No it's the wind."

"The wind?" His smooth but deep voice asked. "Really Cripple, the wind. Thats just as believable as a banquet in Comets honor." I started to poke my head out again and saw Hinds look down and grab her stump. Then she sighed. "Crippled James, I resent that word." She stated. James rolled his eyes "It fits better than any other title you've gotten." Hinds nodded and walked around and slyly poured MY bottle of beer in to the two cups and handed one to James.

"Don't get us confused James, I've fulfilled every title I was giving." She stated as she pushed it closer to James.

James ticked. And raise his eyebrows "And that means?" James asked. Hinds smiled and tilted her head back. "Ya'r a smart man figure it out."

"Is that an insult because if it is then I can act against it, after all you should respect the First commander." He stated smugly. That asshole. Why is he looking for a fight?

Hinds didn't miss a beat and asked one of the many questions I was thinking. "What are ya here for? Certainly it's not to get me to Finish a fight is it?" she asked. James went silent as he took a big gulp. Of my beer. My beer!

"Your right I'm not. I'm here for a demand and Information both of which you must Comply with." He stated with a smug smile. Hinds scoffed moving her shoulders and begun cleaning a random spot. "And what if I don't?" She asked. James leaned in and said "Well I am 1st Commander so punishing you, shouldn't be too hard."

"Ha arm or no arm I could still take ya on, 4th Lieutenant." Hinds laughed. I looked at her stunned. James was under Karen? I think. I don't remember much of that time anymore. I just remember I came back and everyone had changed. Everything had changed.

"Really? Is that why you're just a lowly bar keep now?" James asked. Hinds nodded. "Lowly? Ha I'm enjoying this more than being in charge of yar sorry womanizing ass." She stated. James scoffed and leaned forward.

"Hinds if I recall you know a lot about womanizing yourself. Why was it you were so protective of Comet again?" he stated. I felt Hinds tense up. Why would he bring question to her duty like that? She protected our Mistress who is now dead. But why Womanizing? What does that even mean. Woman... James is with a lot of women...

Wait what. What the fuck. What the literal fuck. When I said Love I didn't mean actual love I meant, I don't like her and she does. She sighed "I'm gonna ask ya kindly before I shove your ass out of my bar. Leave." She stated. If I wasn't watching her body tense and almost flex for a minute I wouldn't have taken her seriously. But I was, so I did. and then I saw James's smile.

His eyes darted to mine and I hide once again this time staying behind the wall.

"(he chuckled) I won't, at least Not until my peace has been said."  
"Ha ya and peace don't even go in the same sentence." Hinds stated.

"That may be so but, This could help or hurt our Clan. And I believe we've been through to much to hurt it anymore don't you?" James stated. Hinds sighed and I assume from the smell of the cleaner started cleaning more.

"Fine what is it."  
"tell me about your sister."  
"I have many sisters considering the Clan is a family."

That's right we are all family. Right? Would family be this way?

"Ha yes that's right Family, well, (he made a face I could feel) I want to know about Commander Star." He asked something in his voice made my skin crawl.  
"What would be yar reason?" Hinds asked.

I leaned a little closer to hear better.

James leaned in "Because your Sister has two rule breakers in her division. That's why. So I'm asking for names and if your sisters knows, and nicely." He stated.

"Why would I willingly give up that kind of Information?" Hinds asked.  
"Because its your duty to this clan to give up any member who has had a failure to comply with rules?" James tapped the bar. "And before you comment, I am asking nicely."

I was about to move or something when Hinds's gagging quickly stopped me. I couldn't move. I was frozen as I heard her choke and desperately scratched the bar for air. My body was stuck for what felt like hours when Suddenly there was a thud and a gasping sound. And as if I too was unfrozen. I Suddenly closed my eyes and felt the room in my body. Hinds was on the ground as James stood on the other side of the bar. Hinds struggled to get up. I grabbed my bow and quickly notched an arrow moving directly behind the curtain and took a deep breath. I felt James heartbeat in my own and started to release his death. When Hinds quickly got up and stepped in front of the curtain as if knowing I was about to kill this man.

"Well if ya put it like that I'll be more than willing to abide." Her voice louder than the sound of my cursing and moving to sit back against the wall.

"Good, and while your still willing..." That's the first time he's said that. "Mistress Tera needs you to bring all of your remanding stocks of your homemade Shit for the banquet."

Why did you say Shit Knowing Hinds she will really give you shit.

"That's impossible.(Yeah you cant possibly shit that much.) Like you said, I am handicapped I can't possibly carry all those boxes up there." Hinds stated sounding louder and more helpless then normal.

James scoffed. "I am here for that."  
"Ya really? Just ya?" She asked. "Don't you need to leave and get help?"She asked frantically. James's heavy boot steps got louder to the curtains. I frantically looked for anything to cover Jordan. I didn't care if he saw me. But Jordan he possibly doesn't know about her and it should stay like that so, I need to hide her.

His hand started to part the curtain as I took random long leafs and threw them over Jordan I even began to shed my own clothes to throw on her.

"Wait!" Hinds yelled a little to eager. That must have intrigued James cause he turned around and walked out. I put my shirt back down and my armor back on.

"Why so eager?" James stated. Hinds sighed, "Because It smells back there, if you open the curtain then the smell will come out." Hinds stated as a matter of fact. I heard James sniff and say "Yeah your right it smells like something died back there."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at my boots. My feet do not stink. I leaned in and sniffed my foot. Me being flexible I could do it with ease. I took a whiff and shook my head putting my foot down. Damn I need a long shower. I gagged one more time then started to breath in clean air. Okay so there a little on the rank side.

"exactly. I will show you where everything is in a bit but first, I want ya to tell me why the banquet in the first place. If I recall we had a whole generation slaughtered and we didn't so much as bat an eye? Now a Mistress goes. One single Mistress and we hold a banquet?" She stated.

Everything stopped once again, and I looked up at the brown boring ceiling. They didn't hold anything for my friends? My family. I was gone when they would have so I thought and just lived with the guilt of missing it. And they did. not. do. A. thing? What was this.

James must have did something because I heard Hinds shuffling as if to block something. "Why would I tell you?" He stated. I closed my eyes and used my Haki tired of not knowing. I was tired of not knowing anything.

Hinds rolled her eyes and I felt a rush of power grow in the room. "Because one point in your life you weren't this ragging asshole. You where a strong, capable, and honorable man. And I'd like to think that there's still some part of you in there that isn't this asshole. So cut the bullshit and tell me, what is the reason Tera is all of a sudden throwing a banquet for a woman she resented?"

I peeked my head out of the curtain and looked at my twig figured sister with a flower trimmed white apron In awe. Her light green dress resembled the strong green cloak she used to wear over her dark black armor and for a moment, I saw my sister with both her arms and her steel whip along with her twin emerald green Katanas at her side. Her hair tied up in a tight bun as her sharp cheeks showed her serene face. For a moment she looked like the woman that the paintings in the castle resembled. And not the crippled, worn out bar tender who had to clean away the blood of the wounded from her skin daily. No she was for a second the woman that _Versi-_ (God still cant say it) took away.

James must have recognized the changed too because he sighed and walked back to his chair. I knew this due to his boots hitting the wood and the dancing of his cloak as he sat down. "Tera thinks that even though it has Pirate written on it, it was someone else. Someone stronger then Comet for sure. But other than that we don't know. If we had more members, then maybe, we would be able to do a more thorough search."

"But ya don't?" Hinds stated sadly. James nodded (I think) "Because of that, We plan on spiking the drinks with a truth serum, that you will also make. so if someone did do it."

"Yah will know." Hinds stated. James nodded. "I personally will not be drinking tonight. If you got something to hide-" His eyes darted straight towards me. I didn't bother even dodging instead watched the sadness in them. "-then you shouldn't either." Hinds nodded and walked over to the other side of the bar and unhooked the bar where James could go down to the basement. I started to crawl out of the closet as James walked out.

Once he turned his back I started crawling towards the bar. Once I got to the other side of the bar still crawling, Because the floors are so clean, I sat cross legged on the floor and sighed at what I heard. Hinds looked down over the bar at me and made a face capping the bottle she had just opened. "I'll save this one for you later tonight." I shook my head and held out my hand.

"No I need one now."I stated. She reluctantly handed it to me. I started to chug it faster and faster. Letting a bit drip from my lips as I desperately wanted to be come numb. The whole time, Staring at the booth that had such a bad dream for me.

 _"Hey Stary, ima gonna watch cha." A little girl danced back and forth playing with her dress.  
"Huh are ya?" A young woman kenneled down smiling.  
"hmmhp! Of course I am. We're all thatz left where here for each cother!" The smaller cheered and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck._

 _"Oi, Star! Ten minutes till the gates open I'm gonna go ahead and get with the rest." A tan man with black hair and a facing stretching smile said.  
"Oh, yeah Alright Acey boy~ Ill be right behind ya go ahead and save me a standing spot.(hehe)"  
"Alright, good luck Lieutenant." He stated as he walked inside the ramp doors that lay by the castle tower.  
"You too Acey boy~" She called out as he waved her off playfully and vanished. _

_"Stary?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Whats all that screaming?"_

Suddenly I was brought back to reality when Hinds aged face looked down at me. "You ok?" She asked. I smiled and looked up "Yeah you kidding? I just dodged James's ass I'm great. And also when where you a womanizer? Snice when was this a thing." I asked. She laughed and laughed.

"Yar to young to know." I made a face. "I smell some serious bullshit."

"Ya you do kinda stink."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuck this was not a rushed chapter. Just an eh one. anyway, vote share, comment stuff like that. Thank you all.

Awannabe out!


	24. Never Show Strength pt1

Stars pov.

I went on my way, another bottle in my hand as I started towards the forest bridge. I took a swig and looked at the bottle as I ignored the path I was taking. The sun was starting to come out, and I thanked the being higher up that I had my hood on. I sighed and took another swig.

"So basically, your sister had a thing with the woman she was supposed to protect, When you were sent after a traitor, your family which had been slaughtered was basically brushed under the rug. And now you're throwing a fake banquet where everyone will be spitting out there deepest secrets. Can I have a warbeast, or maybe 100 please. Or Hell can I just Die right now?" I asked myself as I started on the wooden bridge towards my division.

They all seemed to see or sense (hopefully I taught them Haki. Which I doubt I only got one lesson in.) my presence. I quickly finished off the bottle as I heard Cindy yell "Commander Star!" I thought about dropping the bottle and watching it shatter on the sand below but decided against it.

Oh god I hope im not drunk. I looked at my hands as I wiggled my fingers while walking on the tight rope bridge. I made a face and shook my head as I hit solid ground. "Nah not drunk."

"What was that Commander?" Flames asked. I shook my head and stared at her, her bright red hair flowing in the wind. "Oi flames do you need a hair tie? It's always flowing, really beautifully." She looked at me as Piers nodded and stepped closer to her. A little to close.

"Well she is beautiful." He stated. Flames blushed harder and stepped aside from him. I actually had to giggle at that. "Flames, You and Piers your like a thing now?" I asked. I didn't get an answer nor did I care. "That's cute, just don't let the others find out they'll flip and it'll be all our asses on the line." I laughed at that last part.

Then I noticed everyone started to move around weirdly. What was it called? Oh shuffling. "Oi why y'all doing all that moving?" I asked. They all stared at me with blank and hurt faces. "What happened?" I asked my voice growing heavier. Flames looked down and sighed, " Is that an order?" She asked. I gave a questioning look and nodded, "If you need that to tell me then I did not do my job right. Im sorry, yes it is an order." I stated sternly.

Karly (or Carly I don't know how she spells her name so do I care? No! If you do fuck off my story) stepped forward. "Oh Commander it's not like that. It's not like that at all."

"It's not?" I asked. Flames stepped up, "Commander last night 1st Commander James-san,"

"Don't call him by any title he is undeserving just James." I cut her off. Sha looked at me with a worried look. Flames nodded. "Um James, pulled me aside and tried to reprimand me for my crimes, but General Karen stopped him." I nodded and looked at Cindy. "I see, did he get you too?" I asked.

"No he didn't," she stated.

"Good."

"He got me earlier that day." She stated. I felt my blood boil. "That god damn fucker! First my sister and now my Friends?! I'm gonna kill him." I gritted my teeth and headed towards the bridge.

Soon four pairs of hands where on me holding me back. "No no commander where okay really just a little shaking up that's all." Flames stated. "Besides won't you get your chance at him tomorrow?" Cindy yelped.

I sighed and stopped pulling against them then turned around. "chur right." I then made a face. "huh?" Cindy asked. I pulled my cloak down passed my red cheeks, "your right." I stated. They nodded.

"Hey, Commander what will Rankings be like?" Hillary asked. I looked at her and suddenly I saw my comrades asking the same question.

 _"General Versions, with all due respect I know we've been in Rankings before, for the practice but this is the real ones, the ones that determine if we survive or not. What can we expect?" Asked a Young Star, her blue cloak swishing behind her as she walked fiercely to match her generals fast pace._

 _"I am not your Commander, Lieutenant, you should ask her. Why are you even talking to me?" Version asked stopping abruptly. Star almost ran in to her, but stopped quickly with just barely enough space to let out a quick breath. "Well because I consider you a friend. You've taught us more than anyone else." She stated truthfully._

 _Versions stared at her a light in her eyes dying as Star spoke. Then the light being replaced with a viscous cackle. "Hahaha, Lieutenant, since you have managed to make me laugh I will divulge two things. First thing is, do not put your faith in friends, we do not train to become friends we train to be the deadly woman our name has made us. And your rankings will be one you'll never forget."_

"Star!?" Flames yelled in my face. Instantly I snapped back to reality. "What?" I asked. Flames waved her hands. "Whats rankings gonna be like?" She asked again. I looked up thinking and hummed.

"Well, basically how we spare? But with everyone and not sparing, it's to the death. OR,"I stressed the or at their scared faces, "Incapacitation. I prefer you all stick with Incapacitation, but, know this, everyone else excluding Crystals division, Will be charging you with an intent to kill." I stated. They all looked at me, a mixture of emotions on their faces. "But don't worry about that right now. Tonight where throwing a Banquet in y'all's and Comets Honor, So you're off duties today. You're allowed to go and get ready. Also stop by Hindsley's tavern and get a bottle of beer for me please."

"Commander, I thought she made tequila?" Cindy asked. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the bottle in my hand. "Oh shit this whole time I thought it was beer?" I stated looking at the bottle with shock. Flames grabbed it from my hand, as Sha moved her hand behind my back, I must have been wobbly.

"I don't think you need any more till tonight." She stated. I frowned and shook my head "Nooooo." I whined. Then laughed. I'm not drunk I did feel a little tingly but it's nice to show them this side of me.

"Oi, Commander." Yelled Carly (or Karly) kneeling down on the edge facing Whitebeards ship. "Are you going to inform The pirates?" I handed Sha my bottle and patted her on the back walking forward a little to far towards the edge and almost lost my balance. I looked down and saw the Ocean and the waves easily eating the rocks away. The sea foam splashing high and falling down.

"Whoa, whoa," Flames stated as she pulled me back. "Thanks Flames! I made a good choice with my Lieutenant all dependable and shit." I turned around quickly "Um the Pirates yeah I guess I can, I don't know what Mistress is gonna do, she may come." I spoke to myself out loud. "What!" Everyone yelled in unison all of them side by side yelling. I laughed. "Oi,Oi, calm down."

"Commander with all due respect, We can't calm down, we've never seen the Mistress, and you tell her shes coming right now?" Piers asked. I looked up and nodded "Yeah pretty much." I stated. Cue half my division deadpanning. They did, the other half laughed. I shrugged and turned around looking at the deck noticing Whitebeard taking a spot in his chair as Marco and the other men dwindle out of a door, I smiled. I could definitely just tell them now. Of course I am.

I stood up really loud and cupped my hands. "Oi! Marco!" Some people looked up, however Flames and Cindy both jumped on my back and tried to cover my mouth for some reason, "Commander Shut up!" Cindy growled.

"Oh Oi-yoi." He waved back. I was then pulled back on my ass by Cindy and Flames as the three of us laid down looking up to the sky,me laughing my ass off. Then I got sad. Cookie, Crystal, Knives, Ace and I. This was us. I'm taking this from my Division by being the third person. I don't belong with them.

"Ge..Of...o..meh!" I yelled while their hands on my mouth. "Um Lieutenant, There staring at us." "What do we do?" One asked. "gewt off" I stated. "Lieutenant?" Sha asked worried. Flames looked at me "Um play dead." She stated. Everyone looked at her and I even stopped struggling against Cindy to look at her. I laid there on the soft grass staring at Flames with disbelief. "Really?" I asked. She looked at me and shrugged "I panicked." She stated. I rolled my eyes and got up pulling my hood over my face again.

"Well to finish what I started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Im starting to feel a little depressed about this story not because of the reviews there all great and keep me writing its just the sights viewing thing it shows where people lost interest and how many really haven't finished it all the way. But in the end as much as people may or may not read it i'ma write for me. Thank you for your reviews favs and follows!

Also you may think it has nothing to do with whats going on or forced or something but trust me its here for a reason.

Awannabe out!


	25. Never Show Strength pt2

Marcos pov.

I looked up at the Pillar with an oak tree that over towered our ship with amusement. "Oi Marco what you think that's all about?" Asked Thatch as he turned and looked towards the pillar as well. I shrugged and looked at Pops "I don't know, do you?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Not a clue my son."

"Maybe... Never mind." Stated Verses. I looked at her but she just stared at the pillar with a small sadistic smile. I was about to comment what she meant when I heard another loud "Oi Marco!"

I turned around to look up at the pillar and saw who I think was Star waving. I halved smiled at her antics, what gotten in to her. I cupped my hands and yelled "What-yoi!" Izo groaned, "Just go over there man." I turned around and gave him a look. "Not yet-yoi."

"Come over here, I have something important to tell you!" She stated, then stopped and looked back as Flames and Cindy moved their hands like they were talking. "Oh, Please?" She asked. I sighed and looked back at pops and my brothers who all, looked at me with funny grins. "Should I-yoi?" I asked. Verses looked at me with malice and turned around her pink dress flaring up to show pink scares on her legs.

"I don't see the harm in it?" Stated Pops. I nodded and held out my hands as my wings started to form, but suddenly an arrow shot passed my head and embedded it's self in the mast once again. I looked shocked as I looked towards the pillar and saw three figures flying this way. One of them using her bow with one hand and holding her cloak with the other. Instantly I knew it was Star. I smiled as I saw her black boots heading rather quickly towards my face.

Wait!? "Omph" I stated as her boots made contact with my stomach the both of us went tumbling over and under each other, till finally I hit the mast with my back and Star landed straight on my chest. Her legs spread over my hips as she pressed in to me my arms over her back. I groaned my awareness of what happened and felt light come back in to my eyes, as Star laughed hysterically, in my chest.

"Oh my god Commander!" Cindy yelled. "That was very stupid Commander!" Flames yelled as they landed on the deck dropping there cloaks and running over. I looked down and felt her bare face against my chest. I looked down at her hood and smirked. "Hello-yoi?" I asked. Both thoroughly freacked out and very intrigued.

She groaned and got of me laying face forward, Then she started laughing "That was fucking awesome!" She yelled. I almost laughed as I got up. I quickly moed my knees to help steady myself as Thatch ran over and looked at me. "Oi you ok?"

"Commander, you are very stupid." Flames stated as she looked down at Star who reveled her figure type. I was very shocked to see. She was well proportioned. However her hips and thighs where a little bigger then what the chest plate showed. It wasn't big and bulky it looked actually kinda thin and followed her curves tightly. "Yes yes I am." She stated as she sat up. Thatch held out his hand and I took it.

"Whats wrong with her?" Thatch asked as I kept focusing on her body. Cindy didn't even look at him, which was rude cause he was talking directly to her. Flames held out her hand as Star took it and jumped up bouncing back. "She may be a little drunk." Flames stated.

Star shook her hood and chirped. "No I am not drunk. Am I sober? No. Drunk? No. Just a little tipsy." As she stepped forward and then stepped back and nodded "But im'a lean on Flames anyway." I looked at her and nodded a smile on my face. She acted so adorable.

"What did you come over here for Marco was just about to go." Pops stated shaking me out of my daze.

"Yeah that's right what the fuck, you just ran right in to me-yoi" I stated. She looked at me "Well, You took to long." She said simply.

"What do you mean I took to long I was about to go." I argued with her. She gave Flames a look then took a deep annoyed breath. "You weren't coming fast enough. Besides I changed my mine. It's not about you Birdyboy." She stated starting to walk passed me. I looked at her in shock as Flames walked close to her. Not holding on to her but not letting her go far by herself.

"I never said it was-yoi." I stated back to her. She turned around and sent me a smile "Really you just mentioned yourself." She smiled..

I looked at her "What, I don't-" she cut me off. "You just did it again!" She yelled. I felt my annoyance start to bubble over as i started to speak. "I-"

"Ap! You did it again. Damn Birdy boy I didn't know you were so conceded." She stated. Thatch a long with most of my brothers where starting to laugh. I grew more frustrated. This woman.

"I-" She jumped up and pointed at me.

"Again! Damn you love yourself so much." She laughed. My face grew redder with frustration as Thatch piped in, "Yeah just the other day I caught him posing in the mirror."

She started laughing and I had to say it sounded adorable. I pointed at him "Stay outta this-yoi." I looked at Star and fixed my shirt. "I" "am Conceded we know Birdyboy." Star stated. I smirked. Ok this is how its going to go.

I am going finish what I was saying.

"Am-" I took a step towards her. She started to back up as Flames backed away from us Star almost fell at Flames sudden movements but caught herself quickly.

"Not-" I reached for her she ducked under me and kicked my legs from underneath me. I quickly caught myself and lunged with my hands and kick my legs back at her. She quickly dodged back and appeared behind me. I caught on and caught her arm. She looked at me with shock and threw her other arm. I caught that one with ease and actually had to use a lot of my energy to hold her back. She begun to push me back. I looked back and saw my brothers backing up already knowing that this wasn't going to be good.

"Conceded-yoi." I finished as I looked down at her, she was about nose level standing up straight but the way she was she was bent over a little more so I could only see her hood. "I know." She stated laughing. "Then why-yoi?" I asked her struggling to hold back on her and hold her back at the same time. She shook her head and smiled the pink lines stretching as well, "Just go with it?" She stated.

And instantly I knew she wasn't anywhere near drunk was this maybe her real self or one of her different personalities? Or maybe she was drunk and trying to play it off?

I smirked at all these ideas knowing one of them was truth. And started to push back. Her feet now sliding back. "Whats in it for me-yoi?" I asked still smirking. She instantly kneed me in the stomach. I stumbled back and coughed up a little bit of blood.

"Did you use Haki-yoi?" I asked as I coughed more. She made a small face and shrugged pulling her hood down again.

"Sorry?" She asked. I shook my head and started to stand up, pushing myself off the ground. "No not sorry. I'll get you back for that-yoi." I stated smirking and feeling my arm coat in blue flames. She saw it and shook her hands "Ohh so scary, what ya gonna do heal me to death?" She called getting ready for a hand to hand battle.

I smirked. "Something like that-yoi."

She leaned forward ready to attack, I started the fight and ran forwards, I watched as her whole body turned straight black and smiled. Instantly I appeared behind her, She spun around trying to catch me before I struck but it was too late I was already behind her again. I let my body change as I saw her cloak flare up and I knew I caught a gap between her armor and her body with my claw. And easily picked her up.

"Oh fuck!" She yelled realizing I was already a good 20 feet off the ground.

I looked down as she now was holding on to my leg. "Commander!" Flames and Cindy both screamed. I flew over the ocean just in case she decided to let go again and looked at her.

"you cheated with Haki-yoi." I growled. Aware that we where out of ear shot. She looked up holding on to my leg semi relaxed as I flew higher. "It was to get to this point bird brain." She yelled over the harsh wind. I looked down at her and started to open my claws "You really going to insult me-yoi?" I asked.

She sent me a smirk. "I'm not scared of falling." I thought about. "Alright-yoi." And started to let go. She desperately clung to me and yelled "Oi that doesn't mean I'm not done talking." I looked down making an 'O' face. "Better start talking, my claws are slipping-yoi." I stated in a joking manor. But as I felt my claw scrape against her armor. I knew I wasn't.

"Ok well. Here goes. Y'all..." She started, but then something bad happened, her arms in there up position slid out of her armor popping the hook on the cloak and she was free. In a quick moment I heard her screaming as she plummeted towards the churning seas below.

What have I done?

Thatchs pov.

I noticed Star and Marco flying out of sight and looked at Cindy and gave her a bright smile. I don't feel this way about woman normally there just one night good to go. But for some reason I felt extremely guilty. I thought she would send me her flirty smile but instead she turned away from me and started talking to Flames who stared up at the sky as the clouds started to block there altitude. "They've been up there a long time." Flames stated worriedly.

Cindy shrugged and pulled out a wooden barreled gun "I don't think that Marco guy would actually hurt her, beside if you want I could shoot them down." She said placing a hand on her gun and squinting towards the sky. Izo stepped up as I stared at her "Oi, there's no way." He called running over to her. She turned towards him and said "Excuse you?" Izo rolled his eyes, "I'm one of the best sharpshooters here and I can't even hit them."

Cindy rolled her eyes "Then your not the best." Flames scoffed "Like your one to talk. You missed the practice dummy 5 times. When it was like 10 ft away."

Cindy turned around, her gorgeous blond hair sway with her as she did. "Oh really? 1st off, It was 310ft not just 10 get it right. 2nd off I can hit him I'm sure." She stated putting her hand on her hip.

Izo joined the small circle they had started as Jozu walked over to me. "You're not hitting my brother!" Izo shouted.

"I can! And I will." Cindy yelled.

"Isn't that the girl you slept with?" Jozu asked. I nodded. And sighed hopping on the decks railings crossing my legs.

"Sadly but I am begging to regret it." I stated to myself looking at Cindy as she puffed up her chest smiling.

"Fine just watch me." Cindy stated as she pulled out a long barreled gun and closed one eyes.

"I'm waiting." Izo stated smiling tapping his finger impatiently.

"Why aren't you talking to her?" His heavy lazy voice asked in a caring tone. I sighed and looked over the edge of the ship and down at the waves. "I don't know, apparently they have these rules about fucking and of course I broke it." I stated. Jozu laughed "Don't you always?"

"Cindy if you shot Commander she'll kick your ass for sure." Stated Flames.  
"Ha she actually has to shoot to do that." Izo.  
"Look makeup man shut up I can't focus."  
"I understand. It's like I can't be around Piers. It must be wired Thatch being right there." Flames stated.

"I do yes but this time it's different. Their punishments even worse and I feel like shit." I stated listening attentively to the conversation. Jozu nodded and patted me on the shoulder "I understand." He stated. I nodded.

"No Flames it's not because of that at all." Cindy stated and I looked up at her she caught my eyes and blushed. Then looked back at the sky and smiled her checks still red. "Oh look no need to shoot."

And then suddenly I saw Star plunge through the clouds her red cloak floating in the air after her. She flailed for a second till I saw her body go ridged and thought I saw her clothes go black. She dropped faster. So fast Marco who was dive bombing after her was to slow to grab her before the sea ate her. Marco that dumbass dove in after her. I quickly threw off my sword and took off my shoes and start to dive when a large shadow covered me and Pops body flew towards the water.

Cindy ran over to me as a young Fishman named Numara dove overboard too. "Commander!" She yelped. I looked over at her frantic face and grabbed her hand locking it with mine. She blushed without looking at me and smiled then frowned as she looked back down towards the sea.

Meanwhile behind me I saw Flames was trying to jump for something. I briefly looked back to see Verses holding a red cloak and walking it to Flames.

Flames pov.

I jumped watching Commanders Cloak float towards me and grabbed it when it was snatched from my hand. I turned around quickly to see a woman who kinda looked like General Karen but way older. Her red eyes stared at the cloak with an evil smirk. Her pink dress flowed up with the wind, and showed little tatters. And in fact she looked like she had has something on her head but it was snatched off.

I eyed her and ripped it from her hands "Thank you. For grabbing it for me. but I had it." She looked at me her light red eyes suddenly darkening, "Hmm Did you?" She asked. I nodded "yes I did now if you excuse me I need to return it to its owner." and turned around walking away the vibe I got from her was to menacing. She smirked and called after me "Maybe your Commander shouldn't hide her Marks anymore. After all there works of Art." She started this terrible cackle that almost sounded like a bears growl and a ravens claw mixed.

I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head. Debating to respond but instead the sight of a massive hand over the railing and a blond man on his shoulders cut me from my thoughts. I ran over quickly and looked at the massive monster Whitebeard. "Where's commander?" I asked. He looked down at the ocean as Thatch and a large man with wheels as shoulders with spikes pulled Marco off Whitebeards shoulder. He looked at me and jumped back in.

Cindy held on to Thatch and I gripped on to Commanders cloak harder. I heard more footsteps as many more people started to yell for Star, and Pops who I assume is Whitebeard. Soon as the yells started to dwindle The blue person who looked kinda like a shark and had gills appeared and shook his head sadly and started to swim towards the Whitebeards ship. Giving up. I narrowed my eyes and focused on the stream of bubbles that now broke the surface and saw Whitebeards body break to the top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Never Show Strength pt3

Flames pov. Still

The Fishman appeared then Whitebeard. They both looked at us, and the Fishman shook his head sadly. I narrowed my eyes and then saw Whitebeards eyes catch mine.

They were sad but he motioned to his shoulder and I noticed that that his tan skin was blocked by something white. Then I realized our clothes are white. I cheered and yelled "Commander!" Instantly the crowd around us cheered.

Once Whitebeard brought her aboard I ran over to her and grabbed her Then Cindy. The creepy woman pointed next to Marco and stated "Put her here." We did. As soon as we laid her down the Woman stared at her as did everyone else. I stared at awe in all her scares. They were designs almost completely beautiful and I wondered why Commander hid them. But as I heard gasps from others I noticed why.

"Well don't just stare at her do something. Help her." I yelled running to Commanders right side and grabbed her hand. The nurse shrugged "There's nothing to do. She's dead." I looked up at the woman as she turned around and saw Marco coughing and staring at Star in awe. She walked away. "Like hell she is you cunt!" I yelled. I jumped up on my knees and started pushing down on her chest attempting to do what I believe Commander Hassy had taught us (She was before Star).

This nurse didn't do anything. She didn't even check if she was breathing. This isn't right. Cindy looked shocked as the woman laughed. "Doing that in properly like that will kill her."

I shook my head as another person came over, I didn't know him. But he was big belly wise and had greasy hair. "Here, like this," He said as he began to press down on her chest. I nodded. The crowd started to grow.

The woman yelled "Why are you all helping her she is your enemy! Have you forgotten that? She is a murderous bitch!" She yelled again.

"How do you know?" Someone called out. I didnt process it properly as I saw Stars clam face.

I shook my head crying "No," "No" The guy with black hair looked at me and said "Alright pinch her nose and on my count blow in to her mouth." I nodded and moved over. "Put her head on your lap." He commanded. I nodded He pushed really hard on her chest and we heard a crack. "Now." I took a deep breath and blew in to her mouth. I tasted the salt water on her lips as I came up. She barely budged.

"She sees better off dead. Why don't you just throw her back where she belongs?" The nurse yelled. Cindy started to charge her as I did the same blowing kissing thing three more times. Whitebeard stepped in and his booming voice yelled "Verses and anyone else who has something to say get off this deck now!" I looked up and watched as the woman seemed to almost shake with anger. Then walked off. I heard the man's count again and blew. This time I heard another crack and then moved my mouth away as the guy sat back disappointed and scared.

Marcos Pov.

I looked at Verses who stormed off as Cindy stood behind Flames watching her leave. I felt angry. At Verses, At Star, At myself. I looked over and saw her whole body. I mean literally her whole body. Teach was blocking most of it, but I could see a tear drop craved in her face and a line like it was flowing. Then her white shirt soaked and reveled her pale body underneath but also covered in scares. Her black sports bra showed along with the hot pink underwear that showed. I didn't care all I care about was Star. I saw Flames bend down and kiss her again, then finally another snap and Teach stopped. "Why did you stop?" Cindy yelled. She took her tiny hands and started to mimic what he had done. I crawled over to Star as Well and held her head in my lap taking it from Flames who let go and started to sob.

Cindy shook her head "I am not stopping. Do that thing Flames was doing." She commanded. I wanted to defy her and stop but I didn't instead I pressed my lips to hers. I pulled back and there was nothing. I looked at her whole face, her curly long hair sticking to it. I brushed it back. Felling my tears start to form. "No!" Cindy yelled.

"No! damn it. Commander No! You've only been with us for 6 months! You still have way too much to teach us. You have to beat James up tomorrow. You can't leave your sisters, You cant leave. You cant leave. I won't let you." Cindy stated pushing harder.

"You said it, where your friends, you cant leave us! You have to get James back for how he hurt us. You have to..." She slowed down, "You have too" She stated. I began to be frantic as I realized her body was so cold. I leaned down and kissed her harder again.

I pulled back and suddenly like a miracle she started to heave and her eyes fluttered open. She started to spit up a bunch of water and rolled over. Showing us all the fresh and now open wounds on her back. Her body looked like she was put through a shredder then taken out and repeated.

I knew it. I fucking knew it. She was the woman from the bar. I saw everyone who was here which was Juzo, Izo, Thatch, Pops, Teach, Namur, Flames and Cindy. They all had different emotions. The main one was anger. I felt it too. I was angry at myself, at her, and now the people who did this.

Stars pov.

I looked up at Marco as my armor was in his claw and my body was not in it. How the fuck did I slip? My armor is fitted to my body. But still I let myself fall, I let my feeling of weightlessness take me over. It intoxicated me more than that drink whatever it was. I briefly thought about swinging over to the tall crows nest and sails and somehow sliding down them gracefully but something stopped me. Something made me want the water to take me. I closed my eyes and felt the wind swirl around and clenched my body as the water hit me.

Once I felt the force push through my body I felt the air in my body leave. The sudden cold rush through my body sent that great feeling of weightlessness to a sudden and shocking end. And soon I realized that my body was solid. It was so hard and black that I was sinking quickly and being taken in by the undertow. I quickly relaxed my body and felt lighter. Now I franticly fought the waves. I felt the water start to break again as I pushed up but then was forced back down. I coughed and felt water swarm in my body. I felt my body starting to scream, everything started to scream, and suddenly I heard the screams of my family and let the darkness take me.

" _Stary! Stary!." The faint sound of my sister called, I groaned feeling my body ache and yell its pain, I wanted to stay down and let the calming wind that stirred up the dust. "Kara get out of here it's not safe. A male voice shattered my ears and he grabbed my sisters arm looking at me. I opened my eyes and saw Ace with blood splatter on his face. She looked up at him and yanked her arm away from him. "No Stary get up." I nodded and started to get up. Once I propped myself up with my arm I was met with the sight of ten bodies torn open and laying across the field._

 _I turned to Ace as I noticed General Versions laughing as she slapped her whip in the air. "Ace get everyone out of here." I growled as I started to get up. My legs wobbled as I did so. I looked down and saw the blood poor from my stomach and hit it once trying to stop the bleeding. "Lieutenant you can't take her alone." He stated. I nodded as I looked over at Knives who was also starting to get up and see the carnage._

 _"Maybe not, But get the rest of us out!" He looked at me as I readied for a fight, it laid a few feet by Versions as she held up Crystal by the neck. "Lieutenant-"_

 _"Damn'it Ace its an order!" I yelled. He nodded and grabbed my yelling sister running towards the exit. I shook the blurry ness out of my eyes and charged. "General!" I yelled. She turned around sharply dropping Crystal as Knives called my name "Star!" And tosses a dagger from her hair. I caught it and jumped towards the woman. Quickly within a second, I felt the knife enter_ her _body and twisted it. I smiled for a moment knowing I hit the heart. This was over._

 _Then I pulled back and stared in horror as Versions's laughter echoed louder and louder._

"She sees better off dead. Why don't you just throw her back where she belongs?" a deep female voice stated. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and desperately trying to breath.

"Verses and anyone else who has something to say get off this deck now!" Whitebeards loud voice stated. I started to feel more closed off. Like I was slipping. I felt my body strain and let it take me again.

 _"Oh my, oh my. Lieutenant I thought your aim was true?" Versions stated as I fell on my knees crying yelling, everything I loved leaving me as I screamed._

 _"She was a debt that needed to be paid." Versions stated. I shook my head and barred my face in her tiny once happy body._

 _"Sister!" Knives yelled. "General!" Ace yelled. Both of them facing Versions together. I heard her laughter. "Sister!? Ha that word means nothing. You know nothing. I am doing you a favor." I felt a burst of air and heard both Aces and Knives battle cries. Then Knives' Scream as Ace yelled in pain._

 _"No!"_ Cindy yelled. _Cindy,,, she wasn't here. That was_ Knives's _cry._

"No! damn it. Commander No! You've only been with us for 6 months! You still have way too much to teach us. You have to beat James up tomorrow. You can't leave your sisters, You cant leave. You cant leave. I won't let you." Cindy stated. I felt my body start to become more aware and felt pain in my chest as someone began pushing harder.

"You said it, where your friends, you can't leave us! You have to get James back for how he hurt us. You have to..." She stated again. I felt my body starting to agree. Yes tomorrow is rankings, tomorrow is the day I die. Not today.

Not today. Tomorrow I will, but not today.

I felt that person slowed down, "You have too" She stated. No! don't stop. Please. I started to want breath and push the water out, Please help. Help.

Finally as someone's lips collided with mine and air was blown in to my body I felt it. That extra help I needed.

Marcos pov.

"(gasp) Fuck(cough hacking) A Bitch that fucking hurt." Star stated then got on her hands and knees before yelling in pain. I jumped as did all the others. She rolled over and bite her lip "ah, fuck my ribs." She yelled. Flames whipped a tear and laughed "You can't fuck ribs Commander." We smiled as Star stop clenching them and smiled. Her eyes still closed. "Chur right there, Flames, mind passing meh, may cloak please?" She stated. I was shocked at her cute and natural sounding accent. Flames nodded "Sure Commander its right," She went silent.

Stars eyes opened and she turned her head reveling more scares to me, "Its right?" She asked. Flames looked around. "I just had it." Cindy rolled her eyes, "Can't trust you with nothing Lieutenant." All three of them smiled. Star rolled her eyes and waved it off, "It's ok, I don't care right now." She said closing her eyes and shifting a bit. Her face showing pain.

"So, who do I thank?" She asked smiling. I moved under her and put her head on my lap. "here-yoi." I stated and pointed at all us off and then at Teach.

She smiled and nodded at the newcomer who bowed. "My names Teach, I learned CPR a couple months ago, but im to big and probably broke a few of your ribs. I'm sorry." He stated rubbing his head. I felt terrible I didn't know CPR. I've been a pirate for a while now and I didn't know fucking CPR. What if this had been one of my brothers?

"Eh thanks for that, haven't you heard? Broken bones grow back stronger." She smiled. "I can get strong bones now. Haha take that Milk." She stated. I smiled and almost laughed. I saw her division members laughing happily as well. "Lieutenant you're a damn good kisser. But I don't want to kiss a potty mouth." She stated somewhat sternly. Flames nodded and smiled. "You were here?" She asked.

Star looked up and nodded "It was the weirdest shit ever. I was here heard everything mainly, that woman who said that shit about letting me die I'ma hurt. Anyway I couldn't feel anything from my head down." She looked at me and blushed.

"Well Star you certainly gave us a scare." Stated Pops. She nodded "You kidding? I was fucking terrified. Not doing that again anytime soon." She stated. Cindy nodded and said "Yeah better not be like this tomorrow." I gave a "what" look and Star ignored it growing sad and her voice deepening. "Tomorrow will be worse." Flames looked down and mumbled "whats the point!" The other nodded. 'Star looked at me wide eyed as I tried not to look at her undergarments. "Time I told you what I wanted too."

She started to get up when we heard another crack. She gasped and bit her lip laying back down on my lap. "You know what change of plans. Ill just lay here. By the way Whitebeard."

"You can call me Pops." He stated. I instantly smiled wide as did the others. I knew what this ment, she was now one of us.

Flames and Cindy looked sideways but shrugged. She laid closer on my lap. "Well Pops. I came her today to inform you that we are holding a banquet. In y'all's honor, as a show for good relations its all a bunch of bullshit blah blah dress nicely, Free Booze and food." She stated.

Pops boomed in laughter. "You could have started with Booze and Food." Star made a face "Well I started with booze and look where that got me." I frowned but hid it. I'm not going to show her how terrible I feel. This was my fault.

Flames and Cindy burst out laughing. I just kinda smiled and looked at her beautiful face. She smiled back at me and said "Oi Marco do you mind doing me a favor?" She asked kindly. I looked at her lost in her honey brown eyes. "Sure-yoi." She smiled sweetly "Heal me?" She asked. I dead panned. Thinking it was like kiss me, or something. "Only if you promise not to do this again-yoi." I stated softly.

She made a face and started to roll away like a log yelping as she did so the other two chasing after her. "Okay guys.. lets go." She yelped. Cindy and Flames started yelling. "Commander! Your stupid!"

Thatch laughed and said "Way to go Birdy boy you made her leave." I rolled my eyes and ran after her. "Oi stop that!" She stopped. "You heal me?" She asked so innocently. I glared at her. "Fine-yoi." I leaned in and place my hands on her ribs and watched as my flames licked her whole body.

Soon it surrounded us both. I looked amazed as it rose around us. "Whoa. Is that supposed to happen?" She asked amazed. I made a face. "I don't know I don't heal others remember-yoi?" She smiled as she winced. "Only for me huh birdy boy?" She asked.

I looked at her and frowned. "I did this to you-yoi." She rolled her eyes, "No my armor did," She jumped up but shouted in pain as I pushed her back down. Scolding her. "Fuck Marco."

"When-yoi?" I stated. She playfully slapped me. "My armor, my bow my arrows I need them tomorrow. Fuck." I looked down as she laid flat again. Focusing on her abdomen and not her black zipper sports bra. She groaned "Marco what am I gonna do?" She asked. I frowned. The flames licked her body but I don't know if anything's fixing. I don't want to think about anything else. "Is it working-yoi?" I asked. She smiled and sat up holding out her thumb.

"All's good." She smiled. I smiled back and leaned in she started to as well. When she pulled me in to a tight hug. I smiled. It is all good. But what I didn't see was the quick wince of pain that betrayed her smiling face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes that's it. predictable that's fine. And yes I have this song on a loop. Its because I like how it fits everything even the things you may not think should be there.

Also review follow and fav!

Awannabe out.


	27. Never Reveal Yourself

Knives pov.

"Commander Knives we need to leave this place there's still lots we need to do before tonight." Stated Begs. I sighed and nodded turning away from the warbeasts now curled up and laying around the pile of bones that they had gnawed on. I sat here staring at the giant mark in the middle of the pit for over three hours now. I don't really know for sure the time. But Begs sat with me the whole amount of time. Of course I could tell she was impatient as she should be there is nothing here.

My lieutenant was too weak to take on several warbeasts. She wasn't worth remorse. Just like our family was too weak to face My sister. We weren't worth remorse.

And maybe my sister was right I should have joined them? Especially if I've taught such week students. I shook my head and got up as Beg wrapped her arm under mine and escorted me out.

"You know Commander Knives, Commander James confronted Stars Lieutenant last night and turns out there is two maybe more rule breakers, If tonight they get drunk enough we may get Mistress to over rule General Karen's word." Begs stated as the trees greeted me by slapping each other in the wind. I looked around the forest and stopped walking in realization.

"Where is my sister?" I asked.

Verses pov.

Star had survived. She survived. She always survived. I will make sure that she dies, along with the rest of the recruits. Oh, wait that gives me an idea. Ending her life would be to quick, I need to make her pay once more.

But this time unlike her, I Will Not Miss.

Crystals pov.

I hopped along the trail like a little bunny to the Village I was supposed to go and tell, my division right on my heels. "Little bunny foo foo hopping through the forest picking up the field mice and booping them on the head!" I cheered and as bunny foo foo bopped a mouse I booped my lieutenant Watermelon Melon Mel. She rolled her eyes as I kept jumping around our path, the village not far from here.

"Along came a fairy and she said "Little bunny foo foo stop bopping all my mice on the head." I stated stopping and giving a stern talking to my self. My Lieutenant spoke up "Commander that doesn't really make sense. Why would Bunny Foo Foo be picking up field mice in the Forest?" I stopped mid stride and spun around "Are you seriously asking me this question? Do you know how stupid that is?" I asked. Sounding as serious as I could.

She looked so frightened I had to start laughing. "I'm just kidding Mel lighten up will you?" I stated. She shook her head and smiled "Ah forgive me. I did not mean to be Your Fairy." She stated. I patted her on the head laughing and dancing with my arms.

"IIIII See what you did there." I laughed. She nodded. Then her face went serious and almost sad in a way. "Commander Crystal?" She asked I turned my head and smiled "Yessm?"

"Should would be scared for Rankings tomorrow?" She asked. I laughed and nodded "Of course if its anything like my first..." I started, then I remembered our rankings and stopped. I stopped walking and stopped everything. "Crystal?" Mel asked placing a hand on my shoulder both scared and worried.. I jumped away quickly and threw on a smile. "You'll be fine, fine, fine." I said starting to skip out to the Village name rightly Farmers Village.

She raised an eyebrow as my other members looked at me with wired looks. "Commander was your rankings terrible?" She asked. I laughed at how awkward that word sounded. "Terrible?" I asked. I then laughed again "That's such a funny word." I kept walking my hood down as the sun shone brightly, the wind whipped my hair around my face as I started passed the little farm houses with pins for sheep's and goats and cows.

"Mooo!" I stated as I pursed my lips and made fun of the cows. "Commander? What happened at your rankings?" Candy (Cotton Candy) a pink haired woman with pink eyes asked. I sighed and looked down. "My family was slaughtered." I said sadly as I walked ahead of my Division.

We were slaughtered. Star saved us. But she couldn't save herself.

Jordan's pov.

I groaned as I was now becoming aware of my pain. There was so much pain starting at my chest and stopping at my hips. It all hurt so much. I opened my eyes slightly to be met with what seemed like rows and rows of boxes on shelfs. I frowned and figured that this was not heaven, or even our medic bay. I scrunch my eyebrows and tilted my head gingerly to the side inspecting the area around. Just like in front of where I was laying there where stacks of boxes with what looked like long leaves and other things overflowing out of them. The shelfs them sleeves where made out of a light wood that seemed to bend under the weight of the boxes.

If my dad where here he'd start complaining about the pour craftsmanship of this small room. I smiled at the idea of my dad. He was a carpenter before the Clan came and took over. When they did he joined a small group that opposed them. Bottom line he lost and as debt he had to give up a daughter for their group. It was either me or my sisters who were way too young. So I was chosen.

I smiled at the memory of my dad saying goodbye and imagined him here as I continued looking around. I had to strain my head to look down at the floor but from what I could see it was rather dirty looking with dirty pants and a black sash with weapons strewn across the floor. I frowned at that. If I wasn't in the medical wing which was a sterol environment then I was somewhere that was very unsanitary which could kill me and my division doesn't need there only medic dead. I took in a deep breath and started to push myself up. But feeling the pain strike through my body I laid back down. Maybe this is safe enough? Commander was with me, she...She hit me? Why did she hit me? I trusted her, no I still trust her. She brought me for a reason I'm sure.

Suddenly I heard a loud "Thud" and the sound of glass shattering.

"This is new." I heard an oldish woman's voice state and then another sound of glass shattering. Her voice was harder sounding and kind of scary. "Hello?" I asked the voice.

There was sound of shuffling then a small yelp as a blond strawberry haired woman stepped through the curtains or whatever it was blocking this disgusting place. I strained my head to look at her, She wore a dark leather type outfit and as I looked at her closely I could tell she had on a dark red cloak. I frowned as she walked over to me and smiled. Her face stretching as dark pink scares covered her face. I stared in fear as she smiled down at me. Her face was completely covered in scares there was no un scarred spot on her face and as I looked around what I could see of her body there wasn't an un scarred spot on her body either.

"Oh you're a weak one aren't you?" She asked. I looked at her frightened and shook my head. Trying to grab something to cover myself. Or protect myself. She smiled as her hand reached down towards my throat. I tried to yell but something stopped me, all I could do was watch as her hand reached down.

"We don't need weak members anymore." She stated. As I frantically grabbed anything, I feltmy hand reach a leaf? And smacked her with it. She barely flinched as she cackled. "Gahehahaha a leaf?" She asked me. I frowned and found the voice crawling at the edge of my throat. "Help!" I shouted. She looked up and then looked down at me hissing, "Ah, you had to ruin the fun." I heard footsteps as she raised her hand and struck down.

The last thing I heard was her bone chilling cackle.

Hind's pov.

I walked behind James towards the Castle carrying one crate of booze on my shoulder and the other crate of truth elixir strapped to my back. "How is Commander, erm General Karen doing?" I asked. I really didn't care about her well being, however it beat following James quietly. Especially as we started to reach the area of the Castle that had taken most of Tera's wrath.

He tensed up, and I smiled, He was very cute and at one point he was kind like that pirate Thatch however both of them lacked what I really liked. "Not too well." He stated. I smirked and watched his cloak flow thinking of how my own swayed in the wind. "If it's not too well then why are ya here pestering me to do this stupid idea?" I asked him. I rather much be back at my tavern cleaning up the messes and making sure it's perfectly clean. My space has to be clean. It all has to be gone. No dirt no blood. Just clean.

"Because I know my orders, and like you follow them." He stated proudly. He had several boxes floating around him as he walked. Along with him carrying 4 in his arms each. I rolled my eyes and stared at him, "Yar right James I follow orders but look where that got meh?" I asked. He turned around and glanced at my stub before looking back towards the now charred path. I examined the high castle walls all covered with dark black scorch marks. I frowned, Tera did this. She did this after she took over Comets place as Mistress. It was my fault. Comet depended on me especially after Versions destroyed our sisters. Comet was so lost by having to sentence her sister to death that Tera took control.

But I wasn't there to help, I lost my arm, I lost my daughter, and I lost my sister. I wasn't there to help. I didn't want to help.

"Your right, but If I did go to her she would push me away." He stated coldly bring me back from my thoughts. I shook my head and chuckled "Yar stupid, commander." I stated. He turned around dropping the booze from his hands and letting them catch the air as he pulled out a sword and placed it at my throat.

I smiled and laughed "If yar get my hopes up like this follow through." I stated. He looked at me and pulled it back, sheathing it. "I am not stupid." I raise an eyebrow. "Ya just pulled out a sword on meh? That's not stupid." I asked as I walked towards the giant iron black gate. I closed my eyes as James yelled "Oi Comet get off your ass and open the door!"

I shot them open (eyes) and dropped the case of booze in my hand as my right hand wrapped around his haki covered neck. My fingers coated in my own Haki dug in as his started to disappear. "Ya did that on purpose, ya dick." I growled. He looked at me for a second in fear and pushed me away with enough force to actually send me in to the gate. Luckily I stopped myself before the box collided with the gate.

I dusted myself off and pull my right arm over my head stretching it with a smile. "Its been a long time since I was in a fight." I told myself. James rubbed his neck and looked at his own Haki covered hands. "How did you do that?" He asked.

I smirked feeling something in me change and charged forwards. "I'll be happy to show ya again."

"Ah Commander James I see you were able to get the supplies I ordered? Oh, Along with our very own Royal Guard out of her little Tavern." A deep but still childlike voice stated.

I froze, standing up straight and closed my eyes as my skin crawled. "Tera, it would have been better if I had stayed in my Little Tavern." I stated turning around. I almost looked at her shocked as I saw a childlike sliver dress that didn't fit her age (35) but fitted Kara's age perfectly. _Thank Mistress Star wasn't here_.

I gritted my teeth at her "cutesy" hairdo. This is not the place. I am not weak enough to lash out at her. I am strong.

"You will address me as Mistress, Hindsly." She sated. I looked at her now silver dress with disgust, "Ya are no Mistress Tera." I said calmly. She gritted her teeth and I watched as fire started to seep through her feet and catch what was left of the grass on fire. "I gained this title rightly! And I shall keep it and act accordingly with it, for as long as I live." She almost shouted. I laughed and pointed at the giant black gate that separated us.

I was on the outside of the gate where I could feel Comets presence, Tera in her childlike persona stood on the other side just barley on the charred and broken path. The red and orange flames around her surrounded her entire body as she stood there showing off her true potential. Where was that when we needed it?

I tilted my head, "Would ya drink my elixir and claim that?" I asked with a small smile. Her face straightened out and she held up her head as she moved to the black gates and pulled its handle. "Of course I won't."

I scoffed "Thought so."

She sent me a sharp glare and puffed out her chest "I am the Mistress after all, I must stay at the utmost aware of my surroundings every minute of the day." She stated crossing her arms and giving me a confident smile. Her body showing its true height as James and I started to walk down the charred pathway ourselves.

"Is that so?" I asked her almost wanting to laugh at the irony. Could she not feel the presence I could on this island alone? I wanted to be wrong earlier I really did but something made me feel very uneasy about tonight's events.

"It is. You know yourself what can happen when a Mistress isn't in her best condition. Don't you?" She asked smirking. I sighed and nodded sideways, "Yes I do. And I will take that with me forever until I die. But Mistress don't make the same mistakes." I stated. As I kept walking blindly towards the double black doors that lead to the inside of the place I haven't been in, in 2 years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review, follow, fav,

Awannabe out.


	28. Miss The Truth

Star.

I left my Division to their own devices trusting them enough to get everything they want or need without me. What I needed was to find my dagger and whip. Normally it would be tucked away in my black sash with my quiver, however my quiver was lost when I fell in the water which made me sad because I've had that one for the 6 months I've been here. However I lost it, again. Same for my bow. And my armor. And my dignity, And pretty much anything left that I may have had, was gone too. Again.

I sighed as I hobbled out of the view of the ship I was leaving. I gripped my side and walked over to a tree leaning on it taking deep sharp breaths. I looked down at the growing black and purple bruise where my ribs where.

Marco didn't heal my ribs, My back was healed but that was pretty much from Hinds's medicine that she had put on my back a while ago. Not from Marco himself. His devil fruit doesn't help much at all. Oh well, he helped Jordan. He helped her.

I grimaced as I looked up towards the cobblestone path that led to the village, The people looked more alive than I've seen them. Well they were alive once before, When Roger and his crew came through. But that ended quickly after we told them that rogers crew cause our deaths.

I watched with faint amusement as they scurried to and from different stores for the party tonight. I'm glad they're accepting the Whitebeards however most of them didn't know that the party will be for the Pirates. Or the fact they all would be spilling their deepest secrets tonight.

I frowned at the realization that I couldn't walk right through town and check The Tavern for my weapons like I planned. If I did that too many people would stop and stare at me. And that is the least of what I want right now. It's bad enough Marco and the other Whitebeard pirates saw my scares already. I didn't want that. I didn't want to slip out of my armor, I didn't want to reveal myself to them, I did however want to die.

I shook my head at that thought and pushed myself off the mossy tree and kept walking just in between the tress and the pathway. I stayed out of the eyesight of the villagers and was able to keep using the trees as something to push off and keep me from falling as I moved. I kept walking pushing myself deeper in the tree lines away from the busy villagers changing my course towards the castle. I needed to make it to the armory which was just inside the castle in-between the War room and the training hall, and hopefully we had someone there who wouldn't be a complete dick.

As I walked I let my footsteps and pain just carry me passed Hinds's Tavern, passed the Whipping stand and passed the path that Villagers where crowding down to get to the castle early enough. I frowned and let out a loud frustrated groan, as I saw the crowd. I couldn't cross over to get to the castle doors. I frowned and leaned against a large tree that stood directly in front of the castle gates.

I looked over to my left where Comets body was and only saw the faint stain of blood as nothing else was there. I then shook my head and looked to the right where Jordan's body was split open. I frowned and looked away. However my eye caught a mark of the older more trained War beast. Genreal Spears's personal one. The tree that was marked had a deep open gash.

I shook my head in distaste at that mark and frowned as I moved back and watched the villagers all in dresses or some kind of suits, or clean clothes enter the courtyard. Well the burnt grass and crumbling walls that I described yesterday.

"Hello~, are you lost or something?" Asked a heavy low voice. I jumped up loudly hiding a shriek as I threw my Haki covered fist towards the face. It made contact and the person grunted as he flew back just a couple of feet. I instantly yelped in pain and gripped where my ribs where.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked as he started to get up. Instantly as I saw him stand up holding his nose which looked busted. I noticed his black tattered vest with a white shirt underneath. His striped sash held his weapons which consisted of a plan Katana and Butcher knives. "Fuck Cookie don't sneak up on me like that." I stated as I walked over to him and pulled his hands from his face. He started at me in awe as I looked at the obvious break.

"Star?" He asked his voice shaken. I looked at his eyes that stuck out of his sharp features and tan skin. I gave a shyly smile and nodded. "Yeah." I stated. His eyes relaxed as he started inspecting me. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back a bit. "What the hell happened? Where is your armor? Where's your cloak? Where are your weapons?" He asked. His hands motioning to everything frantically. I smiled softly and stuck out my tongue "I decided to go skinny dipping and lost everything in the process." I said and winked at that.

His face went straight as his eyes sent me 'I know your lying look.' I looked down giving him an 'I'm sorry' look. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head staring at my eyes. "Whatever you say." I smiled at him. He smiled back we stood there in awkward silence for what felt like 40 minutes. (Really 2) "Sorry I didn't recognize you from the back. There's more there then I remember." He said motioning to me and ended the silence with a smile.

I shrugged and started to turn around. "That's ok, I'm unrecognizable either way." I stated and leaned back against my tree (yes my tree it is mine now), I felt as he rolled his eyes and walked behind me. "So you got a few scares its ok. Everyone here has battle scares." He stated. I rolled my eyes and motioned to the castle. "You need to fix your nose." I stated in a cold tone.

He gripped my shoulders and turned me around causing me to whimper and move to my ribs. His scared eyes followed my hand. "Holy shit are you ok? I'm so sorry."

I grimaced "Yeah, I'm fine." I said wincing as I moved to step back. He was really close to me. "You need to get to a medic." He stated looking down at my ribs, that whole area was turning blue and purple. You could see it through the shirt. "No I'm fine you do though." I stated as I closed my eyes and felt my haki cover my body and harden the part that hurt. He frowned at me and shook his head. "Haki does nothing but hide it." He said. I smiled "That's my point." I said.

And turned around facing the crowd once again. "You like hiding now? Since when Star?" He asked me sounding a little defensive.

I shrugged and winced. "Well?" He asked me again moving in my face. I looked up at him and frowned "You get a good look at my scares Cook?" I asked him. He looked down and nodded "Yeah, I did." I nodded and felt my heart drop. He was the one I expected to help me snap out of this fear. He was the one I expected to help me through everything.

But he looked away. He couldn't stand my scares. I don't blame him. I gave him a stern look. "That's why I have my hood that's why I hide, not because I'm scared, I'm hiding them because I hate the stares. The gasps. And the fact that one of my best friends can't even look me in the fucking face without being disgusted." I stated my voice breaking at the end. He looked me in the eyes, his big puppy eyes seemed hurt for some reason. But, He smiled and grabbed my hands.

"Star, I don't see them as disgusting. I see them as you being brave. You were brave enough to face Versions." I cringed and stepped back. "Don't say her name." I stated. He nodded. "You took her head on, she was 1st general, you where our lieutenant. There was no way that you should have survived, but you did. We did. So you got some battle scares in the process, Big deal. It's ok to show them. It's ok. You'll be ok." He stated looking me in the eyes.

I felt like crying in to his shoulder letting him give me a large hug. Feeling our friendship engulf us both in one happy intense embrace. But instead I remembered that woman's laughter. Cookie leaving. Me running chasing her down. Me being " _Brave"_

" _you are either really brave or really stupid to follow me all the wait out here." She stated cackling. I gripped my bow and pulled out an arrow._

 _"I'll never stop chasing you till the day I die." I yelled._

 _"Well then I guess I better start digging your grave? Huh Lieutenant."_

"Star?" He asked as I stood remembering that woman. I shook my head and gave a smile. "Yeah?"

"You ok?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be better once I replace my things." I stated. Frowning. He sighed and leaned on me his arm and elbow on my shoulder. "Did you get at least anything from my speech?" He asked his eyes searching my face palyfully.

I sent him a playful glare and pointed towards the castle "Look Cookie I understand what you're trying to do but I just need to get to the other side, get my armor, another cloak, and some replacement weapons, without people stopping and staring at me. So if you can help me out there then I'll love ya justa little bit more. Then I do now."

He laughed and shook his head, mouthing 'Ok', unclipping his purple cloak and draping it over my shoulders softly. I smiled up at him as he clipped the latch just under the scare on my neck. "Thank you Cookie." I Cooed softly staring up at him. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked for a second but his hand came over my head as he held me tighter. I wanted to yell in pain or scream but I couldn't instead I just sighed and hugged him back. I let him hug me till he was ok. Me? I don't care about how I feel. He needs this hug apparently.

"Anything for my girl." He stated softly. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Crystals pov.

"Hello! Hello! I am here to address you not undress you, that tonight we are having a large big banquet!" I yelled as I stood balancing perfectly on the top of the narrow whipping post. I saw as farmers with pitch forks and dirt patches on their faces where staring at me in awe. I saw woman with babies shush there children. I smiled at one baby in particular. "Oh My gosh ma'am I love your baby." I stated. Jumping down and landing softly rushing over to a brown haired woman who had a scared smile on her face. I gave her a small frown and tilted my head "Oh Ma'am don't be scared I'm not here to hurt you at all!" I yelled turning around and facing the other people who encircled us.

I saw a man as he pushed his tiny daughter behind his legs. "Oh sir you don't have to do that we, erm I don't take children. No, no, I'm here To invite you all to a grand party that's going on Right now!" I yelled happily and cheerfully.

I turned around inspecting the crowd as one of them yelled "How can we trust you?" I made a face. Geez tough crowd.

Just before I was gonna not answer the crowd a little girl walked out of the crowd and walked up to me her dress twirling as she walked, "Oi, little girl stay away from her." Someone called out. I searched for the voice but I didn't care.

So I turned back around and faced the girl as she tugged on my cloak. "Excuse meh." She said lightly. How adorable! Oh my Mistress too many kids!

We were kids once. No we were never kids.

"Yes'm?" I asked lightly and kneeled down on my knee. She ended up being taller than me due to my height. She smiled at me with big blue eyes and said "Will there be cake?" She asked. I laughed. No there'll be booze and potential death. "Yes there will be plenty of food and Drinks For anyone and everyone!" I stated standing up and yelling.

Everyone gave me suspicious looks and I sighed. I took off my cloak and then shimmed out of my armor. I need this to go a little faster. I felt my arm get stuck. "why so tight." I mumbled. Finally I threw it off. "Freedom!" I yelled. Then went quite as I looked around.

Everyone looked at me with a 'what the fuck is she doing' face as I stood tall and proud all 16 years of my life has prepared me for the one thing I must concur!

Public speaking. I can do this just channel my inner Star. I imagined my voice growing lower as I stood taller.

"I am a commander of the Warclan that rules over you all. We have been in charge of doing a lot of terrible things. I was one of the first and last batch of recruits to be taken as kids. If you are scared for your safety, your children's Safety then know this, I give you my oath, as a proud warrior of this clan and a human being that nothing will happen to you tonight. If my oath does not hold true then you all can bring me here and hang me yourself."

People all stared at me as I looked them over scared and anxious. I do not speak, public. I don't do public. I can't public. But soon I saw people nod and one person yelled "Then what are we waiting for fill up the wagons where going to a banquet!" And everyone cheered. I let out a huge sigh as Mel walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Good job commander." I nodded. You just lied to a whole Village.

* * *

Marcos pov.

We watched as the girls made there leave Star trailing behind the other two slightly as they all laughed. Flames called Star stupid, Cindy yelling at Flames for yelling at Star and Star knocking the both of them upside the head. I waited for them to leave and as soon as they did I heard what I was waiting for.

"Marco's got a Girlfriend!" Yelled Thatch as he ducked behind Juzo. "I do not-yoi." I stated as my cheeks started to warm up. Juzo laughed "That's kinda sad he admits he doesn't." They started laughing.

Thatch stepped out "No no no, wait guys Marco If you don't have a girlfriend then why are you blushing?" He asked. Soon as if on cue, Haruta popped up "Marcos blushing?" He asked. I jumped slightly "Where did you come from-yoi." I asked calmly. He stared at me then pointed "He is! He is!" He cheered. I felt my blood start to boil but then I sighed and I let my body relax as I started to walk towards my room.

"Leave your brother alone."

"Thank you pops-yoi."

"Even though, it is interesting how you act around Commander Star." Pops stated smugly. I took a pause and just shook off any comebacks or sayings I may have.

"Whatever floats ya'lls boat-yoi." I stated walking off. Before I was able to go down my hall I heard. Thatch call out "Oi, Oi where you going you got some explaining to do." I turned around giving him a look "To my room-yoi." I said as I turned around waving "After all we do have a banquet tonight-yoi."

Haruta called out "Really? What you gonna wear Marco, Grey vests? Or grey vests?" He called out. Soon everyone hollered with laughter.

* * *

Stars pov.

"Shit, what do you mean you don't have any more Commanders breastplates?" I called out to our black smith. She was a big burly bulky woman, possibly a man, Named Smith (Go figure). She had a large burn scare down her face starting from her eyes to where her black apron covered. Her hair was brownish black and bounced around in its bun as she took out a large cigar from her mouth. She took a breath and puffed the smoke back in my face sitting back in a steel chair next to a fucking hot forge.

"Commander Star I don't put up with profanity in my workspace. Please remember that." I bit my lip and nodded pulling Cookies cloak across my body, I explained that I lost my armor and my weapons in training, doing pillars expecting I could get replacements.

"Forgive me." I stated. She nodded "I understand you're stressed out for rankings tomorrow but so am I, I have all of these weapons and breastplates to fix and polish, not to mention the banquet that officially starts in 2 hours."

I frowned and sighed motioning to her sitting down, I'm tired, hungry and in pain. "You aren't even doing anything you're just sitting here smoking a cigar. And sitting In a fuc-" She lifted her eyebrow and I felt a raise of power "Fugging Chair." I stated as I moved my hands to motion to the cigar and the chair once more.

She took it out of her mouth and twirled it around her fingers, then tapped the ashes over the forge they quickly vanished in the heat. "I do not take kindly to your attitude Commander." She stated in a husky voice. Her trimmed eye brows still raised. I sighed and gripped Cookies cloak tighter in my fist.

"I'm sorry." I sated and I motioned to another rusted chair that sat next to a pile of discarded broken armor. "May I sit?" I asked nicely. Well as nice as I could be. She took a big huff and blew it out, "Might as well." She stated harshly. I smiled and took my seat wincing slightly as I placed myself down.

"You are right I am stressed out. I am very stressed out. You don't you even know the half of it." I stated calmly. She lifted an eyebrow and looked over at the forge, and reached out and moved a large black handle just from sitting down. The thing looked like a club whitebeard himself would have trouble picking up.

"I don't Commander?" She asked. As she sat back picking up her thick muscular legs and setting them on the edge of the forge. I gulped and looked at her she must have a pain tolerance for heat cause her legs should be burnt off by now. How is this possible?

"No you don't. Because tomorrow not only will my life be on the line, but my divisions as well. And I am responsible for their lives. And I can not focus on them like I need to if in the back of my mind I'm worried about not being there to protect and lead them like I should be. So I need that armor for my divisions safety and my own because out there, after I successfully lead my division through rankings, I will be facing people twice my ability and skill, risking my life for the clan I love,(lies) and the only thing that makes me feel just the tiniest bit relieved is the fact that my armor is tough enough to handle the people I will be facing tomorrow! And I have no armor for tomorrow!" I yelled getting up and leaning slightly over her chair. I sound selfish. But I need my security. It sounds silly but I feel safe in my armor.

She chuckled as I gaped for breath. My body screaming at me and making it hard to breathe. She quickly stood up and towered over me as she leaned towards me outstretching her hand with the cigar. "Hold that for me?" She asked in a deep commanding voice. I nodded. "yes." And took it hesitantly. She turned around and started moving lifting up the large black club from the hot fire and showed me that it in fact was holding a set of armor that dangled on either side. So it was a line of about three silver breast plates each bright red from the fire. She looked at me and huffed as she swung it around to a large pit of cold water. I heard the sizzle and saw the steam as she puffed her chest out.

"Commander you sound like the others, so cocky. "I have to have my armor." Like I don't have Haki." She mocked me.

I gritted my teeth, I needed my armor to make me feel secure and to hide my bruises and scares. If the others see them they'll either stare me to death or use that as a weakness. Either way death.

"I do have Haki." I stated, worried she was about to give me a giant "fuck you then".

She looked back at me as she pulled the breast plates out of the water. "I know you do. I remember you were one of the strongest recruits, Haki wise." She stated with a cruel smile. I frowned.

Yeah I was and that's why I'm here. That's why my family is dead. Cause I was stronger than them. I sighed. "I was yes. But that was two years ago. Things change." I stated. She rolled her eyes. "The only things that change here are our lies and our beauty." She stated looking me up and down. "some more so then others." She stated.

I sent her a tiny glare. "I just need my armor, please?" I asked moving to get up but winced. She eyed me again moving to grab her cigar from my shaking hands. I was in a lot of pain.

"Sliver, Gold or SeaSliver (Seastone just different name, Also that rare metal I told you about earlier) won't fix whatever's making you wince like that." She stated in a nonchalant way. I frowned and looked at her, "No it won't but it'll protect it some." I stated.

She smirked "Did your armor protect you against Versions?" She asked taking a giant puff of her damned cigar. I looked up at her I wanted to snap at her not to use that name but I was to shocked to say anything but the truth. "It didn't." I said sadly. She raised an eyebrow "It didn't?"

I nodded. "My armor broke within ten minutes of our battle." I stated saddly looking towards the fire. Smith smiled and moved to sit back, "Which one?" She asked. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes "Don't you have armor or weapons to polish? Or I don't know something to do since you're so stressed out?" I started.

But she cut me off when she nodded "I do, but I have a minute or two." She stated. I looked at her with wide eyes. "Then can I have some armor? Or a bow and a quiver at least?" I asked. She laughed and motioned towards a rack that held wooden long bows and stacks of thin wood that you make arrows out of. "You gotta make your own arrows, I don't handle those weapons anymore. There out dated." She said calmly standing up again and moving her chair so I could pass.

I sent her a dumb look and shook my head. Then smiled hiding my obvious want to smash her face in the forge. "Thank you." I stated through gritted teeth. I started to get up pushing the want to scream out of my body and started to walk over to the old rack. She stepped in my way.

"You may have them if you tell me the truth." She stated forcefully. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What truth?" I asked. Stepping around her. I expected her to stop me but instead she just turned around as I traced my fingers over the bows, looking at their strings and length. "The truth about your cousin." She called out.

I frowned looking down and grabbed the perfect length bow. Its string looked a little worn out and unreliable but I could fix it. I shrugged and looked back at her then back at the rack of bows and such. I tugged a quiver from the rack as well and forced thin wooden planks and a carving knife and other things ill need to make arrows in it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. As far as I remember I was told was that I was a daughter of a farmer and his wife. He had no siblings and only two kids. One of which is dead. Everything else is stupid and there's no reason to drag it out." I stated walking away from her. I passed by her as she stared at me in awe.

"Even if the truth is not what you believe?" She asked. I nodded and kept walking. "Especially snice the truth is not what I believe." I whispered.

I was almost out the door when she called after me "Commander Star?" I turned around and raised my eyebrow. "What?" I stated harshly. I need to leave. I want to bash her head in. "Come by tomorrow in the morning before rankings and ill have you a breast plate." She nodded.

I frowned. Then nodded. "I need one tonight Smith. It doesn't even have to be gold at this point. Shit I'll paint it gold if I have too." I stated. She raised an eyebrow and pointed to one of the ones that she had just pulled out.

"Come back, before the banquet tonight I'll have you a breast plate." I nodded and turned around "Thank you." I stated sternly as I walked out.

I did want a gold breast plate, gold is better then what the recruits have, but she's right. I have haki. And If it was good enough to beat...to beat _Versions._ Then it's good enough now.

If only I had known.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review!

Awannabe out!


	29. Miss Your Lies

Marcos pov.

I looked at myself in the mirror checking for anything that may look out of place, besides me in a long sleeved purple jacket and blueish grey pants which I had rolled up to my knees. I looked at myself and squinted. Then tilted my head.

Finally I moved my arms in the closed constricting top to get a feel for any kind of limits I would have, and sure enough I couldn't move my arms directly in front of me. So I grunted my disapproval and unzipped the jacket so it was open and reveled Pops's mark. I smiled as I looked at myself I don't know what I was thinking covering Pops's mark like that. This is way better. I moved my hands over my clothes and dusted myself off with a small relaxed smile.

I reached for a light blue sash and tied it around me and fixing my belt around it. My ankle bracelet still very noticeable as I nodded. This was the best dressed I was gonna get.

"Oi Marco, quit making possess in the mirror." Yelled Thatch, startling me and causing me to jump slightly. I took in a deep breath and let it out as I walked towards the door, "I was not making possess-yoi." I stated opening it. I stopped when I saw Thatch in a white chief's outfit instead of his normal blue. I sighed at his outfit, "You just changed colors-yoi." I stated simply rubbing my temples.

He looked down and motioned to himself. "This style seems to be what the ladies like so it's what I'll wear, besides you did the same thing." He stated as we began to walk out towards the deck. I shook my head relaxing, "Not just that-yoi. I also combed my hair-yoi." I pointed at my tuff with a small playful smile. He laughed "Oh wow your right." We kept walking and I briefly looked towards the spot of the deck where Star was laying lifeless, earlier today and clenched my jaw. I hated this feeling of regret so much. Thatch noticed my sudden tenseness and hit me on the shoulder.

"Oi, it wasn't your fault Marco." He stated. I frowned and looked towards the boats that Thatch and the others where gonna take. I shook my head "It shouldn't have happened. I'm normally clam in a fight-yoi." I stated to myself. Thatch laughed as I was to busy thinking of how she made me lose control of my clam nature when we where fighting it was very much just us. How I was lost in her complexity.

"Wow man you've got it bad." He stated. I looked at him "I've got what bad-yoi?" I asked him curios and semi cautious. Just before he started to speak Izo walked out on deck and gasped.

"How could you two be such fashion impaired imbeciles ?" He stated as he ran over to us. He wore what I think was his best make up and a purple Kimono, his hair was down and looked curled. I frowned and looked at him just as Thatch did. "You're wearing your basic style but with different colors too!" Yelled Thatch at him. I shook my head, "I still think out of all of us I look the best-yoi." I stated playfully.

"Well unlike you two I don't have women to impress!" Izo yelled back at Thatch ignoring me. I lifted an eyebrow. "I don't have a woman to impress-yoi." I stated truthfully. Izo placed and hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile "And that's why you can't go to a banquet looking like," He motioned to my body "Well like this." Thatch snickered. Izo looked at him and raised a perfectly drawn eyebrow.

"What are you snickering at? Just cause you got laid one time doesn't mean the girls gonna come back to yeah." Izo stated harshly waving his fan at Thatch. It was my time to snicker. He looked at me sharply "Shut up Pineapple, I didn't drop my love interest from the sky!" I made a face. That was a low blow. A really low blow.

Izo stepped in for me. "Well I'm sure after yours saw your tiny dick she wished she was dropped from the sky." I smiled as Thatch pointed at me "At least I get laid unlike some pineapple we know."

I frowned and shook my head in distaste. As Izo nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder agreeing. "Im sorry hes right, dropping beautiful woman from the sky is not how you get a girl."

Karens pov.

I sat here on this beach watching as the sunset the water on fire. I smiled lightly. Feeling the light breeze finally clam my shot nerves, the whole day I've done nothing but contain myself on this beach. My legs and need to relieve myself had all since gone numb. I've lost most of my wanting to move. I just don't know if we...I could take another loss. We've had so much, and yet tomorrow there will be more.

Just then I felt a strong presence enter the beach. I turned around slightly straining my tingling body to get a look. I saw James in his hot open black vest but instead of his normal black tank top he wore our standard white shirt. His white jeans tightly lead in to his black combat boots. His purple cloak flew open as he walked towards me. "You've seen better days General." He stated coldly and sternly. I frowned and rolled my eyes the once moment of lightheaded-ness I had felt days ago was all gone.

He had already betrayed my trust and now he comes here and insults me? What does he mean?

"You've fucked better women." I stated looking away from him watching the waves starting to pick up. He seemed to tense up but still approached me. the sound of his heavy footsteps in the sand finally stopped, and I could see his pants leg out of the corner eyes. Especially as he sat down next to me.

"Let's not think about me. I'm here for you." He stated awkwardly. I rolled my eyes. "You don't care, not since Versions." I stated softly. He looked at me sharply. He moved to sit in front of me. I picked up a fistful of sand and chucked it at him. "Don't get in my face with that attractive face of yours!" I yelled jumping up. He held out his hand and the dust stopped midair.

I stared at him, "And keep your sorcery away from me!" I yelled. I had no idea why he was able to do the things he does, make me feel all flushed by him, and float things. He chuckled as the sand around him floated and made shapes.

"It's not sorcery Karen, Its called a Devil Fruit." He stated simply. I rolled my eyes, "I don't care. Why are you here commander?" I stated harshly. He reached out a hand to grab mine. I pulled away.

"I already told you I'm here for you. I always have been." He stated sadly. I rolled my eyes "Always have been?" I asked myself quietly. I looked him in the eye, "I don't need you right now." I stated. He stared at me with his sharp face and irresistible cheek bones. I frowned and felt my anger and other emotions swell inside. "I don't need your pity filled eyes." I stated proudly. He frowned staying silent and tilted his head. "There not filled with pity." He stated calmly. I rolled my eyes, "if not pity then with Hatred." I stated coldly. He took in a deep breath, "Its not hatred, towards you."He stated. I took in a deep breath, "Then towards my sisters?" He looked away and "tcked" then back at me with a heart melting smile. "No." I rolled my eyes and kept going.

"The one that died today or the one that died 2 years ago?" I asked coldly. He sighed and started to stand up.

"Fuck this, Hindsly I tried." He then turned towards me standing over me, "Look your right. I did resent you. Especially after your sister mutilated my youngest brother and the rest of his family." I looked away he kept pressing on. "Those kids where different from us. My brother like many others who were forced on this island, was the first one in our family to be born in to the Clan. under the careful training of Mistress Domino and her generals. They had all became something none of us ever where or could be a true family, Then all of a sudden one they're slaughtered by your sister." He stated.

"I don't understand whats going." I stated turth fully. He pulled me up by my arm and looked at me. "I'm telling you what you need to hear." He stated harshly. "I did resent you. but not because of what you think." I looked at him as he became softer.

" I resented you, Because I was not strong enough to protect my brother. My youngest brother. I am the eldest therefore I am supposed to protect them and I wasn't strong enough to do so. You know why I wasn't strong enough Karen?" He asked me. I shrugged and turned around. "You where to busy trying to get in my pants." I stated. He chuckled coldly.

"Damn it Karen, I wasn't trying to do that, at that time, I wasn't strong enough because I was so focused on you. You, you , you." He stated. I stared at him in awe. "You, didn't want to kiss me, I played it off but internally I was scared I had frightened you away. Then when we were facing your sister I was Terrified." He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes, "I was so Terrified that if I had hurt her or possibly killed her, then you would hate me and resent me, so I didn't do anything. I sat back and watched the massacre happen. Knowing full well we could have stopped it one way or another. But I didn't, I sat back and didn't stop her-" He looked away from me and let go of my hands trying to keep tears from flowing. "-From killing my brother."

"James I-"

"I didn't want to lose you. So instead I lost him." His voice started to break as my knees grew shaky again. He looked at me this time his eyes full of something else as he smiled slightly. "But you know what?" He paused I stared at him stepping back. "Funny thing was I lost you both and I resent that, therefore you." He let go and turned around. I frowned and reached for his hand. He looked back at me shocked and I sighed and spoke softly.

"3 years, 6 months and 5 days," I started. He looked at me, "Is the amount of time I secretly held in my crush for you." He chuckled coldly"Secretly?" He asked I sent him a small look and continued.

"That day at rankings, I did want to kiss you but I feared for my sister and her new found hatred of men." I stated looking down. We always had rules about men and what we would and would-not allow them to do, however they were never as enforced as they are now. That had many things to do with Version's and Tera's experiences.

"Especially after Roger's crew left. What happened to the Generals was terrible. And because of that new found hatred for men, I thought I was protecting you by refusing you." He looked at me and laughed "Bull shit." He stated. I rolled my eye as I felt anger fill me.

"Fine call that bullshit but what about your bullshit huh James?" I asked he looked at me and gave me a heart melting smile. "What bullshit?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "When I needed you the most because, my oldest sister was dethroned, my second sister was a traitor and my littlest was well on her way to becoming just like my second. And you leave with Spears. To go fuck Begs."

"I was follow my orders!" He shouted stepping closer to me. I tilted my head "You were ordered to break rules? You were ordered to fuck another? You were ordered to betray me when I needed you?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and yelled the sand around him floating.

"You have no idea what it's like off this island. Especially when you get in to a war scenario. We attacked 5 islands with a warband of 100, of the elitist's members mind you."

The ones that survived Versions. I thought to myself.

"And we only came back with 25." He stated his voice breaking. I looked at him shocked. He was right I had never been off this island, it was strictly forbidden up until now.

"I didn't know that." I stated honestly. But did he know of the whippings and beatings we got for being related to Versions? No. That was such a humiliating time.

He nodded "Of course not, because while you General Spears and Tera are so focused on the new, or excuse me lack of, recruits that we have, she neglected the ones that are here. You and the other offspring's of our founders may have grew up in this Clan, in its full might and glory but we didn't." He stated. I stared at him, he was no longer talking about the subject at hand, but still I was captivated by him.

"Everyone including you had this idea that we are this untouchable force grilled in to your brain. That when it comes time to be away from the person you really care about for so long, you will only care about the glory of the clan. However the minute you sail away from this islands climate you're met with terrible beast, horrendous weather, and monsters of men. Each one freakier and more over powered then the next." He stated.

"You weren't gone so long, just 1 year and 10 months and 6 days. That's not that bad." I stated non-chantly. He frowned and stepped forward grabbing me and pulling me to him. "It is when the woman you are making love to, out of convince and fear is, closer than the one you really truly love and much rather be making love to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shit warning!

This chapter sucks because i'm not focusing on this one. I know it seems that the ages aren't thought out but i have a chart of who's ages when everyone else started coming in to play, I will put it out, but i don't know if i should because its got some hints that you already know. or it may confuse everyone more, however it does all work out. I did the long amount of boring math.

I put way more effort in to this making sense then I think I should, but i do really want it to come across as effort and trying, and hopefully its wonderful to read. But also due to the long amounts of editing and deleting half the stuff i write (which i really shouldn't but i do outta fear it don't fit.) I get confused on what i did and didn't put. so If i mix things up notify me and i will change it, but I do make it a regular habit to re-read older chapters and make sure i tie stuff together.

Also something else i want to address, for as much as a Fanfic this is supposed to be the Whitebeards aren't really main things, sure Thatch has his thing and Marco has his thing but i mainly focus on my characters. once again if you have any ideas how i help, how i'm doing or basically anything i would really appreciate it.

As always review follow and fav.

Awannabe out


End file.
